Little Lost Lamb
by EvaC
Summary: A Man looking for his lost son, who was taken, finds the boy one night and also an extra surprise, a surprise that the boy won't leave behind for no one no matter what. A surprise that soon becomes his older brother's special only love.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Lost Lamb**

**Summary:** A Man looking for his lost son, who was taken, finds the boy one night and also an extra surprise, a surprise that the boy won't leave behind for no one no matter what. A surprise that soon becomes his older brother's special only love.

_Rated __**M**__ for later chapters (mostly for some bad words and "family issues". Oh boy! Another kind of dark story again with some issues (really tiny)! Hee Hee BUT NOTHING like "Daddy"!!! Nope not even close!!!_

_Who is who in this story so I don't get a hundred questions later:_

**Kazuo** - youngest son to his father a year older then Usagi  
**Usagi** - cousin to Kazuo and Mamoru (Their mothers were sisters. More on them later.  
**Mamoru**- Treated like a prince since he will inherit his father's multi million businesses later, very much like his father loved by many…3 years older then Kazuo so 4 years to Usagi.  
**"Lord"_ - _****Hirohito**. Kazuo and Mamoru's father. Very rich powerful man in the area liked/loved by all… kindhearted and generous.  
**  
Motoki** - Mamoru's best friend from childhood - same age as Mamoru  
**Setsuna** - Private Teacher  
**Selene** - Personal Doctor/ Friend to "Lord" Hirohito  
**Beryl** - Mamoru's part time girlfriend

"King's" guards and personal people who work for him and Mamoru: **Minako, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Kunzite, Zoisite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Haruka, and Michiru.** Ages very - All in their twenty's (20's) when Kazuo and Usagi show up.

Mentioned and used later:

**Neikan** - Usagi's father very bad evil man? Hate him! Uh huh girl!!  
**Natsumi** - Usagi's mother and  
**Manami** - Kazuo and Mamoru's mother.

_**WARNING**__: If you read "DADDY" or "Pirate Princess" then you know I do LIKE Mamoru and Usagi related some how some times! And this story they are………__**at first.**__ (subject to change!!!!) Hee hee hee. (Going with cousins for this story.) Hee hee hee hee. Any ways… Alternate Universe (again). I don't own the characters only using them for our entertainment please enjoy. EvaC. _

**Prologue**

The brown little two bedroom house looked like any other on the street with the exception of the yard that needed the grass, where it grew, to be cut most of the time. Some might have mistaken the house for a junkyard due to a few old broken down cars scattered around missing parts or whole engines along with other items scattered throughout the front and back yard. And the house really could use a new coat of paint.

A woman in her twenty's lived there being seen with different young men at different times since her man, Neikan, was at the moment locked up in prison. The different young men stopped coming over after she met one who she liked the most since he was handsome but dumber then a box of rocks. She knew that she could use him and he wouldn't talk to anyone else about the secret the house had.

Anyone looking at the house would never guess the secret it held was down in a basement room.

And the woman in her in twenty's would never tell anyone what that secret was, since Neikan warned her not to or he would kill her, just like the others. And she believed him and loved him since he had taken her off the streets when she was a teen. She wondered to this day how old Neikan was since he never talked about his age and she learned over time not to ask stupid silly questions or risk getting slapped or punished in the face.

The woman fearing for her life and being glad she had a place to live at while Neikan was gone did what he told her with the two who were down in the basement room. She knew the place was paid for while he was in prison and he had even made sure there was money for food.

The young woman known by the two in the basement as "Auntie" never asked why the two were there with Neikan learning after the first time she asked not to mention it to him again after he beat her so bad she was in the bed for a week. All the woman knew was that the young girl was called Usagi and the boy who was a year older then Usagi was named Kazuo. She didn't even know that Neikan was Usagi's father.

The young woman, "Auntie" who was rescued from the street and in love with the older man, who was in prison at the moment, would make sure the two young children, ate and she would never tell they were there. AND she would make sure they were never seen by anyone since her man told her to.

**Chapter 1**

Usagi rolled onto her back and looked over to her right. She saw Kazuo sitting cross-legged over in a corner by some boxes with his back to her. Kazuo wouldn't let her go near him when he was over there and he wouldn't let her see what he was doing. Usagi only knew he had some old clothes and some other things over there and one of the two lamps. And when he was done for the day Kazuo would hide what he did from her keeping her away from the area if she tried to go looking.

Kazuo who had poked his finger with the needle again put that finger in his mouth then smiled when he heard Usagi sigh again for the fifth time in less then five minutes. "Usa go look at that book with the animal pictures." He said over his shoulder. He heard her get up and go and get the book, one of two books in the room with them and do what he said and again Kazuo smiled.

Kazuo finally finished what he was doing and only looked at it in his lap. He really hoped that Usagi would like it. It had taken him many weeks, many months to make it. Kazuo put the sewing things he had out up then reached for a big shirt then wrapped Usagi's gift in the shirt the whole time smiling and being proud of himself. He treated the gift with extra care even thou it would never break and sat it down like it would break. Kazuo then stood up and put the small sewing box away then moved the lamp back on to the dresser where it would give more light in the dark dank room.

Kazuo then picked up what he had made and walked over to the mattress and placed it at the foot of the mattress. Kazuo looked over at Usagi and saw her lying on her stomach looking at the book. He knew that she didn't know any of the words in the book since he only knew a few himself. They both did know their own names and how to spell them but not many other.

Kazuo smiled when he saw Usagi's large shirt up high on her legs and her bare feet swing back and forth with her long hair covering her back going to her knees. Kazuo whose hair went to the middle of his back and in his own large shirt and pants walked over with his bare feet then bent down to his knees beside Usagi then fell back onto his butt when Usagi suddenly rolled over onto her back and smiled at him. Usagi sat up then suddenly moved to his lap while she giggled very softly. Kazuo giggled just as soft as he wrapped his arms around her small body both knowing that they couldn't be heard or else they would get into trouble. And they never wanted to get into trouble again and chance being apart again. Usagi hugged Kazuo and they both got silent.

Kazuo closed his eyes as his body relaxed and that feeling he had from the other day came back. He wondered about that feeling that he seemed to be having every time that Usagi was in his arms. He couldn't explain it and it always left him wanting more. Usagi relaxed loving how his body felt as Kazuo held her in his arms. She always did love the warmth that his body gave to hers and she never wanted it to end.

Usagi suddenly pulled back a little and looked into Kazuo's eyes making him smile at her. He smiled at her thinking she would smile back but Usagi didn't. She only looked down at his lips then suddenly went forward and placed her lips on his making Kazuo's eyes shot open wide. Before Usagi could remove her lips from his Kazuo grabbed her head and pulled her closer to his body keeping the kiss going until Usagi suddenly pushed him back.

"Stop Kazuo you baka I can't breath." Usagi said as she stood up. "I'm sorry." Kazuo said in a soft voice as he watched her pick up their only book with pictures and put it on the dresser. She then turned and looked at him with a smile on her face. Kazuo smiled back being very glad that she wasn't mad at him like he thought. He stood up then found Usagi who had run to him hugging him. Kazuo hugged her back again getting that feeling from before. Without realizing it his hands slowly started to move up and down on her back.

Usagi suddenly let him go when she spotted the shirt on the mattress where Kazuo had placed it. Usagi walked over and sat down on her side of the mattress which was up against the wall and watched while Kazuo walked over to his side and sat down beside her.

"What's that?" Usagi asked as she pointed to the lumpy shirt. Kazuo looked also then said, "Oh yeah!" Kazuo reached over for the shirt and held it for a second as he looked back at her. He moved so he was facing her crossed legged. Usagi adjusted herself so she was cross legged in front of him. "I made this for you Usa. For everything you do for me. I love you." Kazuo said softly as he gave her the big shirt laying it on her lap.

Usagi smiled as she looked down at it. "Open it." Kazuo said reaching to uncover it. Usagi helped him then went wide eyed and slowly smiled. "Oh Kazchan it's so pretty!" she exclaimed happily looking down at the soft light brown velvet bunny. "I made it for you." Kazuo said moving the shirt he had wrapped it in. Usagi only looked at the bunny.

The bunny's legs and arms hung and could be moved and its face had blue button eyes. One button a light blue and the other a dark blue since Kazuo couldn't find two of the same. Its mouth was even open a little. The bunny even had a little tail and long ears that went to its shoulders. The bunny was the weight of a six pound new born baby and its length the same as a baby for that size. It was heavy in spots but also very soft. It was stuffed with sawdust and cotton that Kazuo had found one day, the sawdust back in a dark corner of the room where they normally didn't go to and the cotton just lying around.

Usagi got tears and picked up the bunny and cradled it in her arms. "Do you like it?" Kazuo whispered looking at her face waiting to see her eyes so he would know what was on her mind. Usagi looked up at him tears going down her face making Kazuo look at her surprised. Usagi moved the bunny and laid it down on her side of the mattress. "Oh Kazchan it's wonderful! Thank you! I love it and I love you!" She said hugging him tight. Kazuo hugged her back just as tight.

Usagi was the first to move and got off his lap and picked up the bunny and looked at it again while Kazuo just looked at her being very pleased with himself again. "What do we name it?" Usagi asked looking at Kazuo then back at the bunny. Kazuo looked down at it also. "I don't know. I never named anything before." Kazuo told her as he touched the bunny. Usagi picked it up and held it at arms length as they both looked at it. "Its name is BunBun." Usagi suddenly said as she smiled looking at Kazuo who smiled back while he nodded his head. "BunBun it is. Welcome little BunBun." Kazuo said moving to kiss the bunny on the head. Usagi did also then laid it back on her lap.

Kazuo wrapped his arm around Usagi then lay back onto the pillow taking her with him. Usagi moved BunBun to be on his chest while she turned to her side to face him. Kazuo pulled the cover up over them while Usagi waited then lay on his arm just like she did every night. They both settled down and lay in the half lite room.

"Kazuo?" "Yes Usagi?" "Is BunBun our baby?" "Sure I guess so." "I'm the mommy and you the daddy?" "Yes Usagi." "Are we married then?" Kazuo smiled at Usagi and kissed her head. "Sure I guess." Kazuo said as his eyes closed. He felt Usagi move and half sit up. Kazuo opened his eyes and saw her smiling down at him. Usagi moved forward and then kissed him on the lips. She then moved back to her spot missing the surprised look on Kazuo's face as his eyes followed her movement. Kazuo was surprised that the kiss that Usagi had just given had been longer then ones before.

Kazuo lay awake long after Usagi had fallen asleep as she had hummed to herself. He reached and rubbed his belly after it had made a sound showing that he was hungry but Kazuo didn't move from his spot. There was nothing he could do about it until the morning.

Kazuo moved BunBun off of his chest and laid the bunny by the wall behind Usagi's body and as he moved Usagi moved onto her back making Kazuo have to lie on his side facing her now. The twin mattress that they slept on was starting to get to small for them now that they were getting older, his feet were already starting to hang over the edge when he laid straight.

Kazuo moved closer to Usagi's body as he pulled the cover over his shoulders more hoping that the night wouldn't be another cold one. It got cold in that basement room when it was cold outside and Kazuo hated the cold and knew Usagi did also. He slowly moved Usagi to be in his arm and pulled her as close as he could so their body heat would warm each other up.

Kazuo looked at the lamp that was still on but decided not to get up and turn it off since he was comfortable and he didn't want to wake Usagi up. His eyes roamed the darkness from the rest of the basement falling on one of the little windows. Kazuo looked at that window knowing it was night time but not knowing what time it really was. He didn't even know what month, year or season it was. He figured it had to have been winter or close to it since the nights were starting to get cold.

Kazuo thought about how the next day he would go over to the old pile of clothes and drag them over to the bed so they would have more warmth at night. "Kazchan gave me a baby." Kazuo heard Usagi whisper in her sleep making him look back at her. He reached and moved some of her hair back and happened to glance down and noticed that her chest was growing more.

Kazuo moved his free hand up under her shirt that she wore and felt on her chest again. It wasn't the first time he had done it, only doing it when she was asleep since he worried what Usagi would say to him if she knew he checked her body out. Kazuo smiled as he thought to himself how just a couple of months ago he had made fun of her body finding her breast funny looking. But now it fascinated him and he wanted to know why her body was doing that when his wasn't.

Kazuo knew that his chest was changing but it wasn't like Usagi's, no his chest was getting flat and wide and it made Kazuo blush when Usagi would tell him how she liked it since she had more room to put her head.

Kazuo removed his hand and covered Usagi up again and settle back on the mattress better as he thought again about getting the extra clothes since he felt the cold on his back. He looked back at the window and saw the half moon and wondered if they would ever get to see the outside again. He forgot how many years it had been since he and Usagi had been out of that basement room let alone outside the house.

He had been only nine and Usagi was eight when they had been locked up for good after Kazuo attacked that man who lived in that house who was hurting Usagi. Kazuo looked at Usagi and knew he would do it again to protect Usagi. He had always felt the need to protect her and now more then ever after being locked up alone only seeing the woman known to them as "Auntie" and some young guy she kept around. The older man Kazuo had heard the young guy say one day that he was in prison what ever that was Kazuo thought being glad that the man wasn't around anymore.

Kazuo moved the only toy the two had ever had into Usagi's arms then placed his head on Usagi's and finally fell asleep dreaming of a man whose face was starting to fade over time. A gentle kind man who would hold him on his lap and tell him stories. Kazuo and Usagi slept with their newest member of their little family lying between them on the mattress, down in the basement room that Kazuo and Usagi had been living in locked up full time alone now for five years.

To be continued.

_Yes Mamoru will be introduced in the next chapter. Also before you ask….NO they don't know they are cousins and YES Usagi WILL end up with Mamoru.. EvaC_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you Charmed Serenity3, Light'by'day, Midnight blue 08, sabina21 and raye85 for reviewing Chapter1. You all make me happy and if I could I would give you a gift! And everyone who is reading this thanks. I hope you will enjoy this next chapter. EvaC_

Chapter 2

Kazuo noticed later that next morning that Usagi would give the stuff bunny that he had made for her, bites of her morning food. The two of them got feed twice a day. Once in the morning and again in the evening if the people up stairs remembered. If not then maybe they would get food once a day. Kazuo had learned over the years that when they heard a lot of voices or singing that there was going to be a party later so he would try to put some food up for him and Usagi later. For when there was a party upstairs the woman known to them as "Auntie" forgot to feed them.

"BunBun isn't going to eat that he's too young." Kazuo said looking at Usagi who looked at him then back down to the bunny on her lap. "Then what do I feed him?" Usagi asked looking back at Kazuo. Kazuo looked away thinking then looked at her and said, "Well he's a baby and babies drink milk from a bottle." "But we don't have a bottle." Usagi said. "Then we will breast feed him like on that show we saw." Kazuo answered as he pointed over to the tiny little TV on the dresser that only picked up two channels. One an educational channel that the two learned was a public broadcast channel and the other one that only came in once or twice and when it was in, there was too much fuzz and snow to show a good picture and too much static to hear anything.

Kazuo looked back at Usagi and saw her looking at the bunny. Usagi suddenly reached and unbuttoned her large dress in the front to expose her left breast. She then picked the bunny up and put its little open mouth up to her. Usagi looked at Kazuo who was smiling at her and nodding his head up and down. Usagi smiled then said, "I am the mommy so I have to feed BunBun." She remembered seeing the woman on that show doing it. "What do I get to do?" Kazuo asked as he started to clean up their small table of the dishes. "You as daddy get to love the mommy and baby and protect us." Usagi said after thinking about it as she continued to look down at the bunny. Kazuo looked down and thought about what she said also remembering how that the women in the show had the babies to their breast. He did get a little sad at first thinking about how he wouldn't get to help feed BunBun but then thought about what Usagi said about how he got to protect them. Kazuo smiled and looked back at Usagi who was looking down at BunBun.

Usagi looked up when Kazuo who had moved and was now bent down in front of her touched her head and then her hand and said, "I will always love you and BunBun. You are my family and I will always protect you." Usagi smiled at him and watched Kazuo lean up and forward then gave her a kiss on her lips. Kazuo was surprised when Usagi didn't pull back or push him back since he kept the kiss going a little longer like the night before.

Usagi sat not moving and let Kazuo kiss her until he moved back from her. The two never noticed that the kiss was so innocent only their lips touching. They knew nothing about "French kissing" or any other types. They only put their lips, which were puckered out on each other not even moving their heads around.

Kazuo smiled again then stood up taking the bunny out of her arms. Usagi fixed her dress as she watched while Kazuo went over to a box that had some old dirty clothes in it. He sat the bunny down then started digging around in the box. When he found what he was looking for Kazuo picked the bunny up and went over to the mattress and sat down with the bunny between his legs.

Usagi stood up and walked over to him and watched while he put the old shirt down under the bunny's butt. Usagi smiled when she noticed that Kazuo was making a diaper for the bunny. When he was done Kazuo picked the bunny up and held it at arm length and said, "There every baby needs a diaper." Usagi clapped her hands together softly while the smile on her face grew. She then ran to Kazuo and hugged him tightly. Kazuo placed the bunny down and hugged Usagi back just as tight. They sat for the longest time just hugging each other until Usagi got up and picked up the bunny and went and sat down and watched the TV. Kazuo sat for a few more minutes just looking at her then he got up and went back to the clothes boxes and started going through them again this time getting the bigger items for their bed.

At one time Usagi went to him and looked for something to wrap the bunny in. Kazuo found a shirt for the bunny and handed it to Usagi who sat it down then put BunBun on it. She tried to wrap the shirt to look like a blanket but didn't do a good job. So Kazuo who had watched her took the shirt and BunBun and tried. They worked together and finally figured out how to do it after a few tries.

Kazuo gave BunBun back to Usagi and she went back to the TV. Kazuo finished with the clothes and their mattress then went over and sat behind Usagi pulling her into his arms while he leaned his back against the cold brick wall. They watched the TV with the volume low so no one upstairs would hear. Both in silence until the shows got boring then Usagi went and lay down on the mattress and Kazuo went over to the small bathroom that only had a toilet, small sink and a shower stall. He walked into the dark little bathroom with the only light coming from the lamp in their section and the little dirty window that was more then half covered up with dirt. The light bulb had blown months ago and the two both knew that if they asked for one they wouldn't get it any time soon. Usagi watched Kazuo as he stood by the toilet and peed with the door wide open. The door was always open to give them light in there.

Usagi lay there just looking at Kazuo and watching him. Kazuo turned around and walked out of the bathroom and smiled at her then went over and joined her on the mattress. He lay back on the small pillow and smiled again when Usagi went and lay in the crock of his arm that spot was her pillow. Usagi lay facing his body while Kazuo lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. They both could hear someone walking over head in the kitchen. They both tuned the noise out and fell asleep taking one of many naps that they took during the day. Kazuo fell asleep first, missing Usagi as she slowly moved her palm up and down on his chest and stomach under his shirt while her mind thought about him.

When Kazuo woke up later he saw Usagi sitting up leaning against the wall with the bunny up to her breast. Usagi spotted Kazuo was he sat up and faced her. "BunBun was hungry and needed to eat." Usagi told him looking back at the stuff bunny. "Well it's good that you are feeding her." Kazuo said as he moved closer to her just a little. They both sat in the silent room with Usagi looking down at the bunny and Kazuo looking at her bare chest.

When she thought the bunny was full Usagi moved it and laid it down on the mattress. Kazuo reached and picked it up then put it to his shoulder and patted its back. Usagi looked at him with a surprised look on her face wondering what he was doing. Kazuo noticing the look on her face smiled then said, "You have to burp babies after they eat." Usagi's mouth formed an O and then she smiled in understanding. Kazuo continued to pat BunBun's back while he watched Usagi close her dress then she got up and went to the bathroom.

When she came out Usagi found that Kazuo had put the bunny down on the pillow and he was over in a dark corner looking for something. Usagi walked over to him and watched. "What are you doing?" She asked. Kazuo moved something then smiled. "I was looking for a bed for BunBun and I found it." He said as he stood up with a small wooden crate in his hands. Kazuo walked past Usagi and went back to their living area. Usagi followed him fast since she hated that area of the basement. Usagi sat down beside Kazuo and watched as he filled the crate with different things to make a bed for their bunny. When he was down Kazuo put the crate beside their mattress up against the wall where Usagi slept. Usagi put BunBun in and Kazuo used an old ripped pair of pants and covered the bunny up. "There now BunBun has a bed also and we don't have to worry if we roll on her." Kazuo said. Usagi looked at him nodding her head up and down. Kazuo leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "And if anyone comes in BunBun will be hidden and no one can see her." Usagi turned her head toward his and smiled again.

With their heads only being a few inches apart Kazuo leaned over just a little more and then gave Usagi a kiss on her cheek. Usagi sat there while Kazuo then laid his head on her shoulder and his arms went around her body. Usagi turned her head toward his and looked down then up when Kazuo suddenly moved his head up and started to kiss her on the lips and laid them both back onto the mattress. Kazuo kept his hands on her head while Usagi's hands stayed flat on the mattress on her side while Kazuo's body lay on top of hers.

Kazuo suddenly moved from her and sat up fast when he heard the door being opened. Usagi rolled over on to her side facing the crate with her eyes wide. Kazuo watched a young man around nineteen years of age walked in with a tray of food and walk over to the folding card table. Kazuo stood up and ran over to the table and picked up the tray from that morning so the man could place the new one down. The man did then took the tray from Kazuo and then left the room locking the door behind him. Kazuo watched the guy trying to remember his name but his mind drew a blank. He knew that "Auntie" use to have many different men that came and went. This guy had been around the longest. Kazuo was just glad that the one older man who had hurt Usagi and him and had locked the two up didn't come around. Kazuo hoped that the man would never come around them again for he knew that if the man did then Kazuo would try to kill him. Kazuo didn't know that the man was at the moment doing time for a robbery with the time coming to an end soon.

Kazuo looked to the tray with cold food on it then looked toward the window and saw that it was starting to get dark out. He went over and turned on one of the lamps then went over and held his hand out for Usagi to stand up. Usagi looked at his hand and then up to his face while she gave him a hand. The whole time Usagi was blushing as she thought about how much she liked having the weight of his body on hers.

Kazuo lead Usagi over to the table and they sat down and started eating the small cold meal. Usagi still thinking about Kazuo's body on top of hers and Kazuo thinking and wondering why Usagi didn't push him off of her or make him stop the kiss, saying she couldn't breathe, like she had done before. He stopped thinking about anything after his head started to hurt again making Kazuo eat faster then he went and laid down since he was tired again. Usagi soon followed him and hugged Kazuo to her while he slept since she wasn't tired at the time. It was nothing new to her or even him that one of them would be asleep when the other wasn't.

A few years went by since that day that Kazuo had given BunBun to Usagi. The two of them lived their innocent lives locked up with their stuff bunny that never grew so they continued to treat it as a baby. The two got closer but never did anything but kiss since that was all that they knew.

Kazuo one day when he was sixteen and Usagi was fifteen but both looking like they were maybe twelve or eleven noticed that a window that had been covered up by some boxes, but then moved by him while he was looking around the basement, wasn't covered up with dirt. Kazuo had started to move things around the basement being bored out of his mind and really wanting a place to keep Usagi since he had seen the man "Auntie" was seeing, checking Usagi out every time he went to their room. Kazuo noticed one night when the moon was full that there was more light in that corner and got up to look and saw the window.

So Kazuo starting to wonder what the outside looked like again got the window open early one morning and climbed out and looked up at the night sky that was starting to disappear as the sun started to make its way up. Kazuo only stayed outside in the backyard for less then five minutes never knowing that an older lady who lived behind the little brown house saw him and started wondering.

Kazuo went back to his and Usagi's bed and lay there thinking about his new found freedom. He looked at Usagi while his mind started to think about her safety while the feeling that he was running out of time was getting stronger. Kazuo could remember hearing "Auntie" screaming out for joy then heard her say how her man was coming home soon. And Kazuo who didn't want Usagi near that man again looked at that window thinking.

Thousands of miles away from where Kazuo and Usagi were hidden, a man in his late thirty's sat in his private office and looked out over his city his kingdom while the sun went down for the day. He really wasn't a king but he might as well have been one since he owned more then half of the city. He was a kind man loved by many due to how he treated others and gave to different charities.

Hirohito was his name being only married once which resulted in his oldest son who was on his way home from college at that moment and his youngest son who was at the moment missing along with the boy's mother, Hirohito's wife. Manami his wife had taken their youngest son Kazuo many years ago and to Hirohito and the others disappeared off the face of the earth. Hirohito had given up years ago trying to find his wife but he couldn't give up on his youngest. His mind and soul just wouldn't let him. He would do all that he could to find his lost son who he had dreams about almost every night.

"Excuse me my lord Hirohito-sama but I have sent the men out again to those locations that you wanted us to recheck." Hirohito heard one of his private guard's say. "Very well Zoisite thank you." Hirohito said not turning from his spot by the windows. "Has my oldest been picked up at the airport?" He asked still looking out over the city. "Yes my lord. Mamoru-kun was picked up half an hour ago by Makoto, Rei and Kunzite." Hirohito heard Minako another one of his personal guards say. Hirohito finally turned around and looked at the two standing by the doorway. "Thank you." He said softly as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

Hirohito smiled to himself as he thought about how he had told all of his and Mamoru's personal people to address them just by their first names. But the others just wouldn't since they respected the two of them too much. Hirohito could remember while Mamoru was growing up and how the others who were older then Mamoru, would address him just as if he was his father and Mamoru would always blush. Over the years he got use to it.

Zoisite and his wife Ami along with Minako and Jadeite worked closer to Hirohito while Jadeite's wife Rei and Makoto and Nephrite Makoto's husband and Minako's husband Kunzite looked out for Mamoru when he was home. But the eight of them answered to Hirohito and in time would answer to Mamoru when he got older and took over.

Hirohito, who had advertised looking for people to work for him one year, met the four guys first since they had applied first. Hirohito noticing how Mamoru who wasn't even a teen at the time would watch the four guys and talk about them the most. So Hirohito kept the four and even let the two who were married bring their wives while the other two met their wives after they started working for Hirohito.

Hirohito could remember how some of his business colleagues told him that the eight wouldn't be trustworthy since they were young and how he should get older people. The eight were just out of high school or had started college. But he did trust them and was right in that they showed him the most loyalty out of any others who ever worked for him. They and two others had been with Hirohito and Mamoru the longest each of them being in charge of their own people under their boss since Hirohito knew they could handle it and they did.

He trusted them so much that Hirohito moved them into his and Mamoru's large home and the group went with no questions asked being glad that they were closer to their boss and his oldest son.

Hirohito and the two in the office with him looked toward the door as it was opened and Mamoru walked in followed by Rei and Kunzite. Those two walked over to Zoisite and Minako while Mamoru walked over to his father who had stood up.

Mamoru hugged his father while Hirohito hugged him back. Hirohito pulled back first and looked at his oldest son who looked almost like him only Mamoru's black hair went to his collar while Hirohito kept his short. Hirohito wondered if Kazuo looked like him since he did when he was younger. Mamoru smiled at his father wondering what the man was thinking but knew deep down it was about Kazuo.

"Welcome home son I hope your trip was good." Hirohito said while he and Mamoru walked over to the seating area by the windows. "Yes sir perfect weather." Mamoru answered as he sat down after his father did. "Good so where is Motoki? I'm surprised he isn't with you." Hirohito said as he looked around being surprised that his oldest's best friend wasn't by Mamoru. "Oh he's at home. His mother demanded he come home right away and his Dad agreed. He'll be over next week some time." Mamoru answered as he took the glass handed to him by Minako. Mamoru told her thanks and watched his father take the glass handed to him and tell Minako thanks also.

"So your freshman year is over." "Yes sir finally. I'm glad summer is here now! I can't wait to rest and relax out by the pool." Mamoru said as he leaned forward and picked up the bag that had been on his shoulder when he had first arrived. Hirohito sat back and watched Mamoru take out a paper then handed it to him. "Here is my final report card for the year." Mamoru said while his father took the paper.

Hirohito smiled and opened the folded paper and looked. He then looked at Mamoru who sat there smiling. "So what's up with this history grade and the language arts? You almost didn't pass those two classes." Hirohito asked while he watched Mamoru start to blush and look down at his shoes. Hirohito sighed and shook his head back and forth. "Son I asked you to worry about your grades this year and not girls." He said looking at the top of Mamoru's head. Mamoru sat in silence knowing that his father was referring to his girlfriend Beryl who just happened to show up at the same college Mamoru and Motoki went to.

Mamoru, Motoki and Beryl had meet in high school their last year with Motoki meeting Beryl first and right away not liking her but he did go out a date with her since she had asked him. Beryl had shown an interest in Motoki until Mamoru was introduced a few weeks later and Beryl started liking him more dumping Motoki like a hot potato. Beryl had her classes changed so she would be in almost all of Mamoru's classes that year which pissed Motoki off since he could see her true colors knowing she was going to be a user. So to protect his best friend who didn't see Beryl that way since she acted different around Mamoru, Motoki had his classes changed to be with the two also.

Mamoru at first treated Beryl just as a friend until those last few months of college that year when they, thanks to Beryl, had to do a project together and had to spend more time alone together studying. Beryl put the moves on Mamoru turning him on as any red blooded male would be at his age. After all Beryl's body was to die for, proportioned just right in all the right places and she made sure Mamoru saw it whenever she could and get a way with it. Mamoru liked that she would let him touch her where he wanted.

Yes Mamoru did like Beryl with her long dark auburn hair that went to her shoulders, he knew she was growing it out since he had told her one time how he loved long hair on women. He was glad that he never told her that he liked light color hair because Mamoru knew that Beryl would dye her hair if she knew. And Mamoru just couldn't picture her with blonde hair.

Yes he liked to hang with her at times but he did not love her. And he was starting to get bored with her and was glad that summer break had started so he wouldn't have to see her every day since Beryl had started to get clingy and one thing Mamoru hated was a clingy girl. He also didn't like how bossy she could be at times and mean which was starting to be a real turn off to him.

Mamoru knew that Beryl wouldn't get to be with him totally since she really wasn't his type and Mamoru knew that Motoki hated Beryl and his father didn't really like her. And since Motoki had been Mamoru's friend since grade school Mamoru wasn't going to let any female come between their friendship. And his father…..Mamoru would do whatever he could to keep the man happy since most of the time the man was depressed. Mamoru hated that his father who tried to show a brave face was depressed since his brother was still gone.

"I promise to bring those grades up and please don't worry I'm……I'm not doing anything that will get me or a female in trouble father." Mamoru said after he looked up at his father then back down again blushing. He wasn't about to let his father know that he had made it to second almost third base with Beryl. She always wanted to go all the way but Mamoru would stop her and himself since he just wasn't ready. Hirohito smiled and looked over at the others who were smiling also each of them knew that Mamoru was still a virgin.

"That's really nice to hear and Mamoru don't rush anything you are only nineteen you have plenty of time to find the right girl for you. Please think about your education now while you are young." Hirohito said as he touched Mamoru's leg. Mamoru looked up at his father and nodded his head in understanding. "And this summer you may relax and do what you like." Hirohito said smiling again. "Yes sir I will. This is going to be a great summer." Mamoru said as he thought about the plans that he and Motoki had made. "Yes son this will be a summer I don't think we will ever forget." Hirohito said he then sat back and took a drink.

He and Mamoru both looked over to the doors when Haruka another one of Hirohito's personal people came into the room fast. Hirohito liked Haruka and her partner Michiru so much that he put them in charge of security.

"MY LORD! You need to take the call on line one!" Haruka said running up to him fast. Hirohito looked at her then stood up knowing to trust her.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Line one Haruka?" Hirohito asked as he sat down in his chair. "Yes my lord." Haruka said as she went and stood by his desk. Mamoru and the others in the room walked over and stood around watching Hirohito as he picked up the phone.

"Hello…yes this is Hirohito Chiba." Hirohito was heard saying. "Yes madam I am…. No….Yes madam I understand…" Hirohito said now and then. After a few more minutes of saying yes or no, he reached and put the speaker on the phone so the others could hear. They all stood there in silence and heard an old woman's voice on the phone.

"I'm telling you that house isn't right. Something is going on and I saw that boy again this morning. He seems to go out in the very early morning." The woman was heard saying. "And that boy isn't hers she has no kids." "Nope only has that young man that stays with her….. She takes advantage of him. But who can blame her since he's so dumb." An older man's voice was heard saying. "Yes dear I know that." The older woman said. "Having those crazy parties all the time, it just isn't right. Don't they know that there are some of us that like to sleep at night? I should call the cops." The older man then said. "Now dear hush so I can talk." The older woman was heard saying.

"Excuse me madam but about the boy…." Hirohito said but was then interrupted by the woman. "Yes sir that boy I always see in the early morning's alone. At first I didn't think it was a boy since he has very long hair but then I was like dear that's a boy and my husband looked and agreed…." "Hippies have long hair." The old man was heard making the ones in the room with Hirohito smile. "Yes dear hippies…..Now be silent and drink your milk." The woman was heard saying. "I wanted long hair but my papa wouldn't let me…" the old man was heard saying but was interrupted by the woman.

Soon the line got silent making Hirohito and the others think the line was hung up. "I'm sorry about that the mister can talk none stop sometimes. I had to make him leave the room……I saw that report you did Mr. Chiba about a boy and I really think it's him over at that house. Of course I really can't see that well and I don't want to go over and ask that woman she is crazy." The woman was heard saying. "She is crazy but not as crazy as that man Neikan." The old man suddenly said making his wife ask why he was back in the room. Hirohito looked up and those around him could tell that he was thinking about something as his eyes started darting back and forth fast while they listened to the old couple talking to themselves.

"You know what that man Neikan did have a boy with him and those two women when he first moved in but then I didn't see the young boy after those two women weren't around and the man went away. He brought home that one that is staying there…….. She said he's working but I think that he is in jail. He is one shady character." The old woman said with her husband agreeing. The ones listening could tell that she was talking to Hirohito but also to her husband.

"Neikan…." Hirohito said to himself as he looked off looking like he was day dreaming. He suddenly picked up the phone and asked the woman where she lived then asked the address for the house behind hers. Hirohito took the paper and pen from Ami. She and Michiru had walked in and over to their boss after Haruka. Hirohito wrote the address down then put the mute button on.

"Go have this place checked out send everyone who is out over there now. But don't do anything rash. I only want it checked for now." Hirohito said. Haruka took the paper and nodded her head then bowed with the others. They all then left out of the room leaving Hirohito and Mamoru alone. "It's him! I just know it!" Hirohito said smiling. Mamoru stayed silent wanting to believe it but deep down he didn't. He didn't voice his concern since his father seemed so happy.

Mamoru sat down and listened to his father talking to the old woman for a while longer. After he hung up and stood up, Hirohito looked at Mamoru who had stood up also. "Are you going home or do you want to come with me?" Hirohito asked. Mamoru looked at his father and smiled. "I will go with you. If you really think he is there…….. I want to be there with you." Mamoru said. Hirohito smiled and hugged Mamoru who hugged him back.

Mamoru really hoped that his father wasn't going to be disappointed again. The two walked out of the office together going to make their plans to travel to the town where the old lady and her husband had said they lived and where they said a young boy that looked like Kazuo was at.

Kazuo ran back to the house fast and slowly made his way to the backyard then down into the basement praying that Auntie's boyfriend hadn't seen him. Kazuo had been surprised that the young man had been up at that hour and out in the front yard smoking a cigarette.

Kazuo got back into the basement and sighed out loud after he got the window closed and turned around and saw Usagi standing there looking at him. Kazuo smiled then went to Usagi and hugged her to him. "I was almost seen." Kazuo whispered while Usagi stood by him. "You need to stop going out if they find out…." Usagi started to say. "I will just change the times around." Kazuo said knowing he didn't want to give up leaving out. He was starting to have fun being out. "No just stop." Usagi said getting a little upset. She pushed Kazuo to make him let her go and walked over to their mattress. Kazuo sighed and followed her sitting down in front of her. He took the shoes he had on off and looked at Usagi who wouldn't look at him. "I got you something." Kazuo said as he reached into his pocket and pulled the brown square bar out. Usagi smiled and took it and unwrapped it fast. It wasn't the first time that he had brought back a candy bar for them that he was able to steal. They both didn't know what it was but they both liked the chocolate flavor.

Kazuo had been getting out of the basement now for two weeks. He wouldn't let Usagi go with him since he had to be fast and they didn't have any shoes for her. The shoes he wore were too big but no one seemed to notice since his pants were big and baggy.

The first time Kazuo got out of the basement he only stayed in the yard for a few minutes then the next time staying longer. The first time he left the yard he stood in the street and looked up and down it getting his bearings. The first time he walked down the street and saw the twenty four hour store Kazuo got happy and went toward it looking in then running off fast. The second time he went in and looked around then ran out fast. After he was back in the room he got a surprise that Usagi was there by the window waiting for him.

Usagi who had been asleep when he would leave each time had woken up the second time he went to the store after she noticed the window open. After that day Kazuo only left out if Usagi was awake so she wouldn't wake again thinking he was gone for good, because for that first time Usagi almost had an anxiety attack thinking he was gone for good. If Kazuo would not have shown up when he did Usagi would have started screaming. But as she had looked at the window she saw him coming into the room and she ran to him clinging onto him tightly as the tears fell. Kazuo had to wait a day to calm her down before he was able to go out again.

"Please stop going out. I just know they are going to find out you are out there." Usagi said after she ate her half of the candy bar. Kazuo smiled at her then hugged her to him and said, "Stop worrying I will be fine. They aren't going to find out I will make sure I'm not seen by them." Usagi stayed silent while her head rested on his chest and only pulled BunBun into her arms as she worried. Kazuo smiled and again talked about how he would just change the times that he left making Usagi worry even more. And Usagi was right to worry for Auntie did find out a few days later and punished Kazuo that same day.

Hirohito and Mamoru walked into the penthouse in the hotel where they were staying at after they had arrived in the town where the older couple who had seen a young boy lived. Hirohito was given a report about what his people had seen and was given a few pictures that they had taken of the boy as he had walked down the streets and one of when he was in the store. Even the owner had seen him in the store at different times always in the early mornings.

"The old woman was right. He is leaving in the very early morning." Zoisite told Hirohito as he looked at a picture that Zoisite had handed him. "For the last couple of days he has been seen right after two a.m. sometimes a few hours later." Kunzite told him while Hirohito handed Mamoru the pictures. Mamoru took the pictures and looked at them wondering if this young boy really was his brother for the boy in the picture seemed so much younger and Kazuo would be sixteen now. The pictures were taken from a distance making Mamoru wish they would get a close up one.

Mamoru walked over to his father who was sitting down now with the others as they discussed what they should do next. "I want two of you to go to that house and ask some questions act like you are selling something. I also want that house and the street watched twenty four hours a day until we find out for sure." Hirohito told them. "Yes sir." Everyone near him said at the same time.

"My lord the chief of police is here." Haruka was heard saying from the doorway. Hirohito stood up and walked to her then left the room going to another one to talk to the chief. Mamoru got up and went to the room he would be staying in wondering if he should have just gone home and visited with Motoki for Mamoru knew that he got bored very fast. "I will stay for a few weeks and see what happens if nothing then I will go home." Mamoru said to himself as he lay back on the bed.

Mamoru soon fell asleep waking up a few hours later and joined the others in the main room. He walked over to the bar and got some water while he heard the others reporting to his father. Mamoru sat down and started picking at the food that had been laid out for everyone.

"Something is up with that woman at the house. We could tell that she was hiding something by the way she was acting." Nephrite said. "Yes she didn't give anything away but we could tell by the way her eyes jumped around that she is hiding something." Jadeite said while Hirohito and the others nodded in understanding. "What about that young man living there with her?" Hirohito asked. "He wasn't there at the time." Nephrite said.

"My lord we now have a camera set up at Mr. and Mrs. Chun's house so we can see that other house. We also have a team waiting down the street in the cars a car on each end of the street." Michiru's voice was heard saying over the radio. "Very well thank you Michiru." Hirohito said as he stood up and walked over to where Haruka was by some computers and other machines.

Mamoru walked over and stood back and watched the monitor also seeing one showing a small house and another showing the street. Mamoru went and sat down so he wouldn't be in the way since the chief of police had shown back up with a few of his officers. Mamoru suddenly got very interested in all the technology they had.

Usagi walked out of the bathroom and went over to the mattress and lay down beside Kazuo both of them just lying there since it had gotten very hot down in the basement room. It was late afternoon and Kazuo couldn't wait for it to get dark out so he could go and open the window. He knew that this time he was going to have Usagi go out into the yard with him later.

Kazuo wanted to have Usagi get out so she could get some fresh air since to him she looked like she wasn't feeling well. He lifted his arm up when Usagi moved to lay half on him. Kazuo felt her warm body but didn't move just thinking she was hot since it was hot in the room. Usagi moved BunBun to be in its little bed then closed her eyes while Kazuo moved his hands to be behind his head while his eyes closed thinking about the evening. They both went to sleep fast thanks to the heat surrounding them. They both never heard the door unlock and open.

Auntie stood in the doorway and looked at the two while they slept. She took a drink from her ice tea glass and glared at Kazuo. She looked around wondering which window he was getting out still surprised that he had been getting out. Auntie wondered how long he had been. She leaned against the doorframe as she remembered the two men who had just left the front steps.

Auntie had been relaxing under her air conditioner when the doorbell rang. She went and opened the door seeing two handsome men dressed in gray suits on the porch. Both men smiled at her and she smiled back. The two men both took turns in asking her questions and at first she didn't think anything about it. Not until one and then the other asked if she had a son. At first Auntie thought they were selling something. But when she said no to having a son and they asked again she finally got mad and slammed the door. She had really been upset that they weren't flirting back with her.

Auntie went back to her spot and sat down and started to forget the men. She suddenly remembered Neikan telling her one time to keep her eyes on Kazuo because he was sneaky. She got up and went outside and slowly walked around the house looking at the windows to the basement. Finding the last one with what looked like footsteps leading away and back in the dirt. Auntie got mad then ran back into the house never noticing the people watching her. She leaned against the closed door suddenly getting scared thinking about what Neikan would do to her if he learned that Kazuo had gotten out. She decided to take her fear and anger out on Kazuo.

Auntie looked when her young boyfriend who was dumper then a box of rocks showed up and stood by her down in the basement. Auntie smiled then pointed to Kazuo and told the young man to pick the boy up. The young man walked over to the mattress and watched while Kazuo slowly opened his eyes.

Kazuo opened his eyes realizing that it was starting to get darker outside. He felt some cool air coming from the open door where Auntie stood. He saw Auntie's boyfriend and her standing in the door way smiling. Before he could move the man had Kazuo in his arms and was carrying him out the room with Auntie following fast. She closed and locked the door fast while Kazuo's mouth was covered so Usagi wouldn't hear him trying to scream until he was hit in the head and he passed out.

Usagi sat up suddenly hearing the door slam then the lock. She looked around for Kazuo realizing he was gone. She only sat on the mattress wondering what had happened as tears started to form knowing that Kazuo had been found out as she heard dirt being put in the window wells and the basement room start to get darker and she heard Auntie screaming out at Kazuo.

Kazuo slowly woke up with his head hurting again. He looked around and realized that he was lying on the floor in the living room that had the curtains drawn closed on all the windows. He looked over to his left when he heard Auntie say his name. They just looked at each other as Kazuo slowly stood up.

"You stupid shit how dare you get out! You aren't to go any where do you understand me?" Auntie asked as she went to him fast and hit him in his left eye. Kazuo fell back landing on the sofa. He didn't move as Auntie continued to go off on him and hit him in his face over and over. She finally stopped when the young man came back in. "Tie him up." Auntie told the man as she moved over to her chair. The guy did it and sat Kazuo down on a kitchen chair. Kazuo's arms tied behind his back and his legs tied to the chair's legs.

Kazuo tried to open his eyes but only his right one would open just a little. It wasn't the first time he had trouble with his left eye. He looked down while the guy covered his mouth with a cloth. Kazuo watched the blood drip on the shirt he was wearing as he heard Auntie tell the young man to go out to the yard and cover up all the windows that he could find with dirt warning him not to miss any. The guy looked at her and then left the room doing what he was told never knowing that the house behind theirs had people watching him while a camera recorded his every move.

Kazuo looked up when Auntie pulled his head back by his hair. He passed out again after she hit him in the jaw, waking later wondering if Usagi was okay and praying that she was still alone in the basement. He dozed off a few times while he lost track of time after he felt his arms and legs fall asleep. Kazuo's eyes closed tight after he spotted Auntie and her young lover making out in their bedroom with the door wide open.

Usagi who had sat for the longest time finally moved only to reach for BunBun and hold the bunny close to her chest as she thought about Kazuo. The room was now dark thanks to the windows being covered up totally. Usagi felt and heard her stomach growl but she didn't move from her spot. She didn't think about food only wondering where Kazuo was at while her body started to shake.

The hours passed and Usagi's body finally gave into sleep without her knowing it. BunBun fell from her arms back into its bed. But Usagi didn't sleep for long, being woken up by the light from the steps since the door was opened, and finding Aunties boyfriend beside her and moving his hand up and down on her body while he smiled. Usagi was stiff as a board as she felt his hands move under her dress going up her leg slowly. His movements stopped and he looked toward the door fast after he heard his name being called a few times. Usagi lay there with her eyes wide as she watched the young man leave the room and close then lock the door behind him.

Usagi blinked her eyes a few times and wondered where BunBun was. She sat up fast and felt around then reached for the stuff bunny then sat back on the mattress with her back against the wall as she looked at the door praying it wouldn't be opened by that guy again.

She suddenly heard a noise and thinking it was the guy coming back, Usagi jumped up and ran to the back of the basement to the area she hated the most and hide behind some boxes. She stayed in that spot for two days with her body getting colder and stiff since the temperature had dropped due to a storm that came in over night that second night Kazuo had been taken out.

Mamoru walked into the building fast followed by Nephrite, Makoto, Rei and Jadeite who had gone with him to a near by store. Mamoru had wanted to get out of the hotel and the four went with him since his father didn't want Mamoru to be alone at all. The three rode the elevator up in silence then walked into the room where the others had been. Mamoru went to his room while the others walked over to the others who were there after they took off their coats. Mamoru smiled to himself when he noticed that his father's good friend Selene had finally shown up. "Maybe the good doctor can get Dad to do something or to go home." Mamoru said to himself as he thought about Selene.

Mamoru walked back to the other room and looked at his father and Selene talking softly to each other away from the others in the room. Mamoru smiled and to that day wondered if the two were lovers because if they were they hid that fact very well from everyone. Mamoru knew that his father wanted to marry Selene but didn't, not until the man could find out what happened to his wife. Hirohito walked Selene out of the room then showed back up a few minutes later alone with Mamoru looking at him hard trying to figure out if the man got a kiss or not.

"I can't believe how cold it got here. Just the other day it was hot and now this!" Rei said as she took the cup of coffee from Ami. "Yes this area gets cold fast." Jadeite agreed with her while the other two nodded their heads. They each hoped that Mamoru wouldn't want to go out again that night.

Mamoru walked over to his father after the man walked over to one of the tables and started looking at the monitors. "Sir are you sure you don't want us to go by that house again. It's been sometime since any activity at that house and that boy hasn't been seen." Kunzite asked Hirohito who shook his head no. "Not yet. I don't trust that woman not to suddenly leave. For now we will watch the house. We need to make sure that it is Kazuo before we go in." Hirohito said taking a drink from his own cup. The others all sat down and waited with those who would be leaving to take over watch going to rest in the bedrooms.

"Look someone is leaving that yard and it's still very early." Mamoru who had been watching the monitors said out loud. The others all went to him and gathered around. "Lord Hirohito that boy is out again. He seems to be covered in dirt. Do you want us to get him?" Haruka's voice was heard over one of the radios. "No Haruka not yet but follow his every move. Also keep some eyes on that house." Hirohito said as he watched the boy on the monitor disappear around a corner, Hirohito and Mamoru both wishing that they had better light with those cameras.

Kazuo stopped walking to catch his breath. He stood still and looked back toward the house praying that Auntie and her boyfriends hadn't seen him and were going to Usagi. It was early and he knew they were up watching TV. Kazuo would never forgive himself if something happened to Usagi. He stood there looking out his good eye debating on if he should just go back to her. He had promised Usagi that he wouldn't leave again but she needed help and this time she told him in her dazed state that she understood.

Kazuo knew he was weak since he and Usagi hadn't been eating. They hadn't eaten since that day he had been thrown back into the room and found the mattress empty.

Kazuo had made his way to the mattress and sat down thinking that Usagi had been taken away. His tears came fast and hard and his eye, which had been hit on a few times finally, opened as the tears loosened the dried blood. Kazuo walked over and turned on the lamp and looked around the room praying that he would see Usagi at least in a corner.

Usagi hearing his cries and seeing a light tried to move but couldn't since her body was so cold and stiff. She slowly tried to wake from her daze and at first thought she was dreaming hearing Kazuo's cries. She tried to get up but was too weak and fell back down with her head landing on her bunny never knowing that by luck her leg hit a few boxes that soon tumbled down around her making a noise that Kazuo heard.

Kazuo wiped his eyes and started walking only to stop again knowing he was hungry and sore but he had to find something to help Usagi with since her fever had come back and the pain in her belly was getting worse. The only reason Kazuo left her was to get help. He took a deep breath and started walking again knowing Usagi needed something. Anything to help with the fever she had developed after sleeping alone behind those boxes while he was upstairs being beaten on, every time that Auntie thought about those guys that had come by asking questions about Kazuo. And the fear she had thinking what Neikan would do if he found out.

Kazuo shook his head knowing that Usagi was again behind those boxes thanks to him dragging the mattress and anything else he could find to cover her. She was safe enough while he was gone if he didn't stay away too long. Kazuo took a few deep breaths waiting for his head to stop hurting while he paid no attention to the cold air. He then started walking again never knowing that a dark blue car followed him.

To be continue.

_Please have no fear the rescue and first meetings are coming up next. EvaC_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again for the reviews and for reading…Onward….._Chapter 4

Kazuo walked down the street with his thoughts on Usagi wondering if the pain she was feeling had gotten any worse. He thought about how he had moved the mattress with Usagi on it and then he put BunBun into Usagi's arms telling her to rest and how he would be back. Usagi grabbed his arm and Kazuo looked at her noticing the tears in her eyes. "I promise I won't be gone long. But I really need to go and try to get you something for that fever. It just won't go away and I'm worried about that pain you have. And we both know that Auntie isn't going to help us." Kazuo whispered to her after he had laid his head on hers. Usagi slowly nodded her head as her eyes closed. "I won't be long." Kazuo whispered then kissed her head covered her with the blanket better and stood up.

He walked over to the window he would use to get out since the area was still clear. Kazuo went and looked around for something to dig threw the dirt after he broke the window. He wasn't able to push it open since the dirt wouldn't let the window move since it moved outward.

Kazuo found an old rusted pipe then went back and started to dig at the dirt getting it to fall on him and around his body. He worked as fast as he could finally being able to see the light coming from the early evening sky after the dirt gave way and fell into the room and on his head while he put his head down. Kazuo sighed as he moved his head around to remove some of the dirt then looked at Usagi again seeing her asleep. "I promise Usa I will be back. Nothing will stop me from coming back to you." Kazuo said as he looked at her. He then turned around and climbed out of the window and made his way up into the yard. Again that feeling that he needed to get her out getting stronger.

Usagi, who had fallen asleep, as Kazuo had dug the dirt, woke up a few hours later because of the pain in her stomach again getting worse. She tried to sit up but couldn't move. "Kazchan." Usagi said softly as her eyes looked around. She didn't want to be loud thinking someone upstairs would hear her. She looked toward the bathroom but saw it empty.

Usagi looked toward the open window when she felt the cold air blow in. "Kazuo." Usagi said just a little louder as she started to get scared since it was dark outside. Usagi knew that there was some light outside when Kazuo had left since she had seen it before sleep over took her. Usagi very slowly and painfully sat up and pulled BunBun into her arms as close as she could as her mind started thinking that Auntie had gotten Kazuo again while the tears fell from her eyes harder and faster.

While Usagi cried and held the bunny Kazuo was getting the biggest surprise of his young life.

Usagi sat there leaning against the cold wall and remembered the day that Kazuo had shown back up into the room and found her hiding behind some boxes. The same spot she was in at the moment only this time on the mattress. She remembered how Kazuo had found her and went to her laying his body over hers while they both started crying hard.

Kazuo finally moved from her after he felt how cold her body was and how bad it was shaking. He suddenly moved from Usagi and gave her a quick kiss telling her he'd be right back. Usagi lay in her dazed state believing that she had dreamed him being there with her.

Kazuo ran to the mattress suddenly having a new burst of energy. He looked around the room with his eyes falling on the bathroom. He then grabbed the mattress and dragged it into the bathroom. He then ran out and grabbed the pillow and the blanket throwing them on the mattress. Kazuo then ran back to Usagi and picked her up and carried her to the bathroom then placed her very gently down on the mattress. He then ran back and picked up BunBun and the lamp and unplugged it. Then going by memory he walked into the bathroom plugged the lamp in then closed the door making sure that it was closed fully.

Kazuo then moved the mattress so it would be blocking the door also. There wasn't much room and the foot of the mattress was bent up just a little by the toilet and shower. Kazuo placed BunBun down to be near their heads, then undressed himself totally then went and undressed Usagi then lay back down over her body making sure to cover his own with the blanket.

Kazuo wrapped his arms around to her back and held her as tight as he could whispering in her ear that everything would be okay. He warmed her and himself up with his body heat only moving from her after he felt that her body was warm enough. Kazuo then rolled to lie on his side with Usagi still in his arms. They both soon fell asleep, sleeping for many hours straight since their bodies finally gave in.

Kazuo woke up at one time when he heard a loud bang. He slowly moved Usagi from his arms but stopped when she started to whimper since she had heard the bang also. "Hush Usa it's okay." He told her as he moved BunBun into Usagi's arms. Usagi let him go and hugged the bunny to her as Kazuo moved the mattress then slowly opened the door a little.

Kazuo looked around the room and noticed the tray sitting on the table. "Usa I'm going to get the food. I will be right back." He told her as he stepped out of the bathroom. Usagi didn't move while Kazuo ran out then back in fast with the small tray. Kazuo shut the door again and again moved the mattress. He then went and sat behind Usagi and held her in his arms in front of his body and helped her eat slowly. He knew that they both hadn't eaten in many days and it showed after Usagi started to throw up followed soon by Kazuo. They both waited then started eating again going slow.

After eating the small amount of food Kazuo took the tray out then went back to Usagi. They slept again in the bathroom only leaving out the following day after Kazuo got them both dressed. Kazuo didn't like the mattress being bent up and knew that they both needed a little more room to move around. That same day Usagi developed a fever while she slept first with Kazuo being awake and watching the door. They both decided to take turns watching the door since they didn't trust Auntie to come back in and catch them off guard again. Usagi after seeing Kazuo's face and eye started crying again and wanted to keep the first watch but Kazuo wouldn't let her that feeling to protect her giving him strength. He also had the feeling that Usagi would be sleeping soon and he was right.

Kazuo being very worried about the fever Usagi had, put her in the shower with him at one time but the fever wouldn't go away and when she started crying out in pain and holding her stomach, Kazuo knew he needed to get her some help. Even more when she woke up the next morning with the pain getting worse. He waited to see if Aunties boyfriend would show up but the man never did making Kazuo know that they wouldn't get any more food for the day. Kazuo banged on the door a few times and even yelled out a few times but no one came leading Kazuo to believe that the two were not home at that moment or both were passed out drunk.

Kazuo paced the floor as Usagi finally fell asleep crying again. He waited another hour then suddenly went back to the area he had found her in and started moving things around so he could hid her. He then went and dragged the mattress with her and BunBun on it and hid her. Kazuo then went to the window and looked at it hard.

"Usa I'm going to get you some help. Don't worry Auntie and that guy are not here. I promise that I'll be right back. You just rest." Kazuo told her as he kneeled down beside her. "Okay Kazuo." Usagi whispered. Usagi remembered him giving her a kiss on the head then he ran over to the window and started to dig his way out.

Usagi continued to look at that open window as the tears fell with her really believing that Kazuo was hurt or worse that Auntie had him again since Usagi could hear someone up above walking around now and then.

Kazuo sat in the chair in the lounge of the hotel with his mouth open wide and his one good eye open wider. He watched as the older man who looked like him with the same hair color and eyes slowly walk into the room smiling.

Kazuo had shown up at the hotel that his father and brother were at by chance and had walked in but then turned around after noticing some people looking at him. He had first gone to that store but had seen some people there and not really knowing what to do since there were more people then normal Kazuo turned and started walking down a different street.

Kazuo stood still in the lobby as he noticed the people stopping what they were doing in the hotel, he suddenly got scared so he turned around to walk out but was stopped by four women who had been standing behind him the whole time. They had followed him in after getting out of the dark blue car.

The woman with the long black hair smiled at him with a gentle smile and held her hand out to him. "This way young master." Rei told him as she pointed toward a room to their right. Kazuo who was scared only looked at her then followed her with the other three women behind him. Kazuo was shown to a chair and he slowly sat down looking at all the people who were in the room and the ones showing up with the man who looked like an older version of him coming in last.

"Kazuo." Hirohito said in a gentle voice making Kazuo look at him shocked that the man would know his name. His mind suddenly went blank as he looked at his father while his body slowly started to relax. Kazuo looked over at a clock fast after he heard the chime and he suddenly thought about Usagi knowing he had been gone a long time.

Kazuo stood up fast as both of his hands that rested against his legs started to make a fist. He would clasp his hands at the same time then let them go over and over. Everyone in the room thought he was going to go toward his father. Hirohito stood very silent and watched Kazuo while his eyes darted around the room always going back to the clock then to the door making Hirohito wonder what the young boy was thinking while Kazuo heard the ones around talking softly to each other about him.

Mamoru just about ran into the room and saw Kazuo standing up as he looked around then back at their father. Mamoru came to a full stop and stood there by the doorframe with his own eyes large.

Hirohito started walking toward Kazuo going very slow and right before he could touch his arm, Kazuo bolted from him and ran out the room fast. "MAMORU NO! Don't touch him!" Hirohito yelled at Mamoru since Mamoru had reached out to grab Kazuo's arm. "But father…….." Mamoru said as he just about ran to the man. "EVERYONE LET KAZUO GO! We know where he is going! Haruka have the teams stand by!" Hirohito was heard saying as he walked out of the hotel with Mamoru and some of the others following.

Hirohito, Mamoru and the four guys got into the limo along with the chief of police and rode to the house each knowing that the cops were standing by and so where the others. "Father why did you let Kazuo go?" Mamoru asked as he looked at his father. Hirohito looked at Mamoru then at the others then said, "Because something was on his mind. Something is pulling him back to that house and he wouldn't have stopped for anyone to get back there." Mamoru looked with his eyes wide. "Mother?" He then whispered wondering. Hirohito looked down then back up and only said, "Maybe."

The rest of the ride was silent while everyone in that limo thought about Kazuo and how he looked tired and small with his one eye closed totally and the bruises on his face. Mamoru thought about Kazuo's long hair that seemed to go to his butt. The silence was interrupted when they heard Michiru's voice say, "My lord he is back in the yard and going back down in that window." "Thank you Michiru we are almost there tell everyone to wait until we arrive with the chief." Hirohito said. The limo pulled up a few houses down.

The chief of police got out first with Nephrite, Kunzite, Jadeite and Zoisite following leaving Hirohito alone with Mamoru. Hirohito closed the door as he grabbed Mamoru's arm and pulled him back down on the seat. "Son I want you to stay here do you understand?" Hirohito asked Mamoru as they looked at each other. "But father…." Mamoru started to say but Hirohito held up his hand to hush him. "No Mamoru we don't really know what we are going into. I want to know that you are safe. Promise me you will stay put." Hirohito said. Mamoru gave a small sigh then said, "I promise to stay in the limo." Hirohito smiled then got out.

Mamoru moved and looked out the window and noticed that his father sent Minako, Ami and Rei over to the limo to make sure Mamoru wouldn't get out. Mamoru sighed since he knew now that he wouldn't be able to get out since the women wouldn't let him. He sat back and only watched the action outside while he heard the doors and windows being locked so he couldn't open any of them. "Damn it! It's not fair! I never get to be in the action." Mamoru just about yelled out knowing no one else could hear him while he hit the back of the seat. He then sat back and crossed his arms and started pouting until his cell phone started ringing.

Kazuo ran back to the house as fast as he could only stopping to catch his breath after he was down in the basement room standing there under the window and looking at Usagi who was sitting up crying hard as she tried to catch her breath. Kazuo ran to the mattress and pulled Usagi into his arms and held her tight never noticing the deep cut on his arm he had gotten from the broken glass as he had slide back into the room. All Kazuo saw was Usagi sitting up crying hard and holding their bunny tight. He totally forgot about what had just happened at the hotel when he looked at Usagi.

Kazuo pulled Usagi even closer to his body. "Usa its okay I'm back. It's okay. I'll never leave you again like that." Kazuo said as he kissed her head and face a few times. Usagi stopped crying hard but the tears continued to fall while her grip on him tightened as she started giving little moans of pain.

Kazuo moved a little keeping his arms around Usagi and he lay on the mattress closing his eyes as he again whispered to Usagi that it was okay. Usagi buried her head under his neck and only pulled him closer so he was half on her body. They lay there together both with their eyes closed for twenty minutes only opening their eyes when they heard the loud bang, the shouting, a gun shot then another one.

Kazuo stood up fast and pulled Usagi up even faster while they heard many foot steps not only overhead but also coming down the steps to the basement room and what sounded like men's voices. "What is it Kazuo?" Usagi whispered while he moved them to a corner putting her behind his body. Kazuo didn't answer her as he made sure she was hidden. "BunBun." Usagi said as she suddenly tried to move from behind him she pushed at his body but at first Kazuo wouldn't move. He ran from her and went to the mattress and picked up the stuff bunny fast then ran back to Usagi as the basement door was opened up after it was broken.

Usagi wrapped BunBun in her arms and held the bunny tight to her chest while Kazuo with his back to her and his own body moving them back against the wall watched while four cops walked in each with guns drawn and then four guys each in gray business suites who had been with Hirohito at the hotel walked in followed by Hirohito himself after the men told that it was safe.

"Get more light in here." Hirohito said. The others all turned on flash lights and started looking around the room. "There!" Hirohito said as he pointed after he spotted Kazuo in a far back corner to their right. He took a step forward and smiled while Kazuo watched him. "My son!" Hirohito said while Kazuo looked down then back at him. Hirohito stopped walking and stood a few feet in front of Kazuo while the others who had followed Hirohito stopped and shined their light toward them. They all noticed that Kazuo had his hands behind his back. If the others could have seen they would have seen his hands holding Usagi to his body with her head resting on his back.

"Kazuo it's okay. You are safe. You are to come with me know." Hirohito said in a soft voice. Kazuo looked at him and noticed the tears in Hirohito's eyes. Kazuo sighed out loud then said, "Not without Usagi." Hirohito and the others just looked at him wondering what he was talking about. They were about to find out. "All right son anything you want." Hirohito said as he held his hand out to Kazuo who only moved then turned around and looked at Usagi.

Kazuo looked at her while Usagi kept her head down and he missed all the men all going wide eyed. Kazuo looked at them after he heard them all gasp out loud. Kazuo took Usagi's hand and looked at Hirohito and said, "Usagi comes also." Hirohito blinked his eyes then smiled and nodded his head up and down and noticed Kazuo finally smile.

Usagi closed her eyes while Kazuo moved and picked her up into his arms then start to walk to his father. She sighed just a little since the pain was coming back. Usagi missed Kazuo standing in front of his father and look up at the man who smiled down at him then removed his coat and put it around Kazuo's shoulders.

Usagi's eyes stayed closed while Kazuo carried her out of the basement room and over to the living room. She didn't see the young man who was Aunties young boy friend lying dead in his spot after Auntie had shot him so he wouldn't talk. Usagi didn't see Auntie being placed in the back of a cop car as she screamed over and over then the car driving away fast. Usagi never noticed when Hirohito covered up Kazuo with a blanket then helped him with some of his people helping also out of the house and to the waiting limo where Mamoru waited.

Usagi and Kazuo both never knew about the reporters and TV vans that had shown up with them "the story of the century" being unfolded on live TV. They never saw the old couple who had first seen Kazuo giving an interview. And all of Hirohito's personal people and the state cops keeping the people far away so no one would get to see young Kazuo Chiba finally being rescued after all the years of being taken from his father by his own mother, back when he was only six years old. And now ten years later the youngest heir to the Chiba fortune had been found alive with an extra surprise.

Mamoru sat back down knowing he wasn't able to leave the limo. He couldn't sit still and after he heard the first gun shot and then the second he started banging on the window only to have Minako and Ami tell him that his father was safe and to calm down.

Mamoru got out his cell phone after it buzzed again by Motoki hearing Motoki tell how he was watching everything unfold on TV even there where they lived. Mamoru looked around and noticed the TV vans that had shown up and then Haruka showing up and she, Makoto and a few others chased the reporters away from the limo. The two best friends talked and Motoki was able to calm Mamoru down. They talked for some time with Mamoru saying bye and promising to call later then hanging up fast after he felt the limo start to drive up to the house.

Mamoru sat up on his knees and looked out the window and spotted his father walking out with his younger brother who was covered with a large blanket and seemed to have something large in his arms walking toward the limo. The limo had been pulled up close to the house.

Mamoru moved over after the door unlocked and then opened and he watched while the blanket was lifted and his younger brother slowly climbed into the limo with Usagi in his arms holding her tight. Mamoru's eyes went wide not only because Kazuo was safe and in the limo now but the young girl in his arms was something none of them expected.

Kazuo went and sat down on the seat across from Mamoru and he watched while Hirohito got into the limo and the door closed. The limo soon drove off while Kazuo and Hirohito looked at each other and Mamoru glanced at Kazuo and the girl in his arms now and then.

Usagi opened her eyes after she felt the limo start to move. She looked at Kazuo then over at Hirohito and gasped out loud then gasped again after she looked at Mamoru whose own eyes were going wide again. Usagi looked at the two back and forth then at Kazuo starting to get stunned since the three guys looked so much alike.

Hirohito looked at Usagi and smiled then said, "Hello. My name is Hirohito and this is my oldest son Mamoru. Kazuo is my youngest son." Usagi blinked her eyes and looked back at Mamoru who looked at her loving the color of her blue eyes. "Father." Kazuo was heard saying very softly as he continued to look at the man. Hirohito looked back at him and smiled again. "Where is mother at?" Mamoru suddenly asked as he glanced at Kazuo then back at Usagi who only sat on Kazuos' lap holding BunBun close in her arms.

Kazuo looked down at Usagi then at Mamoru and again at Hirohito and started to shake his head no. "Can you tell us who that lady and guy were in the house with you both and why you were locked up?" Hirohito asked. Again Kazuo looked at Usagi who glanced up at him. She looked back down then back at Mamoru since she felt his eyes on her. Kazuo looked at Hirohito then said, "The woman is Auntie…..that guy….I don't know his name….." He stopped talking and looked back down. "They locked us up since I hurt a friend of hers." Kazuo suddenly said thinking about the past. He looked down at Usagi and got silent not wanting her to remember the reason they were locked up for good by that older man.

"But where is our mother at and who is this?" Mamoru asked as he pointed at Usagi. Kazuo looked at him then at Usagi again and smiled. "Mother……They were there one day then…. don't know." Kazuo said then looked away. Hirohito and Mamoru could both tell he was remembering something. Kazuo suddenly shook his head then looked back at Usagi who looked back at him.

"Mamoru don't ask any more questions right now." Hirohito whispered over at him. Mamoru looked at his father and nodded his head in understanding. He then looked back at the two across from him and his father noticing how close Kazuo was holding on to Usagi. Mamoru looked at her small body and noticed her blonde hair was very long. Mamoru wondered if it went past her ankles if she was standing.

Usagi's eyes closed again as she felt the sharp pain in her stomach again. Kazuo felt her body tighten up and only pulled her closer. He looked up and saw Mamoru looking at Usagi then he looked at Kazuo. "This is Usagi." Kazuo said as he remembered Mamoru asking him who she was. "U…sa…gi. Usagi…. Usagi." Mamoru said slowly he then smiled liking how her name rolled off his tongue.

Mamoru looked at Hirohito who was looking at Usagi hard with his eyes wide as he thought about his missing wife. In the back of his mind he really started to think that the woman had been pregnant when she left him for Usagi looked a little like the woman. Hirohito shook his head no as he remembered how his wife couldn't have any kids after Kazuo was born. He shook his head again and looked back at Kazuo being thankful that his son was now with him. And Hirohito would do whatever it took to make sure his son would never be taken again.

The limo arrived at the hotel and came to a stop and Hirohito got out first followed by Mamoru who was rushed in by Kunzite, Rei, Makoto and Zoisite. Mamoru got upset but stayed silent kind of being thankful that the reporters couldn't get to him. He felt his phone start to vibrate as they got in the elevator and looked thinking it was Motoki he answered it only to hold it away as someone on the other end started asking him questions.

"Mamoru-kun what's wrong?" Zoisite asked as they rode the elevator up. Mamoru handed him his phone and Zoisite listened then hung up fast then turned the phone off. "We need to get his number changed. Mamoru-kun do not make any calls until your father tells you its okay." Kunzite told him as he pocketed Mamoru's cell phone. Mamoru nodded his head in understanding. The five of them got off the elevator and walking into the penthouse, Mamoru noticed that all the windows had the curtains closed.

Mamoru went and stood off to the side and waited with the ones in there with him for his father, Kazuo and Usagi to show up knowing that all of their lives had been changed forever. And at that very moment Mamoru didn't know if he was happy about it or not.

To be continued.

_Thanks again everyone for reading. EvaC_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again for the reviews and for reading you are all the best!!!._

Chapter 5

Mamoru stood there with a million and one thoughts going through his mind. He was holding his breath waiting for his father to show up with his little brother, a brother Mamoru had last seen when he was only nine and Kazuo was six. Mamoru remembered that last day he had seen his brother and their mother like it was just yesterday.

He and Kazuo had been playing with some toy cars in the living room one afternoon as they waited for their father to come home from a business trip. He had been gone for three days and was coming home that evening and both boys couldn't wait.

Mamoru went and pushed his brother back to stop him from grabbing the car he wanted and Kazuo sat back and started pouting making Mamoru smile. He always liked to make his little brother cry. Mamoru stuck his tongue out at Kazuo who only stuck out his bottom lip then looked down.

Mamoru looked up and watched as his mother was running in and out of some of the rooms with a suitcase and talking out loud to herself. Mamoru stood up and went to the woman who didn't even look at him as he stood there looking at her and asking her if she was okay. They both looked to the door after they heard the doorbell. Mamoru watched while his mother ran to the door and hugged another woman who was standing there looking like she was crying. The two women then started walking out to the yard.

Mamoru walked over to the door and stood there and he felt Kazuo run past him and go to their mother and hug her. She looked at him then out to the driveway at the man waiting in the car since the man was honking the horn. Mamoru watched while Kazuo who had started crying after their mother pushed him back got up and ran after her while she and the other woman walked toward the car fast. Kazuo grabbed his mother around her legs and hung onto her and cried harder. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Kazuo said while he hugged her.

"Get in the car now or I'm leaving both you bitches here!" The man was heard yelling out. "Kazuo honey let go. I need to go." Manami said to him as she tried to remove his hands. Kazuo only cried harder and rewrapped his arms around her legs. Manami looked up at her sister. "What should I do Natsumi?" "Bring him." Natsumi said as she opened the back door. Manami looked at the man in the car. "Can I bring him please it's the only way to get him to stop." Manami said. Mamoru stood frozen in his spot on the step and watched the man in the drivers seat smile at Kazuo and nod his head yes. "Sure put the little cry baby in the back. Already have one what the hell he can keep my little girl happy." The man was heard saying.

Mamoru watched everything happen in fast motion as his mother put Kazuo in the back seat and then she got in while her sister got into the front seat. Mamoru watched while the car backed out of the driveway then drove off fast.

Mamoru could remember standing there the whole time shocked that his mother and brother were gone and what made Mamoru the maddest and upset the most was that he just stood there not doing anything and his own mother didn't tell him good bye or even look at him.

Hirohito showed up later finding Mamoru standing in the same spot just looking off into space. Mamoru couldn't answer his father and it took him a few days to come out of his daze. And by then Hirohito had the cops looking for his wife and missing son at first believing they had been kidnapped until he found the note from her telling Hirohito that she was leaving him not going into details. Then he believed she had taken Kazuo just to upset him but in reality Hirohito didn't know why his wife left him.

When Mamoru finally talked and told what he remembered he got mad again hating that his mother took Kazuo and not him. As the years went by Mamoru could remember how at times he didn't want his brother found hating the boy since he was with their mother and he wasn't. Mamoru always thought that his mother loved him the most since she always called Mamoru her little momma's boy and started hating her also since she left him alone. But as he got older and spent time with his father and watched the man Mamoru's attitude changed and Mamoru wanted his brother found at least for their father's sake. He stopped thinking about his mother since it hurt too much thinking that he wasn't loved.

Mamoru started shaking his head to forget the past as he looked toward the door thinking again that his summer plans were now not going to happen. How could he leave with Motoki and have fun when his little brother was finally going to be home after ten years. Mamoru knew that Motoki would understand and he finally smiled.

For a splint second Mamoru got upset thinking about how he was now going to have to share his father with the boy that when they were younger Mamoru hated since he had wanted to be an only child. Mamoru suddenly felt very bad for thinking what he did. He knew he was happy that his brother was alive and now with them and that girl Usagi…… Mamoru was at a lost for words at the moment about her.

He stood there and looked down to the floor trying to figure out what his feelings were about everything and hoping that his father wouldn't think he needed to go to the psychologist again or want him to go.

Mamoru and the others all looked when the main doors were opened and Hirohito walked in with Kazuo who was holding Usagi in his arms again and covered with a blanket walked into the large room with help from Nephrite and Minako. "Go to the first room to the left." Hirohito told the two helping him. They started walking toward the room and Mamoru ran over to open that door since he wanted to be in the room first. Mamoru wanted to be in the action since he was starting to notice that he wasn't the center of attention like before.

Mamoru walked in and turned around and watched while the others walked in then Nephrite and Minako walked to the side and Hirohito removed the cover from the two. As soon as the cover was lifted Kazuo and Usagi both closed their eyes tight against the lights. "Turn off all the lights but one and turn that one down to its lowest setting." Hirohito said remembering that the basement room had been dark. Nephrite and Minako did what he asked then left the room closing the door behind them.

Kazuo and Usagi both reopened their eyes then slowly turned their heads while they looked around the room. Hirohito who was suddenly at a lost for words left the room fast and stood outside by the closed door breathing heavy as everything suddenly hit him that his youngest son was alive and safe now and within a few feet from him. Everyone stood motionless and looked at their boss who suddenly gave a deep long sigh then smiled while he covered his face with his hands.

Mamoru looked at the closed door then looked and smiled at Kazuo while the boy placed Usagi down on her feet but he kept his arm around her shoulders holding her close. Usagi stood there holding the stuff bunny to her stomach now and looked at the large room surprised by how big it was and by how pretty everything in it was.

Usagi looked up when Mamoru walked over to her and Kazuo and stopped in front of Kazuo. She watched while the two brothers looked into each other's eyes. Mamoru stood there wondering what Kazuo was thinking and Kazuo stood there wishing he could lie down since his head was hurting again and he was very tired again.

Usagi looked up at Mamoru and noticed that Kazuo's head went to Mamoru's shoulders and Usagi's head went to his chest a few inches below his shoulders. She suddenly felt very small and looked down after Mamoru turned his head and looked down at her. Mamoru smiled as he looked at Usagi and noticed that her hair did go just past her ankles. Mamoru suddenly wondered what she would look like with her hair up in a bun or in pigtails.

Mamoru slowly reached and touched Kazuo on his left cheek and Usagi on her right while he smiled at them both. Kazuo half smiled back while Usagi only looked at Mamoru's eyes noticing that they seemed darker then Kazuo's eyes. She looked down fast and pulled the bunny closer while another pain hit.

Mamoru smiled again as he removed his hands then walked toward the door and left the room. He closed the door and looked around for his father and saw him standing off to the side looking out a window while his right hand held the curtain open just a little. Mamoru walked over to his father and touched the mans arm. Hirohito looked at him and half smiled.

"I feel like shit….I should have sent them in before now….I should have sent them in as soon as we saw him…Did you see his eye and face? I hate to think about what happened to him." Hirohito said out loud. Mamoru nodded his head and said, "We didn't know for sure if it was really him. And if something would have messed up he might have been killed."

Hirohito pulled Mamoru over to him and hugged him in his arms while he sighed again. Mamoru smiled and again felt bad that he thought his father wouldn't need him now that Kazuo had been found for Mamoru had been thinking that at one time. Mamoru also knew that he was nineteen not a little boy anymore. There wasn't anything to be jealous of any more. If anything he felt that Kazuo should be the one who was jealous since Mamoru was healthy and had been safe with their father the whole time.

Kazuo removed his arm from Usagi after Mamoru closed the door and started to walk away from her to check the room out. Usagi stood there as her body started to sway back and forth. "Ka….." Usagi started to say as she rolled her eyes up and passed out falling onto the floor. "Usagi!" Kazuo said fast as he ran to her and pulled her into his arms. "Usa…..Usa…USAGI!" He screamed out as he started crying since she wouldn't wake up as he shook her shoulders. He suddenly remembered the pain she had been in and feeling her body getting hot again Kazuo started screaming out her name over and over never noticing Hirohito and Mamoru both running in and over to them while a few of the others watched from the doorway.

Hirohito went to pick up Usagi while Mamoru went to hold Kazuo but Kazuo bite Mamoru on his arm and pushed Hirohito back then pulled Usagi back into his arms. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Kazuo screamed out as the tears fell from his eyes. He pulled Usagi as close as he could and put his head down onto her head and cried into her hair feeling that he didn't protect her.

Hirohito and Mamoru looked at each other then Hirohito went to Kazuo and moved his head up so he had to look at him. "It's okay son we aren't going to hurt her….. We need to take Usagi to a hospital so they can see why she isn't waking up." Hirohito said in a slow soft voice. Kazuo looked at him then back down at Usagi. "Hospital?" Kazuo said softly. "Yes son I have a friend who is a doctor and she would like to help Usagi out. Will you let her?" Hirohito asked.

Kazuo looked back at his father then stood up with Usagi in his arms and started to walk to the door but ended up stopping and started to sway back and forth. Before he could drop Usagi and pass out, Mamoru was catching Usagi into his arms while Hirohito grabbed Kazuo before he tumbled to the floor.

"Ami call Selene for me and tell her to meet us at the hospital. Nephrite please have the others make sure that the reporters don't find out where we are going." Hirohito said while he and Mamoru walked to the door then to the elevator. The elevator ride was made in silence while Hirohito looked down at his youngest son and Mamoru looked at Usagi and the stuff bunny that was still in her arms.

Mamoru looked over at Minako who was standing beside him and cleaning his arm where Kazuo had bitten him. Mamoru smiled while she put a band-aid on the bite cut. "Thank you Minako." Mamoru said. Minako only smiled at him nodded her head then moved over toward her husband who stood in front of the two with Zoisite, Jadieite and Rei near them also.

Mamoru looked back down at Usagi then over at his father. "I wonder how old Usagi is because she's so tiny and light as a feather." Mamoru told the man who had been looking down at Kazuo. Hirohito looked at Usagi and said, "After they have rested we can ask some questions. Kazuo is also very light in weight. You can see it in their faces that they haven't eaten good." Mamoru looked up at his father then back down at Kazuo then moved his eyes forward since the elevator doors opened.

"My lord we will be going out the back way with a few cars as decoys. We have one ready to head toward a different hotel and another car going toward the airport. None should be following yours going to the hospital. Once at the hospital we will be going into a private entrance were the doctors park their cars and Dr. Selene will be there waiting." Michiru told Hirohito as she led the way to the car they would be taking. Hirohito only nodded his head while he watched Mamoru get into the back seat with Usagi still in his arms on the left side of the car then he got into the car on the right still holding Kazuo.

The ride to the hospital was short and nothing seemed to stop them. Mamoru kept his eyes on Usagi after she moaned out in pain at one time and he felt how hot her body was. Mamoru suddenly felt bad that she was so sick and hoped she would get better.

Hirohito and Mamoru both looked and saw Selene and a nurse waiting by the doors as the car came to a stop. Hirohito got out first and smiled at Selene who smiled back as she walked over to him. Mamoru looked at the good doctor and still wondered how long her hair was since he always only saw her brown hair up in a bun.

Mamoru got out of the car fast and laid Usagi down on the waiting stretcher. He and the others all turned when Kazuo who had woken up suddenly ran from Hirohito and ran to Usagi and held onto her body. Hirohito went to Kazuo and was able to pull him back only to have him run back to Usagi and start too scream out no over and over while he started crying hard again after he noticed that the nurses had tried to take Usagi away.

To calm Kazuo down and get him to quiet down Selene and Hirohito allowed Kazuo to be taken with Usagi. Kazuo picked up BunBun and held it under his left arm while his hands held onto Usagi hand while the nurses pushed the stretcher. Mamoru and Hirohito walked behind them with Hirohito telling Selene everything that they knew, which wasn't much.

After getting her examined with Kazuo right there the whole time and getting Usagi in the operating room Selene was able to fix Usagi whose stomach had formed an ulcer that ruptured and had given her an infection.

Kazuo sat up by Usagi's head with his head resting near her's and BunBun on his lap. He kept his left arm across her chest with his left hand under her chin and his right arm wrapped around her head and his right hand covering her eyes with his own eyes closed tight. Hirohito and Mamoru and a few of their people watched thru some glass windows while Selene operated on Usagi.

"Kazuo is acting like her personal guard. He's like a guard dog." Mamoru suddenly said as he looked at Kazuo. Hirohito only smiled. Mamoru turned and looked at his father who looked back. "I wonder what their relationship is." Mamoru suddenly said. He then turned back and looked at the two. Hirohito turned and watched the two also as his thoughts once again drifted to Usagi then his mind drifted back to his missing wife. He again wondered if Usagi was his then shook his head no as he remembered that it was impossible. Also if Usagi were his she would have dark hair since he and his wife both had dark hair. His eyes widened when he remembered how the woman had a younger sister.

Hirohito turned toward Mamoru who looked at him as his father grabbed his arms. "Mamoru the day your mother left with Kazuo you said a woman was there do you remember what she looked like?" Hirohito asked him. Mamoru looked to the wall then back at his father. "She looked like mother some…. dark blonde hair I think yes they both had dark blonde hair like a dirty blonde…mother had dyed her hair a few days….. before…." Mamoru said as he got silent and watched his father's eyes go wider.

"Natsumi! She's Natsumi's daughter!" Hirohito suddenly said making everyone in the room look at him. Hirohito looked at Mamoru first then at Kazuo then at Usagi and said, "Natsumi was your mother's younger sister. They had a fight one year and lost contact with each other for the longest time…." Hirohito started to say but got silent as he thought about the past before Kazuo had been born. "She's our cousin?" Mamoru asked as his eyes widened. "I'm not sure but Usagi does seem to look like your mother some and those two sisters did look alike some….I would have to find those old pictures. We can do blood work." Hirohito then said. Mamoru looked at him and watched his father as the man walked over to the door since Selene had waved at him.

Mamoru followed the man fast and stood silently and listened to Selene tell them how they were going to put Usagi in a private room once Jadeite, Makoto and Ami checked it over. Hirohito nodded his head in understanding then went over and sat down with Mamoru following. They sat and waited for ten minutes then followed Selene and one of the nurses push the bed with Usagi in it down the hall. Kazuo was right there again holding Usagi's hand only this time he had put BunBun on the bed beside Usagi.

Once in the room and they settled Usagi in the new bed Kazuo was seen climbing up into the bed then he laid down and pulled Usagi into his arms and finally closed his eyes while his body shut down and got the much needed sleep that he needed. The two slept through the night never noticing when Selene and her nurse gave each of them a sponge bath and then Selene cleaned and gave Kazuo stitches in his arm where he had cut it. She even took care of his eye while her nurse drew blood from them both.

Selene then got the two into a hospital gown each and started an IV in Kazuo's arm giving both him and Usagi medicine to fight any infections that he might have and also to give them nutrients since they were both dehydrated.

That whole night Hirohito and Mamoru stayed in the room with the two with Hirohito leaving now and then to take care of business leaving Mamoru alone with the two to sleep in one of the chairs. Mamoru woke up one time looking at his watch then he looked over when he noticed that Usagi was waking up. Mamoru stood up fast and went to the bed on the side Kazuo was on and watched while Usagi looked at Kazuo then moved BunBun over to Kazuo's other side so she could lay on his chest better. Kazuo in his sleep automatically pulled her closer to his body. Mamoru smiled and covered them both better. He looked at the stuff rabbit and even reached and covered it better.

Mamoru walked away from the bed and went to the door and opened it but step back fast when he saw his father and Selene standing outside the door standing very close to each other. Mamoru stayed hidden and kept the door open just a little so he could hear the two. "I should have brought them here first. What the hell was I thinking? I saw his bruised face and his eye…." Hirohito said softly while Selene went and hugged him. "Hiro they are here now and both will be okay trust me." Selene said in a soft comforting voice while Hirohito wrapped his arms around her body. Mamoru watched and smiled as he saw his father give a kiss to Selene's neck and her eyes closed and a small smile appeared on her face.

Mamoru slowly and quietly closed the door then went back to the bed and looked at Kazuo and Usagi who were still sleeping. Mamoru looked up when he heard the door open and his father and Selene walked in together.

Selene walked over to the bed and checked the IV's and gave some pain medicine into Usagi's while Mamoru told them how she woke up for a few seconds and moved to be closer to Kazuo. "Should we move them so they are apart?" Selene asked Hirohito who looked at her. "No they seem okay." Hirohito told her as he thought about that little mattress that he had seen in that basement. "You two should go and rest. You have the others guarding and only my nurse and I are going to be coming in here." Selene said. "I'm okay I slept earlier." Mamoru said. "Thank you Selene but I'm fine also. Don't forget we…. I took that nap in that office." Hirohito said. Mamoru looked at the man then the good dr. seeing them both blush just a little while Mamoru knew that he heard his father say the word we. Mamoru smiled as he looked back down at the two in the bed.

"Hirohito about what we talked about earlier…. Once I can get that fever Usagi has to break then we can take them home. I know you want to get back and I'm sure Mamoru wants to enjoy his summer vacation." Selene said. "We will move them only when you say its okay. Mamoru you may go home now if you want but let me know so we can send some of the others with you. Also you will have to stay home on the grounds for awhile." Hirohito first told Selene then Mamoru. Mamoru looked at his father who looked back at him.

"Son I'm very sorry but this summer break you are going to have to stay home there are too many reporters and this is big. We will deal with your college later." Hirohito said as he pointed to the two in the bed. "I understand father." Mamoru said as he also looked back at the bed. "I'm going to stay with you. I don't want you to worry that something happened to me. It's best if you knew where I was also at all times so I'll stay." Mamoru suddenly said making Hirohito smile and nod his head in understanding and being proud that Mamoru seemed to be growing up some more. Selene smiled also then said, "As tired as they both seem they may sleep for many hours even days." Hirohito and Mamoru both told her okay then Mamoru went back and sat down while Hirohito walked with Selene to the door.

He walked back to Mamoru and handed him one of his bags. "Here I had Zoisite bring you some things of yours." Hirohito said as he sat down in the other chair. "What about my phone I wanted to call Motoki." Mamoru said as he looked in his bag. "I know you do son and I have Kunzite working on getting you and I both new ones that no one will be able to get the number. You can call Motoki later and only give him the number I trust him." Hirohito told him as he took out some papers that the chief of police had given to him. Mamoru took out one of his game systems and started playing a game keeping the noise down low and every now and then looked up at the two sleeping soundly in the hospital bed with the rail up.

Mamoru looked at Usagi's face the most since her body was facing him and his father. He watched while her eyes seemed to move back and forth at different times making Mamoru wonder what the young girl who might be his cousin and how they still didn't know her age was dreaming about.

To be continued

_I made this chapter be more about Mamoru with more to come on him and the other two. We can't rush things. EvaC._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Two days had past since Hirohito rescued his youngest son and the extra surprise from that basement room. For those two days Mamoru never left the room only leaving the morning of the third day after his father made him leave to shower and change clothes. But Mamoru only went across the hall to a room where he and his father had some items since Hirohito didn't want to chance any reporters seeing them leave or arrive at the hospital. Hirohito knew that he would have to hold a press conference soon about Kazuo but he just wasn't ready to at the moment. Hirohito knew that the police had held one and Zoisite, Ami, Michiru and Haruka had held one on his behalf but he would do one soon but not until his son woke back up.

Mamoru smiled at Rei as she handed him a new cell phone and reminded him to only let Motoki have the number after he stepped out of the room now in clean clothes and his hair still a little damp from the shower. Mamoru told her he understood and walked back into the room and closed the door then ran over to the bed in that room, plopped down on it and right away called Motoki knowing he would wake his friend up but also knowing that Motoki was sleeping with the phone waiting for Mamoru's call.

While Mamoru was talking to Motoki, Hirohito stood to the side of the hospital bed and watched Selene as she checked over the stitches on Usagi's abdomen and in Kazuo's arm. Selene smiled at him after she was done. "Everything is looking good. I have eased back on the pain medicine on Usagi so she should be waking up soon and Kazuo should be also. I'm surprised he hasn't yet." Selene said as she looked down at the two. "You could see it in their eyes and on their faces that they were tired." Hirohito said as he moved some of Kazuo's hair from his face. "Well rest is the best thing for them right now. The fever Usagi had has broken so now I'm just monitoring her to make sure it doesn't come back." Selene said as she walked over and wrote in the chart.

"My lord the chief of police is here to see you." Hirohito heard Haruka say from the doorway. Hirohito walked over to her then left the room to talk to the man in the hallway. Mamoru walked out of the room and started to walk over to the other room when he heard his father say to the chief that he was going to go to that house.

"I want to go also." Mamoru said as he walked over to the men fast. Hirohito looked at him and said, "Son I don't think…." "No Dad I want to know how it was for him for them both. Please father?" Mamoru said as he looked at his father's eyes. Hirohito nodded his head yes then walked over to the room and opened the door. "Selene." He said her name softly.

Selene walked over to him and opened the door more. "Selene we are going to check out that house. Can you please stay with them until we get back?" Hirohito asked. "Yes of course you know I will." Selene smiled up at him making Hirohito smile back. "I have Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei and Michiru here guarding and the chief has some people on the lower floors so don't worry." Hirohito said as Selene nodded her head in understanding. "Go we will be just fine." Selene said as she touched his hand. Hirohito smiled again and gave her hand a slight squeeze he then turned around and walked off with the chief of police, Mamoru, Haruka and the four guys following.

Hirohito gave his orders to Haruka that no one was aloud in that room but Selene and if she wanted someone and Haruka bowed her head while the chief of police gave his orders to his people that no one was aloud on that floor who shouldn't be there.

The men then left and rode back to that little brown house which was taped off and state cops keeping people away. Mamoru got out of the limo last and noticed that there were some reporters still around and Mamoru now knew why Jadeite gave him the sunglasses to wear and Zoisite and Kunzite rushed him into the house.

After they were in and the door closed Mamoru slowly took off the glasses and looked around the place. He saw the dried blood on the floor as he followed his father and the chief into the kitchen then down the stairs to the basement.

"So that woman isn't talking at all?" Hirohito asked as he and the chief walked in front of Mamoru. Mamoru walked slow letting his eyes take in everything. "No sir all she is doing is sitting there looking at the wall and mumbling to herself. She won't eat or even drink. But we have a doctor going to talk to her and see if we can get anything out of her." The chief said. Hirohito only shook his head back and forth a few times then said, "It's too bad that she killed that guy that was staying with her." "I know he did seem a little dumb but we would have gotten him to talk." The chief said as he and Hirohito looked at each other. Hirohito spotted Mamoru, as he walked into the kitchen, and then held up his hand asking the chief not to say anything else. The man nodded his head in understanding and opened the door that showed the steps going down to the basement room.

"I had some men put in some lights for you since we have made sure all the windows are covered. Our expert team was in and took pictures and a few samples but nothing has really been touched. Also the gas is off and the electricity will be soon." the chief of police told Hirohito as they both walked down the steps then stepped into the room first. Mamoru arrived behind them and stood in surprise as his eyes roamed the room while he listened to his father and the chief talk each wondering how long the two were locked in.

Mamoru walked away from them and walked over to the mattress which was in the same spot by the broken window which was now boarded up. Mamoru saw some dried blood on some glass and knew that it was his brothers. He walked away as his father walked over and looked. Mamoru walked away and looked in the bathroom then stood there looking around the room taking in everything.

"That mattress use to be over there in that corner." Mamoru said as he pointed to an empty spot where the mattress used to be. "You're right you can tell by the shape on the ground. I wonder why it was moved." Hirohito said as he walked back over and stood there and looked around. He walked over to the dresser and started looking in the drawers. "Sir I'll be back." The chief told Hirohito who only nodded his head. Mamoru watched as the chief left the room and went back up the stairs.

Mamoru started going through some boxes only finding trash or old clothes. "There is nothing personal here. Not even any toys." Mamoru said out loud as he spotted the two books on the dresser and picked up the first one then the second one that was worn showing it had been looked at a lot. He flipped the pages looking at the different animals. Hirohito walked away from him and stood in the middle of the room just slowly turning and looking around taking in the whole room.

Mamoru put the book down by the other one then watched while his father suddenly turned off all the lights but one and stood there in the darken room just looking at everything. Mamoru blinked his eyes a few times trying to get his eyes use to the dark as he remembered how the two had closed their eyes tight in the hotel room. "It's dark down here…. no wonder they don't like the bright light." Mamoru said looking over at Hirohito who was nodding his head in agreement. "Mamoru I want you to leave and go back up stairs." Hirohito suddenly said as he turned on the lights. Mamoru looked over at his father and noticing the tone in his voice left right away.

Mamoru looked at the chief of police as the man passed him on the steps. Mamoru then looked at Kunzite who smiled at him put the sunglasses back on him then lead him out of the house with Jadeite on Mamoru's other side. The three got into the limo while Nephrite and Zoisite followed then Hirohito walked out last with the chief of police following. Nephrite and Zoisite were sent to the limo while Hirohito and the chief stood in the yard and watched the house which was soon up in flames Mamoru noticed. "He sat the place on fire." Mamoru said to himself. "Yes the fire started down in the basement." Zoisite said as he smiled at Mamoru. Mamoru looked at him and then the others and noticed that they all knew what his father was going to do.

Mamoru watched while the fire engine showed up and only stayed to the side making sure the fire didn't catch any other house on fire. Hirohito showed up and got into the limo and told the driver to go as he told the others that the chief was going to make sure the house burned to the ground. Mamoru along with the others all smiled but stayed silent as they rode back to the hospital. Mamoru walked beside his father who was silent the whole way back to the floor where Kazuo and Usagi were staying at. They were greeted by the five women who told how everything was silent on the floor but they did hear that some reporters had shown up at the hospital but left soon after the cops making them.

Mamoru walked away from them while they talked to his father and he went into the room where Selene was sitting while the two still slept. Mamoru glanced at the windows being glad that the blinds were closed. Selene stood up when Hirohito walked into the room. "Is everything okay with them?" Hirohito asked as he walked to the bed. "Yes Kazuo is slowly waking up I noticed." Selene said as she went and stood beside him. Mamoru went and stood on the other side near Usagi who was now lying on her back and the bunny was on her chest. "Kazuo woke at one time looked around then at Usagi and moved the bunny so it was on her." Selene told them. "It's a lamb." Mamoru said. Selene and Hirohito only smiled at him.

As soon as he said that Kazuo opened his one good eye with the other one opening just a little at a time and looked at them each looking at Hirohito last. "Father." Kazuo whispered as his eyes closed then opened again. Hirohito smiled and touched Kazuo's head. "How would you like to eat or drink something?" Hirohito asked as he looked at Selene who nodded her head. "Yes please." Kazuo whispered. Hirohito smiled again then left the room with Selene.

Mamoru looked at Kazuo and smiled at him noticing that the boy seemed to be looking better then when they first got him. Kazuo half smiled back then turned a little to look at Usagi who was opening her eyes also. Kazuo moved his arm toward her and noticed the IV lines and looked at it then up to the bag. "That's an IV giving you medicine." Mamoru said as he looked at Kazuo then at Usagi who was just lying there looking up at him. Mamoru smiled at her then looked at Kazuo and said, "Hey do you need to use the bathroom? You were both asleep for many days in the same spot."

Kazuo slowly sat up while he nodded his head. Mamoru walked around to his side of the bed and lowered the railing then helped Kazuo stand up going slow. Mamoru held onto him and helped him to the bathroom leaving the door half open so some light from the room would shine in there. He didn't want to turn on the bathroom light knowing it was bright. When Kazuo was done Mamoru helped him back to the bed and ended up picking Kazuo up and carrying him.

After Kazuo was back in the bed he looked at Usagi who had watched the two the whole time. "Do you need to go?" Kazuo asked as he picked up BunBun. Mamoru noticed her blushing while Usagi nodded her head yes as he put the rail up on Kazuo's side. Kazuo went to place BunBun down while Mamoru walked over to Usagi's side of the bed. "Stay put Kazuo I'll help her. You are weak and your IV lines would tangle." Mamoru said as he lowered the rail then helped Usagi to stand. But when she started to wobble Mamoru picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Mamoru stood by the door with his back to her. He didn't want to be far from her worried that she might pass out. After Usagi was done and cleaned her hands Mamoru picked her up again and took her back to the bed getting her settled and the rail back up as his father and the doctor both walked in with two trays of food.

"They just used the bathroom." Mamoru told as he moved a table tray over Usagi while Hirohito did the same for Kazuo while Selene raised the back of the bed up some for the two. Mamoru reached and removed the cover over Usagi' s plate then the one over Kazuo's plate and the three all watched Kazuo and Usagi going wide eyed as they looked at the food. There wasn't much since Selene wanted them to eat light since Usagi had just had an operation and Kazuo hadn't eaten also. They didn't know that the two were shocked by the steam coming off some of the food.

"Go on and eat while it's hot." Mamoru said as he looked at the two. Usagi looked down and adjusted BunBun who was sitting between her and Kazuo. The bed was bigger then the mattress had been. She looked at Mamoru who smiled at her then she looked over at Kazuo who was looking at the food then he looked up at Hirohito.

"Go on and eat what you can." Selene said. "But it's hot." Kazuo said. "It's not hot only warm." Hirohito said. "Will it burn?" Kazuo asked. "No it's not that hot." Mamoru said smiling even more. Usagi glanced at him again then looked when Kazuo touched his food with a finger. He then touched hers. "Go on and eat it's not too hot." Kazuo told her as he picked up a spoon. Usagi looked at him one more time then followed his lead and they started to eat slowly.

Selene, Hirohito and Mamoru all noticed the two going wide eyed at the taste of the food which to Mamoru had to have been bland. The food was only some chicken broth, jell-o, pudding and some mashed potatoes. "You ever have a hot meal before?" Selene asked as she wondered. "No. We only got things cold." Kazuo told her as he picked up his cup and took a drink of cold milk and his eyes flew open again. "How many meals did you get?" Hirohito asked. "Two. In the light then after the light went away." Usagi told him in almost a whispered voice since Kazuo was still drinking but nodding his head in agreement. Hirohito glared and Usagi noticed and looked down fast wondering if he didn't like her. "Damn!" Mamoru said as his head moved back and forth.

"We will keep them on this light diet for now until we can get their bodies use to eating regular like we do." Selene told Hirohito who looked at her and nodded his head in agreement. They both looked at the two with Selene noticing that Usagi didn't eat as much and figuring she was in a little pain gave her some pain medicine.

The two finished then Selene left out taking the trays with Mamoru helping her and Hirohito left also to make a call. Kazuo settled down with Usagi resting on his arm and he watched while she fell back to sleep. Kazuo looked at her and looked around the room now and then. He watched while Hirohito walked back into the room and walked over to the bed and lowered the head of the bed some he then sat down in a chair.

"Would you like to watch some TV?" Hirohito asked Kazuo who had been looking at him. Kazuo half sat up and looked when Mamoru walked back into the room. "Mamoru turn on the TV." Hirohito told him. Mamoru walked over and turned on the TV and looked at Kazuo who had gasped out loud while he sat up letting Usagi go. "It's big!" Kazuo said as his eyes looked. "Yes." Hirohito said. "And in color!" Kazuo said making Hirohito and even Mamoru smile. "Here is the remote you can change the channel." Mamoru said as he walked over and showed Kazuo the remote. "It has more then two channels!" Kazuo said as Mamoru changed the channels. Mamoru only nodded his head while Kazuo looked at him then back at the TV. Mamoru sat down by him on the other bed and flipped the channels looking for something he liked.

Mamoru noticed that Usagi was sleeping so he turned the volume down low. Kazuo settled down beside her and pulled Usagi back into his arms. Hirohito sat there and watched Kazuo noticing that he did look at the TV now and then but mostly he looked at Usagi.

"Usagi will be okay right?" Kazuo asked after awhile as he continued to look at her. "Yes Selene was able to fix her." Hirohito said. "Selene?" Kazuo asked looking over at him. "Yes the doctor that just left." Hirohito said. "Oh…she is nice." Kazuo answered. "Yes she is." Hirohito said. Kazuo looked back down at Usagi and moved some of her hair from her eyes. "Kazuo how old is Usagi?" Mamoru suddenly asked while he watched Kazuo. Kazuo looked at him then back at Usagi. "She is fifteen." Kazuo told them both as he watched Hirohito smile and Mamoru's eyes go wide. "Fifteen?! She seems so much younger…..You both look maybe twelve…." Mamoru said looking back down at Usagi since he had stood up and went to the bed. "Mamoru…." Hirohito said making Mamoru look at him then back down. Mamoru knew by the tone of his father's voice not to say anything else. Mamoru sat down and started to text Motoki on his new phone.

After awhile Hirohito stood up then walked over and turned the TV off since Kazuo had closed his eyes again. He then went back and sat by Mamoru. "Son I know you want to ask a lot of questions but we should let them be the ones to tell us what happened." Hirohito said. Mamoru looked at him then said, "I understand father but it's just so hard to wait." "I know but we have to. It's for the best. We need to give them time." Hirohito answered him. "Okay we will." Mamoru said then looked back down at his phone while Hirohito went over some more papers while the two lay in the bed with only one sleeping.

Kazuo opened his eyes part way and watched Mamoru now and then wondering what he was doing with that small black thing in his hands. He looked at Hirohito looking at him the longest. Kazuo closed his eyes tight then reopened them and smiled as it hit him that he wasn't dreaming and that he really was in a room with the man he use to dream about and now he and Usagi were really safe.

Kazuo sighed into Usagi's hair as he closed his eyes and smiled. "We are safe now Usa. You will always be safe now." Kazuo whispered so only he heard as he pulled Usagi closer to his body and started to fall asleep again. His eyes suddenly opened and he looked up seeing Mamoru standing by the bed again and smiling down at him and Usagi.

Mamoru looked up as he watched the door close since his father had just left the room. He looked back at Kazuo and asked, "Is she really fifteen?" Kazuo glanced at Usagi and smiled. "Yes she is a year younger then me." Kazuo said looking Mamoru in the eye. Mamoru looked back at Usagi's face then smiled. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad by saying you both look so young." Mamoru said. Kazuo looked away then back at Mamoru and only smiled. Mamoru smiled back then saw Hirohito walking back in so he sat down fast.

Hirohito seeing Kazuo looking at him walked over to the bed and touched his head while he smiled. Kazuo smiled back then took his father's hand and held it as they looked into each others eyes.

"Get some more rest for now. Soon we will be going home." Hirohito told Kazuo. Kazuo blinked his eyes then closed them letting Hirohito's hand go. He felt his father moving some of his hair back off his face.

Mamoru stood up and stood beside the bed across from Hirohito and asked, "Are we really going home soon?" "Yes Selene says she wants to keep them here over night then we will leave sometime tomorrow if they both do okay tonight. She can treat them at our place." Hirohito said. Mamoru smiled then said, "Lucky for you….to have her so close." Hirohito looked at him and only smiled then went and sat down but not before Mamoru saw the blush on his father's cheeks. "I don't know why you just don't marry her." Mamoru mumbled to himself as he went to turn away but stopped when he saw Kazuo looking at him again.

Mamoru smiled again as he reached and covered Kazuo better. Kazuo smiled back and watched while Mamoru went to sit down. He then started to look around the room wondering where they were as he remembered when Usagi passed out and Hirohito said they had to take her to a hospital and he wondered what a doctor was.

"Hospital." Kazuo suddenly said making Hirohito and Mamoru look over at him. Hirohito stood back up and walked to the bed and looked at Kazuo. "You said something?" He asked while Kazuo looked at him. "Hospital." Kazuo said again. "Yes we are at a hospital." Hirohito said. "What is a hospital?" Kazuo then asked. Hirohito looked at Mamoru who was still sitting but looking at them. He then looked back at Kazuo and said, "A hospital is a health facility where patients receive treatment." Kazuo raised his eye making Hirohito notice that he didn't understand. "It's a place where people who are sick get fixed." Hirohito then said. Kazuo nodded his head then said, "A doctor?" Hirohito smiled then said, "They fix sick people."

Kazuo smiled in understanding. "Did you ever see a doctor before?" Hirohito asked. Kazuo looked to be thinking then shook his head no. "Dad you better have Dr. Selene give them some shots. I bet they were never given any." Mamoru said standing up fast. Hirohito agreed then left the room to find Selene. "Shots?" Kazuo asked. Mamoru smiled then said, "Yes medicine to keep you from getting some diseases. Its okay I had all of mine." "Do they help with your head hurting?" Kazuo asked. "No not the type of shots you will be getting. But there is pain medicine they can give you for headaches." Mamoru answered. Kazuo nodded his head then got silent.

They both looked at Usagi as her eyes opened again slowly again seeing Mamoru's eyes first and him smiling at her. Usagi half smiled at him then rolled to be facing Kazuo better. Kazuo glanced at Mamoru who was still looking at Usagi still trying to believe that she was fifteen. Mamoru smiled again then went and sat down while Selene walked into the room with her nurse following.

Mamoru seeing the needles got up fast knowing he hated needles. He left the room and walked over to where his father was standing with a few of his people and a few policemen. Mamoru listened to them making plans to get them all to the airport later. Being bored by the talk, Mamoru walked over to Nephrite and asked the man to walk down to the gift shop with him knowing his father wouldn't want Mamoru alone. Nephrite smiled and walked with Mamoru to the elevator with Minako following them also.

The three rode the elevator in silence and walked to the gift shop with Nephrite a few feet a head of Mamoru and Minako a few feet behind. She was talking softly with Makoto who had joined them since she was already on the floor. Mamoru walked into the little store with Nephrite while the women stood out side still talking. Mamoru was glad that there was no one else in the store. He looked at things going over to the books and magazine. He couldn't wait to get home and back in his room with all his things. Mamoru glanced up and noticed the baby clothes and walked over to them looking at the little t shirts. He looked up and thought about the stuff animal that was beside Usagi and Kazuo and reached and grabbed a little white shirt.

Mamoru walked over to the cashier and paid for his things then walked out and then went to the new born ward and asked one of the nurses if he could have a diaper. The nurse gave him one and Mamoru thanked her and went back up to the floor where his family and the others were.

"So you are telling me that the man that she knew…kept repeating only his name….Neikan….. Is out of prison but no one knows where he is now?" Mamoru heard his father ask the cops. "Yes sir his time was up and he was to report to his parole officer but he never did. We have people looking and have posted a bulletin for everyone to keep their eyes out for him." One of the cops said. "Yes we will find him sooner or later." Another one said. "Thank you for letting us know and please keep us in formed." Hirohito said. He then spotted Mamoru and took his arm leading him back into the room. Mamoru stayed quiet knowing his father wouldn't talk now and if he did it would be much later.

They both looked to the bed and saw Kazuo and Usagi both sitting up eating and the TV on. Hirohito walked over to his chair and put the closed manila envelope down then walked to the bed on Kazuo's side and smiled at him. Mamoru walked over to Usagi's side and smiled at her while she looked at him.

"Can I see that little lamb you have?" Mamoru asked. "Lamb?" Usagi asked looking at him like he was crazy. "Yes." Mamoru said as he pointed to BunBun which was on her lap. Usagi looked down and picked up BunBun. "This is a bunny." Usagi said as Mamoru reached for it. "It looks like a little lamb." Mamoru said as he lay BunBun down near Usagi's legs and started to take off the shirt that was a diaper. "Yes a little lamb with long ears." Mamoru said as he put the t shirt on with Usagi and Kazuo both watching him. "No it's a bunny not a lamb what ever that is." Usagi said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Mamoru as he only smiled and worked on the shirt.

"It's a bunny for Usa." Kazuo said agreeing with Usagi as he watched Mamoru pick up BunBun and turn it to look at the little limp tail. Mamoru looked at the tail knowing that rabbits had fluffy tails. He looked at Kazuo and only smiled then put BunBun down and put the diaper on. "Excuse me doctor but do you have some scissors on you?" Mamoru asked looking at her. Selene and Hirohito were both watching Mamoru along with the two. Selene reached in her pocket and handed Mamoru the small scissors she had after she took off the roll of tape.

Mamoru picked up the diaper then started to cut a hole in the back. He glanced at Selene when she handed him the tape with a smile on her face. Mamoru took the tape while he told her thanks then used some tape to tape up the diaper that was cut so none of the insides of the diaper would come out. Selene took the scissors and tape while Mamoru then put the diaper on BunBun.

Mamoru held BunBun up and smiled big. "There perfect." Mamoru said as he looked back at Usagi who was looking at him with her eyes wide and a smile started to form. Mamoru handed BunBun back to her and Usagi held BunBun out in front of her and Kazuo and they both smiled and watched when Mamoru reached and pulled out the little tail from the back. Usagi turned BunBun around and smiled while Kazuo touched the tail smiling even more.

Usagi looked at Mamoru who looked back at her both of them smiling at the other. Kazuo suddenly took the stuff bunny and hugged it as Usagi leaned forward and gave Mamoru a hug. "Thank you Mamo…Ma…Mam…" Usagi started to say but noticed that she couldn't pronounce his name. Mamoru smiled at her as he pulled back just a little. "It's Mamoru." He said softly as he looked into her eyes. "Mamo…." Usagi tried again but just couldn't. "Call him Mamochan like I use to when I was little." Kazuo suddenly said making Mamoru and Hirohito look at him each a little surprised that Kazuo had remembered that. "Mamochan…..Mamochan!" Usagi said as she then smiled as she and Kazuo looked at each other. Mamoru glanced at her again and smiled suddenly liking how her voice sounded in his ears when she called him that.

Mamoru looked down at his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate so he reached for it and read the message. "Hey Dad, Motoki wants to know if he has to give Beryl my new number. I guess she is bothering him." Mamoru asked looking at the man. Hirohito who was now sitting back down looked at him then said, "Tell Motoki no not right now." "That will make him happy." Mamoru said making Hirohito smile. "You can call her once we get home. We are leaving tomorrow. And Mamoru." Hirohito said as he then looked right at Mamoru. "Yes sir?" Mamoru asked as he looked back at the man. "I don't want her around for awhile. Motoki may come over later but not for awhile." Hirohito said in a very serious voice. "Yes sir I understand." Mamoru answered as he looked back at his phone while his fingers flew as he texted Motoki back.

Kazuo and Usagi looked at each other then went back to eating both going slow as they looked at the TV again now and then. After they ate Selene took their trays out while Hirohito made the bed lay back some so they were lying better. Usagi and Kazuo now lay facing each other and just looked into each others eyes. Mamoru left the room soon after to go to the room across from theirs to rest in the bed over there only to be woken up in the early morning by Jadeite and Rei telling him that they were heading home.

To be continued.

_Another chapter done. I'm sorry if this story seems to be going slow but I don't feel the need to rush anything. I feel the need to build the story slow. And to everyone wondering… YES Mamoru and Usagi will be together in the end. I again thank everyone for reading!! EvaC_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After many hours in the air on the private plane then a few hours in the helicopter since they had to land in a different location since the reporters found out they had left, Kazuo and Usagi stood beside Hirohito looking into the room they would be staying in. The room was right across from Mamoru's room with Hirohito's room being between the two.

"Well come in and look around." Mamoru said as he took Kazuo's hand and gently pulled him into the room. Usagi stood were she was looking around the semi dark room. Hirohito had a few of his people who had arrived home first make sure the curtains were closed and only very soft light bulbs were used in the lights and even then not all the lights were on.

Usagi looked over when Hirohito walked around her as he watched his two sons looking into the bathroom with Mamoru showing Kazuo different things. Usagi with BunBun hanging down in front of her slowly walked in the room more while Selene looked in from the door with a smile on her face. Selene stood there really watching Usagi since she could tell that the young girl seemed tired still. Selene looked at Kazuo who now had an eye patch over his left eye since Selene had cut into the swollen part to drain it so it wasn't so swollen any more. Selene could tell that something seemed wrong with that eye and would look at better later since now she wanted his eye to rest telling him to keep the eye patch on all the time.

Usagi stopped walking when she spotted the big queen size bed. Her eyes slowly went open as she stood there just looking at the bed. Kazuo ran out of the bathroom going over to her stopping to the right of her. "It's so big." Usagi said softly. "Yeah this room is. Just wait until you see the shower and the bathtub!" Kazuo said smiling at her. "But we will fall out." Usagi said making Kazuo follow were she was looking. Kazuo frowned and moved to be standing behind her as they both looked at the big bed.

"Is something wrong?" Hirohito asked after he noticed them both. Mamoru walked over to them followed by his father. "The bed. We will fall out." Kazuo said as he pointed. Hirohito smiled as he remembered how the mattress had been up against the wall. They all watched while Mamoru walked over to the bed and tried to push it to the right. He looked at Hirohito who smiled again then went to the hallway to call a few of his people to come in. Zoisite and Jadeite walked in and over to Mamoru after Hirohito told them what they wanted. The three then moved the bed over so now the right side of the bed was up against the wall.

Mamoru stood up straight and smiled first at Kazuo then looked over at Usagi as they both smiled at him. Usagi then walked over to the bathroom with Kazuo so he could show her what was in there. Hirohito walked over to Selene and stood beside her as they watched the two in the bathroom checking things out. Kazuo walked out first and smiled at the two then looked over at Mamoru who was sitting on the bed also watching the two. Usagi soon followed and looked at the two brothers first then glanced at Selene then at Hirohito who was smiling then suddenly frowned.

Hirohito looked at Usagi then at Kazuo then back at Usagi then walked out of the room with the frown on his face as he thought about the big clothes the two had on. Usagi's dress hung on her body like a sack and Kazuo's clothes looked even too big for Mamoru. Selene who had seen Hirohito leave left the room to follow him. Mamoru and Kazuo both looked at Usagi who suddenly looked down with a frown on her face.

Kazuo walked over to her and turned her head so she had to look at him. "What's wrong?" Kazuo asked her. "I don't think he likes me. I don't think he likes that I'm here also." Usagi said in a soft voice. Mamoru stood up and walked over to them stopping beside the two. He reached and took Usagi's hand and looked down into her eyes while Usagi looked up at him. "Usa don't worry about father. He does like you a lot. Something else is on his mind and it's not because you are here." Mamoru told her. Usagi half smiled at him then looked back down.

Mamoru smiled at Kazuo then let Usagi's hand go then left the room going to find his father finding the man in his own room. Hirohito spotted Mamoru while he hung up his phone and smiled. "Tomorrow we will take them to the mall and shop. They both need clothes. The mall will be closed for the time we are there of course." Hirohito said smiling even more. Mamoru smiled then said, "Father, Usagi thinks you hate her." "What! Why?" Hirohito asked as he stood up fast. "Because she is here also." Mamoru said. Hirohito shook his head back and forth then started to walk out of the room with Mamoru following. Hirohito stopped at the doorway and looked at Kazuo and Usagi as they sat on their bed. Kazuo looked up at him while Usagi continued to look at the floor.

"Mamoru why don't you show Kazuo your room?" Hirohito asked Mamoru as he continued to look at Usagi who looked at Kazuo as he stood up. "Sure! Come on Kazuo I'll show you my new stereo system." Mamoru said as he took Kazuo's hand and lead him across to his room. Usagi looked at the two as they walked out and stood up. "Usagi I don't hate you and I'm not upset or even mad that you are here with us." Hirohito suddenly said as he continued to look at her. Usagi looked at him and Hirohito noticed she seemed a little scared. Hirohito slowly walked over to an armchair and sat down then smiled over at her.

"Do you know what I do hate?" Hirohito asked noticing that she was just standing there looking at him with her eyes looking at him like she wasn't sure about him. Usagi did shake her head back a forth just a little and he smiled. "I hate what happened to Kazuo and to you. I hate the ones that hurt you both. If you ever saw me glaring it wasn't because of you being here or because of you. I glare to show how upset I am at those people that hurt you." Hirohito said. Usagi glanced down then back at him smiling just a little. Hirohito stood up smiling and slowly walked over to her and took her free hand. "You may stay and live with me forever." He told her. Usagi smiled just a little more while she looked up into his eyes the same eyes as Kazuo's.

They both looked over when Kazuo and Mamoru both walked back into the room both of them smiling. "Mamoru why don't you give Kazuo something to wear tonight and I'll have one of the girls give something to Usagi. We all need to rest up for tomorrow, we are going shopping." Hirohito said as he let Usagi's hand go. "Yes shopping!" Mamoru smiled as his mind started racing on everything that he wanted to get. Mamoru walked out with Hirohito following leaving Usagi and Kazuo standing beside each other in their new room.

Mamoru showed back up with something for Kazuo to wear and a nightgown for Usagi that Minako had given to him. He watched while Kazuo and Usagi both went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. They were both still surprised by the toothpaste that they had been given since before they always had to brush their teeth with baking soda.

The two walked out together and walked to the bed. Kazuo pulled the covers back and Usagi crawled over to the right side with BunBun in her arms. Kazuo got in and started to pull the covers up but stopped when he saw Hirohito doing it. The man covered them both then stood back while Selene gave the two each some medicine. She knew that they were both still in a little pain and she wanted them to sleep through the night. Selene stood back and she and Hirohito told the two good night then left the room. Mamoru ran in and over to the bed and smiled at the two then told them good night. He went back to his room but did get up a few times during the night to go and check on the two not being surprised to see his father doing the same now and then.

Kazuo and Usagi got woken up the next morning by Mamoru who smiled down at them telling them to wake up and to eat so they could then leave. Mamoru then left them and ran over to Hirohito's room and jumped on his bed. "Come on and wake up everyone is up but you and I want to go shopping." Mamoru said as he bounced around near Hirohito's legs.

Mamoru suddenly found himself on the floor looking up at his father who smiled down at him. Hirohito had kicked Mamoru off the bed then he started to laugh while Mamoru smiled. Mamoru got up then ran out of the room going to his to get dressed. The two met up in the hallway then walked into Kazuo's room finding the two sitting and eating while Selene looked at Kazuo's eye then put some ointment on it then put a new bandage over it then the patch.

"Hiro you aren't going to be gone long are you?" Selene asked while he and Mamoru sat down by the two at the table and started eating the food that was given to them. "No maybe a couple of hours." Hirohito told her. "Good I want them to rest. Don't forget they were in the hospital." Selene told him as she sat back looking at him. Hirohito nodded his head in understanding as he continued to eat.

After they ate Mamoru took Kazuo's right hand then Usagi's free hand and walked them down the stairs with Hirohito and Selene following. "Here put on these sunglasses." Mamoru said as he put on a pair on Kazuo first then some on Usagi. "It's a bright beautiful morning out." Mamoru said as he put on his glasses then retook the two's hands and watched while the butler opened the front doors.

Kazuo and Usagi both gasped out loud while they let Mamoru led them to the waiting limos. Usagi moved and covered BunBun's head so its eyes would be covered by her body. She and Kazuo both walked slowly with their mouths open wide by everything that was outside. Usagi stopped walking at one time and just turned her head taking everything in while Kazuo and the others watched her. Kazuo smiled the most knowing that Usagi didn't remember ever being outside before.

"Come on Usa we will have plenty of time for you to be outside. I will show you everything later." Mamoru told her as he took her hand and started walking again. Mamoru got into the limo first followed by Usagi then Kazuo. Hirohito looked at Selene and again promised her that they wouldn't be long then he got in and sat down beside Kazuo who had wanted to sit beside him.

They rode in silence since Usagi and Kazuo both looked out the windows at the passing land. Mamoru glanced at Usagi now and then since she would squeeze his hand that she was holding tight once in awhile. "When you get one hundred percent better I will take you horseback riding and show you some things." Mamoru told her one time making Usagi look at him with her eyes shining and the biggest smile on her face. Mamoru smiled back then looked at his father and brother. Hirohito smiled back while Kazuo continued to look out the window while he held his father's hand tight.

When they arrived at the mall Mamoru noticed the parking lot empty and the mall manger there smiling and bowing up and down fast to his father while they all got out of the limo. Hirohito still holding Kazuo's hand led the way to one of the clothing stores taking Kazuo to the male clothing side while Mamoru who still had Usagi's hand took her to the girl's side of the store.

Mamoru helped Ami and Minako, since they and some of the others who had followed in another car, pick out clothes for Usagi. Minako doing most of the picking since Ami was writing down on a clip board everything that they wanted. Mamoru glanced over and saw Zoisite doing the same thing for Kazuo and Hirohito. A peach color summer dress caught Mamoru's eyes and he walked over and picked it up then took Usagi over to the dressing room. "Go in and put this on and these." He told her handing her the dres, a pack of panties and a bra. Usagi looked at him and took the things and walked in while he closed the door.

Mamoru waited by the closed door and watched the others while they picked out clothes and other things for the two. Rei and Makoto were now helping Minako and the guys were seen helping Kazuo who was now in some new clothes that fit perfectly. Mamoru turned back to the dressing room wondering what was taking Usagi so long. He knocked softly on the door then opened it just a little after he heard her make a noise.

"Usagi is everything okay?" He asked as he stepped into the little space after he saw Usagi still in the large dress. In her hands she held the bra looking at it. She looked at Mamoru and said, "What is this?" Mamoru looked down at the bra and smiled. "It's a bra that you wear to cover your breast." Usagi looked at the bra again then back at him with a confused look on her face. "How…." She started to say and she watched while Mamoru took the bra and sat it down. He then pulled her a little closer and took off the dress she had on. Mamoru tried to not look at her body but his eyes did look now and then seeing how skinny she was at the moment Mamoru suddenly wondered how well her body would be once she gained a little weight. Noticing her body more it hit him that she was really fifteen.

Mamoru helped Usagi get dressed first helping her with the panty then the bra then finally getting the dress over her head and over her body. Mamoru stood behind her and they both looked at her in the mirror in the new dress. "I did good work with the size of the dress. Guessed right the first time…..That is better. You are very pretty in clothes that fit right." Mamoru said in a soft voice as his eyes looked at her body from head to toe in the mirror. Usagi suddenly turned around and gave him a hug. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her back while a smile graced his face. Mamoru removed his arms first and watched while Usagi reached and picked up BunBun.

Mamoru opened the door and walked out while he held the door open for Usagi to follow. They both looked at Kazuo who was standing there looking at them both. Usagi smiled and walked to him and Kazuo suddenly hugged her while he continued to look at Mamoru making Mamoru think that he was mad at him. Mamoru spotting Hirohito walked over to the man fast while Kazuo stood there letting Usagi hug him.

When Mamoru looked over at the two again he saw Kazuo holding Usagi's hand but now smiling. Hirohito walked over to the two while he smiled. "Come on lets go get you both some shoes." Hirohito said while Kazuo took his hand and followed the man out of the clothing store. Usagi walked over to Mamoru who smiled at her while she took his hand. They walked together following the two into the shoe store. Both got some shoes even Mamoru got a new pair.

Leaving the shoe store Mamoru who was now leading the way with Kazuo holding his hand and holding Usagi's hand stopped and smiled big. Mamoru then started walking a little fast dragging the two behind him toward the toy store. Kazuo stopped and stood in awe after they walked in making Usagi stand still and look at him. Seeing his eyes look around she looked away from him and looked around the store in awe also.

Mamoru looked back at them both smiling big then took Kazuo's hand and they walked over to the boy toys with Usagi walking behind them slowly. She stood back and watched the two brothers looking at the different toys.

Hirohito smiled and walked over to Usagi and took her hand then started walking over to where some girl toys were. He let her hand go and watched while Usagi slowly walked down some aisle looking at the different toys.

With BunBun in her hands hanging down in front of her, Usagi walked by the different dolls stopping to look at a few but never once looking at any of the baby dolls. Hirohito following her smiled as he watched her. Usagi stopped in front of a large doll house and looked at it noticing the baby bed she suddenly looked around the store until her eyes fell on the same baby doll furniture. She walked over fast and stopped and looked at a little baby bed. Usagi touched it then placed BunBun in it. She looked at Hirohito after he bent down and slowly started to rock the bed back and forth to show her it rocked. Usagi smiled even more then hugged him but let him go fast as she saw the doll clothes.

Usagi picked up BunBun and walked over to the clothes and looked spotting a little white dress with little red roses on it. She reached and took the dress down then sat down on the floor and opened the little blanket that BunBun was wrapped in. Mamoru had gotten it before they left the hospital. Usagi took the little dress and matching panties and put them on BunBun over the little shirt and diaper that Mamoru had put on it.

Usagi looked up when Hirohito handed her some little matching slippers and a pair of little white socks. Usagi put everything on BunBun then turn the rabbit around and noticed that the tail was hidden. Hirohito looked at Ami who already had scissors out while she smiled. Hirohito took it then took BunBun and cut a little hole in the panty. Usagi stood up and pulled out the little tail then took BunBun and hugged the stuff bunny. Hirohito took a white bonnet and cut two holes in it then put it on the bunny's head tying it then fixing it so the ears were out. Usagi gave him a hug then hugged the bunny again. She smiled big and looked back at the clothes never noticing Kazuo and Mamoru as they walked over toward her. Kazuo walked to her while Mamoru walked over to Hirohito who was now looking at the list that Ami and Zoisite had both made. Hirohito nodded his head and told them to get everything. Ami and Zoisite both smiled bowed then walked away to get the others to help get what was needed and wanted.

Hirohito and Mamoru stood beside each other and watched the two picking out little clothes. "I noticed some things on the list for Kazuo that I believe you wanted." Hirohito told Mamoru who only smiled and blushed a little as he watched Kazuo who was now holding BunBun up on his chest while he picked up a little blue sailor outfit. "I thought the lamb was a girl." Mamoru said as he looked at Hirohito. "It's both a boy and a girl. Depends on the day and what they want. It's their baby." Hirohito said as he watched the two. "Their baby?" Mamoru asked looking at the man again. "Yes. Usagi passed up all the baby dolls, didn't give them a second look. And look at how Kazuo is holding it." Hirohito said pointing. Mamoru looked also and only smiled. "I wonder what they named it." Mamoru asked. "Why don't you go ask Uncle Mamoru?" Hirohito said smiling at Mamoru. Mamoru looked at him smiling then said, "I wonder where they got it…Grandpa." Mamoru said making Hirohito laugh just a little. He watched Mamoru walk over to the two and started picking out a few outfits also.

Mamoru saw a little bottle and removed it from the package then handed it to Kazuo. "Here every baby needs a bottle" Mamoru said as he watched Kazuo take the bottle. Kazuo smiled and moved BunBun then put the nipple in BunBun's mouth. Mamoru smiled then started walking back to their father. "I get to finally feed BunBun." Kazuo whispered to Usagi who was smiling at him. She nodded her head in agreement and looked at Mamoru who was now standing beside Hirohito. Mamoru seeing Usagi smiled back at her and watched while she and Kazuo walked over to them. They walked in step with each other making Mamoru think that they looked and acted like twins.

Hirohito took all the clothes and handed them to Mamoru who took them to Ami and the store manager. Hirohito then took Kazuo's hand then Usagi's and led the way out of the store then out of the mall with Mamoru following. Hirohito let the kids get in while he told the mall manger thank you then got in and they rode back home knowing that the others would show up later with the toys, shoes and clothes. Again Kazuo sat beside Hirohito and Usagi and Mamoru sat across from them.

"Usa what is the lamb's name?" Mamoru asked looking back at her. "It's a bunny." Usagi said looking at him then at BunBun which was on Kazuo's lap. Kazuo leaned forward and gave BunBun to her. "I still think it looks like a lamb." Mamoru said softly. He smiled while Usagi glared at him. "Her name is BunBun." Kazuo suddenly said. Mamoru looked at him while Hirohito smiled. "BunBun for bunny. I named him." Usagi said as she adjusted the blanket around the bunny.

"Where did you get it?" Mamoru asked looking at the stuff bunny. Usagi smiled and looked at him then over at Kazuo. "Kaz made it for me one time." Mamoru looked at her then over at his brother who was smiling and looking at Usagi. "May I see it?" Hirohito suddenly asked. Usagi nodded her head yes and handed BunBun over to him being extra careful while she did. Hirohito took the bunny and placed it gentle down on his legs then looked at the bunny even moved the clothes and looked at it.

"You made this?" He then asked Kazuo as he looked at him. "Yes a long time ago. It took me…..it took a long time." Kazuo said while Mamoru reached for BunBun then looked at it closer also. "What's in it to make it heavy?" Mamoru asked as he weighed it in his hand then poked it with a finger a few times in different areas. "I'm not sure what it was called but I found it by some old wood." Kazuo told him as he looked at him then over at Hirohito. "Saw dust." Mamoru said as he watched Usagi take BunBun from him and readjusted the blanket. Hirohito nodded his head and smiled at Kazuo. "You did a great job on it. It looks professional." Hirohito said while Kazuo smiled at him then looked back at Usagi who smiled also.

The rest of the ride was made in silence with Mamoru noticing that Kazuo would look at him and then at Usagi then back at him now and then making Mamoru wonder what was on the boys mind. After arriving home Kazuo and Usagi both went up to their room and got into the bed to take a nap sleeping almost all day with Usagi waking up first. She looked around the room and spotted Mamoru as he walked into the room smiling at her.

"The things we got at the mall are arriving and they will start to bring everything in." Mamoru told her. Usagi watched while he sat on the bed beside Kazuo since Usagi was near the wall. They both looked at the same time while the girls walked in with some boxes followed by the guys. Usagi moved over on the bed and sat beside Mamoru as they watched the others putting her and Kazuo's things away. Mamoru looked at Kazuo who was laying there just looking at him. Mamoru smiled and watched while Kazuo just turned his head away and watched the others.

"Kaz does your head hurt?" Usagi asked him. Mamoru turned his head and looked at her then back at Kazuo seeing him nodding his head yes. "I'll get Dr. Selene to give you something." Mamoru said as he stood up then walked out of the room. Mamoru went to find Selene walking and thinking about Kazuo. He really didn't like the look in the boy's eyes while Kazuo looked at him. Mamoru stopped thinking about Kazuo after he found Selene in his father's home office then told her about Kazuo's headache. Selene went to the room leaving Mamoru alone with his father.

"Hey can I take them to the arcade to meet Motoki later?" Mamoru asked his father. Hirohito looked at him then back down while saying, "Maybe later but not anytime soon. We need them to get use to home first." Mamoru nodded his head in understanding then left the room going back to Kazuo and Usagi. He walked in and saw Kazuo over by the new race set that Mamoru had helped him pick out and Usagi over by a little doll bed laying BunBun in it. Usagi then stood up and walked over to the little dresser and started to put the doll clothes in it after she had watched the girls putting her and Kazuo's clothes away.

Kazuo sat back and let Mamoru put the race car set together. He looked over after Hirohito walked in then went over and helped Mamoru. After they were done Hirohito showed Kazuo how to work it and Mamoru walked over to Usagi after seeing her sitting down in front of the doll house just looking at it. Mamoru sat down beside her and they smiled at each other. "You're lucky that you have a doll house." Mamoru suddenly said looking back at the house. Usagi only looked at him. Mamoru looked over at his father then back at the house and said, "I had wanted a doll house but I was told no." He reached and picked up one of the pieces of furniture and looked at it. "You may come in and play with mine whenever you want." Usagi said as she looked at the furniture in his hand then back at his face. Mamoru looked at her and smiled then nodded his head a few times and said, "Thank you I just might do that."

The days flew by turning into weeks and Kazuo and Usagi stayed alone in their new room doing everything in there. Eating, sleeping and playing with their toys. The first weeks they were seen mostly taking naps. A month after they arrived home, Mamoru was able to open the curtains for them one night. He and the others in the room watched while Usagi ran over to the window and looked out at the summer night and stood in the same spot for many hours. That next day after seeing her standing in the spot and looking outside, Hirohito went and led her and Kazuo out to the balcony. Seeing them both smile he then took them back in and then down the stairs then out to the backyard. He stood there and watched while they both slowly walked on the soft grass and looked around.

Hirohito looked at Selene after she walked over to them and touched his arm. He knew that she was going to be going home later that day but she would be back later that week or the next to check on the two. "I'm glad to see them out of that room. They have gotten plenty of rest and now fresh air and sunshine is the best thing for them." Selene said as she watched Usagi walking over to some flowers. Hirohito smiled at her and watched as Mamoru run out of the house and over to the two. "Mamoru acts like a child with them around." Hirohito said as he watched Mamoru showing Usagi some flowers. Kazuo walked over to them and stood beside Mamoru on his other side while Mamoru pointed at some other flowers and could be heard talking softly about them. "Hiro I need to go but I'll be back in a few weeks." Selene suddenly said. Hirohito looked at her then walked her back into the house. He took her home personally showing back up a few hours later.

Hirohito walked into the dining room surprised to see Usagi and Kazuo sitting next to Mamoru who was between them. Mamoru smiled and Hirohito could tell that Mamoru was the one who got them to join them all. After they ate Mamoru took the two outside into the yards keeping them both up late only going in after they all three started yawning even more. After that day Usagi and Kazuo were seen outside almost every day. They could be seen out by the flowers or just sitting on the soft grass under some trees always near Hirohito's office windows. Hirohito would watch them while he worked noticing at times that Kazuo was seen sleeping with his head on Usagi's lap while she sat beside Mamoru who would read children's stories to them both. Little BunBun was at first seen being held by Usagi or even Kazuo but now it rested in the stroller that Mamoru brought home one day for them.

Usagi always had one of her hands on Kazuo's head being seen rubbing his head which now had very short hair. Kazuo had wanted it cut short and after Rei cut it one day and Kazuo looked in the mirror he asked for it all to come off surprising everyone. Rei looked at Hirohito who only nodded his head slowly. She then took the hair clippers and cut Kazuo's hair as short as she could. His hair now looked like peach fuzz. Kazuo looked in the mirror then over at Usagi as she sat near him with his long hair that had been braided then cut off in her hands. Usagi looked at him and only stared at him. Kazuo looked over at Mamoru who glanced at their father hoping that the man wouldn't want him to cut his hair.

Mamoru looked with the others at Makoto when she asked Usagi if she wanted her hair cut. Mamoru suddenly ran to Usagi and covered her head with his hands. "No don't cut it it's so pretty!" He said pulling her head to his stomach. The others all smiled knowing that Mamoru liked to play with Usagi's long hair. They had seen him doing her hair in different styles while she would sit on his bedroom floor in front of him allowing him to. "It's Usagi's hair she can have it cut if she wants." Hirohito said looking at her then back at Mamoru.

Mamoru let her head go and stood looking down at her pleading with his eyes not to cut it. Usagi looked at Hirohito then at Kazuo who was now rubbing his own head and smiling. Usagi looked at the girls who all smiled at her she then looked back at Mamoru. Remembering hearing him say it was pretty Usagi shook her head no making Mamoru smile again. "At least let me trim it so it doesn't drag along on the floor and the ground." Rei said as she picked up some of Usagi's hair. "Just a trim." Mamoru was heard saying as he sat back down. Usagi looked from him then at Rei and nodded her head twice. Rei smiled then started to trim Usagi's hair. When she was done Usagi stood up and looked at her long hair which now went to her knees again.

Usagi walked over to Kazuo who smiled and touched her hair. She then walked over to Mamoru and suddenly hugged him making him smile. He didn't want her hair cut that much but got silent after Kazuo told how Usagi's hair grew fast. Mamoru went to hug Usagi but stopped after he saw Kazuo looking at them both again making Mamoru wonder what the boy was thinking. Kazuo looked at him then turned around and walked out of the room. Usagi let Mamoru go and followed Kazuo out each going to the room. Kazuo went to his toys while Usagi went to her's. Mamoru soon showed up and played with Kazuo first until Kazuo told him to play with Usagi so he could rest. So Mamoru walked over to Usagi and they sat beside each other and played a game while Kazuo lay on the bed on his side facing them and watching them for the longest time.

Mamoru and Kazuo made eye contact at one time. Kazuo suddenly smiled then rolled over to his other side and again Mamoru wondered if Kazuo was upset with him in any way. He figured if the boy was he would tell him later for Mamoru knew not to ask any questions. He really wanted to but their father wouldn't let him reminding Mamoru to let Kazuo and Usagi talk when they were ready.

A few days later Kazuo did open up a little and Hirohito and Mamoru found out the reason the two had been locked up in the basement room. The morning of that day, Mamoru was allowed to take the two with him to meet his best friend at his job.

To be continued.

_Things will start moving soon. Again I thank you all for reading and for the reviews that be given. EvaC._


	8. Chapter 8

_So sorry I didn't get this posted sooner. Been busy at work the last couple of days. (Where I do most of my typing when I can.). Any ways here is the next chapter a nice long one. Enjoy!!_

Chapter 8

That morning Mamoru sat at the table between Kazuo and Usagi and listened to his father warning him to only take them to the arcade where Motoki worked for his parents then to come straight home. He warned Mamoru that if the two wanted to leave then he was to leave with them right then and there no questions asked.

Mamoru only nodded his head feeling like a little kid again while his father talked. Mamoru looked at the man after he told him that Nephrite and Kunzite would be riding with them also. Mamoru sighed deeply and again nodded his head a few times up and down showing he understood and knowing he couldn't complain.

While Hirohito talked Kazuo and Usagi sat with Mamoru between them looking at Hirohito then they looked at Mamoru then back at Hirohito with their heads moving at the same time each time again making Mamoru think that they acted like twins.

After he finished talking, Hirohito smiled then walked over to Usagi and bent down beside her chair and said, "Usagi if you like you may keep BunBun here with me." Usagi looked at the bunny in the stroller then at him and nodded her head. "Come on lets go now since it will be busy later." Mamoru said as he stood up. Kazuo stood up then Usagi did also. Kazuo took Usagi's hand and they followed Mamoru out of the house with Nephrite and Kunzite following also.

They both got into the back of Mamoru's car and he closed the door then got in the driver's seat. Nephrite got in on the other side in the back and sat next to Usagi who was in the middle. She held Kazuo's hand and looked around while Mamoru drove.

"He needs to relax a little. I'm only taking them to Motoki and we all know that Motoki wouldn't hurt a fly." Mamoru told Kunzite who was sitting in the passenger seat in the front. "You better be glad he's letting them go at all." Kunzite said. "They need to get out more. It will do them good to see something besides the house and yards. They haven't been anywhere since we went to the mall those months back." Mamoru said as he drove along. Kunzite only smiled at him as he glanced back at Nephrite who smiled back. They both knew that Haruka, Makoto and Minako were already at the arcade where Motoki was and Rei, Jadeite and Michiru were near there watching from another car. "I won't let anyone hurt them." Mamoru suddenly said more to himself.

"Kazuo." Usagi whispered to him. "Yes Usagi." Kazuo whispered as he looked at her. Usagi looked at him then whispered, "I don't want to go." Kazuo half smiled understanding what she was saying. He took her hand then whispered, "It's a little late for that." Usagi looked at him then they both looked over at Nephrite when he said, "Don't worry you two. Your father has some of the others already there and we know for a fact that not many people are at the arcade at this moment." He leaned over a little then whispered, "We won't be staying long trust me." Kazuo and Usagi both nodded their heads then looked when Mamoru stopped his car and got out then opened the door for Kazuo.

Kazuo got out first then turned and helped Usagi out and holding her hand they followed Mamoru into the arcade with Kunzite and Nephrite following them. The two walked over to Minako and Makoto and sat beside them while they all talked but kept their eyes on things. Mamoru walked over to the counter and had the two sit down beside him with Usagi being between him and Kazuo and Kazuo up against the wall.

"What do I have to do to get some good service?....... Motoki! I'm going to tell your mom that you are being mean keeping me the great Mamoru waiting! And you know that she loves me more then you!" Mamoru yelled out as he pounded his hand on the counter a few times. Everyone heard some pots suddenly being dropped. Mamoru smiled when his best friend ran out of the backroom and over to him. "Mamoru you're here finally! I was wondering when I would see your ugly face again!"" Motoki said as the two hugged each other slapping each other's backs a few times.

Mamoru stepped back and kept his arm around Motoki's shoulders and looked at the two beside him. "Motoki this is my brother Kazuo and this is my….. Usagi." Mamoru said as he pointed to the two. Motoki smiled even more and reached and shook Kazuo's hand first then picked up Usagi's hand and kissed the top of it. "I have heard so much about you both! But Mamoru didn't do you both justice. For Kazuo is much better looking then Mamoru and you Usagi are not only cute but very pretty…..Oh I'm so glad to finally meet you two! Welcome to my parent's place which will one day be mine……I think….I hope." Motoki said still holding Usagi's hand, which didn't go unnoticed by Mamoru. "Hey let her hand go Romeo." Mamoru said as he removed Usagi's hand from Motoki's.

Motoki smiled at him then looked at the two again smiling even more. Usagi smiled back first with Kazuo following both of them liking Motoki right away. "You know what I think? I think that Kazuo seems to be more mature then you Mamoru just by looking at him I can tell he is….. Yes……..Oh I'm so happy that I have someone I can talk to as an adult and not this…..This little boy!" Motoki said as he looked at Kazuo while he pointed at Mamoru smiling. "Shut up!" Mamoru said as he slapped Motoki's arm making Motoki laugh while Kazuo and Usagi smiled even more.

"Hey do you both want some ice cream?" Motoki asked as he ran around the counter to the other side. Kazuo and Usagi both looked at Mamoru who nodded his head yes and told Motoki to give them each a cone with one scoop. Motoki nodded then started to get the ice cream. He handed the first one to Usagi then one to Kazuo. They both looked at the cone then at Mamoru who was smiling. Mamoru reached for his and took a lick showing the two. They both copied him making Mamoru and Motoki both smile while Kazuo's eyes flew open first followed by Usagi's. Kazuo and Usagi looked at each other then back at the ice cream. They both started to eat their ice cream going slow.

Mamoru watched Motoki who moved to be closer to him. "Damn they do act like twins just like you told me." Motoki whispered. Mamoru nodded his head and finished his ice cream. He reached for the napkins and wiped his mouth then reached over and wiped Usagi's chin then did the same for Kazuo. "So you ready for school? We go back in less then a month." Motoki asked Mamoru who looked at him fast. "School…..Oh man I totally forgot about school…. I better talk to my father about it now that they are with us." Mamoru said looking at Motoki then at the other two. Kazuo and Usagi both finished their cone at the same time each not listening to the two. They looked at Motoki the same time to thank him but before they could even open their mouth they all heard "MAMORU!"

Everyone looked to the doorway when they heard the loud female voice. Mamoru turned around fast and saw Beryl standing by the front door smiling toward him. Beryl ran to him and hugged him tight making Mamoru dropped the napkins. Kazuo and Usagi looked at Motoki who was seen glaring with a large frown on his face. "Oh Mamoru why didn't you tell me you were coming into town today! I have to find out by walking down the street and seeing your car parked outside. You naughty boy you should have called me." Beryl said as she looked at him keeping her arms around his neck while her body bounced up and down a few times.

Mamoru blinked his eyes a few times and glanced over at Kazuo then Usagi as they both sat there just looking at the two. Mamoru reached and removed Beryl's hands but did let her hang onto his hands. "And why haven't you been calling me? Summer is almost over and I haven't seen you at all and why won't you give me your new cell number?" Beryl asked. "Because he doesn't want you to have it Bitch…. Beryl." Motoki was heard saying. Saying the word bitch a little softer. Mamoru looked at Motoki while Beryl looked at him also and glared.

Mamoru being able to tell that the two were going to start arguing turned Beryl to look at him and said, "Beryl I want you to meet Kazuo and Usagi." Beryl looked at him then over to the side at the two who sat there looking at her both with their eyes wide.

"Oh my God he does look like you only smaller, younger and shorter hair! How you must have looked when you were younger! Oh Mamoru don't you ever cut your hair short!" Beryl said, as she looked at Kazuo the longest. She only glanced at Usagi for a second. Kazuo looked away from Beryl then back at Mamoru. Kazuo glanced over at Minako as she and Makoto both stood up and walked over to where Haruka was at the door. Beryl getting tired of looking at Kazuo looked back at Mamoru and smiled then started asking him when she would get to see him again alone. Mamoru didn't answer since he noticed Nephrite and Kunzite walking over to him fast.

Kunzite pulled Mamoru to the side much to Beryl's dislike while Nephrite walked over to Motoki and whispered in his ear. Motoki nodded his head a few times then Nephrite walked over to Usagi and took her hand then took Kazuo's hand and started to walk away from the others.

"Mamoru we need to leave now. We just got word that some reporters are on their way." Kunzite whispered to Mamoru who went wide-eyed then nodded his head fast in understanding. Mamoru walked over to Beryl and placed one of his hands on her arm and said, "Beryl I need to go but I will call you when I can." Beryl tried to hold his hand but Mamoru removed it fast then just about ran out of the arcade as he waved to Motoki who waved back. Motoki made a sign with his hand showing Mamoru to call him and Mamoru nodded his head in understanding. Mamoru was seen getting into his car getting his door closed just as Nephrite drove away fast.

Mamoru turned around in his seat and watched while some cars pulled up and stopped in front of the arcade and some men and women got out fast then ran into the arcade. Mamoru glanced at Kunzite who had Usagi and Kazuo both ducking down in the back seat. Mamoru turned back around suddenly feeling really bad thinking about how he almost caused the two to be seen by those noisy reporters and Mamoru knew very well that Kazuo and Usagi were not ready to face the real world yet.

They arrived home all of them seeing Hirohito on the front steps. Kazuo who saw BunBun in Hirohito's hands went and grabbed the bunny then dragged Usagi by her hand into the large house then up to their room fast. Hirohito watched them then turned to Mamoru and walked to him and took him to the study. "Don't say anything father I won't take them again any time soon trust me." Mamoru said looking at the man then down. Hirohito nodded his head then turned and walked away. Mamoru waited a few minutes then walked up to the two's room slowly opening the door and looking at the two as they sat side by side on the bed.

Mamoru closed the door gently suddenly not knowing what he would say to the two. He was just glad that the others were alert and had gotten them out in time. Mamoru walked to his room and went and sat on his own bed. He sighed thinking about what he could do to make it up to Usagi and Kazuo. Mamoru suddenly smiled then stood up and ran over to a dresser looking in a few drawers until he found some swimming trunks.

"I'll take them swimming! I've seen them both looking at the pool." Mamoru said as the smile grew on his face and he started to take off his clothes. After his swim trunks were on Mamoru ran over to Kazuo and Usagi's room and open the door fast and smiled when they both looked at him. "How would you both like to go swimming with me?" Mamoru asked as he walked into the room. Usagi looked at Kazuo who smiled and stood up.

Mamoru went to Kazuo and helped him find the swim trunks that he had then Mamoru found Usagi's one-piece bathing suit. While the two changed Mamoru went and got some towels then went back and took them down finding Selene there standing by Hirohito.

"We are going swimming if that's okay?" Mamoru told Hirohito who smiled and looked at Selene. "Do you think they can get in the water?" He asked her. "Yes but let me take out the stitches on Usagi it is time, past time. I will also take out the ones on Kazuo's arm. That's one of the reasons why I'm here today." Selene said smiling. She walked over to Kazuo and led him into the living room and sat him down then took out the stitches. Afterwards she sent the guys out so she could do Usagi. After the guys were out of the room Selene had Usagi take her suit partway down to uncover her stomach then Selene took the stitches out smiling the whole time since Usagi had healed so well.

After she was done and Usagi's suit back on, Selene took Usagi outside to the pool finding Mamoru holding Kazuo's hands in the shallow end of the pool. Kazuo had a floating ring around his body. Mamoru spotted Usagi then lead Kazuo over to the stairs then he got out and put a ring around Usagi's body then slowly holding her hands led her into the water while Selene walked over to where Hirohito sat holding BunBun on his lap. Even the stuff bunny was wearing little swim trunks.

Hirohito smiled while Selene sat down beside him then smiled back at him. "Have you decided what you will do about them learning? I know you aren't going to send them to school." Selene said looking at the pool then back at Hirohito. "No I will not send them to any school. I have a young lady coming soon who will teach them. They will stay here at home and learn here. I will not have them out there by themselves and others making fun of them." Hirohito said making Selene nod her head in agreement. "Good they need to stay together." Selene said looking back at the pool. Hirohito looked also and saw Kazuo holding Usagi's hands while they floated in the water and Mamoru floated on his back going around them both in a circle. The two watched the three in the pool for a while each enjoying the nice summer day.

"Hiro do you know if Usagi has started her monthly?" Selene suddenly asked looking at him. Hirohito looked at her then at Usagi. "I don't know." He then said looking back at Selene. "She is fifteen and I noticed her chest while I took the stitches out. Now that she has gained some weight her chest is growing out perfectly." Selene told him while Hirohito glanced at Usagi's chest then looked back at Selene. "Why don't you ask her?" He said as he picked up his drink. Selene nodded her head then stood up and walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down.

"Usagi." She said looking at the young girl who glanced at her. "Yes." Usagi said. "I would like to ask you a question a personal question." Selene said as she watched Mamoru pull the two toward her while he swam her way. Selene nodded thanks to Mamoru who only smiled and went to the edge and leaned against it and looked at his dad who smiled.

"Usagi have you had a period?" Selene asked looking at her. Usagi looked at her then at Kazuo who only raised his elbows showing he didn't understand also. "What's that?" Usagi asked looking back at Selene. "It's when you bleed each month to show you are a woman." Selene answered as she smiled. "Where do you bleed from?" Usagi asked. Selene smiled again and pointed on her own body noticing that Usagi still looked confused and Kazuo's eyes were going wide. He looked away fast making Selene think he was embarrassed.

"I've never bleed from there before…Have I Kazuo?" Usagi said looking at Selene then over at Kazuo who looked at her. Kazuo then looked down and said in a soft voice, "You did one time." "How old was she?" Selene asked looking at him. Kazuo looked down and only shrugged his shoulders. "Was it recently?" Selene asked him and Kazuo shook his head no. "I think she was….about nine." Kazuo then said saying it slow. Selene and Hirohito both noticed that Kazuo seemed to know more then what he was saying. "That's too young to have been a period. Most girls are twelve or thirteen when they start." Mamoru said looking at Usagi then at Selene. "There are some who do start as young as nine or ten. Did she bleed again?" Selene said looking at Mamoru first then at Kazuo. Kazuo continued to look down at the water and only shook his head no.

Mamoru spotted some servants bring out their lunch. "Come on you two lets get out and eat." Mamoru told the two as he grabbed the rings and dragged them to the stairs. Selene stood up and walked over to Hirohito and they looked at each other both had noticed the look on Kazuo's face. They watched while Mamoru grabbed a towel then walked over to the table and sat down while Kazuo took off the ring Usagi had on after he took off his.

"Kazuo is everything okay?" Usagi asked in a whisper looking at him. Kazuo looked at her and half-smiled and only nodded his head. He then gave her a towel and took her hand and walked over to the others and sat down. Hirohito watched while Kazuo picked up BunBun and held it then placed it on his legs and slowly ate what was given to him never once looking up at anyone.

After they ate Kazuo stood up and grabbed Usagi's hand then walked back into the house fast. Mamoru got up after they were out of sight then cleaned up the area then walked to the house going to his room to shower and get dressed leaving Selene and Hirohito alone looking at each other.

"Something is on Kazuo's mind you could tell by how he is acting." Hirohito said. "I think you better have Dr. Kessler come out and talk to him. I think it is time." Selene told him while Hirohito nodded his head in agreement while he said, "Can you please call him and see when he can come out here?" Selene nodded her head. The two then got up and went into the house.

Mamoru left his room going to find his father since he wanted to talk to the man about his own schooling. Mamoru still at the moment didn't know what he wanted to do. Sure he wanted to go back but then again his brother was finally home, how could Mamoru leave now? He hadn't even really gotten to know his younger brother yet since he and the others knew that it would take time for Kazuo and even Usagi to get use to being there with them.

Mamoru walked down the hallway thinking never noticing Kazuo and Usagi laying on their bed and Kazuo holding Usagi's body tight against his own. Holding her head to his chest while his good eye looked across the room just looking at the wall while Usagi looked up at the ceiling wondering what was wrong with Kazuo. She hated when he was upset over anything.

Hirohito looked up from his desk after he spotted Mamoru standing in the doorway. "Hey can I talk to you for a few?" Mamoru asked as he walked in and closed the door. "You know you can." Hirohito said watching Mamoru sitting down across from him. Mamoru looked at his father then back down while he said, "I go back to school soon." Hirohito smiled and said, "Yes I know. I pay the tuition." Mamoru looked at his father and smiled. "You don't have to go back yet if you don't want to. I told you that at any time that you wanted to take time off you could." Hirohito suddenly said making Mamoru smile even more. "Thank you I'll think about it." Mamoru said standing up then leaving the room going to his own to call Motoki.

Hirohito went back to working finally stopping when he was hungry. When Kazuo and Usagi didn't show up for dinner Hirohito sent someone to check on them only to have the person tell him that the two seemed to be asleep. After eating Hirohito watched Mamoru leaving out with Jadeite and Zoisite who where going to escort him and Motoki to a party. A party that Motoki made sure Beryl knew nothing about.

Hirohito walked back into his house then went up to check on Kazuo and Usagi. He started running to the room after he heard Usagi screaming running into the room seeing that Usagi was asleep while she screamed and Kazuo was holding her in his arms trying to silence her while tears fell from his own eyes.

Hirohito walked over to them and touched Kazuo on his head making the boy look up at him fast. Kazuo slowly stood up while Hirohito picked up Usagi who had stopped screaming but was crying hard. Hirohito walked out with Kazuo following going to his own room. He laid Usagi down on his bed and watched while Kazuo climbed in and went to her and pulled her back into his arms both of them now quiet.

Hirohito covered them both and then got in the bed beside Kazuo watching the boy move over to his body closer. Hirohito let Kazuo lay on his arm while Usagi laid on Kazuo's. Hirohito lay there looking at the two wondering what was going on. He finally fell asleep missing when Mamoru showed up.

Mamoru walked up the stairs and glanced into Kazuo and Usagi's room seeing the bed empty. He walked into the room and looked around wondering where the two were. Wondering if something was wrong Mamoru walked over to his father's room and opened the door then walked in and looked at the bed being very surprised that the two were asleep beside his father.

Mamoru walked over to the bed on his father's side seeing the man close to the edge Mamoru walked over to the other side and sat down. He removed his shoes then got under the covers and settle down on the pillow. He wanted to be there in the morning to find out why the two were with his father. Mamoru went to roll over but suddenly felt Usagi roll toward him and lie on his arm and move one of her legs over his. Mamoru looked at her then over at Kazuo and saw him roll on to his side to face their father more.

Mamoru adjusted himself then Usagi and slowly went to sleep waking up later seeing Usagi looking down at him as she sat up. Mamoru smiled at her while Usagi looked over at the other two still asleep. She went back to Mamoru's arm after he pulled her back down to him. They both went back to sleep waking a few hours later this time together seeing Kazuo looking at them both. Usagi sat up and hugged Kazuo who hugged her back. He glanced at Mamoru and half smiled then stood up and took Usagi's hand and they walked out of the room together going back to their own.

Mamoru looked over at Hirohito after the two left the room. "How was the party?" Hirohito asked. "It was boring. Everyone kept asking me about the two then they got upset when I wouldn't talk and go into details. We left early." Mamoru said. Hirohito nodded his head. "So why were both in here with you?" Mamoru asked. Hirohito sighed then said, "I walked by last night hearing Usagi screaming and went in and Kazuo was crying trying to quiet her. I brought them here and as you can see they both stopped crying and slept peacefully." "You don't know why she was screaming?" Mamoru asked as they both stood up. "No. Selene is bringing Dr. Kessler later today." Hirohito said as he started to walk away missing Mamoru's eyes widen just a little. "The…..the psychologist?" Mamoru asked standing there looking at his father who stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Yes son Dr. Kessler….Don't worry he will be talking to Kazuo and Usagi….Unless you want to talk to him also." Hirohito said. "NO! I'm doing fine. No I don't need to talk to him." Mamoru said very fast. He suddenly ran out of the room missing Hirohito smile while shaking his head then started to laugh softly. The man knew that Mamoru didn't mind talking to the doctor what Mamoru had a problem with was sitting too long in the same spot making Dr. Kessler nickname Mamoru the little wiggly worm.

Hirohito and Mamoru both showered then showed up in the dinning room at the same time seeing Makoto placing a plate down in front of Kazuo then one down in front of Usagi. They both told her thanks each in a soft whispered voice. Mamoru walked over and sat down between them and got his own food then started eating. Hirohito sat down and watched them all while everyone ate in silence. He noticed that Usagi looked at Mamoru now and then and was seen half smiling at him while he smiled back. But Kazuo was only seen looking down at his food and eating slowly.

Hirohito noticed that when Usagi looked back at Kazuo she would get a sad look on her own face seeming to match Kazuo's making Hirohito think that Usagi would copy Kazuo's feelings. If he was happy then she was and if he was sad then she was sad. Hirohito wondered if Usagi did it since she and Kazuo had been alone together for so long. He suddenly wondered how Usagi would do alone without Kazuo near her.

After eating Kazuo and Usagi went back to their room and got their bunny. Kazuo dressed the bunny in a little sailor suit for a boy then he grabbed Usagi's hand and led the way out to the balcony then down the steps that lead to the gardens. They looked around looking at the different flowers. Mamoru who was about to call Beryl spotted them. So he put his phone down and ran out to the two joining them while they walked around.

They walked together ending up by some dogs and some of Hirohito's people and a few servants. Mamoru had seen them all standing around and wondered what was going on. Everyone around the dogs were heard talking about one older dog that they thought would need to put to sleep since it had gotten mean. It sat alone away from the other dogs and wouldn't let anyone get close to it and barked and growled at anyone who tried.

The dog stopped barking when it saw Usagi. Everyone got silent as the dog sat down and wagged its tail while looking at Usagi. Usagi smiled big and went toward the dog fast before anyone could stop her. Rei and Minako both grabbed Mamoru to stop him from going toward Usagi since they and the others were afraid that the dog would attack at any moment. They didn't want to startle the dog.

Usagi reached out her hand and patted the dog on his head. The dog whined a few times then lay down on its side. Usagi knelt down and rubbed the dog on his belly the whole time smiling at him. When she stopped the dog rolled over and sat back up then licked her hand a few times then whined again while looking at her. Usagi reached forward and hugged the dog then smiled and stood up while Kazuo walked over to her. He took her hand while the dog looked at him then back at Usagi. He suddenly barked once making everyone around watching in awe jump back.

Kazuo looked to the ground and spotted a bone and let Usagi's hand go and reached for the bone then handed it to the dog who took it but then let it drop. "Its teeth hurt." Usagi told Kazuo who looked at her then nodded his head. They patted the dog on its head then took hands and walked back over to Mamoru who suddenly pulled them closer. "Usagi said that the dog has teeth that hurt." Kazuo could be heard telling Mamoru while Usagi nodded her head up and down as Mamoru looked at them both.

A man who acted like the vet slowly walked over to the dog that was still looking at Usagi. She turned around and suddenly nodded her head a few times and the dog opened its mouth for the man who looked and went wide eyed. "She's right. I will just need to remove them and General will be okay." The man said as he smiled. Kazuo and Usagi then walked away with Mamoru following them leaving the others to look at them in shook. It got around fast about Usagi and the dog and Hirohito only smiled when he heard.

When Selene and Dr. Kessler showed up Hirohito sent for the three who came in each of them smiling. Mamoru spotted Dr. Kessler right away and looked down then back up after the older man said his name. "Good afternoon Dr. Kessler." Mamoru said going over then shaking the mans hand. "Hello there wiggly worm how are you feeling today?" Dr. Kessler asked while he smiled. Mamoru blushed a little while saying, "I am doing very well today."

Dr. Kessler smiled while he looked at Hirohito who smiled back while the older man let Mamoru's hand go. "Dr. Kessler my youngest Kazuo." Hirohito told the man who turned and looked at Kazuo who looked right back at the man looking him in the eyes. "Hello Kazuo I have heard much about you. I'm glad to finally meet with you." Dr. Kessler said while he shook Kazuo's hand. Kazuo continued to look in the mans eyes and shake his hand but he stayed silent. Dr. Kessler let his hand go and looked at Usagi who was looking down at BunBun. "And this is Usagi." Hirohito said. Dr. Kessler smiled and stuck out his hand but then pulled it back after Usagi turned to the side facing Kazuo.

Dr. Kessler only smiled as he looked at Hirohito then at Selene. "Kazuo Dr. Kessler would like to talk to you for awhile if you don't mind." Hirohito said. Kazuo looked at him then back at Dr. Kessler. He looked at Usagi who looked at him. "Usa you go and sit down with BunBun." He whispered to her while he pointed to some sofas. Usagi looked where he was pointing then walked over and sat down and wouldn't look at anyone but Mamoru after he sat down beside her. Usagi smiled then moved over to be closer to his body.

"Dr. Kessler use my office." Hirohito said while he pointed to the door. Dr. Kessler smiled then asked Kazuo to follow him. After they were both in the office and the door closed, Hirohito and Selene went and sat down in some chairs close to Usagi and Mamoru. They both smiled while Mamoru leaned back taking Usagi with him while she sat with BunBun on her lap. Usagi sat there wondering if Kazuo was okay and she and the others all looked over at the closed door leading into Hirohito's office when they heard the Doctor laughing hard.

Forty minutes later Kazuo walked out with Dr. Kessler who was smiling big behind him. Usagi got up fast and ran over to Kazuo and hugged him. "Kazuo is a very bright and funny young man. He has a sense of humor almost as bad as Mamoru. So watch out if the two get together and are seen whispering to each other then giggling. All hell is about to break loose." Dr. Kessler told Hirohito who only smiled while Kazuo and Mamoru made eye contact and they both smiled. "Thanks for the warning." Hirohito said making Selene laugh along with Dr. Kessler.

"Well now if the young lady would come with me to the office I can see how she is." Dr. Kessler said as he looked at Usagi with his eyes soft and gentle. Usagi glanced at him and her grip on Kazuo tightened. She got tears fast then buried her head in Kazuo's chest. "No No No No No." She could be heard saying over and over as she moved her head back and forth. Kazuo wrapped his arms around Usagi while his eye closed.

"Kazuo take Usagi to your room." Hirohito said as he put his hand on Kazuo's back. Kazuo glanced at him then led Usagi out of the room with her head still on his chest. Hirohito turned and looked at the others with a frown on his face. Everyone looked at each other with no one saying anything for awhile.

"They both seem to be okay. But I don't think they will ever be apart." Dr. Kessler suddenly said. "Well since they have always been together it's no surprised." Selene said looking at him while the others nodded in agreement.

"What about last night?" Mamoru asked looking at his father. Hirohito looked at him then the other two and told what happened. Selene then told Dr. Kessler about how Kazuo was acting by the pool making the others realize that he was keeping something in hiding it from them. Hirohito told what he had observed about Usagi while she and Kazuo were eating. Dr. Kessler was seen thinking for a few minutes as the others looked at him. "Whatever it is Kazuo will have to tell you if and only when he is ready. As far as Usagi with her being younger then him she is dependant on Kazuo since he cared for her. He told me how he was the only one that cared for her at times. Usagi can't function without him." Dr. Kessler suddenly said.

"Yes she can." Kazuo said walking back into the room. Everyone looked at him as he walked over to the sofa and picked up BunBun. He looked at it then said, "Usagi does very well by herself." "But you two have always been together." Mamoru said. Kazuo turned to look at him and the others. "I was getting out at night before you got us. I would leave her alone for….for awhile and she did fine by herself. I never took her with me since I didn't want to." Kazuo said. He wasn't about to tell how he took things and how they didn't have any shoes for Usagi at the time.

"Usagi did fine when Kazuo was in with Dr. Kessler." Mamoru said looking at his father who nodded his head. "But Usagi won't talk to Dr. Kessler alone." Selene suddenly said looking at Kazuo who looked at her then at Dr. Kessler then back at her. Selene took a few steps to him and stood in front of Kazuo who looked up at her. "Usagi will never be alone with any other man but maybe father." Kazuo said.

"Has she been alone with just you?" Dr. Kessler said looking at Hirohito. "Yes once but at first she did seem scared but then she relaxed after I sat down and didn't move." Hirohito said. "At that time she thought you didn't like her or want her with us." Mamoru said looking at the two men while Selene continued to look at Kazuo who was looking back at her. "That's true but now she isn't afraid of me and I've seen her looking at me for a long time and also smiling. She does the same with Mamoru." Hirohito said. Dr. Kessler smiled then said, "Usagi will always be okay with you and Mamoru. She will put you both in place of Kazuo when he isn't near her." Dr. Kessler said making oldest son and father look at him then at each other.

"Yes she did move closer to Mamoru when Kazuo was in the other room." Hirohito said while Mamoru nodded in agreement. Dr. Kessler smiled then said, "That is because you both look like Kazuo older versions." Hirohito and Mamoru looked at each other again then at Kazuo along with Dr. Kessler. "But that still does not explain why she wouldn't even look at me when I first met her." Dr. Kessler said noticing along with the others that Kazuo looked at him then down to the ground.

Kazuo closed his eyes tight then said in a soft voice, "Usagi will never be alone with an older man again." He opened his eye after Selene moved his head up to look at her. Selene closed her eyes for a second then opened them and looked at him and said, "When she was eight?" Kazuo nodded his head as he continued to look at her.

"The day she bleed?" Selene asked. "Yes she did for three days. We got locked up for good because I hurt him really bad. I wish it would have been worse for him to bad I didn't have a knife." Kazuo said while he suddenly smiled making Selene raise an eyebrow as she noticed how happy Kazuo was at the moment. Selene glanced at Hirohito who was standing there with his eyes going wide. "Usa doesn't remember and she never will I made sure of it." Kazuo suddenly said still smiling. "Go back to Usagi Kazuo. I'm sure she wants to see BunBun." Selene said leading Kazuo to the door. He smiled up at her and walked away. After Kazuo was out of sight Selene turned and looked at the three who looked at her each with a questioning look.

Kazuo ran to his room and ran in seeing Usagi sitting on the couch watching some TV. Kazuo ran to her and sat down handing her BunBun. Usagi smiled and took the bunny and moved over to Kazuo's arm that rested on the back of the sofa. Kazuo smiled as he watched Usagi looking at the TV. Kazuo knew deep down that Usagi did depend on him and in the past it made him happy. But now Kazuo knew that the time was coming that she would have to be dependant on another making Kazuo think about Mamoru.

Selene moved and closed the main door then walked over to the three who looked at her. "Usagi was attacked and maybe raped by an older man. So it's no surprised she acted the way she did." Selene suddenly said. She watched while Hirohito looked with his eyes wide, Mamoru sat down in the nearest chair looking shocked and Dr. Kessler nod his head in agreement and understanding. "Hirohito." Dr. Kessler said. Hirohito looked at him. "Whatever you do, don't mention it to Usagi or even ask her any questions. It seems like only Kazuo remembers it." Dr. Kessler said. "Yes I heard him say how he got her to forget……I understand." Hirohito said.

Dr. Kessler looked at Selene then said, "Selene when you can talk to Usagi alone about anything that seems to spark her interest and record it for me. Then I will know how she is by her voice but she seems fine to me. They are both innocent to the real world Usagi right now more then Kazuo and you are doing the right things Hirohito in keeping them home. Let them have time here then slowly introduce the rest later. There is plenty of time." "Yes that's why I have someone coming in to teach them. She is going to start off slow." Hirohito said.

Selene then led Dr. Kessler out of the room after the men shook hands. Hirohito looked over at Mamoru then walked over to him and sat down across from him and turned his head up so they were looking at each other. "Usagi is fine Mamoru. Just never ask any questions about that time. Do not make her remember the past. As a matter of fact act like it didn't happen, act like you never heard anything…….Let her and even Kazuo be themselves." Hirohito said in a soft gentle voice. Mamoru nodded his head and wiped his eyes then stood up. "I'm going to show them the horses tomorrow." Mamoru said as he smiled. Hirohito stood up and smiled back. Mamoru then walked to the door and left the room.

Hirohito smiled again when Selene walked back into the room. He felt the ring box in his left front pocket and thought about how he would ask her to marry him again. He had asked before but at the time Selene told him no since for one they didn't know where his wife was and for two Selene had been upset that she couldn't have any kids thinking he would be upset. Hirohito told her he didn't care since he loved her but gave her the space and time understanding about how his wife was missing at the time but now………… Hirohito knew they could marry now that they had found three bodies in that yard and Hirohito was just waiting to hear back from the detectives on who the bodies were, knowing deep down that one of them was his missing wife.

Before Selene could say anything Hirohito pulled her into his arms and started kissing her. A few hours later and after Selene went home Hirohito walked toward the dinning room. He stopped when he saw Mamoru walking down the stairs with Usagi. "Where is Kazuo?" Hirohito asked looking for his youngest. "He will be coming. He had to use the bathroom." Mamoru told him while he let Usagi hold his hand. They then started walking to the dinning room while Hirohito waited for Kazuo.

Kazuo walked down holding BunBun in his arms and spotted his father then smiled and walked a little faster. "You know I was thinking and if you and Usagi ever want to come and lay with me you can." Hirohito told Kazuo after he joined him. Kazuo smiled then went and hugged the man. "Thank you……for everything." Kazuo whispered. Hirohito smiled and hugged back and said, "You never have to thank me. If I could I would give you anything." Kazuo let the man go and looked up at him while they both smiled.

"Is Usagi really okay?" Hirohito asked in a soft voice. Kazuo looked down then up and said, "Yes if I don't think about it she doesn't pick up that anything is wrong. She does not remember anything about that day." Kazuo whispered. "Don't think about it or worry. We will make sure she never does." Hirohito said making Kazuo smile. Hirohito smiled knowing that he wished he knew about that one day but he wouldn't ask anything right now. He took Kazuo's arm and they walked to the dinning room together joining the others in eating.

Seeing that Usagi and Mamoru were done before Kazuo, Hirohito told Mamoru to take Usagi out to the yard. Mamoru stood up and waited for Usagi who looked at Kazuo who nodded his head while he smiled at her. She then stood up and walked out with Mamoru.

Hirohito waited for Kazuo to finish then they both walked outside seeing Mamoru running around trying to catch a firefly for Usagi. Kazuo ran over to Usagi and watched Mamoru also. Usagi took BunBun then Kazuo was seen running around trying to help Mamoru.

Usagi seeing Hirohito sitting down on a yard swing walked over to him and sat down right beside him. Hirohito noticed that BunBun was now in a white nightgown that Usagi was fixing as she rested the bunny on her legs. "Is BunBun okay Usagi?" He asked looking at her and noticed that Usagi looked at Kazuo first then back down at the bunny. "He is fine. Just doesn't feel good right now." Usagi said. "Well why don't you give him to me and then you can go and play with the boys." Hirohito said as he held out his hands.

Usagi looked at him then picked up BunBun and handed the bunny to Hirohito being extra careful. Hirohito smiled and put the bunny across his chest while Usagi watched him. Seeing the man give the bunny soft gentle pats on the back she smiled and stood up.

Hirohito smiled while he watched Usagi running over to where Mamoru and Kazuo stood beside each other both looking at Mamoru's closed hands. Mamoru spotted her then turned a little so she could see also while saying, "Come here Usagi and see what I have." Usagi ran to him and stood beside Kazuo and all three looked at Mamoru's hands while he opened them slowly.

"It's a lighting bug." Mamoru told the two as they both looked at the bug, which flashed its behind as it slowly walked around on his palm. "Why does it flash?" Usagi asked looking at Mamoru. "It is flashing while it looks for a mate. The males flash letting the females know they want them." Mamoru said. Usagi and Kazuo both looked at him and smiled. "Look!" Kazuo said making the other two look back at Mamoru's hand seeing another bug landing by the other one in Mamoru's palm. "It's mate!" Usagi said slowly above a whisper as her eyes went wide. They all looked as the bugs walked toward each other. All three of them smiled as the bugs flew away together.

"Do it again Mamochan!" Usagi said as she clapped her hands and jumped up and down a few times. Mamoru smiled then took off running over to some other bugs by some trees with Usagi following him. Kazuo sighed as he smiled. He looked over at his father who was smiling at him so Kazuo walked over to the man and sat down beside him. Hirohito watched while Kazuo picked up BunBun and put it on his lap.

"Do you know what I really want?" Kazuo suddenly said. "No I don't. What would you like?" Hirohito asked. Kazuo smiled then looked up at the night sky looking at the stars that shone. "I want after I die to come back as an eagle so I can always be free and fly above the ground looking down at the earth." Kazuo said then smiled big. Hirohito smiled and put his arm around Kazuo's shoulders.

"I want to come back as a cat." Hirohito said making Kazuo look at him and say, "Why a cat?" Hirohito smiled then said, "A cat is its own boss…..I was allergic to them when I was younger so I thought it would be neat to be a cat and make others sneeze and get upset with me while I rubbed my body on them looking cute while purring knowing that if they pet me they would start sneezing hard….. That happened to me when I was younger and each time a cat came to me I had to touch it knowing what it would make me do but I couldn't stop myself since they are so cute."

Kazuo looked at him smiling then suddenly laid his head down on his father's legs and watched the other two running around the yard. Every now and then one of them would stop making the other one stop then they would stand by each other and look at their hands then smile. Hirohito placed his hand on Kazuo's head and watched the two also.

All four stayed outside late into the night finally going in after Kazuo fell asleep then Usagi who was laying beside Mamoru as they lay in the grass and looked at the stars fell asleep also. Hirohito carried Kazuo in while Mamoru carried Usagi laying her down beside Kazuo in their beds. Mamoru looked at the two wondering how it felt to share a bed all the time with just one person never dreaming that soon he would find out for himself.

Mamoru left out of the room followed by Hirohito each going to their rooms. Mamoru got ready for bed and went to his door to close it but he saw Usagi following Kazuo whom was walking over to Hirohito's room. Mamoru smiled then left his own room and ran to his fathers walking into the room and saw Kazuo and Usagi getting into the bed beside Hirohito in the same spots they were in the night before. Mamoru walked over and got into the bed beside Usagi while Hirohito smiled at all three of them then reached for the covers to cover them all up.

Again in the morning Mamoru woke up finding Usagi lying on his arm and half of his body only this time Mamoru had his own arms wrapped around Usagi's body holding her. Mamoru smiled as he looked at Usagi who was still asleep. He looked up when he saw Kazuo sitting up and looking over at the two. Mamoru smiled as he noticed that their father was already up and leaving the room.

Kazuo looked at Usagi then at Mamoru with no expression on his face. Mamoru started to move but stopped when he heard Kazuo say in a soft voice, "I want to talk to you Mamoru…. I want to talk to you alone."

To be continued.

_Yes a nice long chapter and I'm thinking the next one will be also. Thanks for reading! EvaC_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mamoru blinked his eyes and nodded his head while he looked at Kazuo then said, "Would you like to talk now?" Kazuo looked down at Usagi who was slowly opening her eyes. "No." Kazuo said fast as he got off the bed and stood up. Usagi sat up beside Mamoru and they both watched Kazuo leave the room. Usagi then looked at Mamoru who only smiled at her then he stood up and held his hand out for her then told her to go get dressed. Usagi smiled then ran out of the room going to her room while Mamoru walked to his.

Mamoru got dressed and walked out of his bathroom and saw Kazuo sitting on his bed while he looked around Mamoru's room. "Hi Kazuo I guess you are ready to talk." Mamoru said as he noticed they were alone. Kazuo looked at him and nodded his head then he stood up and stood by the bed while Mamoru walked to him.

"That woman yesterday at Motoki's who is she to you?" Kazuo asked looking at Mamoru who was seen with his eyes going a little wide. "That was Beryl. She is….. a friend of mine and Motoki's. We go to school with her." Mamoru said as he noticed that he didn't call Beryl his girlfriend. "Are you close to her?" Kazuo asked still looking Mamoru in his eyes. "I…. guess so." Mamoru said as he turned around and acted like he was looking for something. He suddenly didn't want Kazuo looking so close at his eyes. Like the boy was fishing for the truth. Mamoru looked back when Kazuo touched his arm.

"I don't trust that woman and I don't want her around Usagi." Kazuo said looking at Mamoru who just stood there looking at him. "And if you want to keep Usagi near you then you will keep that woman away. I will not let you be friends with Usagi if you let that woman near Usagi." Kazuo then said. "As a matter of fact you shouldn't be friends with that woman since Motoki doesn't seem to like her. You can and you will do better than that……that woman." Kazuo said saying woman like he was disgusted again surprising Mamoru who at the moment was at a lost for words.

"You don't need to worry about Beryl for she really doesn't come around here." Mamoru finally said a little slow. Kazuo smiled then started to walk to the doorway. "Good because I want you and……." Kazuo started to say but stopped talking and looked down. He looked back at Mamoru then asked, "You and that guy Motoki are good friends?" "Yes best friends we grew up and went to school together." Mamoru said. "Do you trust him?" Kazuo asked. Mamoru raised an eyebrow and nodded his head yes fast while saying, "Yes with my life." Kazuo looked down then said, "Does he have a girl friend?" "Not at the moment." Mamoru answered. They looked at each other in the silent room while Kazuo thought about Usagi and Mamoru started thinking his brother was strange.

"Mamoru you take my words to heart and get that Beryl woman out of your life for I will not let Usagi get hurt by anything or anyone. That woman isn't for you Mamoru. You should look closer to home." Kazuo said as he looked at Mamoru who was silent. To Mamoru the look in Kazuo's eyes made the boy look older than his sixteen years. Kazuo suddenly laughed making Mamoru half smile thinking that the boy was joking around. Kazuo then walked to the door but stopped when Mamoru said his name. Kazuo looked at him again.

"Can I ask you a something?" Mamoru asked. Kazuo nodded his head yes. Mamoru walked over to him then said in almost a whisper, "What did you do to make Usagi forget that…..That time?" Kazuo looked away at the wall and smiled. Mamoru waited thinking that Kazuo wasn't going to answer him. Kazuo looked at Mamoru then down to the floor then to the door then back at Mamoru. "I kissed her on the lips for the first time." Kazuo then said. He watched Mamoru's eyes go a little wide then he looked down then back at Kazuo. "Have you two…..Done anything?" Kazuo raised an eyebrow showing Mamoru that he didn't understand. "What do you mean?" Kazuo asked. "Have you done anything besides kiss?" Mamoru asked while he leaned his right arm against the wall up near his head. Kazuo looked away thinking about how he looked at Usagi's chest but kept silent. Kazuo shook his head no as he walked out of the room looking like he was thinking making Mamoru wonder again what was on the boys mind while he smiled to himself. Mamoru realized that it made him happy that the two hadn't done anything to do with sex. Mamoru left his room and walked down to eat breakfast joined soon by Usagi and Kazuo.

Mamoru looked at Usagi and smiled thinking about when Motoki had said that Usagi was pretty making Mamoru notice that she really was starting to get prettier. She didn't look so young any more and her body was starting to fill out. Mamoru smiled and looked back down at his plate as he wondered what Usagi's body would look like after it matured fully. He stopped thinking about his brother being weird, figuring he'd do what their father asked and give Kazuo time. Mamoru knew that he would have needed time if it had been him who was taken then locked up for so long and now having freedom to do whatever he wanted.

Usagi sat down and started eating as she looked now and then at Kazuo and then at Mamoru. She wondered if Kazuo would look more like Mamoru or their father. Usagi thought that Kazuo was looking more like Hirohito then Mamoru. She smiled and noticed one time both brothers looking at her at the same time and smiling at her. Usagi smiled at them then started eating again never noticing how Hirohito smiled by how well she ate.

Hirohito looked at Kazuo then back at Usagi then back at Kazuo as he noticed that Usagi seemed to be gaining weight good while Kazuo still seemed to look young and a little frail. Hirohito decided that he would talk to Selene and the cook to see about giving Kazuo different food to help him gain weight faster. Hirohito wasn't worried at the moment since he remembered how Mamoru was small at that age then suddenly one summer he grew up. And between Mamoru and Motoki they almost ate Hirohito out of house and home that summer.

Mamoru and Kazuo both finished eating and waited for Usagi then Mamoru took them outside and to the barn where the horses were. Hirohito went to call Selene then to see the chief to let the man know that Selene was going to send him a list of foods for Kazuo to eat. Hirohito then left out going to find the kids finding them in the barn.

He watched while Mamoru put a saddle on a horse while Kazuo stood near him and Usagi stood far back away from them. After he had the saddle on Mamoru helped Kazuo up then got on in front of him while he told Kazuo to wrap his arms around him. Mamoru turned the horse toward Usagi about to go and pick her up to put her in front of him and saw Hirohito by her.

Hirohito took another horse from the stable boy who handed the reins to him. He smiled while looking at Usagi. "Usagi do you want to ride a horse?" Hirohito asked watching Usagi shake her head back and forth fast while looking surprised. Hirohito smiled and took her hand. "Would you please ride with me? I would like to have you sit in front of me so you can see where we will go." He asked seeing how she kept looking at the horse then over at the boys. Usagi looked at the two boys again then back at Hirohito then nodded her head yes. Hirohito picked her up and placed her on a high box. He got on the horse then went to her and picked her up and sat her in front of him. Usagi sat sideways and held his arm tight.

"Relax Usagi I won't let you or even BunBun fall." Hirohito said as he made the horse stand still letting Usagi get use to being so high up off the ground. Usagi slowly relaxed then adjusted BunBun to be on her lap. She looked at Kazuo who was smiling then he looked at his father while Usagi looked at Mamoru who smiled at her. "Come on let's show them the river by the waterfall." Mamoru said turning the horse to walk out the barn. "All right but go slow." Hirohito said as he also started his horse to walk while Mamoru nodded his head.

They rode in silence beside each other all of them just looking around at the land. They arrived at the river and Mamoru got down first then helped Kazuo down. The two then took off running toward the water and stood on the shore looking at the clear water and the waterfall flowing.

Hirohito got down then reached and got Usagi off the horse noticing her blush while she smiled. She then took off running over to the water to the two. Hirohito smiled while he took the horses over to some soft grass and some shade. He than went and sat down near the water near the edge and watched Mamoru taking off his shoes first then Kazuo then they both went into the water. Usagi looked at Hirohito then went and sat down beside him while she looked around.

"Usagi look over to the left…see those wild roses growing?" Hirohito asked while he pointed. Usagi looked and smiled while she nodded her head. "Go and pick as many as you like but watch out for the thorns." Hirohito said. Usagi stood up and bent over placing BunBun down beside him then she took off running.

Hirohito leaned back and watched Mamoru and Kazuo in the water splashing around. He was glad that Kazuo didn't have to wear the patch over his eye for if he had it on it would be getting soaked. Hirohito glanced over when he saw Usagi running after a butterfly. After the butterfly went away from her Usagi went back to picking flowers.

Hirohito laid back and looked at the clear sky as he rested his head on his arms. He turned his head and watched the two in the water. Kazuo looked at him and smiled making Hirohito smile and wave. Mamoru looked at his father and they both smiled but the smile on Mamoru's face went away as his mouth slowly dropped open when he spotted Usagi as she walked back over to Hirohito. Seeing the look on Mamoru's face Hirohito looked at Usagi with his own mouth opening wide. For surrounding Usagi as she walked were about thirty butterflies flying around her. Usagi sat down while she continued to smile and smell the roses now and then as the butterflies settled down on her head, shoulders, arms and legs.

Hirohito slowly sat up looking at Usagi then he looked at the two standing in the water. Only Kazuo was smiling big while he looked at Usagi who looked up and smiled at him then she smiled at Mamoru who finally closed his mouth and smiled back at her. "She is just the cutest thing." Mamoru mumbled to himself never noticing Kazuo looking at him fast. Kazuo started to walk out of the water with Mamoru following.

Kazuo went over and sat down beside Hirohito between him and Usagi but the two jumped up when Mamoru suddenly tackled Hirohito and the two started wrestling around. After Usagi stood up the butterflies all flew around her then went back to the flowers. Kazuo stood away from her and he and Usagi watched while Hirohito got Mamoru down and under him then started laughing hard. "You can try every day son but I will always be able to get you down. I am the king." Hirohito said as he laughed. Kazuo and Usagi both smiled as Hirohito stood up then held his hand out for Mamoru to stand up. "Hey it doesn't hurt to try." Mamoru said as he wiped off his pants while Hirohito only shook his head.

"Why don't you and Kazuo get your shoes on it's time to head back the teacher will be arriving soon and I would like you and Kazuo in some dry clean clothes." Hirohito said looking at Mamoru then at Kazuo. Kazuo right away ran over to get his shoes and socks while Mamoru walked over a little slower. Kazuo got his shoes on then ran back to Hirohito. "Can I ride with you?" He asked while his father got the horses. "Sure you can." the man said as he helped Kazuo up then he got on the horse behind Kazuo. Usagi looked at Kazuo who suddenly looked away from her. Usagi was a little surprised but stayed silent as she walked over and picked up BunBun. She looked at Mamoru as he took her hand then walked over to his horse.

Mamoru put Usagi on then got on behind her then started the horse to follow Hirohito. As they rode Usagi looked at Kazuo and noticed that he wouldn't look at her. He sat and talked softly to his father so soft that only Hirohito could hear him. Mamoru looked at Usagi when she suddenly sighed and looked down. "You okay Usa?" Mamoru asked looking at her. Usagi glanced at him then back down. "Yes I'm fine Mamochan." Usagi whispered. Mamoru glanced over at Kazuo then looked forward as he suddenly pulled Usagi to a little closer to his body.

After they arrived home Mamoru and Usagi both watched while Kazuo took off running back to the house with Hirohito following him leaving the other two alone. Mamoru got off the horse then helped Usagi down almost dropping her when his eyes were suddenly covered up with hands.

"What the hell!" Mamoru just about yelled as he felt Usagi move away from him. Usagi suddenly giggled in front of him making Mamoru notice a hand was over her mouth since the giggle was muffled. "Who the hell is this?" Mamoru asked as he tried to turn around as his arms started to move around. "It's me lover….miss me?" Mamoru heard a voice say softly into his left ear. Mamoru then screamed when he felt the wet tongue being inserted in his ear. His eyes were uncovered and he was pushed forward while he heard laughing. Mamoru stumbled then turned around and saw Motoki standing there laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. "You jackass!" Mamoru said as he started to run after Motoki who took off running while he laughed. They ran around the barn then outside with Usagi following while she jumped up and down and clapped her hands the whole time smiling.

"Mamochan!" Usagi called out making Mamoru stop running and turning to look at her. He smiled at her then looked at Motoki who had stopped running also and was looking at Usagi. The two guys started walking back to Usagi. "Why are you here?" Mamoru asked Motoki as they walked. Motoki sighed then stopped walking since they were now by Usagi who took Mamoru's hand while she smiled. Mamoru smiled then started to walk to the house with Motoki beside him and Usagi between them. "I came to visit with Kazuo and have an adult conversation." Motoki said. He yelped when Mamoru hit him across the back of his head. "No really I'm here to visit with Usagi since she is just my type." Motoki then said while he smiled at Usagi and winked. Usagi smiled then watched Motoki slowly back up with his hands up in the air while Mamoru walked toward him while punching one of his fits in the other hand. "Damn I'm playing…..My parents sent me." Motoki said as they walked into the house. "You been a bad boy got in trouble with mommy?" Mamoru asked making Motoki stick his tongue out at him.

The three stopped walking when they saw Hirohito. "Usagi would you please go and change since the teacher is here and would like to meet you and Kazuo?" Hirohito said to Usagi. "Okay Hiro." Usagi said as she nodded her head then took off running up the stairs holding BunBun to her chest. "She is so cute." Mamoru said as he watched her. "No she is fine." Motoki said then he yelped when Mamoru hit his head. "Watch it buddy." Mamoru said. The two smiled at each other then looked at Hirohito who looked back at them.

"Motoki your father called and said something about the reporters not leaving you alone. What happened?" Hirohito said. Motoki nodded his head up and down. "Yes sir. They showed up after Mamoru brought the two to the arcade. I tried to tell the reporters that they were never there like Nephrite asked me to say. It worked at first until someone with a large mouth said that I was lying and that they were there. She then went on talking none stop about her and Mamoru and about me and Mamoru being the best of friends." Motoki said looking at the man and Mamoru now and then.

"I'm sure Beryl didn't mean to do it. She was just excided." Mamoru said. "I was excided but I didn't talk." Motoki said. Mamoru stayed silent. "Mamoru please go and change since you smell like the river." Hirohito said. "I thought that was his ass." Motoki said making Hirohito smile and the best friends start to slap each other's hands. Mamoru stopped then took off running up the stairs leaving the two alone.

"Your mother and father both asked me to let you stay since the reporters won't leave you alone." Hirohito said. Motoki nodded his head. "That is fine. You may stay as long as you need to." Hirohito said. Motoki smiled said thanks then went running up the stairs going to the room he had when he was there. He then walked over to Mamoru's room after awhile and walked in seeing Mamoru brushing his hair then looking at himself in the mirror. Mamoru spotted him and smiled. "I'm thinking of cutting my hair." Mamoru said making Motoki suddenly sit down on the bed hard and fast. "What! This from the baby who only cuts his hair after his daddy makes him!" Motoki said only making Mamoru smile at him.

The two soon walked out then went down to Hirohito's office and walked in seeing Kazuo sitting right beside Hirohito with Usagi besides Kazuo and a young woman a few years older then Mamoru and Motoki sitting across from them. Both guys stopped walking and looked at her. "Mamoru come in and meet Setsuna. She is the teacher who will be teaching Kazuo and Usagi. Setsuna my oldest son and his friend Motoki. Boys this is Setsuna." Hirohito said as he and Setsuna stood up. Mamoru smiled and took a few steps forward and shook Setsuna's hand while they both smiled at each other. Motoki stood there with his mouth open just a little as he looked at Setsuna looking at her long dark hair that went to her behind. Motoki noticed that it seemed that Setsuna would come to his chin.

"Motoki don't be rude or I'll tell your mom and she'll give you a smack bottom." Mamoru said as he sat down between Usagi and Kazuo. Motoki was seen blushing a little then he walked forward and shook Setsuna's hand. "Hello I'm Motoki." Motoki said noticing Setsuna only smiled and nodded her head. If he had looked at Mamoru Motoki would have seen his best friend rolling his eyes. "Oh great…. He's in love again. Number one thousand and eight." Mamoru mumbled to himself. He looked when Usagi and Kazuo looked at him at the same time then they both looked back at Motoki as he let Setsuna's hand go and sat down not far from Usagi after Setsuna and Hirohito sat.

While Hirohito and Setsuna talked about Kazuo and Usagi, Mamoru and Motoki made faces at each other that only they and Hirohito saw. "Setsuna like I told you over the phone I have the library set up for you to use. I hope your bedroom is fine." Hirohito said. "Yes sir it's a beautiful room thank you very much. It is just fine. And I was shown the library which is perfect. You didn't leave anything out. It looks just like a little class room in that corner thank you." Setsuna said. Hirohito nodded his head while he smiled. He then looked at Usagi and Kazuo and said, "In the morning you will both meet with Setsuna in the library after breakfast." The two nodded their heads at the same time while they looked at Setsuna who smiled.

"You two may leave now Mamoru and Motoki you also." Hirohito said. He stood up when Setsuna did. She again shook Kazuo's hand then Usagi's followed by Motoki first then Mamoru since he wanted to pushed Motoki out of the room. After they were all gone Hirohito and Setsuna sat down and talked quietly about Kazuo and Usagi with Setsuna reassuring Hirohito she would take her time and let the two take as long as they needed or wanted.

Kazuo and Usagi went to their room and Usagi walked over to her dollhouse missing Kazuo leaving the room. Kazuo walked out and to the stairs and watched Mamoru and Motoki as they pushed each other as they walked. The two stopped walking when Kazuo walked down the stairs and walked over to them stopping in front of Motoki.

"Do you have a girl?" Kazuo asked Motoki who smiled and shook his head no. "Not at the moment." Motoki said. "That's because you haven't found one dumb enough to put up with you and you're so called words of love." Mamoru said then he laughed hard while Motoki slapped his back. "Hey those words are great! I worked long and hard on thinking them up. Try them sometime you won't fail in getting some love." Motoki said then he and Mamoru both started laughing. They both got silent and looked at Kazuo who was looking down. "I guess she will have to pick. If Mamoru doesn't work then he will maybe." Kazuo said in a soft voice that Mamoru and Motoki almost didn't hear. Kazuo then looked up at Motoki then at Mamoru then turned and walked away.

"Is he okay?" Motoki asked Mamoru whom only shrugged his shoulders. "He told me this morning he wanted to talk to me alone and when he did come to me all he did was ask me about Beryl then if you had a girlfriend. He told me not to be around Beryl and how I could do better." Mamoru said. "It's like he's two different people." Motoki said. "Yes split personalities. I should tell my father." Mamoru answered. The two just looked at each other then looked over when they saw Usagi running to them. "Mamochan! Motoki!" Usagi said making both men smile at her. Usagi grabbed Mamoru hands then spotted Kazuo and let the hands go and ran to him. Kazuo hugged her then started to walk to the stairs then up with Usagi. Kazuo turned and he looked down at the other two guys who looked up at him. Kazuo then turned with Usagi in his arms and walked away taking her with him.

"He seems to have a lot on his mind. Does he ever talk?" Motoki asked while he and Mamoru walked. "You mean about personal things?" Mamoru asked. Motoki nodded his head yes and Mamoru shook his head no. "He does seem to have something on his mind but Dad said to let Kazuo talk when he was ready and wanted to. I'm not allowed to push the questions." Mamoru said as they both walked up to Mamoru's room. "Bummer." Motoki said while Mamoru agreed by nodding his head. "What about Usagi can you ask her questions?" Motoki asked. Mamoru stopped walking then smiled. "He didn't say anything about Usagi!" Mamoru then said as he smiled. Motoki smiled back.

They looked in the other two's room seeing them both sitting down by the dollhouse. Kazuo stood up then went to the bed and sat down. Usagi stood up and walked over to him and stood by the bed. "You don't have to lie down if you don't want to. Go and play with Mamo." Kazuo said looking at her as he lay back then closed his eyes. Usagi just stood there for a few seconds just looking down at him. She looked up at the door and saw Mamoru and Motoki standing there so she ran to them letting Mamoru take her hand and they walked to his room with Motoki following while Kazuo slept.

Mamoru and Motoki kept Usagi with them for the rest of the afternoon. They didn't ask any questions since Mamoru wanted to wait. They took her down to eat seeing Kazuo already sitting by Hirohito and no seats near them available. Mamoru noticed when Usagi stood still and looked at Kazuo then at the seat she normally sat on. She then walked over to her chair and sat down. Mamoru followed her and watched while Motoki went and sat down near Setsuna.

While eating Mamoru noticed that Usagi just looked down at her plate and ate her food slowly. Mamoru glanced up and looked around spotting Kazuo looking at him seeming to Mamoru that the boy was glaring at him until Kazuo blinked his eyes and looked over at their father and smiled at the man. Mamoru shook his head again thinking and now wondering if Kazuo was a little crazy.

Mamoru looked at Usagi when he heard her sigh. He could tell that she was upset that Kazuo wasn't near her. Mamoru reached under the table and took her free hand causing her to look at him. Mamoru smiled then leaned over and whispered in her ear, "How about after we eat I let you hear a new CD I just got. I think you will like the music." Mamoru pulled back a little and saw Usagi smiling at him while she nodded her head. Mamoru smiled back then finished eating and afterwards he took Usagi up to his room and closed the door then took her to his stereo.

Mamoru found the CD he was looking for then put it on and then put some headphones on Usagi's head after he checked to make sure the music wasn't loud. He watched while Usagi smiled making him smile in return. Mamoru looked at Hirohito after the man touched his arm. He was surprised he didn't hear the man come in. "Mamoru I have a favor to ask you." Hirohito said. "Sure what do you need Dad?" Mamoru asked as he glanced at the man then back at Usagi making sure the headphones were over her ears right. "Would you let Usagi sleep in here with you so Kazuo can lay with me?" Hirohito asked. Mamoru looked at him fast with his eyes going a little wide. "Kazuo wants to be alone with just me but he doesn't want Usagi to be alone." Hirohito then said. Mamoru looked at Usagi who was smiling at him while her head bobbed up and down with the music. "Sure that's fine I don't mind. We will have a little sleep over." Mamoru said smiling back at Usagi. "Thank you." Hirohito said as he turned to walk out.

"Father." Mamoru said making Hirohito stop and look at him. "Yes?" "I'm thinking about my school and what I will do this year." Mamoru said walking over to the man. "We will talk about it tomorrow sometime." Hirohito said. Mamoru nodded his head then turned back to Usagi while Hirohito walked out.

Mamoru took off the headphones while he asked Usagi if she liked the song. Usagi nodded her head yes a few times while the smile stayed on her face. "Usagi would you like to sleep in here with me tonight?" Mamoru asked while he turned off the stereo. Usagi looked at him then down. "What about Kazuo?" Usagi asked looking back at him. "He can't be alone." Usagi then said. Mamoru walked over to her and took her hands and said, "Kazuo wants to sleep with my father tonight." Usagi looked down thinking. "Okay if it's okay with you that I'm here." Usagi said looking up at him hoping it was okay since she didn't want to be alone. Mamoru smiled and nodded his head yes a few times. He suddenly found Usagi in his arms hugging him. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her body and held her while resting his head on her head never noticing Kazuo watching them from the hallway. Kazuo looked down at BunBun then walked away never letting the two see him.

Mamoru let Usagi go so she could go and get her gown on. Mamoru got ready for bed and lay down just as Usagi came running in and over to the bed. Mamoru held the covers for her then after she was in he covered them both up and they lay back on the pillows. "Your bed is big like Hiro's." Usagi suddenly said. Mamoru smiled at her. "So are you happy being here?" Mamoru asked. "With you?" Usagi asked. "With all of us. I mean here in this house." Mamoru said. Usagi looked at him and smiled big. "Yes I love being here and being with you." She said as she watched Mamoru move to be on his side looking down at her. "You look like Hiro and Kazuo some." Usagi suddenly said. "I'm not my brother." Mamoru said looking away from her suddenly not liking the comparison with his brother. "I know you're not Kazuo for your eyes are darker Mamochan. Kazuo has your father's eyes. You are also taller." Usagi said as she started to flatten the covers over her stomach while Mamoru looked back at her.

"Usa have you and Kazuo ever done anything together…. personal?" Mamoru asked knowing he wanted to know but then again worried that they did. He didn't think Kazuo had lied but Mamoru wanted to find out what Usagi would say. He watched Usagi look at him like he was crazy as she tilted her head to the side. "We were always together and we did everything together." Usagi said making Mamoru smile as he realized that just like Kazuo she didn't understand and that they were both innocent. "He has kissed you." Mamoru said. "Yes he likes to kiss me. He says my lips are soft." Usagi said smiling. She then looked down suddenly trying to remember when the last time Kazuo had kissed her. It had been before they were found she realized. Usagi thought about Kazuo and how he had told her while she was getting her gown on that he wanted her to leave him alone so he could spend alone time with his father. Usagi had understood so did as he asked and she walked over to Mamoru's room.

Mamoru glanced at Usagi's lips then looked over at the door when he heard Motoki walking in. "Guess what Mamoru! Setsuna is single!" Motoki said as he smiled and walked over to the bed. He stopped walking after he spotted Usagi who was laying there smiling up at him. Motoki looked at Mamoru then back at Usagi and said, "Usagi you better move over…..Mamoru pees the bed." Motoki started to laugh hard while Usagi looked at Mamoru with her eyes wide. Mamoru jumped off the bed and tackled Motoki to the ground and they wrestled around for awhile.

"Pee the bed? I'm going to pee on you!" Mamoru said while he pushed Motoki's face down into the carpet making Motoki laugh. Mamoru let him go and they both sat beside each other laughing while Usagi laughed from the bed. Mamoru looked at her smiling as he noticed that she was really laughing and not just giggling. Mamoru stood up and walked back to the bed and got back under the covers while Motoki sat at the foot of the bed. The two then started talking while Usagi lay there listening then falling asleep.

After she was asleep Motoki and Mamoru looked at her then at each other and they smiled. "You should take your brother advice and dump Beryl…You need someone like Usagi… if not her." Motoki said softly. Mamoru looked at him then down at Usagi. "She's too young." Mamoru said. He looked at Motoki who made a humph noise then he stood up. "Good night bed wetter." Motoki said as he left the room.

Mamoru's mind drifted to Beryl until he looked back down at Usagi. Mamoru reached and picked up some of Usagi's hair and smiled. "Age is just a number." He remembered Motoki telling him one-time years ago. Mamoru lay down and felt Usagi move closer to his body so he wrapped his arms around her going to sleep.

The next morning Mamoru half woke up when he felt Usagi getting off of the bed. He half opened his eyes and watched while she and Kazuo walked out of the room together and went to their room. Mamoru went back to sleep being woken up by Motoki who was slowly pouring water on the bed by Mamoru's crotch. Mamoru and Motoki both screamed as they spotted the other then Motoki went running out of the room while Mamoru yelled out every word of death threats that he could think of at Motoki who was heard laughing hard.

Mamoru got up and dressed then went hunting for Motoki thinking about what he would do to get back at his friend. He walked by the library and stopped and looked in seeing Kazuo and Usagi sitting besides each other looking at Setsuna who was talking to them. Mamoru spotted Motoki at another door so he tiptoed over and next thing Motoki knew his pants were down around his ankles. The two chased each other around the house until Hirohito made them go outside.

Hirohito sat back down at his desk and smiled when he spotted Mamoru and Motoki sitting out in the yard under a tree both looking like they were pouting. "They act younger then the two with Setsuna." Hirohito said to himself as he shook his head. He then went back to work looking up an hour later when Setsuna walked in.

"Excuse me Sir." Setsuna said while Hirohito stood up and pointed to a chair. "I'm sorry to interrupt." Setsuna said as she sat down. "No you aren't. Please interrupt whenever you need to." Hirohito said as he sat down. "I sent the two outside and wanted to talk to you about what you think would be best in how long they should study with me during the days." Setsuna said. "What did you do with them this morning?" Hirohito asked then looked over when Mamoru came into the room and sat down near his desk also. Setsuna looked at Mamoru then back at Hirohito.

"I gave the two a very simple test to see what they might know and you were right they do seem to know the simple basics that are taught in kindergarten." Setsuna said while Hirohito nodded his head. "Do you think they are ready for the first grade level?" Hirohito asked. "Maybe Kazuo is but not Usagi not yet." Setsuna said as she handed the papers to Hirohito so he could see them. Mamoru stood up and walked over to look over the mans shoulders. "Usagi drew a heart over the I in her name." Mamoru said as he smiled. "Yes she does." Setsuna said while she smiled. "While they did the test Kazuo seemed to do his faster while Usagi went slower. I can't decide if he knew what he was doing or just wanting to get it over with and Usagi seemed to want everything perfect." Setsuna said. "It will be interesting to see what it is with them as time goes by." Hirohito said while Mamoru and even Setsuna nodded their heads in agreement.

"They both seem eager to learn and they will do well because they want to." Setsuna said while Hirohito smiled again. "I leave them in your capable hands." He said making Setsuna smile. "I will set up a plan later today then we can start in the morning. That gives me this afternoon to decide where to start them both." Setsuna said taking the papers back from Hirohito whom nodded his head in agreement while Mamoru smiled.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Mamoru! Hirohito sir go look out the windows at the two!" Motoki said as he ran into the room followed by a few of Hirohito's people. They all ran to the windows while Mamoru ran over and stood beside Motoki while Hirohito stood up after Setsuna did. They joined the others and Setsuna gasped out loud. Everyone looked with their eyes wide at the two sitting down outside the windows near the flowers.

What made everyone gasp and look with eyes wide were the birds. There had to have been almost fifty birds outside around the two. All types of birds sitting by the two or on them. Usagi sat with her legs sideways facing Kazuo and had a red cardinal in her right hand and was stroking its head slowly.

Kazuo had two blue jays on both of his knees while he sat with his legs crossed and his body leaning back on his hands that rested behind him. Usagi looked up now and then at Kazuo and they both smiled. Everyone could see Kazuo saying something to her but they couldn't hear him. Usagi only smiled and nodded her head seeming to the others watching that she was agreeing with Kazuo on whatever he said.

"The birds showed up as soon as they sat down." Minako said in soft voice. "Yes at first it was the one Usagi has then it flew away and came back followed by more." Ami said. "Just like the butterflies." Mamoru said. The others looked at him then at Hirohito who nodded his head in agreement while Mamoru told them about the butterflies and Usagi at the river.

They all looked back at the two outside. After awhile Kazuo stood up then helped Usagi up while the birds flew to the trees and all made noise. "First that dog General, then the butterflies and now birds." Mamoru said in a whispered voice. "Nature seems to love Usagi." Hirohito said as he watched the two walk to the house while the others all looked at each other. Mamoru turned his head to look out the window better and watched as Usagi stopped walking and looked at a dieing plant in a pot that was sitting on a step. Usagi bent over and picked up the pot which Kazuo took after he handed BunBun to Usagi. They then both walked into the house and went to their room.

Mamoru ran out of his father's office and ran up to the two's room running in and seeing Usagi sitting at the table by the door that went to the balcony and picking dead leaves off the plant being very gentle. Mamoru walked over to her and sat down and just watched her knowing in the back of his mind that the plant would live. Usagi smiled at him now and then while Mamoru rested his head on his hands. Kazuo sat on the bed and closed his eyes then lay back. "Yes Mamoru you keep getting close to Usagi for I want you with her…You are the one Usagi will need." Kazuo whispered to himself as he rested.

Mamoru glanced at Kazuo then back at Usagi. "Animals seem to like you." He said in a soft voice thinking Kazuo was asleep. Usagi just shrugged her shoulders while her fingers gently dug in the dirt around the plant. "We should get better soil for the plant." Mamoru said as he started to stand up. "No this is fine." Usagi said as she smiled again then stood up. Mamoru sat back down and watched while Usagi walked over to the bed and got on it and lay down beside Kazuo. When Kazuo moved his head to be resting on her chest Mamoru suddenly stood up and walked out of the room never seeing Kazuo watching him.

Mamoru walked to his room and sat down thinking about Kazuo resting his head on Usagi's chest and her arms wrapped around his upper body. Mamoru reached over and picked up his phone and called Beryl and only hung up when Motoki walked into the room. They walked down together and sat down beside each other at the table and talked softly. Mamoru didn't tell Motoki how he had invited Beryl to come over later. Mamoru and the others all looked when Usagi and Kazuo showed up with the stroller that had BunBun laying in it and the potted plant down at the end by the bunny's feet. "That is our fern mine and Usagi's now and Usagi said that after it gets over being sick that the fern will be all mine…I like plants." Kazuo said out loud making those around smile at him while Usagi nodded her head.

While eating Hirohito told Usagi and Kazuo that they would meet with Setsuna in the mornings and they both nodded their heads while they looked at her as Setsuna smiled at them. Kazuo looked at his father and asked what they would do in the afternoons and Hirohito told him that they could do whatever they liked making Kazuo smile along with Usagi.

After eating Kazuo and Usagi both went outside with Motoki while Mamoru went to his father and told the man that he was going to go back to school when it started. Hirohito was surprised but didn't question his son or try to make him stay. Mamoru got up and walked out of the office and went to find the others. Later that night as he got ready for bed Mamoru looked when Usagi looked in at him from the doorway. "Mamochan." Usagi said his name so softly that Mamoru almost didn't hear her. Mamoru looked down knowing that Kazuo was with their father. Not wanting Usagi to be alone Mamoru got up and went and took her hand and took her to his bed letting her get in first then he did.

Holding her in his arms that night Mamoru suddenly wondered if leaving now was the right thing to do. Deep down he knew he was starting to fall for Usagi but really thought she liked Kazuo more. Mamoru decide that he would talk with Usagi alone later and flat out ask what her feelings were for Kazuo and for him. For Mamoru knew he wouldn't fight his brother over a girl no matter who the girl was. But if by small chance Usagi liked him more then Mamoru knew he would do what he could to get her to like and want him and only him. Mamoru went to sleep again thinking about Usagi and forgetting that Beryl was coming over the next day to visit him.

To be continued.

_BunBun, the dog General, the plant and birds do play a role in this story later. Please keep them in mind. Also those wondering about Kazuo and the way he is acting there is a reason and that will be answered. You know me I wrap up everything! __Next chapter will be another long one. I am also hoping to wrap everything up soon. I have the last two chapters to this story done. I just need to fill in the blanks until then. EvaC_


	10. Chapter 10

_A nice long chapter for you all to read and I hope enjoy....._

Chapter 10

The following morning Usagi and Kazuo went and sat with Setsuna and started learning more of the basics staying with Setsuna until lunchtime. Setsuna watched while Kazuo finished then stood up from his spot and left the room. She looked at Usagi who was looking down at her paper and to Setsuna Usagi seemed to be crying. Setsuna started walking over to Usagi who suddenly stood up and ran out of the room crying. Setsuna walked over to Hirohito's office fast.

"Excuse me but I wanted to let you know that Usagi has ran out of the room crying. I noticed her paper was only half done." Setsuna told Hirohito after he looked up at her. "What do you think is wrong?" He asked as he stood up. "I really think she is upset that Kazuo is finishing faster and seeming to understand more." Setsuna said looking at him then at Mamoru and Motoki who had been in the room with Hirohito. "I will go talk to her." Hirohito said as he walked out of the room.

Hirohito found Usagi lying on her bed face down crying into her pillow while Kazuo sat near her and patted her back. "Kazuo why don't you go and eat so I can talk with Usagi." Hirohito said. Kazuo looked at him then stood up and walked toward the door then out to the hallway. He stood near the door and listened never seeing Mamoru walk up to him and stand behind him and listened also.

Hirohito sat down beside Usagi and reached and slowly rubbed her back. "What's wrong Usagi?" He asked. Usagi didn't answer but she did stop crying while her head moved back and forth. "Are you upset with Setsuna?" "No." Usagi's muffled voice could be heard. "With Kazuo?" "NO!" "Yourself?" Hirohito asked watching while Usagi slowly rolled over and looked at him with the largest frown on her face. "Usagi don't be upset with yourself about anything. You are doing great considering you have never been to school and you do not have to get everything right the first time. You can take as much time as you need to learn. Setsuna will be here for as long as we need her." Hirohito said. Usagi looked down then up at him. "And if you like I will help you when I can and I'm sure Mamoru and even Motoki will help you until they leave for school." Hirohito said as he watched Usagi sitting up. He reached and wiped her eyes and nose.

"Mamochan is leaving?" Usagi asked looking at him fast. "Yes dear. He and Motoki go to a college in another area. They will be leaving in about a week." Hirohito said as he stood up and took her hand. "Now come on and let's eat then if you want you can go and sit with Setsuna some more." Hirohito said as they walked to the door. Usagi walked looked down.

They walked out of the room seeing Kazuo looking at Mamoru with his eyes wide. Hirohito stopped walking and looked at the two. "Mamoru you heard what I told Usagi?" Hirohito asked as he felt Usagi remove her hand from his. "Yes sir I did. And I would be glad to help her out." Mamoru said. "You are leaving?" Kazuo suddenly said. Mamoru looked at him then at their father and nodded his head yes. "NO!" Kazuo screamed then ran off being followed by Hirohito.

Mamoru looked at Usagi who looked at him with tears in her eyes. Mamoru sighed as he reached for her hands. "Usa please don't cry I'll be back in a few months on my first break. I'm not leaving for good. I promise you that I will be back." Mamoru said as he pulled Usagi into his arms and hugged her. Usagi nodded her head slowly trying to understand what he had just said. "Come on let me find my brother and explain it to him." Mamoru said as he walked off with Usagi following him.

Mamoru took Usagi to Motoki who took her to the dinning room so they could eat. But Usagi didn't start eating right away. She just sat there looking down at her plate making those around her notice she was upset. Mamoru found Kazuo sitting with Hirohito alone in his office. Mamoru walked over and sat down beside Kazuo who wouldn't look at him. "I'll leave you both to talk alone." Hirohito said as he then left the room. After Hirohito was out of the room Kazuo turned his body around so his back was facing Mamoru.

"Kazuo like I told Usagi I'm only going to be gone a few months then I'll be back for a visit. I'm not leaving out of this house forever I'm only going to get more of an education. I'll be back." Mamoru said. Kazuo turned his head and looked at him. "You promise?" Kazuo asked. "Yes I promise and trust me I keep my promises always." Mamoru said as he hugged Kazuo who only sat there with his arms down on his side. "Why don't we go eat?" Mamoru said as he let Kazuo go. Kazuo looked at him and shook his head no. "I'm not hungry right now. I want to go and lay down." Kazuo said as he stood up then walked out of the room. Mamoru sighed knowing his brother was still upset with him. He leaned back for a few minutes thinking. "I can't stay here forever I do have my own life." Mamoru said to himself as he stood up.

Mamoru walked out and walked to the dinning room while Kazuo went up the stairs then to his room. "Where is Kazuo?" Hirohito asked as he watched Mamoru walk in then sit down. "He's lying down. Said he wasn't hungry." Mamoru said as he sat beside Usagi. "I'll take him something later." Hirohito said looking away from Mamoru. Mamoru didn't answer as he started eating noticing that Usagi wouldn't look at him while she ate slowly. Mamoru ate slowly and after Usagi got up and left the table Mamoru let out a long loud sigh wishing at the moment that the two hadn't been told yet that he was leaving. After eating Usagi went back to Setsuna and stayed with her for an hour then Setsuna who didn't want to over work her sent Usagi out of the room. Usagi walked outside and ran over to the flowers. Then she started to walk around looking at anything and nothing.

"What is Usagi doing she looks lost?" Minako said. "I think Usagi is the cutest little thing." Ami was heard saying while she and some of the others watched Usagi start to run around in the yard alone. "She reminds me of a little lamb." Rei suddenly said. "Why do you say that?" Makoto asked looking at Rei along with the others. "She's a lost lamb who lost its mother." Rei mumbled as she continued to watch Usagi missing what Makoto had asked. "Rei." Minako said touching her arm. Rei looked at her surprised. "Why do you call Usagi a lost lamb?" Makoto asked while Rei looked at her then at the others. "If a baby lamb losses its mother it clings to the closet thing near it. Like a duckling also…Any baby…… Usagi clings to Kazuo and even Mamoru at times." Rei said looking back at Usagi with the others doing the same. They all watched Usagi stop running and look up at the sky. She was then seen running back into the house.

"I wish we knew more about her and her past even about her family." Makoto said. "Hirohito-sama is doing all that he can to find out. I'm sure he will have some answers later." Ami said. "Has he learned anything else yet?" Rei asked looking at Ami. "All I know right now is that Hirohito-sama has learned that there were three female bodies found in that yard at that house where the two were being kept. They were cleaning up the area and started digging in the yard and found the bodies. He believes that two of the bodies are his missing wife and her sister." Ami said. "What about the third body?" Makoto asked. "They aren't sure at the moment they are looking at dental records trying to learn who that was." Minako answered.

"Hirohito-sama has learned that the woman who had been there keeping the two had commented suicide a few days ago." Ami said with Minako nodding her head in agreement. Makoto and Rei looked at them both then at each other. "Yes she hung herself I guess after she learned that the guy, her boyfriend got out of jail." Ami said. "Yes that man was the one who made her keep the two locked up and now he is missing." Minako said. The four all got silent as they looked at each other. "Is that why Hirohito-Sama has Haruka having some of the guys coming and going so much?" Rei asked thinking about how she and Makoto's husbands were gone at the moment with some others then when they got back the other two guys would leave. Ami nodded her head yes while she and Rei looked at each other. "I hope they find that bastard." Minako said. "At least now Usagi and Kazuo are safe." Makoto said while the three around her nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey have any of you seen the looks in Mamoru's eyes when he looks at Usagi sometimes? Especially when he thinks no one is looking." Rei then asked wanting to change the subject. The three all smiled and nodded their heads as they looked at her. "Usagi loves Kazuo but I really think she is getting a crush on Mamoru what with the attention he gives to her. You can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at him." Makoto said. "What about Kazuo and Usagi?" Ami asked. "To me it seems that yes Kazuo loves her loves her deeply but it seems to be more of a brotherly love not a lovers love because if it was like a lover, he wouldn't let Mamoru close to Usagi." Minako said.

"I think Mamoru likes Usagi that way or is starting to." Rei said. "I hope so and if he does then I pray he is slow with her and has the patience for her." Makoto said. All four started walking out of the room they had been in. "Mamoru will grow with Usagi and he does have the patience. He just needs to get that clingy thing out of his life for good and I pray it's this year that Beryl is out of the picture for good." Minako said. "Yes Mamoru needs to see that there is someone better for him and it's not Beryl. She isn't the one for him he is too innocent for her." Rei said. "If only he would open his eyes and see what we all see." Makoto said. "That's the innocence in him. Mamoru wants to see the good in everyone." Ami said. The four women all looked at each other, each of them nodding their head and started walking again.

Mamoru and Motoki both started laughing at the joke that Motoki had just told him while Motoki sat behind Mamoru and slowly finished cutting his friends hair again surprised that Mamoru wanted it short. Now it didn't go to his shoulders anymore. It went to the nap of his neck. Motoki stopped laughing after he spotted Beryl being shown into the room by a servant. Motoki sighed and sat back better on Mamoru's bed.

"Beryl what are you doing here!" Mamoru said as he stood up after he spotted her. He walked over to Beryl who was smiling big. "Hello handsome did you forget I was coming over today? You asked me to come over." Beryl said as she turned her head so Mamoru could kiss her cheek. Beryl looked back at him fast. "You cut your hair! I told you not too!" Beryl then said as she looked at Mamoru's head. Mamoru only smiled then said, "It grows fast." Beryl just looked at him shocked while she frowned.

"It's his hair and Mamoru can cut it if he wants." Motoki said making Beryl look at him. Motoki noticed that she was surprised that he was there. "Hello Bitch how are you darling?" Motoki then asked as he smiled with a glare toward the woman. Beryl glared back then smiled and said, "Hello Motoki I'm fine how are you? I didn't know you would be here." Motoki smiled then said, "Yes I'm here……You see best friends stay with their buddy whenever they are needed." "Isn't that just nice of you what a good friend you are." Beryl said sounding sickly sweet. Mamoru turned toward the two of them after he let Beryl go. "Please stop." He said while the other two turned toward him. "Sorry Bud." Motoki said making Mamoru smile at him. Beryl didn't say anything as she only walked over to a chair and placed her purse down. She then looked around the room liking how it looked. That was the third time she had been in that room and she hoped it would be the longest with many more visit to come.

Mamoru sighed as he watched Motoki flop back on the bed and Beryl look at Motoki then at Mamoru with a look asking him to get Motoki to leave. Mamoru looked down knowing that the two in there with him hated each other. Mamoru knew that Motoki wouldn't leave right away and it would only piss Beryl off even more but he didn't want to be mean so Mamoru stayed silent. His problem was solved when they all three looked toward the door when they heard the soft knock.

Standing there was Setsuna. "Excuse me Mamoru-san but could I get you to help me with something in the library?" She asked looking at Mamoru and seeing Motoki get off the bed fast and straighten his shirt and hair. Setsuna smiled as she looked down then back at Mamoru. "Sure." Mamoru said and started to walk to her but was pushed back by Motoki who ran to the door and Setsuna fast. "I'll help her you stay here with your bitch." Motoki said fast making Setsuna blush while she looked up at Motoki, who was smiling down at her, Mamoru smile and Beryl glare at Motoki again.

Mamoru closed his door after Motoki and Setsuna walked out together. He turned and smiled at Beryl who had the smile she used only for him on her face. She walked up to him then took his hand and walked over to his bed making him sit down first. "Finally we can be alone for awhile……Oh Mamoru I'm so sorry that I was mean to him. But that man just…..Will he just rubs me the wrong way." Beryl said as she straddled his lap while Mamoru put his hands on her hips. "Oh how I've missed you this summer never hearing from you and just now seeing you…And summer is almost over and we will be back at school soon…..When will I get to see you alone?" Beryl asked as she pouted while she looked at him looking sad. Mamoru only smiled and went to open his mouth to answer her but Beryl started to kiss him before he could answer.

Usagi watched while Motoki and Setsuna walked past the bedroom together talking softly to each other. She smiled knowing that they liked each other. She looked over to the bed and saw that Kazuo had fallen asleep again. Usagi stood up and walked over to the bed and placed BunBun in Kazuo's arms then covered him better wishing his head would stop hurting him. She knew that he would always lie when his head hurt until it got better. To Usagi it seemed that ever since Kazuo's head aches got worse he had been getting mean with her telling her to leave him alone and not to bother him most times.

Usagi remembered when he told her the night before to leave him when he wanted to spend time alone with his father and she understood that. But now Usagi was starting to get confused by his actions. One day he wanted her near him then the next he wouldn't even look at her. Then he would tell her to get away from him unless he wanted her near him. Usagi was really starting to believe he hated her and didn't want her around him.

Usagi sighed then started to walk away from the bed but was stopped when Kazuo grabbed her arm. "Usa go and visit with Mamo while I rest then later you and I will go outside." Kazuo whispered and watched Usagi's eyes light up. "Okay." Usagi said while he let her arm go. Kazuo smiled while he watched Usagi walk out the room he then closed his eyes loving how soft the bed and pillows were.

Mamoru fell back onto his pillows letting Beryl take over the kiss while she laid half on top of him. Beryl smiled to herself thinking that maybe now she was going to get Mamoru to go all the way with her. Mamoru kept his eyes open during that kiss and looked up at the ceiling just not getting into it like before. He was just going through the motions and this time the kiss just didn't feel right to him. He felt Beryl as she started to unbutton his shirt and he didn't stop her. He placed his hands down on the bed.

Knowing he was at home and his father was there and the others were also Mamoru suddenly just didn't feel right with having Beryl doing what she was. Before it never bothered him he wanted her to touch him and he wanted to touch her but now……… Mamoru suddenly grabbed her hands to stop her from removing his shirt. He rolled them so Beryl was under him and he stopped the kiss. Mamoru sat up moving off of her and sat on the side of the bed. His mind suddenly wondered what Usagi was doing.

Beryl sat up then moved to be sitting behind him and started to run her hands on his chest under his half open shirt while she started nibbling on his ear. Mamoru with his mind still on Usagi grabbed Beryl's hands and held them to stop their movement. "Stop Beryl….. I'm just not in the mood." Mamoru said as he moved her hands off of him and then stood up. Mamoru started to turn toward her but spotted Usagi at his door that she had started to open. "Usagi!" Mamoru said her name then smiled. Usagi looked down to the carpet but opened the door a little more. "Come here Usagi." Mamoru said as he walked to the door.

Usagi looked at him after he opened the door more and then took her hand. He turned around and walked back into his room holding her hand with his. "Beryl you remember Usagi right?" Mamoru asked her after he stopped walking and turned to look at Usagi who was looking up at him then over at Beryl. Beryl put on her famous fake smile and looked at Usagi. "Yes I do. Hi how are you?" "Fine." Usagi said as she looked down at the carpet but not before Beryl saw the disgusted look on Usagi's face.

"Where is Kazuo at?" Mamoru asked suddenly very glad that Usagi had shown up. "He is sleeping." Usagi told him looking back at him as she then smiled. Beryl noticed the smile on Mamoru's face when he looked at Usagi. "Would you like to hang with me until he wakes up?" Mamoru asked still looking at Usagi. Usagi smiled and nodded her head up and down fast while Mamoru looked at Beryl and caught her frowning. When she spotted him Beryl suddenly smiled. "You don't mind do you Beryl if Usagi hangs with us? And I'm sure Motoki is going to show back up soon." Mamoru said to her while he fixed his shirt. "I really need to go Mamoru. Call me later okay and make sure you give me your personal number this time." Beryl suddenly said as she walked over and picked up her bag.

Mamoru took hold of Usagi's hand followed Beryl out of his room then down to the main floor. Beryl watched out of the corner of her eye when Usagi took a hold of Mamoru's arm and held it with both her hands then hugging his arm and Mamoru didn't move her. Mamoru and Usagi walked Beryl to her car and watched her get in and drive off. Beryl drove home mad and upset that Mamoru didn't even give her a kiss good bye not even a hug he didn't even try to stop her from leaving. Beryl looked at him in her rearview mirror standing there still letting Usagi hug his arm and looking at the young girl with a smile that Beryl had never seen before and Beryl got very jealous. Not only did Mamoru let Usagi hug his arm not even trying to move the young girl off like he did to Beryl each time she tried but he was giving Usagi a look of love that Beryl had never seen before from him.

Beryl could tell that Mamoru had been happy when Usagi had shown up and Beryl suddenly got upset that his brother and that young girl had shown up in Mamoru's life. For the two were all Mamoru seemed to talk about. He talked about them the night before while they talked on the phone and Beryl wasn't happy about that.

Beryl couldn't wait to get back to school with Mamoru because then they wouldn't be around the others and this year Beryl was determined to get Mamoru to sleep with her and then trap him into marrying her. As she drove she started thinking about the reporters who had given her their cards that day at the arcade and told her how they would pay her to help get a story on Kazuo. Beryl smiled and knew that when she got home she would call them. To her Beryl thought that Mamoru would be happy that someone did a story on his brother… whom wouldn't want their own brother famous. Beryl smiled even more thinking about how Mamoru would thank her.

After Beryl's car was out of sight Mamoru looked back at Usagi and smiled at her again. Usagi let his arm go and reached up and fluffed up his bangs that hung over his eyes just a little. "You look like Hiro a little now with your hair shorter but the front is longer." Usagi said looking up at him. "Do you like my hair short?" Mamoru asked then smiled while Usagi nodded her head up and down fast as she smiled. "Good…… Would you like to see something?" He asked her. Usagi nodded her head yes fast a few times again making Mamoru smile again. He suddenly loved her innocence. Mamoru still holding on to Usagi's hand started walking away toward the barn with Usagi keeping pace with him.

"Why oh why can't Mamoru find a girl like Usagi? Why must he be with Bitch?" Motoki was heard saying more to himself forgetting the others who were in the room with him as he looked out the window. "Motoki I know you don't like Beryl we all don't but must you really call her that name?" Hirohito said. Motoki looked over at the man smiling. "Hey I only call it like I see it and believe me I see her for what she is…. A Bitch with a capital B capital I capital T…etc with all the letters in caps!" Motoki said making Hirohito smile while the others laughed.

"So Beryl just showed up?" Hirohito asked looking around at the others. "No sir I heard her remind Mamoru that he had invited her over." Motoki said looking at him. "She reminded him?" "Yes sir. I could tell that he was just as surprised as I was when she walked in. He must have forgotten he did it." Motoki answered. Hirohito stayed silent for a few then said, "I will talk alone with him later. I don't want Beryl around here. He can wait to see her after he leaves for school or go to her place. I don't want her around Kazuo and Usagi they are not ready for her type around them." Hirohito said. He then walked out of the room leaving the others to look at each other each of them could tell that their boss was upset. "Best thing for Mamoru is to stop liking Beryl." Motoki said more to himself.

Mamoru opened one of the barn doors and let Usagi walk in first. After she was in Mamoru walked in and took her hand again then walked over to a ladder that went up to one of the lofts. "Go up." Mamoru told Usagi after they stopped walking. Usagi looked at him then at the ladder. Mamoru noticed the confused look in her eyes and remembered that she didn't know how to climb. "I'm sorry." Mamoru said as he looked around the room. He looked back at Usagi and smiled. "Get on my back and hang on tight." Mamoru said as he turned around and bent down. Usagi did what he said and Mamoru stood up then walked over to the ladder.

He slowly climbed up and felt the hold Usagi had tighten around his neck. "Close your eyes and don't worry I won't let you fall or get hurt." Mamoru said as he slowed his climb and moved his left hand to be behind him and hold Usagi's behind. Usagi did what he told her and only opened her eyes after Mamoru told her she could.

They were now up in the loft and Mamoru bent down so Usagi could get off his back. After she was off Mamoru once again took her hand and started walking over to a corner where there was some hay. Usagi not liking being up so high grabbed his arm and moved closer to him making Mamoru smile again. They arrived at the corner and Mamoru moved some of the bales of hay then bent down taking Usagi with him.

Mamoru pointed and Usagi looked and smiled big when she spotted the mother cat with her newborn babies. "She has six kittens. Kittens are baby cats." Mamoru said as he sat down cross-legged. Usagi went to her knees and looked at the kittens. "I know that Mamochan." Usagi said making Mamoru smile even more. Usagi looked at Mamoru still smiling. "C-A-T." She suddenly spelled out slow making Mamoru smile and nod his head yes. "That's right you spelled it perfectly." Mamoru told her then found Usagi hugging him. Mamoru hugged her then let her sit in his lap. Usagi suddenly pulled back from his body then moved forward and kissed Mamoru on the lips fast. Mamoru sat there just looking at her while a silly smile started to form on his face. Usagi looked away from him first and they watched the cats together with Mamoru looking at Usagi now and then. They only left the loft after they heard Motoki calling out Mamoru's name.

After they were down from the loft and Mamoru let Usagi off his back, Usagi gave Mamoru another hug and told him thanks for showing her. She then ran off going back to the house to find Kazuo to tell him. Motoki and Mamoru stood beside each other and watched Usagi running off. "It's too bad you are seeing Beryl. I think Usagi would be good for you." Motoki told his best friend. Mamoru stayed silent but was seen shaking his head no. The two walked back in to the house together then left out a few hours later going to a friend's party with Mamoru's mind drifting to Usagi the whole night. Motoki was glad that Beryl never showed up being thankful that she didn't know they had gone to the party.

After arriving home Motoki went up to his room with Mamoru going to his. He walked down the hall humming to himself. He stopped walking when he spotted Usagi in her room sitting up in the bed. Mamoru looked toward his father's room and saw Kazuo hugging BunBun sleeping beside the man. Mamoru walked to Usagi's room and walked in going to her and taking her hand then walked over to his room. He watched while Usagi got into his bed then lay there and watched him get ready for bed.

Again the next morning Mamoru half woke up when he felt Usagi getting out of the bed. Remembering what Motoki had tried the day before Mamoru got out of bed fixed it to look like he was still in the bed then he went and hide and watched for Motoki with a water gun in his hand. Just as Motoki was about to move the covers back Mamoru started to squirt him making Motoki scream and run out of the room with Mamoru following him. They ended up outside having a water fight until lunchtime. After lunch Mamoru and Motoki went to the pool and played around. They spotted Usagi and Setsuna walking toward them both of them in swimsuits also Setsuna had a wrap around her body. Motoki got out of the water fast and ran over to them.

"Welcome ladies come in come in the water is fine." Motoki said as he took the bag that Setsuna was caring and carried it for her making Setsuna smile her thanks to him. Mamoru got out and walked over to get a ring for Usagi who ran to him and let him put the ring on then they got into the water together. "Where is Kazuo at?" Mamoru asked while he walked backwards holding Usagi's hands going toward the deeper end of the pool. "He is with your father." Setsuna said as she took off her flip flops and then her wrap. She got into the pool never seeing the stupid look on Motoki's shocked face as he checked out her body. Motoki closed his mouth fast then jumped in the pool after Mamoru hit his head with one of the balls that was around the pool.

The four swam around for awhile with Setsuna and Motoki racing now and then. Mamoru joined a few times or he and Motoki would race each other while Usagi floated in her ring and watched. Mamoru swam over a few times when he saw her float over to the deep end then grabbed her ring and pulled her back to the shallow end.

After awhile Setsuna got out and went and sat down letting the sun dry her off. Motoki soon joined her and started talking to her and surprising Mamoru since Motoki was acting so mature. Usagi and Mamoru got out then went and sat down by the two all of them enjoying the summer day. Mamoru reached for a shirt and put it on while he watched Usagi put a towel around her shoulders.

Mamoru sat back in his chair as he noticed Usagi just looking at him wondering what the young one was thinking. "Is something on your mind Usagi?" Mamoru asked while he took a drink as he looked down at the ice in his glass. "You're fat." Usagi told Mamoru who looked at her fast. "No I'm not I'm very fit and have muscles." Mamoru said. "No you are big and fat." Usagi said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Mamoru looked at her surprised then suddenly sat up and pulled his shirt back off and stood up. "Look here these are muscles not fat." Mamoru said getting ready to argue with her if he had too. Usagi looked at Mamoru and stayed silent as her eye roamed up and down on his chest. She thought about Kazuo's own small skinny chest then looked down after awhile wondering what it would feel like to have her head lay on Mamoru's large chest. Her eyes closed as she thought about being held in his strong arms and how much she liked it at night.

"Oh my God my eyes I'm blind put your shirt on Mamoru do you want me blind for life!" Motoki said he then started laughing at his friend. Mamoru looked at Motoki and smiled and said, "No I'm working hard on this chest I should always go around with my shirt off." Mamoru said as he started to walk back and forth with his chest puffed up and his lips sticking out. He and Motoki both started laughing.

"Mamoru you're not fat and that isn't what Usagi was meaning." Setsuna said making Motoki and Mamoru look at her. Mamoru looked at Usagi who was again looking at him. "Then what does she mean?" Mamoru asked Setsuna as he continued to look at Usagi. Usagi moved her eyes from his and saw Kazuo walking out of the house. "KAZUO!" Usagi suddenly screamed out she then stood up and ran to Kazuo who had stopped walking and stood there waiting for Usagi to join him. Usagi stopped running and then hugged him while Kazuo wrapped his arms around her. After the hug and with his arm still around her shoulders Kazuo lead Usagi back into the house. Mamoru noticed that Usagi was now the same height as Kazuo.

After they were in Mamoru sat back down and leaned forward and put his shirt back on then sat back by Motoki and Setsuna while they continued to sit around the pool. "So what did you mean about Usagi and Mamoru being fat?" Motoki asked Setsuna while he continued to look at her. Setsuna looked at him blushing just a little then said, "Usagi I'm thinking has only seen Kazuo's chest and Kazuo is very skinny still so any one even with muscles, Usagi will think they are big or fat." Mamoru looked back at the house while he smiled and thought about Usagi. He could remember seeing her always looking at his chest and looking like she was thinking. He suddenly wished he knew what was on her mind most of the time. Usagi was such a mystery to them all and most of all to Mamoru and to Mamoru who loved a good mystery he couldn't wait to figure it out and get the answers.

Setsuna stayed out for another hour with Motoki and Mamoru with them talking about their schoolings. Both guys were impressed that Setsuna finished at the top of her class two years before others in her class. After awhile Setsuna got up and went into the house leaving Mamoru there to pick on Motoki until Motoki said something about Beryl and Mamoru at first let him talk until Motoki kept it going until Mamoru had enough and got up and left going to his own room.

Mamoru changed into some dry clothes the whole time thinking about Motoki and about Beryl. He was a little upset that Motoki didn't like Beryl and wished that his best friend did because it would be easier for Mamoru if his best friend and girlfriend got along better. "Excuse me Mamoru-san but your father would like to see you in his bedroom." Mamoru looked up and to the door when he heard Minako. Mamoru nodded his head then stood up following her. Minako went to the stairs then down while Mamoru walked over to his father's bedroom.

Mamoru slowly walked over to his father's room. He stood still for a minute and took a deep breath wondering what the man wanted. Mamoru knew he wasn't in the mood to see his father since he and Motoki had just gotten into it but he knew not to the make the man wait. Mamoru knocked on the door then went into the room after he heard the man tell him to. Mamoru closed the door then went over to the seating area and sat down across from his father who was watching him.

"You wanted to see me dad?" Mamoru asked as he crossed one of his legs to be over the other one. "Yes I did." Hirohito answered. They looked at each other for a few seconds. "I understand that Beryl was here." Hirohito said looking into Mamoru's eyes. Mamoru looked away then back while nodding his head while he sighed, first Motoki and now his father. "Yes I invited her over." Mamoru said. He heard his father sigh. "I think I told you that I didn't want her around here for awhile." Hirohito said watching Mamoru look away. Mamoru wished to be some place else at the moment. He just wasn't in the mood now to deal with his father about Beryl.

"I don't think it is wise for that woman to be around this house with your brother and Usagi being here. They are not ready for a…. woman….. like Beryl to be near them." Hirohito then said. "Beryl is my girlfriend." Mamoru said looking back at his father not liking how his father said woman. Hirohito looked at him and half smiled and shook his head. "I know she is your girlfriend at the moment" Hirohito said reaching for his glass of water. "What type of woman is she father?" Mamoru suddenly asked still looking at the man. Hirohito looked back at him and only smiled. "Not the type I want around them." Hirohito said. 'Or you for that matter.' Hirohito thought to himself as he continued to look at Mamoru who looked down for a second then back up.

"I don't think it's really fair that my own girlfriend can't come over to visit with me. I understand when we first brought them home but that was months ago." Mamoru said suddenly wanting to defend Beryl. She was his girl after all. Mamoru didn't like how the man was sounding not after listening to Motoki talking shit about Beryl. Didn't any of them care that Mamoru liked her at the moment. "You will be seeing her soon enough at school." Hirohito said and before he could continue Mamoru said, "I don't want to wait to see her at school. This is my home also… Does she have the plague?" Mamoru asked.

Hirohito picking up the tone in Mamoru's voice looked at him. "Son if you want to see Beryl before school then go to her place but I do not want her around here." Hirohito said. "You never liked her around here. You just don't like her." Mamoru mumbled. "That is true and I put up with her because you like her." Hirohito said. Mamoru looked down then back at him. "What if I marry her later? She is my girlfriend at this moment and who knows what the future will hold….What then?.......You can't protect him forever and I deserve to be happy also." Mamoru said saying everything softly. He watched while his father shook his head. "You won't marry her…..She's not your type." Hirohito said and watched Mamoru look at him with his eyes a little wide.

"I can't stop you from seeing her. Go visit her someplace else because Beryl is not allowed in this house again until I think it is time. And if you want to marry her then do it. But she still will not be allowed in this house as long as Kazuo and Usagi live here." Hirohito said he then stood up. "You need to stop babying him. He's sixteen. I wasn't treated like that at that age." Mamoru mumbled. He watched Hirohito start to walk away but then the man stopped and turned towards Mamoru and said, "I will protect your brother for as long as I can. Forever if I can…….. When you were sixteen you were spoiled with me giving you everything to help you deal with your missing mother and brother………And Kazuo's age has nothing to do with me not wanting a crazy woman around him….. He already had to deal with one and I won't have him remembering that with another one!" Hirohito then walked out of his room but not before Mamoru heard the door slam shut.

Mamoru closed his eyes hating that he made his father upset but the man upset him also. He stood up then left the room then left the floor and the house going to the large garage and got his motorcycle. Getting on and leaving for awhile to take a long ride while his mind thought about Beryl not wanting to think about his father or Motoki or anyone at the moment.

Usagi closed the barn door after Kazuo walked in. "Come on you will love this!" Usagi said pulling Kazuo's hand to follow her over to the ladder. Kazuo sighed but followed her. "Usagi I told you I didn't want to be here right now. Why don't you go play alone?" Kazuo said as he and Usagi stood by the ladder. Usagi looked at him then down and let his hand go. "Please." Usagi whispered as she slowly pulled on the dress that BunBun had on not seeing the sad look in Kazuo's eyes as he looked at her. "All right but make it fast." He said trying to sound like she was bothering him and knowing deep down she wasn't and Kazuo wanted her to spend every moment alone with him. Usagi looked at him and smiled then moved BunBun to be inside her dress and started to climb the ladder going slow and making sure she didn't look down.

Once she was up she moved away from the edge and sat back waiting for Kazuo to follow. Usagi smiled as she spotted his head coming up over the edge. She watched while Kazuo crawled over to her. "Come on they are in the corner there." Usagi said as she pointed to the right then started to crawl over. Kazuo followed also on his knees.

He watched Usagi sitting down and smiling as she looked down in the hey. "Meow." Kazuo heard the cat and crawled faster stopping by Usagi and saw the mother cat with her kittens crawling around her. Kazuo sat back by Usagi then smiled as he looked at the cat and kittens while they ate and she purred loud. Usagi glanced at Kazuo and smiled seeing the big grin on his face.

"Mamochan showed them to me the other day. Aren't they cute?" Usagi said. Kazuo nodded his head up and down a few times still smiling. "I wish we could have one." Usagi then said. "I don't think father will let them in the house. He told me he was allergic to them when he was little." Kazuo told her as he moved over a little closer to Usagi. Usagi took BunBun out of her dress while she looked at him again then said, "Well I guess we can always come out here and see them." Kazuo nodded his head again then they both watched while the kittens ate or slept by their mother.

Hirohito left the kitchen then walked into the living room seeing Motoki sitting by Setsuna while she looked over some papers. "Have either of you seen Kazuo?" Hirohito asked looking at them. "I just released him and Usagi from learning. I think they went outside." Setsuna said. "Hiro." Hirohito suddenly smiled and turned around when he heard Selene say his nickname as she walked into the room. He walked over and gave her a hug then held her at arms length and smiled down at her while Selene smiled at him. "I didn't think you were coming until dinner time." Hirohito said. "I got done sooner so headed over." Selene answered as they looked into each others eyes.

They both looked out to the foyer when they heard running thinking it was Kazuo and Usagi running back into the house. Seeing Rei and Makoto both running outside Hirohito let Selene go and started to walk out of the living room. Spotting him Ami ran over and said, "My lord there are some reporters on the grounds!" Ami said. "Zoisite they aren't in their rooms." Kunzite could be heard saying as he ran down the stairs seeing Zoisite at the door. They both saw Hirohito and ran to him. "Sir Mamoru, Kazuo and Usagi aren't in their rooms have you seen them….. There are reporters on the grounds…Michiru and Haruka have stopped a few!" Zoisite said. "But there are a few who have slipped by we don't know how many are here! We have some people looking for the reporters but we can't find the kids!" Kunzite said.

"Right now find the two! Mamoru can take care of himself. But those two can't. FIND THEM NOW!" Hirohito said loud as he then took off running with Selene, Setsuna and Motoki following him out of the house with the others joining them all of them taking off in different directions.

Kazuo got off the ladder then turned and watched Usagi finish climbing down. "Can we come back later?" Usagi asked looking at him hoping he would say yes. Kazuo didn't answer and only took her hand and started to walk to the barn door. They left the barn and started to walk to the main house when a male reporter suddenly stopped them. "Found you and what luck you are both together!" The man said as he grinned even more. Kazuo went wide eyed then holding onto Usagi's hand tight he turned and started running off away from the man and away from the house.

"HEY WAIT I WANT TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS! AND MAYBE GET A PICTURE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THEY ARE PAYING TO GET A PICTURE AND A STORY ON YOU?" The man yelled out as he started to follow the two having a little trouble running with his equipment. He ran with another reporter who saw the two running followed also while both men yelled out telling how they wanted to take the two some place so they could talk in private then telling how they were going to make the two famous.

The only reason Kazuo and Usagi were able to get away from the men and hide out in the barn was because of the dog General. General had been taking a nap one of many that the old dog loved to take when he heard the shouting and the running. Lifting his head he slowly looked around then stood up and stretched stopping after he saw Kazuo running and dragging Usagi behind him. Hearing the two crying as they ran, General started running going even faster after he saw two strange men following the two.

General was able to get between the men and the two helping Kazuo and Usagi get away while he growled, barked and started to snap at the men. Hearing General and seeing him a few other dogs soon joined him keeping the reporters away from the two who were at the moment in the barn looking for a place to hide.

Seeing the doors close on the barn after seeing the dogs, Setsuna ran over and in finding Kazuo and Usagi in a dark half lite corner. Usagi hiding behind Kazuo with BunBun up to her chest while Kazuo stood there with his eyes wide with a look Setsuna had never seen before. They both were crying. In Kazuo's hands was a pitch fork that Setsuna knew Kazuo would use. She slowly started to walk toward him while saying his name only stopping then jumping back when Kazuo went toward her screaming out loud.

Mamoru stopped his bike and looked around seeing everyone around running. Seeing Motoki Mamoru ran over to Motoki and grabbed his arm. Motoki turned to him then went wide-eyed. "Mamoru where have you been? We were looking everywhere for you!" Motoki said fast then Mamoru watched while Motoki moved the radio in his hands and talked telling how he had Mamoru. Motoki then looked back at Mamoru with them both looking over when they saw Kunzite running to them followed by Rei. "Mamoru where were you at? Your father has been looking every where for you." Rei told him fast.

Mamoru glared at her then said, "I'm an adult I can look out for myself." Mamoru said then he looked away. "Mamoru don't be rude we were just concern…..Reporters got onto the grounds and Kazuo and Usagi are missing." Motoki said watching while Mamoru looked at him then the other two fast with his eyes going wide. Mamoru went to run off but was stopped by Kunzite who grabbed his arm. "No Mamoru you are to stay with us until your father is told. We can't have you missing again." Kunzite told him.

Before Mamoru could answer they all heard over the radio Hirohito's voice saying how Kazuo and Usagi were in the barn then he was heard telling Selene to bring her medicine bag. The four all looked over and saw Hirohito running toward the barn with Selene following him fast. They then heard Hirohito telling the others to get the reporters. Mamoru ran after them running in seeing Selene over by Setsuna who was lying on the ground slowly sitting up. "I'm fine just tripped when I moved back." Setsuna said. She and Selene both looked when they heard Motoki gasp from the door then run over to Setsuna and helped her stand up then held her in his arms.

"Kazuo…..its okay son…." Hirohito was heard saying making the four look over at him as he slowly walked to Kazuo who still had the fork standing out. He stopped walking when Kazuo glared at him and pointed the fork at him as he took a step toward him.

"Kazuo let's go inside and get some ice cream." Hirohito said in a soft gentle voice while he held his hands out. Kazuo stopped walking and blinked his eyes a few times and glanced over at the others who all stood there watching. "Kazuo come on." Hirohito said taking another step toward his youngest son. They all watched while Kazuo looked around at them all each of them noticing the lost look in the boy's eyes as he looked at them.

Kazuo suddenly let the pitchfork go letting it fall to the ground he then turned toward Usagi and pulled her into his arms and started crying while he held her. Hirohito started to walk toward the two while the others looked at each other then back at the two. Mamoru walked forward and watched while Kazuo suddenly let Usagi go and went to hug their father. But spotting Mamoru in the half lite area going toward Usagi Kazuo suddenly screamed out no then went toward Mamoru seeming to the others like he was going to attack him.

'DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU HURT HER AGAIN!" Kazuo screamed out loud while his eyes flashed with anger at Mamoru. Mamoru stood still looking at his brother then at their father while Kazuo looked around like he was looking for a weapon. "Selene give him something!" Hirohito said looking at Selene who nodded her head. "I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HURT HER…NEVER AGAIN!" Kazuo yelled out. He then turned back to Usagi and wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. So tight to Mamoru that it seemed to him that Usagi was having trouble breathing while she cried and tried to catch her breath.

"Don't any of you move yet." Hirohito told the three while he and Selene walked closer to the two. Kazuo and Usagi both looked at Selene and Hirohito with their eyes not recognizing any of them when they went up to them and tried to pull them apart. Hirohito held Kazuo who was moving around while Selene grabbed his arm then gave him a shot fast the whole time Kazuo screamed out while Usagi pulled at Hirohito's arm trying to get the man to let the boy go. She couldn't do a good job since Kazuo was still holding onto her. "No let him go don't hurt him again." Usagi said while she hit at Hirohito's arms and head while the man held onto Kazuo who slowly started to stop screaming then started to blink his eyes as he slowly got silent.

Usagi never saw Selene give her a shot also. "No…don't take him again…. please…. don't take him again…." Usagi said getting softer with each word. "U…sa ….." Kazuo started to say but then passed out into his father's arms. "Don't hurt him…….Kazuo….." Usagi said as she stood up now that Kazuo had let her go. Usagi looked at Kazuo then around at the others looking at Mamoru last. Mamoru took a step forward into some light and watched while Usagi blinked her eyes a few times knowing that the medicine was starting to work. "Mamochan…." Usagi said softly as the tears flowed down her face. Mamoru ran to her and caught Usagi in his arms as she passed out.

Mamoru closed his eyes trying to stop himself from crying as he held Usagi tightly as his head bent down toward hers. It had pulled at his heart when Usagi said his name as she had looked at him making Mamoru know that she recognized him right before she passed out. Mamoru looked at his father and at Selene while she checked Kazuo over.

"They will sleep for awhile." Selene told Hirohito who nodded his head in understanding while he sat and caught his breath. "What was wrong with him and her? It was like they didn't know who you or any of us where." Motoki said as he and Setsuna walked over to them. Hirohito only shook his head back and forth as he looked at Kazuo then over at Usagi. "Go let them know we aren't going to leave here until the coast is clear and send someone back to me with some blankets." Hirohito told Motoki who nodded his head then walked to the door and looked around then he walked out.

Selene moved over to check on Usagi while Mamoru sat down better still holding her tight as he looked down at her face which was peaceful. He half smiled as everything hit him while he looked at her tear stricken face. "Where were you at son?" Hirohito asked making Mamoru look up then over at him. "I had gone for a ride." Mamoru said he then looked back down at Usagi missing his father narrow his eyes. "I went to the waterfall to think." Mamoru said as he then looked back at his father who finally smiled. Hirohito knew he had been thinking that Mamoru had gone to see Beryl. They both looked when Setsuna bent over and picked up the two's stuff bunny. All four of them sighed out loud while the two slept thanks to the drug that Selene gave to them and they waited for Motoki and the others to make sure the coast was clear and show up with some blankets.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello All. _

_After taking a few days and rereading all the past chapters I have decided to slow this story down on a few things. I want to take the time to write about Kazuo and Usagi more. (This story is about them right now) I feel like I was focusing on Mamoru and it's time to ease back on him. I want to have Usagi and Kazuo both grow more. _

_Everyone who wants Usagi and Mamoru to get together fast…. I'm sorry but that isn't going to happen. It just doesn't feel right or seem right having them fall in love so fast. I mean does Usagi even know what real love is at the moment? I like to think that Mamoru does have feelings for her and is starting to fall for her but I'm going to pull back just a little with his love. BUT IT WILL COME!_

_I also don't like or want anyone thinking that Usagi isn't smart or can't be smart. YES she is innocent we all would be if we grew up the way she did. So I will take a little time to focus on her and what she is feeling or wants (mostly in the next chapter). I need to wrap up the last chapter with this one._

_I will not drag this story out to long but I am not going to rush anything. All good things come to those who wait. Any ways enough of my thoughts onward to the next chapter. Enjoy….EvaC._

Chapter 11

The group in the barn waited silently each lost to their own thoughts for thirty minutes. Every now and then they would look at each other then looked between Kazuo and Usagi who now slept peacefully. Hirohito sat there holding his youngest child wondering if the two would be okay when they woke up. He knew that being confronted by the reporters then being in that half lite barn was the cause for the two to seem to revert back to thinking they had been in the basement.

Hirohito prayed that after the two woke up they wouldn't remember anything bad from their past. He wondered if he should have Dr. Kessler come out later. He looked back down at Kazuo and rubbed his hair back a few times knowing that he would have to get the boy to finally talk about the past. Hirohito and the others needed to know more to be able to understand the two better.

Mamoru sat holding Usagi on his lap while waiting for someone to tell them the cost was clear and they could leave the barn. Mamoru sighed again as he watched his father looking at Kazuo. He looked back at Usagi then closed his eyes thinking about how just a few hours ago he had been at the river just sitting there lost in his own thoughts. Not having a care in the world and now he was there in the barn holding the young girl who had a special place in his heart that was growing. He wanted to know more about her but Mamoru knew it was going to take time. He knew Usagi was no where close or ready to think about him any other way then as a friend. Mamoru was suddenly glad to be going back to school and get away from all that was going on. He needed some time to himself and being away from home would do him good Mamoru thought.

Mamoru opened his eyes and looked over at the doors with the others as one was opened and Kunzite and Zoisite walked in and over to Hirohito while Makoto and Rei stood near the door. "The cost is clear now sir." Zoisite said looking down at his boss who nodded his head and slowly stood up still holding Kazuo. Mamoru stood up and picked up Usagi and followed his father to the doors with Selene beside Hirohito and Motoki following while he helped Setsuna since her ankle was hurting still.

Mamoru watched while Kunzite pulled the cover over Kazuo's head so his whole body was covered. Zoisite did the same for Usagi then turned and waited with Kunzite as Hirohito and Selene walked out first following Makoto and Rei who walked in front. Mamoru followed his father who was walking to the house a little fast. Mamoru looked around and saw the cops out front near Haruka and Michiru arresting some people while the two women were seen checking out cameras.

Makoto and Rei ran ahead to Kazuo and Usagi's room and closed the curtains then turned around seeing Hirohito just standing in the room while his eyes looked around. He suddenly turned around and walked out and over to his room. Selene seeing where he was going ran ahead and went and closed the curtains while Hirohito and Mamoru laid the two down on the mans bed. Mamoru turned his head and saw Motoki placing Setsuna down on a chair and Selene was now at the mini bar getting ice out for Setsuna's ankle.

Hirohito walked to the door and called Kunzite and Zoisite to him. He talked to them softly then the two nodded their heads then ran out of the room followed by Makoto and Rei. Hirohito turned around and looked at Mamoru. "Mamoru and Motoki come with me. Selene keep this door closed. They think that there might be someone around still. No phones just the radios for now." Hirohito said handing a radio to Selene who nodded her head and took it. Hirohito then walked out of the room with Mamoru and Motoki. Selene closed the door after seeing Makoto and Zoisite standing out side in the hall way.

Selene walked over and covered the two on the bed better. "Here's their bunny." Setsuna said holding the bunny up. Selene smiled and walked over and picked up BunBun then went and placed it on the bed between the two. She and Setsuna looked over when the door was opened and Hirohito walked in followed by Haruka.

"Do this room now just to make sure." Hirohito told Haruka who nodded her head then took out her equipment then walked around the room. Hirohito and the others watched as she checked out everything and everywhere even the closet and the bathroom. "This room is clear." Haruka told her boss as she walked to him. "Do Mamoru's and Motoki's as a matter of fact do them all. I don't want to take any chances what with everyone running around who knows if they were able to do the other rooms besides Kazuo and Usagi's." Hirohito said. Haruka nodded her head again then walked out of the bedroom with Hirohito following.

"What are they looking for?" Setsuna asked looking at Selene then around at the others. "Electric devices that shouldn't be here meaning bugs, camera's…" Zoisite said from the door. "Yes they found some in Kazuo's room but whoever put them up did a bad job at it." Makoto said. Selene and Setsuna nodded their heads in understanding. Zoisite then closed the door leaving the two women alone with the sleeping pair.

Selene looked at Setsuna and smiled. "Well hello. I'm Selene I don't think we really got to meet right before." Selene told Setsuna who smiled. "You're the doctor right? You're friends with Mr. Chiba?" Setsuna asked. Selene smiled and walked over to Setsuna and shook her hand. "Yes I'm the doctor and yes Hirohito and I are good friends." Selene said. "I am Setsuna and I was hired to teach the two." Setsuna said while Selene sat down near her as she smiled making Setsuna think that Selene already knew who she was since the woman looked at her with knowing eyes. Setsuna had the feeling that Selene knew more then anyone else thanks to Hirohito.

"No Kazuo….Oh please don't hurt him…stop….Oh Kazuo your eye…." They both looked over fast when they heard Usagi's voice. Selene and Setsuna stood up and walked over to the bed. Setsuna walked over not as fast. They both watched while Kazuo pulled Usagi into his arms then Usagi sighed and seemed to relax.

Seeing that they both were calm again the two women went back and sat down but they did look at the two now and then. Hirohito and Mamoru walked back in telling the two that everything was okay now. Motoki walked in then helped Setsuna to her room while Mamoru walked over to the bed and looked at the two. "Son go on to your room if you want. They will sleep for a long time." Hirohito said as he touched Mamoru on the arm. Mamoru looked at him then turned and left the room only to show back up with a book and some other things to do. He then went and sat down at the foot of the bed and watched the two now and then.

Hirohito and Selene went and sat down on the sofa and talked softly. The whole house was silent since Hirohito had it put on lock down. If you didn't belong there you weren't getting on the property unless you were the cops or emergency personal. Every now and then Selene was seen getting up and checking on the two who slept.

The hours went by and finally Kazuo woke up first slowly sitting up and looking around. "Damn it he would wake up right when I leave the room." Mamoru said as he ran back into the room after spotting Kazuo looking around. Mamoru stood by the bed smiling since he could tell that Kazuo was still drugged up some. Kazuo looked up at him and smiled then looked over at Hirohito who was on the other side of the bed. Kazuo looked down at Usagi and smiled again.

"Where are we?" He asked in a soft voice. "In my bed room." Hirohito said. Kazuo looked at him then lay back on the pillow. "Okay." He said then closed his eyes again. Hirohito, Mamoru and Selene both smiled. They looked at Usagi as she slowly opened her eyes. "I'm hungry." She whispered. The three all smiled. "We will get you some food." Hirohito said. "Mamoru, would you go and tell them to bring us our dinner here?" Hirohito asked looking at him. Mamoru nodded his head and left the room.

Hirohito and Selene looked back down at the two who were both just laying there blinking their eyes now and then. "They are trying to wake up. I think it would be best to have them up only long enough to eat then put them both back to bed." Selene whispered to Hirohito. Hirohito pulled her away from the bed. "Do you think we should ask any questions?" He whispered to her. Selene shook her head no while saying, "No not yet let them be the ones to talk. See if they remember anything. They are also still a little drugged and aren't really with it at the moment." Hirohito nodded in agreement then walked back to the bed.

"Can you both stand up? If so we will go to my table and eat dinner in here." Hirohito said. Both Kazuo and Usagi looked at him then they both slowly stood up each on opposite sides of the bed. Hirohito helped Usagi since he was near her while Selene went over and helped Kazuo. After sitting down at the table Hirohito went and got the door and let Mamoru in who was followed by a few servants who had the food. Mamoru walked over and sat down beside Kazuo who looked at him then at the food as it was placed down in front of him. Mamoru had to smile again by the drugged look on Kazuo's face as he looked at his plate. Mamoru looked at Usagi and noticed the same dopy look in her eyes making his smile grow just a little.

Hirohito shut the door after the servants left and went to the table and sat down between Mamoru and Selene. They all started eating in the silent room. Mamoru noticed that Usagi's hand was shaking a little as she ate slowly and he pointed it out to his father who only nodded his head. "Do you think she is remembering?" Mamoru whispered. "It could be the drug still in her system." Selene whispered since she had heard him also. Mamoru looked at her and nodded his head then looked back and watched Usagi more as he ate his food.

"Father." Kazuo suddenly said looking at the man. "Yes son?" Hirohito asked as he took a bite trying to act like everything was okay. Kazuo looked at Usagi then back at the man. "Can we sleep in here tonight?" Kazuo then asked as he looked back down at his plate. "Yes you can you both can if you want." Hirohito said looking at the top of Kazuo's head. Kazuo looked up at him and half smiled then glanced at Usagi then back down and started to eat again. "He remembers or is remembering something." Selene whispered to Hirohito who nodded his head as he took a drink.

After eating Mamoru went to the two's room and got them each their nightclothes and even got BunBun something to wear. He then went back and helped Kazuo get his clothes on while Selene helped Usagi. As soon as their nightclothes were on the two laid back and went back to sleep fast. "It's the drug Mamoru. They will be okay." Selene said after she noticed the concern look on his face. Mamoru looked at her and said okay as he picked up the stuff rabbit and changed its clothes. He then walked out and back to the two's room and put their dirty clothes in the basket. Mamoru then walked to his room and got himself ready for bed then walked back over to his father's room and over to the bed. He sat down on Kazuo's side and picked up his book and started reading it.

Mamoru half watched and listened while his father and Selene talked to Setsuna who had came back while Mamoru was in his room. "I will monitor them tonight due to the drug but they will be okay in the morning." Selene said. "Are you going to keep them inside tomorrow?" Motoki asked as he walked back into the room. Hirohito looked at him then at Selene who was shaking her head no. "Take them out. If you don't they will never want to go out." Selene said looking at him. Hirohito looked away from her then back looking between her and the others. "We will continue like before this day. Setsuna do you think you can teach them tomorrow on your ankle?" Hirohito said looking at them all then at Setsuna. "Yes I can. I'm fine. My ankle is already feeling better." Setsuna said as she smiled. Hirohito smiled then looked at Motoki and then at Mamoru.

"I know you both wanted to go shopping for your school things but can you put it off a day?" Hirohito asked them. Both guys nodded their heads up and down. "Okay then tomorrow afternoon take the two to the river or to the pool after lunch. I want to keep them from remembering the reporters." Hirohito said. "Okay." Motoki said. "Sure thing Dad." Mamoru said. "Oh we should go on a picnic!" Motoki said as he walked over to Mamoru who nodded his head in agreement. They both looked at Hirohito who was seen smiling and nodding his head in agreement.

They all looked over toward Usagi when they heard her make a noise sounding like a soft gasp. "She's dreaming again." Setsuna said as she stood up with the other two and they walked to the bed to join Mamoru and Motoki. "Yes she cried earlier when we were the only two in here with them." Selene said. "What happened?" Mamoru whispered. "She had started crying and saying a few things and saying Kazuo's name." Setsuna said. "Yes she was saying something about hurting him then his eye." Selene said. The guys looked between the two women then back at the bed when Usagi moaned out. They saw her head slowly moving just a little and her eyes moving behind her closed eyelids.

Usagi moaned again then suddenly said, "Oh please don't hurt him….You'll break his arm…please stop…Kazuo…" The others continued to look at her then Selene moved closer to her. "Usagi….Usagi who wants to hurt Kazuo?" Selene said softly as she moved some of Usagi's hair back. "Aunty does." Usagi was heard saying. "Why what did Kazuo do?" Selene asked as she held her hand up to the others telling them to be quiet. The others looked at her then back at Usagi and saw some tears coming out of her eyes while her head moved around. "He didn't mean to do it….Please don't…." Usagi said as her head jerked a few times. "Hush Usa and go to sleep its okay it's only the rain." Kazuo's voice was heard saying. The five looked at him and saw that Kazuo was still asleep.

"Your eye….the blood!" Usagi suddenly said about to sit up but was held down by Kazuo who pulled her closer to his body. "Wake him now!" Hirohito suddenly said to Selene. Selene moved to the other side of the bed while Mamoru moved over. She then gently shook Kazuo's arm to wake him up. Kazuo woke up and looked at Selene who smiled at him. Kazuo looked over at Usagi as he felt her body moving a little still. He sighed then pulled Usagi into his arms while he lay back on the pillows. "Usa its okay…here hold BunBun." Kazuo said as he picked up the rabbit and placed it in Usagi's arms.

Usagi's eyes opened and she looked at him then at BunBun and hugged the rabbit then closed her eyes while her head rested on his chest this time with a smile on her face. Kazuo smiled and pulled her tighter then looked at the others. They all smiled at him.

"Kazuo have you ever had your eyes checked?" Setsuna suddenly asked him. Kazuo looked at her. "No why?" He asked. "Well I just remembered seeing you this morning squinting your eyes while you looked at the blackboard then when you looked at the paper." Setsuna said she looked at him then at Hirohito. "I have trouble seeing sometimes out of my right one. My left doesn't bother me any more." Kazuo answered then yawned. "I'll have the eye doctor come out later to check your eyes. You might need glasses like Mamoru." Hirohito said. "I only need them to read." Mamoru said. Hirohito looked at him and only smiled.

"Why doesn't your left one bother you any more? What happened with that eye?" Mamoru suddenly asked looking at his brother. Kazuo looked at him then looked down. "Because it was injured a few times." Kazuo said in a soft voice. Mamoru looked at him then at their father. Hirohito shook his head no then reached for the covers. "Go to sleep Kazuo. Good night." Hirohito said as he covered the boy better then kissed his head. Kazuo smiled and closed his eyes. Hirohito looked at the others then pointed to his sitting area. They all walked over and sat down.

Hirohito was the last to sit down. "He had a black eye when we got them. His left eye." Mamoru said looking at his father. "Yes….We will learn more later." Hirohito said. Mamoru got up after awhile and went back over to the bed and sat back down this time near Usagi since there was more room on that side of the bed. He sat there and looked at the two. Motoki and Setsuna left the room and went to their own leaving Hirohito and Selene to rest beside each other on the couch.

Mamoru looked at the two on the couch then back at the two on the bed. He leaned over and gave Kazuo and kiss on the head then gave one to Usagi on her head. Mamoru then settled down and started reading only to fall asleep fast beside the two never knowing when his father walked back over and removed his book and reading glasses.

Kazuo woke up the next morning and sat up and looked around the room. He spotted Hirohito and Selene asleep on the couch then looked and saw Mamoru asleep beside Usagi. Kazuo looked at Usagi as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She sat up beside him and looked around the room. "Come on lets go to our room." Kazuo said as he got out of the bed. He turned and picked up BunBun while Usagi got out of the bed and stood beside him. They then took hands and walked out of the room and went to theirs and cleaned up then got some clean clothes on. Kazuo laid BunBun down in its bed and covered it.

He then went to Usagi and they sat down beside each other and started to watch the TV both of them looking up later when they saw Mamoru run to the room a half hour later. Mamoru smiled at them both then moved out of the way for his father to walk in. "Mamoru go clean up and get dressed." Hirohito said while he went and turned off the TV. "Come on you two lets go eat then you will both go and learn with Setsuna." Hirohito said looking at the two. Usagi and Kazuo looked at each other then Usagi stood up fast and smiled. Kazuo slowly stood up and walked beside the two while they walked out of the room.

After eating Usagi ran over to the library and sat down and waited for Setsuna with Kazuo following slower. Hirohito had to smile to himself as he looked and watched Kazuo, being reminded of Mamoru. He knew that Mamoru would walk slow and look down when he didn't want to do something.

The two stayed with Setsuna until lunch time then all three looked over at Motoki when he walked in. "Who wants to go on a picnic?" He asked as he then smiled. Kazuo and Usagi both got up and ran to him then followed him out leaving Setsuna there to look over the papers since she didn't want to go.

Motoki walked out of the house with Kazuo and Usagi who were holding hands following. They both stopped walking and looked around each automatically stepping a little closer to the other. Kazuo spotted Hirohito and Mamoru over by some horses then lead Usagi to them. "How would you both like to go to the river and have a picnic with us?" Hirohito asked them. Usagi and Kazuo both said yes then Kazuo had Hirohito help him on the horse the man was going to ride and Usagi walked over to Mamoru and Motoki who were doing rock paper scissors to see who would get to take Usagi.

They both looked over when Selene rode over and pulled Usagi up to sit in front of her then rode off to catch up with Hirohito and Kazuo. Mamoru and Motoki looked at each other then ran over to their horses and got on then took off racing down the rode passing the four. "They are stupid at times." Kazuo suddenly said after the two rode past yelling to each other. "That they are son that they are." Hirohito said as he smiled. "They are best friends." Selene said. She looked at Usagi who looked at her. "Kazuo and I are best friends and we don't act stupid." Usagi said. Selene and Hirohito both laughed while they agreed with her. "Usagi…… those two…. just need to grow up some more." Hirohito said and watched Usagi open her mouth a little. He smiled when she suddenly nodded her head then shook it back and forth. Usagi and Kazuo looked at each other then back ahead while they rode to the river.

They arrived at the river and saw Mamoru and Motoki in the water splashing each other. They both stopped and watched Hirohito help Kazuo down then Usagi and then Selene. The two adults then went over to some shaded trees and started getting the things ready for their picnic. Usagi ran over to the flowers with Kazuo following. "Kazuo come in!" Mamoru yelled out then turned to Motoki and started to splash water on him again since Motoki got him right in the face and mouth. Kazuo looked at him then back at Usagi then shook his head no. He then took Usagi's hand and they started to walk around looking at different plants. Kazuo was seen looking around now and then like he was looking for someone to show up.

After awhile Mamoru and Motoki stopped and looked at each other then sat down in the water with the water going to their chest. "What's wrong Mamoru?" Motoki asked. Mamoru looked away from the two and looked at him. "Kazuo is doing it again." Mamoru said looking back at his brother. "Doing what?" Motoki asked as he looked at the two. "Like he is protecting Usagi…. He reminds me of a guard dog or a body guard." Mamoru said. "Protecting her from the world?" Motoki said. "Yes!" Mamoru said looking at his friend fast. Motoki smiled then said, "He can protect her for as long as he wants." Mamoru looked away from him and looked at the two. "No the real world will get in one day and Usagi should be ready for it. Even Kazuo should be." Mamoru looked at Motoki when he turned his head to him. "Mamoru the real world will get to them soon enough. They haven't even been free a year not even half a year. Give it time. Let them enjoy this before the world gets to them and changes them." Motoki said in a soft voice. "Oh shut up Dr. Know it all." Mamoru said. "Why don't you both shut up and come eat." Hirohito suddenly said from behind them. He had gotten in and swam to them with out the two knowing.

The two guys both screamed then found them selves under water after Hirohito dunked them both. The three got out of the water and went over to the three already eating and sat down and started eating. Usagi again ate slowly and was seen looking up at the sky now and then. "Usagi what are you looking for in the sky?" Motoki asked since he had been watching her. Usagi looked at Kazuo then at Motoki and said, "Just the clouds." She then looked back down at her sandwich and took a bite. "Usagi likes to watch the weather and check the clouds out……..She doesn't like the rain." Kazuo said looking at Motoki and then at Mamoru. Looking at his brother the longest making Mamoru think that Kazuo wanted him to remember what the boy had said. "Do you always look to the sky Usagi?" Hirohito asked as he remembered how every time he saw her outside she would look up now and then to the sky. He had always wondered why she did it and what she was looking for. "I do now." Usagi said in a soft voice. She then stood up and walked over to the water and looked at it.

The four others looked from her to Kazuo who only stood up and walked over to Usagi and took her hand then they walked away from the others. "She must look at the clouds to see what they are doing seeing if a storm is going to come. I've seen her watching the weather on the news." Mamoru said as he watched the two walking around. "They watch the news?" Motoki asked looking at Mamoru. Mamoru looked at him then back at the two and said, "Yes they both do. Kazuo seems to watch the headlines, then Usagi I've seen sits up more when the weather report comes on." Mamoru answered. "You should show her that weather channel she would love it." Motoki said. He then stood up and ran off toward the two and joined them in picking wild berries. Mamoru looked at his father and then at Selene and stood up and ran over to the three.

The small group stayed at the river for the rest of the afternoon playing games or getting wet in the river. That night Hirohito and Selene stood beside each other as they watched Usagi and Kazuo sleeping in their own bed.

"You wore them out today." Selene said. "Yes I did it on purpose to get their minds off of things." Hirohito said. They walked out together and walked over to his room. They sat down and Selene noticed some papers in his hands. "Hiro what are those papers?" Selene asked. Hirohito looked down then at her. "Some papers that Setsuna gave to me. Kazuo's and Usagi's school work so far." Hirohito answered. "How are they doing?" Selene asked as she took the papers and looked. "They are both doing great. It's only been two days. It would seem that Kazuo wasn't finishing his work right and just putting anything in at first." Hirohito said as he smiled. "They seem to be doing well for never going to school before. I'm impressed." Selene said as she placed the papers down. "Yes so am I. I watched them both earlier with out them knowing and Usagi is absorbing everything she can. She did get upset at one time but closed her eyes and seemed to relax then she started again." Hirohito told her.

Selene smiled along with him. "Do you think half a day is enough?" She then asked. Hirohito looked at the papers then back at her. "Yes right now I do. I'm thinking that maybe after Mamoru goes back to school then the two can go and sit with Setsuna longer then getting longer as each day passes. I just don't want to rush them at the moment." Hirohito said. Selene smiled then stood up and walked over to him and sat down on his lap. "There is plenty of time for them to learn. Do what you think is best and what Setsuna thinks. But don't hold them back. If they want to learn more then let them. Let the two decide what is best for them. It's like a little baby who stops eating when it is full. The baby knows when it isn't hungry and those two will let us know when their minds are full." Selene said. Hirohito smiled then wrapped his arms about her body and pulled her close and kissed her. Selene stayed with him the whole night.

Mamoru and Motoki went out the next day to go shopping then Mamoru dropped Motoki off at his parents since Motoki would stay with them until the two would leave in a few days. Mamoru showed up and took his things to his room then went looking for his father finding the man in the living room with Usagi and Kazuo. Mamoru walked over and sat down near the two wanting to go sit between them like before but he didn't.

Mamoru was trying to pull back some with the two knowing that he was leaving in a few days and it was best to pull back a little. He thought it would be best for them to not have him so close like before. Hirohito asked about his shopping trip and Mamoru told that he found everything he wanted and needed. His father smiled then asked Kazuo and Usagi to leave the room and watched while they both stood up and walked out together.

After they were gone Hirohito looked at Mamoru who looked back smiling. "I'm going to miss them." Mamoru suddenly said. "You could always stay for awhile longer." Hirohito said. Mamoru looked at him then down and thought about Usagi for a second. "No father I need to go….I need to be alone for awhile get my thoughts together." Mamoru said looking back at the man. Hirohito only smiled. "Just so you know Kunzite, Minako, Rei and Jadeite will be staying there on the school grounds with you. The dean already knows also and has agreed on it. It's for your own safety." Hirohito said surprising Mamoru. "But don't worry they will not even really be seen and will not interrupt you or Motoki." Hirohito said he then stood up and went over and got some tea.

Mamoru looked at him then stood up and walked over and stood by the man. "Father about Beryl….." Mamoru started to say but stopped and looked down. He wanted to tell his father that his feelings for Beryl were starting to change. "Son she is your girlfriend for now. I don't care that you are dating her. All I want is for her to stay away from your brother and Usagi." Hirohito said. Mamoru looked at him then smiled and nodded his head. He started to walk away but stopped when his father said his name.

"Mamoru….Do better with your grades this year….you have plenty of time for……other things…..If she wouldn't wait for you to be ready…..then she isn't worth it." Hirohito said and watched Mamoru blush while he nodded his head in understanding. Mamoru then left the room keeping his thoughts about Beryl to himself.

Mamoru walked to his room and stood still when he saw Usagi sitting on his bed. She smiled at him and stood up and ran to him and hugged him. Mamoru closed his eyes then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "I'm going to miss you Usa." Mamoru whispered. Usagi didn't answer him and let him go then ran out of the room going to hers. Mamoru watched her then walked over to his bags and started going through them then he started packing wanting to have it all done before he left. He really did it to take his mind off of the young girl in the room across from his.

Mamoru left two days later with the four guards with him. Mamoru stood alone in his room then looked over when Kazuo and Usagi both ran in and hugged him then they ran out and went to Setsuna. Mamoru looked at his father who smiled then said, "They are going to stay here. I don't think it's good for them or for you to say good bye at the airport." Mamoru turned away from the man as he nodded his head. "You will let me know everything that is going on?" Mamoru asked as he wiped his eyes then picked up his personal bag. He turned and looked at his father. "You know I will. Come on the helicopter is waiting to take us to the airport." Hirohito said as he started to walk out of the room. Mamoru followed him out then out side to the waiting helicopter.

Mamoru watched his father talking to a few of his people while he got on. Mamoru got settled then turned and looked at the window while the others got on. He looked at the house with his eyes falling on Kazuo and Usagi who stood beside each other on the front porch holding hands while they looked at Mamoru and the others. Mamoru waved at them seeing them both wave back then wipe their eyes. While the helicopter started taking off Mamoru watched the two going back into the house Mamoru looked away fast and wiped his eyes then closed them tight.

"I need to do this. I need to leave now……. I have to give her time or she will never really understand what I am feeling and what I want...... I think it will be good for Kazuo to be alone with father also…its only fair." Mamoru whispered to himself as his eyes opened. Mamoru smiled and settled back and started to think about the up coming school year his sophomore year. Never realizing that it would be his last.

To be continued.

_Yes Mamoru is back at school and the next chapter I want to focus on Usagi more and Kazuo. We will find out more about their past. ALSO Mamoru will find out about what Beryl did later…Thanks for reading. EvaC_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you all for the reviews and the understanding in what I'm doing with this story. And don't worry I won't drag it out to far. Like I wrote before the last 2 chapters are done as a matter of fact chapter 13 and 14 are done also. I just need to reread and do touch ups. I'm thinking this story might be maybe (big maybe) 16 or 17 chapters long. I will know for sure soon and I will keep you all informed. EvaC._

Chapter 12

After Mamoru left home for school, Usagi and Kazuo both seemed to get a little depressed for the first few weeks but they didn't stop in what they were doing. They were seen studying with Setsuna but they were both silent. They both waited for Mamoru to show back up like he promised them he would. They were each missing Mamoru for their own reasons. Kazuo because Mamoru was his brother and he wanted the older boy there for his own personal reason. Usagi because she missed talking with Mamoru and how he would show her different things and she missed the way he would look at her and smile giving her a smile no one else had ever done before. But what she missed most was the way he had started to talk to her like she was an adult not trying to act like she didn't know things.

Kazuo and Usagi both got up in the mornings and went to Setsuna then in the afternoons they would go to their room and lay down. Seeing that Usagi would sit up and look at picture books while Kazuo seemed to be napping, Hirohito and Setsuna sat and talked agreeing to let Usagi go to her in the afternoons every other day. Hirohito still didn't want to push Usagi and Kazuo but didn't want them bored. He remembered Selene telling him to let them decide what they wanted and he let them.

The others around went on with their own lives each acting like the day with the reporters never happened. Since Usagi and Kazuo didn't mention it or ask questions no one else did. Hirohito and Selene both thought it was best for the two not to remember that day. Selene did notice one day when she was over visiting that Usagi and Kazuo never went to the barn alone and would only go near it if there were some people by it. Selene took the two with Hirohito following into the barn one afternoon and she and Hirohito stood back by the open door while Usagi and Kazuo both stood very still and slowly looked around. The two adults went wide eyed when Kazuo grabbed Usagi's hand and then ran over to a ladder and they both slowly taking their time and went up to the loft.

Hirohito and Selene both walked over fast after the two were up there then followed the two up after they heard the two giggling. Hirohito climbed up last and stood up then walked over to where the three were sitting and looking down. Hirohito sat down and started to watch the kittens with the three, all of them smiling until Hirohito started to sneeze. He only smiled at Selene when she told him he needed to start taking his allergy medicine again as she picked up a kitten and petted it. Hirohito was the first to get down and he sat and waited for the others to join him being a little surprised when Kazuo climbed down first and ran over to him and took his hands and held them. They waited for the two to join then the four left the barn together.

Hirohito looked at Usagi as she stopped walking and looked at the sky then wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Making Hirohito remember that he needed to get the two coats since winter was coming he suddenly wondered if the two had ever seen snow and if they hadn't what they would do when they did see it.

One day Hirohito surprised everyone when he allowed Setsuna to take Usagi and Kazuo to a library in town with some of his guards going also. The library was closed for the three hours that they were there since the director of the library wanted it that way. And none of the reporters had known about it not until Hirohito held another news conference addressing about the day that reporters had gotten on his property telling how he would press charges against all of them for trespassing.

After the trip to the library and Usagi taking a box full of books home the director made an arrangement with Hirohito to come out once every other week with his van with new books for Usagi to look at. She started off reading easy books slowly making her way to small chapter books. Setsuna and Hirohito and the others were pleasantly surprised by Usagi and all that she wanted to read and learn and how fast she understood things.

Selene surprised her one day by bringing over some different Manga books making Usagi's smile grow even more since those books had pictures and words together. Even Kazuo got a kick out of them and was seen reading with Usagi more. He would be seen sitting besides her looking over her shoulder while Usagi read the book out loud in a soft voice. If she got stuck on a word Usagi would run to Setsuna or if she wasn't around then she would run to Hirohito who would help her when he could. He had the servants and his people make sure someone was near Usagi to help if she needed it.

Usagi learned to write Mamoru's full name and one evening slowly wrote him a letter taking her time finally finishing after two hours. She smiled then ran to Hirohito finding him and Kazuo in the living room. She handed Hirohito the letter asking him to send it to Mamoru. Hirohito smiled and folded the letter never reading it and placed it in the envelope promising Usagi that he would mail it personally the next day. Usagi thanked him then ran out of the room leaving Hirohito and Kazuo alone. Hirohito asked Kazuo if he wanted to send Mamoru a letter and Kazuo said no and told how Usagi would have told Mamoru everything anyways then he smiled and Hirohito smiled in return.

When Usagi got a letter in the mail one day from Mamoru she looked at it for the longest time then ran to a chair by a window and sat down and slowly read it then smiled big and got up and ran off to find Kazuo then she read the letter to him while he sat in a chair smiling. The next letter to Mamoru, Kazuo sat beside Usagi and had her write down what he wanted to tell his brother only writing his name at the end under her name.

The only thing Usagi and Kazuo seemed to have a problem with in their learning was math. But Setsuna whispered to them one day to not worry about the hard math telling them both that the only math they would ever really need to know later in life was adding and subtracting and some multiplying. Setsuna smiled to herself while she watched the two's eyes going wide and their mouths drop open as they looked at each other.

Some days Kazuo would go back in the afternoons and study with Setsuna also but not every day like Usagi. He would get tired or bored and would leave the room to go to his or he would go and sit beside Hirohito and just watch the man work. Hirohito asked him one day months after Mamoru left, about his learning and Kazuo flat out told the man that he didn't care about learning much. Kazuo surprised them all but Usagi when he said that night at the dinner table that he didn't want to know everything like Usagi did. Before anyone could say anything else Kazuo stood up and walked out of the room. Usagi looked at Hirohito then got up herself and walked out of the room also.

Hirohito watched her and thought about Kazuo. "Maybe it's his eyes. If he is having trouble seeing then he isn't going to want to learn." Setsuna said. Hirohito looked at her then nodded his head as he also remembered about Kazuo's eyes. He soon got up and walked out going to his office and made a few calls. The next morning Selene showed up with a young male eye doctor. After eating breakfast Hirohito took Kazuo with him to his office with Usagi following them. Setsuna knowing that Kazuo was getting his eyes checked took the day off to go shopping with some of the others since Hirohito told her to go and enjoy herself knowing she needed a small break from Usagi.

Kazuo sat down in front of the doctor while Usagi went over and sat down between Hirohito and Selene. Hirohito looked at Usagi and noticed that she seemed to be sad as she looked at Kazuo who was blinking his eyes a few times as the eye doctor stepped back from him after looking at his right eye and started to write something down on a pad of paper. The doctor then looked at his left eye taking a little longer then again wrote something down.

"Can I leave now?" Kazuo suddenly asked looking at his father. "Not yet the doctor isn't done yet." Hirohito said. Kazuo looked down then over at Usagi who looked back at him. She then looked back down at her hands but not before he saw the tears in her eyes. Kazuo sighed and looked at his father then back at the eye doctor who turned back toward him.

"All right Kazuo I want you to cover your left eye very gently then look to the wall at that chart I hung up and tell me which line you can read the best with your right eye." The eye doctor said while he looked at Kazuo who looked at him. Kazuo did what he was asked then looked at the doctor who wrote again on his paper. "Okay now do the same with your left eye." The young man said looking back at him. Kazuo looked at him then looked over at Hirohito then at Usagi who was still looking down. "No." Kazuo suddenly said then got up and ran out of the room standing alone in the hallway not far from the room. Hirohito went to stand up and walk away but stopped when he heard Usagi.

"He can't see out of the left eye and it's my fault." Usagi said. She then stood up and went to run out of the room but stopped when she saw Kazuo standing there by the door. "It's not your fault I told you that many times." Kazuo said to her. Usagi ran to him and Kazuo hugged her to him and looked at the other three in the room. "You're blind in that eye?" Hirohito asked as he walked over to the two. Kazuo looked at him then closed his eyes as he said, "Not all the way. I can see some." Kazuo reopened his eyes and looked at his father again. "Can you see the chart?" The eye doctor asked. Kazuo looked at him. "The top line is clear a little." Kazuo answered knowing he was lying. He just didn't want anyone looking at that eye.

Everyone got silent until the eye doctor stood up and walked over to Hirohito. "He can see out of his right eye okay. That left one I would need to go in and look at better and I can't here but I could in my office. Until then I think I have a few pairs of glasses for him that will help with his eyesight in that eye better. Just need to have him try them. They are in my car I will be right back." The doctor said softly then left out after Hirohito nodded his head that he understood.

After the doctor left the room Hirohito walked over to Kazuo and Usagi and made them both sit back down to wait. "I will try the glasses but I don't want him looking at my left eye again." Kazuo suddenly said looking at his father. Hirohito glanced at Selene then said, "All right son but later I will take you in to town and have that eye checked with better equipment." "I guess so but later." Kazuo said as he held Usagi's hand tight since she was sitting right beside him now. Hirohito didn't answer and just watched the two. He had heard the tone in Kazuo's voice and wasn't going to push the boy to do something he didn't want to at the moment.

The eye doctor came back in and went to Kazuo and had him try on a few of the glasses. With the fourth ones Kazuo suddenly smiled and started looking around the room. He stood up and ran to the window and looked outside as the smile grew on his face. "I think we found the right one for him." The eye doctor said as he and the others watched Kazuo looking around. The doctor then wrote down which glasses Kazuo had. Kazuo turned to them and continued to smile. He looked at Usagi and his mouth went open just a little seeming to the others that he was seeing her for the first time. Usagi half smiled and stood up while Kazuo walked to her.

Usagi hugged him tight and Kazuo bent his head to her ear then whispered, "Stop now. It's not your fault. I would loss both eyes if I knew you were safe. I would do it again no matter what." Usagi only nodded her head as the tears formed in her eyes after her eyes closed. They both didn't notice Selene standing there beside them looking at them both.

"Kazuo you'll have a head ache for awhile until your eye gets use to the glasses. But it shouldn't be for long. Wear the glasses each day starting for a few hours then give your eye a rest then each day wear it longer until you are ready to wear it all the time. It might take a few weeks." The eye doctor told Kazuo and Hirohito who he looked at last. Kazuo nodded his head while he continued to hold Usagi.

Hirohito and Selene walked out with the eye doctor after the man gathered his things. "His right eye is weak but the glasses should work and help him see clearer. If after two weeks he seems to be having any problems let me know." The eye doctor told Hirohito who shook his hand. "I will. I will also call and let you know when I will bring him in to get that left eye checked over better." Hirohito said. The eye doctor nodded his head then said good bye and left. Hirohito and Selene looked back at each other then turned and started to walk back into the house going back to the room where they heard Kazuo and Usagi talking to each other. Selene grabbed Hirohito's arm to stop him from walking and they both stood there listening to the two who seemed to be arguing just a little with each other.

"I told you to stop thinking that. It's not your fault." Kazuo said looking at Usagi who had turned her back to him. "Yes it is! I shouldn't have yelled for you to come to me. He told me not to…. he told me to be quiet….If I would have done what he said your eye….." Usagi said then got silent as she gasped out loud then covered her mouth.

Kazuo walked to her fast and turned her to look at him. He moved her head up and made her look at him both with their eyes wide. "You remember that day….that time?" Kazuo asked looking into her eyes with his own eyes going wide. Usagi blinked her eyes then suddenly ran out of the room never seeing the two by the door. Hirohito and Selene both watched Usagi as she ran up the stairs. They both looked in at Kazuo who was still standing there looking out the door. Hirohito and Selene could both tell that Kazuo was shocked.

"She remembers…..how?…..I thought she didn't…She never talked or let me know…..." Kazuo said out loud more to himself as he continued to stand there looking out the door. "Kazuo." Hirohito said touching the boys shoulder. Kazuo jumped a little and looked at him then blinked his eyes. Hirohito grabbed Kazuo's arm before the boy could move away. "Son I need to know what happened. It's time we talked. You don't need to tell me everything." Hirohito said looking down at his youngest son while Kazuo looked up at him.

"I need to protect her….always…it's my job… they both said it was my job…." Kazuo whispered as his eyes started to look away from Hirohito. "Tell me Kazuo so I can help you protect Usagi." Hirohito said in a soft voice. Kazuo looked at Selene who was now beside Hirohito then looked back at his father then down at the carpet. "Yes……. I will let you know….. For if he doesn't protect her…..then you will." Kazuo said softly as he looked away missing Hirohito and Selene looking at each other. Kazuo looked back at his father then said, "I need to check on Usagi first." He then walked out of the room.

Selene and Hirohito again looked at each other after Kazuo was out of the room. "Who is he talking about?" Selene asked. "I think Mamoru." Hirohito answered. "But why would Kazuo want Mamoru to protect Usagi?" Selene asked as she sat down with Hirohito doing the same. "I'm not sure right now." Hirohito said looking at her while they waited for Kazuo to come back. When Kazuo hadn't shown up after fifteen minutes had past, the two got up and went looking for the boy finding him with Usagi in Mamoru's room. Usagi had gone there and laid on the bed having Kazuo finding her in there face down on the pillow Mamoru used with her arms hugging BunBun.

Hirohito and Selene stood out in the hallway and watched and listened to the two talking waiting until they thought the moment was right to go in. Usagi and Kazuo were now sitting besides each other facing each other in the middle of Mamoru's big bed. Lying between them was BunBun which Usagi was seen picking at the stuff rabbit's clothes slowly.

"Why didn't you tell me you remembered that?" Kazuo asked looking at Usagi's head since her head was bent down. "Because it made you happy that I didn't know. I didn't want you to worry about me so much." Usagi said in a soft voice. She looked up after Kazuo took her hands and held them. "Do you remember it all?" Kazuo asked. "No." Usagi answered. "What do you remember?" Kazuo asked almost in a whisper almost wishing he didn't ask. Usagi sighed then said, "He…..Not much only that he wouldn't let me up and his hand was down…..on me…. I don't know why I was there and you weren't." Usagi said talking slow. "Please Kazuo tell me why you weren't in there also. Where were you?" Usagi asked as she looked at the wall then back at Kazuo when he started talking as he looked to a wall behind her.

"Aunty made me go outside with her that day. Telling me to help her and how I couldn't go back in to the house until she said so. I asked where you were and she glared at me and told me to shut up then slapped me hard……When she turned her back on me finally I was able to run off and back into the house finding you after I heard you scream out my name…… I ran into that room and saw him holding you down with your arms over your head with one hand and his other hand down between your legs……" Kazuo said then stopped and looked back at Usagi who was looking at him.

"I grabbed that long stick he used on us that was by the door and I started to hit him as hard as I could. I know that the stick broke after awhile. After it broke I grabbed you into my arms and held you while he and Aunty hit me and yelled at me. Aunty had run back in going to him first then helped him attack us. You passed out in my arms and I held you tight feeling them trying to pull you from me again…..They both finally picked me up and you since you were in my arms and carried us down and tossed us into that room." Kazuo said then stopped and looked down.

"I woke up and saw your face bruised and bloody. All that blood from your eye." Usagi whispered as she reached and touched his face. Kazuo looked at her and removed the glasses. Kazuo half smiled then pulled her to him and hugged her. "Like I told you I don't care about my eye. As long as you were safe….that is all that mattered to me then and now." Kazuo whispered to her while his eyes closed. Usagi sighed then looked over when Hirohito and Selene walked into the room.

"You were locked up after that for good?" Hirohito asked after Kazuo who had felt Usagi move as she looked at the two looked at them also. Usagi nodded her head while Kazuo said, "Yes. Aunty showed up two days later with some food and told me how we were never going to leave that room again. After that we never saw her in the mornings. We would wake up and the tray with food would be there. We saw her or another person at night with a new tray."

"What about that man?" Selene asked looking at the two as she and Hirohito sat down on the bed also. Kazuo started to shake his head back and forth but stopped when Usagi said, "He came in one night while you were sleeping." She looked at Kazuo and could tell that he was surprised that she never told him. "What did he say and do?" Kazuo asked before the other two could. Usagi looked down then back up and said in a soft voice, "He told me he was going to come back for me when I was older." Usagi then looked back down knowing she didn't tell everything that the man said. The man who was really her father and only she knew it.

Usagi felt Kazuo pulling her closer to his body. "Well you both don't need to worry about that ever happening." Hirohito said as he then smiled at the two. "Yes we will protect you both from that man." Selene then said as she smiled also both of them trying to make the two feel comfortable. Usagi gave a half smile then looked at Kazuo who was looking at her hard.

"What do you remember about that day and tell me the truth this time." Kazuo suddenly said still looking at Usagi. She looked away while Hirohito said, "Son I think it's over now." "No it's not! Tell me Usa!" Kazuo snapped while looking at the man then back at Usagi. Usagi looked at him and they all saw the tears start to fall.

"You tell me and them so they will know. You are starting to have nightmares again and they are getting worse. Tell me now." Kazuo said to her. Both adults were surprised to hear about the nightmares. Usagi looked down. "Usagi." Selene said her name softly getting the girl to look at her. "If you tell us then it will help you later. It will help to get it off your mind." Selene told her. Usagi looked away then back at Selene and nodded her head slowly then looked back at Kazuo. "Usagi do you trust us?" Hirohito asked after Usagi wouldn't start talking. Usagi looked at him and nodded her head up and down fast making Hirohito smile at her then take her hands.

"Aunty….She told me how I had to go to her room alone that Kazuo was busy at the moment and I would get to see him later only if I did what she said. I told her no and she slapped me then picked me up and carried me to the room and dropped me on the bed then left out closing the door behind her. I saw him sitting in a chair in the corner smiling at me. Before I could get off the bed he was there beside me. He….." Usagi stopped to catch her breath then continued talking going a little slowly.

"He pushed me back on the bed and ripped my dress open. He hit me and held my hands above my head after I started to hit him. I started crying and screaming for Kazuo as I felt his hand and fingers going lower…..I remember some pain then seeing Kazuo running in and start to hit him…..I remember them both pulling at Kazuo's arm and I begged them not to brake it. I don't remember anything after that only waking up in the basement with Kazuo smiling down at me…..He wouldn't let me get up for three days…." Usagi told them then looked at Kazuo who only looked at her. She wondered what he was thinking.

"That guy only had his hand down on you?" Selene asked. Usagi looked at her then away thinking then back at her and nodded her head up and down. Selene was seen sighing as she smiled at Hirohito who smiled back both of them realizing that Usagi hadn't been raped but the man must have had his fingers up in her. Selene thought about when Kazuo had told how Usagi had bleed for those days and she wondered if the man had more then one finger and how deep they were. She figured that she and Hirohito would talk later since Selene knew that she wanted to do an exam later on Usagi for she knew along with Hirohito that Usagi still hadn't had a period.

Usagi and Kazuo both looked at Hirohito after he stood up. He looked and smiled at them both then said, "How would you both like to go into town with us and we will go see a movie and have some dinner? Everyone else is enjoying the day so we will too." Kazuo looked at Usagi who looked back at him. They then both stood up while nodding their heads. Hirohito hugged them both while he and Selene smiled at each other. While they rode in the limo Hirohito told both Kazuo and Usagi that if they ever wanted to talk that he and Selene were there to listen to them at any time over anything. Kazuo and Usagi both said okay but didn't say anything else about their past in that basement room both of them not wanting to remember the boredom or the fear that they had at times at that moment.

That night the two did get up and go and lay with Hirohito sleeping with him all night. The next morning at breakfast Usagi and Kazuo showed up with the doll stroller with BunBun and that one plant that they had taken in it again. Ami walked by the two while they were eating and stopped when she spotted the plant. She looked at it knowing it had to be the same since it was in the flower pot that she had personally picked out for it. Ami reached and moved some of the leaves that were over flowing just to make sure it was the same one.

"Usagi is this that plant that you took from outside that one day?" Ami asked as she looked at Usagi. Usagi bite into her toast and nodded her head up and down as she looked at Ami. "What did you do for it?" Ami asked looking at the plant then back at Usagi then at Kazuo since he had turned his head to look at her smiling. "I didn't do anything." Usagi said then took a bite of bacon. "She gave it her love." Kazuo said smiling even more after Usagi looked at him and smiled back.

The two then stood up and left the dinning room with the stroller and went up to their room. Everyone left in the room looked back at Ami who was just standing there looking off into space. Ami blinked her eyes then looked at Zoisite after he touched her shoulder. "That fern was dead when I put it outside and now……" Ami said then stopped talking. "What?" Nephrite asked. "Now it is growing like it was never anything wrong. It's flowing over the pot now with new leaves popping up in the soil." Ami told him as she looked around at the others. "It wasn't dead." Zoisite said. "Yes it was! I even had Makoto look at it and we had the gardener look and he agreed that it was dead." Ami said while Makoto nodded her head in agreement. "Usagi has a green thumb." Hirohito was heard saying making the others look at him then each other as they thought about Usagi.

Hirohito smiled then stood up and left the room going to his own. As he walked past Kazuo and Usagi's room he watched while Kazuo put the fern on the table in there moving it slowly and gently so it was in the center. Kazuo looked up and saw the man and smiled then ran to him and gave him a hug then ran over to Usagi and took her hand then they walked out and went to find Setsuna.

Hirohito went to his own room and cleaned up then walked out going down to the living room. He then left the house to go into town to his main office to take care of some meetings being glad to be done a few hours later. He headed home and arrived right before the limo with his oldest son arrived.

Hirohito walked into the living room and sat down acting like he was reading while he waited for Mamoru to come into the house. After Mamoru walked into the living room Hirohito stood up fast and acted like he was surprised.

"Mamoru your home! Did you miss your daddy? Only gone for four months not even four….. can't you stay away from me?" Hirohito asked as he looked at Mamoru. "No….Yes…No….I mean the dean sent me home since the reporters won't stop." Mamoru said sounding a little flustered as he went over and gave his father a hug.

"I know that son. I was just picking on you. I talked to the dean a few days ago and told him to send you home until the excitement dies down about you." Hirohito said as he let Mamoru go. Mamoru looked at him and watched Hirohito smile then his eyes went a little wide when his own father stuck his tongue out at him fast.

"Why do you always act like you don't know anything only to turn around and tell me that you know that you knew?" Mamoru asked as his hands went up in the air. Hirohito started laughing and wouldn't answer. "You drive me crazy when you do that….making me tell you when you already know everything…." Mamoru mumbled to himself while Hirohito smiled more. "After all these years you should know me……..How was school going otherwise?" Hirohito then asked as he and Mamoru sat down. Mamoru waited a few seconds as his head moved back and forth. "Okay I guess same as before only this time those nosy reporters kept showing up when they got into Motoki and my room that was it. Kunzite and the others said it was time to leave." Mamoru answered.

"Yes Kunzite and Minako were going to escort Motoki home but I guess he wanted to stay at school." Hirohito said while Mamoru nodded his head in agreement. "Well the dean and I agreed to have you stay home for a few months and you can do some of your classes online if you want. That way you don't fall behind. The dean said he will talk to your teachers who I'm sure will let you email your work to them." Hirohito said as he watched Mamoru nodded his head up and down in agreement again.

"So how are Kazuo and Usagi doing?" Mamoru asked. Hirohito smiled then pointed to the door and said, "Why don't you ask them yourself." Mamoru turned his head fast and saw his brother and Usagi both standing at the doorway both looking at him with their eyes wide. The two then ran into the room going to Mamoru who was standing up.

"Hey you got glasses! They look good on you!" Mamoru said as he looked at Kazuo who didn't answer but he did smile. Mamoru looked at Usagi and stopped himself from having his mouth drop open wide. He knew Usagi was cute before but now Mamoru thought she was breathtaking. Mamoru swallowed then went to them and hugged Kazuo first then Usagi knowing he was holding her just a little longer then he should. He let Usagi go and watched while she went back and hung onto Kazuo's arm holding it tight.

Mamoru looked away from the two after Kazuo looked at Usagi smiling then she moved and kissed his cheek suddenly making Mamoru glad that he didn't end his relationship with Beryl yet.

"Mamoru are you home now for good?" Kazuo asked looking at his brother with his eyes wide with excitement. Mamoru looked at him and shook his head no while saying, "No not yet. I'm only here…." He stopped and looked at his father who smiled then said, "Mamoru is here for a visit for a little time since he missed me…. He will be going back to school later." Mamoru smiled at his father who smiled back both knowing they didn't want to mention the reporters to the two.

"I'm so happy you are here Mamochan!" Usagi exclaimed as she looked at him smiling making Mamoru smile at her again then he looked away from them missing Kazuo look at Usagi then back at Mamoru. Kazuo removed Usagi's arm from his then walked over to his father and took the mans hand and walked out of the room with the man following since Kazuo was holding his hand. "Can we see what's for dinner?" Kazuo asked the man while they walked toward the kitchen. "Yes we can. Do you want something in particular?" Hirohito asked and watched Kazuo shake his head back and forth.

Mamoru closed his eyes then opened them when he felt someone taking his hands. He looked up then down seeing Usagi smiling up at him while she held his hands as she stood in front of him. "Mamochan come see my school work!" Usagi exclaimed happily as she smiled making Mamoru smile at her. He looked around the room noticing that they were alone in the room now. Mamoru let Usagi hold his right hand and followed her out of the room then over to the library and looked at her school work being very impressed that she was doing so well.

That night as Mamoru got ready for bed Mamoru thought about how smart Usagi really was and it showed in her work. He smiled to himself as he remembered how Usagi had asked him to help him at night to study more and he told her yes. And Mamoru was looking forward to helping her as his mind once again forgot about Beryl and thoughts of Usagi entered and stayed.

Mamoru sat on his bed smiling then looked to the open door feeling like he was being watched. Thinking it was Usagi, Mamoru looked over about to tell her to come in. But the smile on his face slowly went away after he spotted Kazuo standing there glaring at him. Mamoru started to stand up and watched his brother walk away from his door going to his and Usagi's room. Kazuo turned around and glared at Mamoru again as he closed his door fully making Mamoru once again think that his brother had problems. Mamoru sat back down thinking about how to talk to his father about Kazuo. How to tell the man that he thought Kazuo might be a little crazy.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

_I again thank you all for the reviews and for reading. I now know that this story will have a total of 17 chapters. All of them are done just need some work done on them then I will post them. Now on to the next one which I'm sure I will get some complaints later. EvaC._

Chapter 13

Mamoru lay back on his bed and looked at the ceiling and wondered if his father would believe him about Kazuo and how Mamoru thought the boy was a little crazy. "Do we really know him? He could be very nutty and we are now just finding it out. What do we know? Maybe Usagi's crazy also….Locked up all those years…. nuh-uh … she's acting normal will normal for her but Kazuo……" Mamoru said to himself as he moved on his bed to be under the covers. He finally fell asleep with his mind still thinking that Kazuo was crazy and hoping his father would believe him.

But during breakfast the next morning Mamoru was surprised when Kazuo went to him and took his hand and made Mamoru sit down between him and Usagi. Mamoru looked over with the two when Hirohito told Kazuo and Usagi that Setsuna had to do something in town and how she wouldn't be teaching them that day.

Usagi and Kazuo looked at each other and Mamoru noticed that Usagi seemed sad while Kazuo smiled big. Kazuo reached over and touched her hand then asked Usagi if she wanted to go outside after they ate and Usagi smiled and nodded her head yes. Kazuo then looked over at Mamoru and asked if he wanted to join them. Mamoru looked at Kazuo for a second then glanced at Hirohito who was talking to Rei and Jadeite. Mamoru looked at Kazuo again then smiled and told the boy that he would join them later since he needed to unpack. Kazuo nodded his head then started eating again.

Mamoru looked over at Usagi and saw her smiling at him. Mamoru smiled back and noticed that he had really missed seeing her every day when he was gone. Mamoru thought about Usagi knowing that before he went back to school the next time that he would find out if Usagi liked him…..loved him more then as a friend and if she did then he was going to let Beryl go for good. He watched Kazuo and Usagi leave the room while he finished eating.

When he was done eating Mamoru walked to his father's office while he thought of ways to ask Usagi. He stopped walking suddenly remembering how he told himself a few days ago that he was going to wait. "No I better wait to ask her. I need to give Usagi time. Time Mamoru got to give her time." Mamoru said to himself repeating the last part over and over as he continued to walk again. Mamoru arrived at the office and knocked then went in after his father told him to.

Hirohito smiled and watched Mamoru sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Can we talk about something Dad?" Mamoru asked after he was sitting down. "Yes we can. I was just about to send for you to tell you something Selene and I found out about Kazuo and Usagi's past and I think its best that you knew also." Hirohito said as he stood up and walked over and closed his office door. "Is everything okay?" Mamoru asked as he watched his father. Mamoru knew that the man only closed that door when it was serious business.

Hirohito nodded his head and walked over and sat down beside Mamoru. Mamoru sat and listened to his father tell him what had happened the day that the two had been locked up for good in that basement room. Making Mamoru totally forget about how he was going to talk to his father about how he thought Kazuo was crazy.

Kazuo and Usagi slowly walked around in the flower garden both noticing that the flowers were all gone now since fall had arrived. They both pulled their coats tighter around their bodies when they felt the light breeze blow. Kazuo stopped walking when Usagi did. Usagi looked at him then up at the sky.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Kazuo asked looking at her. "I don't know. It's getting dark out and it's still early." Usagi said as she looked at the sky that was getting dark with the clouds. "Let's go back inside its getting cold out. I hate the cold." Kazuo said taking Usagi's hand. "Yes it is." Usagi said as she and Kazuo looked at each other both of them not liking the feel in the air. Kazuo still holding her hand started to run back into the house only stopping and looking out at the yards after they were in.

"Usagi Kazuo is everything okay?" They both turned to the left when they heard Makoto who was near the hall that went toward the kitchen. "It's getting dark out." Kazuo said. "Yes a storm is coming in. It will rain all day maybe all night. We are going into the wet season." Makoto said then she smiled at them both then walked away going to find her husband.

"Wet season…..? Did you watch the weather this morning?" Kazuo asked Usagi after he looked at her. Usagi shook her head no fast as her eyes widened. The two then took off running up to their room. Kazuo went to the balcony and started to bring all their plants inside while Usagi went around and closed all the windows and the curtains.

When they were done they met in the middle of the room and looked at each other. "I don't think it will rain in here." Kazuo said in a soft voice as he looked around at the walls and the floor as he took her hands. "Should we move the things from the wall?" Usagi asked. "No they are too heavy." Kazuo answered. He let her hands go then ran over and picked up BunBun from its little bed. He and Usagi both jumped when they heard the thunder off in the distance.

Kazuo ran to Usagi who was looking around the room for a place to hide. She took Kazuo's hand then ran to their closet closing the door just as they heard the wind start to pick up more and another crack of thunder sounded.

Hirohito and Mamoru left the office after their talk. Hirohito walked to the front door and let Selene in after she arrived with Setsuna. They were helped out of their coats and Mamoru heard them talking about the storm that was heading their way as he started to walk up the stairs going to find Kazuo and Usagi wanting to let them both know that he was there for them also to talk to whenever they wanted.

As he walked up the stairs Mamoru thought about how much he hated the man who had hurt the two. He was glad to hear his father had people out looking for the man and hoped they would find him so he could pay.

Mamoru walked into Usagi and Kazuo's room and noticed it was dark in there since the curtains were closed. He walked in and called out for the two but didn't get an answer. He noticed all the plants around on the floor and raised an eyebrow. Mamoru walked over to the bathroom and looked finding it empty so he walked out and over to his room thinking that the two were in there. Finding his own room empty Mamoru took out his phone and called his fathers.

"Mamoru why are you calling my phone? Are you to lazy to walk down the stairs?" Hirohito asked. Mamoru smiled hearing the laughter in his father's voice then said, "Are Kazuo and Usagi down there? Because they aren't in their room or mine. As a matter of fact your room is empty also." Mamoru said as he closed his father's bedroom door. Mamoru heard his father talking to someone then he said, "I'll be right there." Mamoru hung up and watched the stairs for his father who showed up fast followed by Selene then Setsuna who was heard telling that Makoto had seen the two running up the stairs earlier.

Hirohito, Selene and Setsuna all looked at Mamoru who only shrugged his shoulders. "Where could they be its raining hard outside?" Setsuna said as she and Mamoru followed Hirohito and Selene to the bedroom that the two shared. They all walked in and Hirohito turned on a light. He and the others watched while Selene smiled and walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Having fun?" She asked then stepped into the closet while Hirohito, Mamoru and Setsuna walked over and saw Usagi and Kazuo sitting on the floor. "Is it raining inside?" Kazuo asked looking at them all with his eyes opened a little. "No only outside. Come on out and we will go to the living room since the fire is burning in the fireplace." Hirohito said as he smiled and held his hand out for Kazuo to take since Usagi was already standing up.

Selene moved out of the way while Usagi walked out first followed by Kazuo and Hirohito. Seeing Mamoru smiling at her Usagi walked over to him fast. Kazuo continued to hold BunBun in his arms as he looked around and noticed that the room was dry.

"How did you know they were in the closet?" Mamoru asked looking at Selene who smiled at him then looked at the two. "I use to do the same thing when I was younger and it would rain outside." She then said. Mamoru smiled along with Hirohito and Setsuna. He looked over and saw Usagi looking a little scared and took her hand. Usagi suddenly screamed out and just about jumped into his arms when they heard the loud clap of thunder. The lights flickered just a little. "Come on let me go check on everything." Hirohito said as he started to walk out of the room. He stopped walking for a second when he felt Kazuo grab his arm and hang on it tightly. "Come on Kazuo you can help me." Hirohito then said and started to walk again. Selene and Setsuna followed them out leaving Mamoru who was holding Usagi alone in the room.

"Usako." Mamoru said very softly into her ear. Usagi pulled back a little and looked at him. Mamoru smiled and felt her loosen her hold around his neck a little. "It's going to be okay." Mamoru told her. Usagi let his neck go but only moved her arms around his body while Mamoru moved his to her shoulders and upper back. "This house was built strong and no rain will get in ever." Mamoru whispered to her realizing that the basement room must have had rain water come in by what Kazuo had asked.

They both heard the thunder again and Mamoru felt Usagi hug him tighter. "Usako did something happen one time to make you hate the thunder and rain?" Mamoru asked after a few seconds. Usagi pulled back a little and looked at him and nodded her head up and down a few times slow. "What happened?" Mamoru asked. He watched while Usagi removed her arms from his body and looked at her hands as she moved them slowly.

Mamoru reached out and took her hands into his while Usagi looked up into his eyes. "The water got everything wet……. and I picked up a wire and got…..it hurt." Usagi said while Mamoru realized she had gotten an electric shock that time. Mamoru smiled and moved her hands up to his lips and started to kiss her fingers slowly while they looked into each others eyes. Usagi being a little surprised and forgetting the storm while Mamoru knew that he was flirting with her just a little while he told himself to take his time with her.

They both never noticed Kazuo who was watching from the hallway. Kazuo turned and walked away fast, going back down to find his father. Usagi and Mamoru showed up soon after Kazuo did in the living room and sat down near the others. Usagi looked at Kazuo a few times and noticed he wouldn't look at her or even at Mamoru fully. When he did finally look at her and they made eye contact Kazuo only half smiled then looked away fast. Usagi smiled and looked at Mamoru who only smiled at her while he continued to hold her hand.

Kazuo sat there beside his father and listened to the man talking with Selene while he watched Mamoru and Usagi out of the corner of his eyes. Kazuo was glad that Mamoru learned why Usagi didn't like the thunder and rain but deep down he was starting to hate his older brother. He hated that Mamoru was going to be there for Usagi when he wouldn't be for Kazuo knew his time was getting short. His eyes closed when he felt the sharp pain in his head for a second. Kazuo took a deep breath then opened his eyes acting like nothing had happened being glad that no one saw him. Kazuo didn't want anyone to know his problem because he knew that there was nothing that could help him now. It was just too late maybe three years ago…… but not now.

Later that evening while the rain still came down, Mamoru sat up in his bed reading and happened to glance at the door, when he felt he was being watched. Mamoru smiled when he saw Usagi standing there looking in at him. "Do you need something Usagi?" Mamoru asked as he removed his reading glasses. Usagi walked into the room and over to his bed. "Kazuo wants to sleep by your father and he doesn't want me there." Usagi said in a soft voice as she then looked down at her feet. Mamoru smiled again and lifted the blanket and patted the bed. "Lay down with me. I understand that you don't want to be alone." Mamoru said. Usagi looked back at him then got on the bed and under the covers laying on his right side.

Mamoru put his glasses back on and picked up his book and started reading again. He glanced down and saw Usagi looking at the pages also. Mamoru moved his arm to be under her and pulled her closer so she could lay her head on his chest and arm. Usagi smiled at him and settled down and looked at him then back at the book. "What are you reading?" Usagi asked after awhile. Mamoru turned the book over to show the cover. "It's a mystery novel about a man who is looking for his wife's killer but he was blamed for the death and a law man is looking for him believing he killed the woman." Mamoru told her. "Is it good?" Usagi asked looking back to his face. "Yes it is. They made a movie out of it." Mamoru answered as he started reading again. "Have you seen the movie?" Usagi asked looking now at his chest which was bare since Mamoru didn't like to sleep with a shirt on. He had before when Usagi would lay with him but he wasn't in the mood to get up and get one on at the moment.

Mamoru looked down at Usagi smiling and said, "I will after I read the book. I always read the book first then see the movie because the book is always better then the movie." Usagi looked back to his face and smiled again. "Will I ever get to read books like this one?" Usagi whispered. She looked away then back down to his chest but soon found herself looking back into Mamoru's eyes since he had moved her head up to his after he removed his glasses. "Yes Usako you will. In time you will be reading everything. Setsuna is a great teacher and I will help you also if you like." Mamoru told her while he removed his fingers from her chin. Usagi smiled then suddenly hugged him. Mamoru smiled again and put the book down and hugged her back after he rolled a little to be facing her.

Later that night while the two slept by each other Kazuo stood beside the bed just looking down at the two. Anyone who might have seen his eyes and the look on his face would have wondered what he was thinking. They would wonder if Kazuo was sad or happy at that moment as he watched his older brother holding the only girl Kazuo would ever love.

Kazuo sighed deeply as he reached and covered Usagi better then turned and left the room with BunBun still in his arms. He walked back over to his father's room and went back in closing the door very softly so he wouldn't wake the man up. Kazuo got back in to the bed and went back and lay down on his fathers arm staying awake for the longest time thinking about Mamoru and Usagi. Thinking about how he and Mamoru looked so much alike. As his eyes finally closed Kazuo felt a tear slip out of each eye knowing he would have to do something that would hurt Usagi but in the long run would be the best thing for her.

That next day Kazuo told Usagi to leave him alone and told her to go to Mamoru and hang with him confusing Usagi again and making her wonder again what she had done wrong. Usagi had tried to stay by his side until he sent her away from him doing it every day until Usagi just didn't bother going near him. Usagi ended up down in one of the other rooms watching the others, when she wasn't with Setsuna learning. And each night after that one rain storm Usagi slept beside Mamoru while Kazuo went to his father making the others think that they were both just scared in their own way and if it made the two happy to be with Mamoru and Hirohito they would let them continue it.

Usagi got happy one day when Hirohito allowed Mamoru to take her with him to pick up Motoki from the airport. Kazuo who wouldn't look at Mamoru or Usagi just left the dinning room. Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other then they looked at Hirohito who didn't say anything so Mamoru didn't also knowing that his father thought Kazuo would come around later.

Hirohito had told everyone that morning to let Kazuo be and to allow him to do what made him happy after the man and Setsuna both noticed that Kazuo didn't do all his lessons or even go down with Usagi to learn much. Hirohito thought it was best to let Kazuo and Usagi do what made them happy. He had notice that they both didn't like the cold weather and that they stayed in the house more then before.

Cold weather would make anyone unhappy when they weren't use to it Hirohito thought. If the man had known that Kazuo didn't go to Setsuna because his eyesight was fading fast, Hirohito would have found out the truth sooner. But Kazuo didn't want anyone to know especially his father. Kazuo didn't want to think about how sad his father was going to be getting later. He only thought about making sure Usagi would be okay for he knew the others would be okay eventually but Usagi he wasn't sure how she would react.

Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand after Kazuo left the room then took her to his car and they left going to the airport alone which made Mamoru happy that his father trusted him to take care of Usagi alone. While he drove Mamoru told Usagi that Motoki was showing up since some people were bothering him and wouldn't leave him alone. Usagi was silent until she told him that it sounded like those men that had gotten on the property that one time before Mamoru had left for school.

Mamoru who was glad he was at a stop light looked at her fast realizing that she was talking about the reporters. He smiled then admitted that some reporters were bothering Motoki also. Usagi looked back at him then said softly that they had bothered Mamoru and that's why he was home. Mamoru smiled again then nodded his head and started driving again swearing to himself that he would never lie about anything to Usagi since she could figure things out and seemed to handle them well.

After arriving home from the airport and Mamoru and Motoki were alone talking in Motoki's room, Usagi went to her room and saw Kazuo sleeping. She slowly closed her bedroom door and walked over to Mamoru's room and opened the door to find the room empty. Usagi sighed then started to walk back to her and Kazuo's room but stopped her hand from turning the knob as she remembered Kazuo telling her to leave him alone while he rested and it wasn't the first time he had done and said it.

Usagi didn't like to leave Kazuo alone but he always told her to go away now more then ever while his voice snapped at her each time. Usagi sighed wondering to herself if Kazuo was really upset with her since she never told him that she had always remembered the past. Usagi sighed again then slowly walked away from the room and slowly walked down the stairs stopping on the last step she sat down and put her head down on her knees while her arms wrapped around her legs.

Motoki and Mamoru left the kitchen laughing and pushing each other with Motoki spotting Usagi first so he stopped walking and pointed to the girl. Mamoru looked and walked right over to Usagi and bent down in front of her as he touched her head. Usagi looked up at him and smiled after she saw him smiling at her. Usagi stood up and took his hand while he and Motoki then started walking to the front doors as they started talking again. They stopped and got their coats on then Mamoru helped Usagi with hers. They then walked out into the yard going over to the barn to get some horses.

Usagi stood to the side and watched while Mamoru and Motoki got two horses ready to go riding. When he was done Mamoru walked over and took Usagi's hand and lead her to the horse and suddenly lifted her up to sit on the saddle getting on behind her fast and pulling her body to his even faster. Mamoru didn't ask any questions but could tell that Usagi had been upset and he knew that it was because of Kazuo.

Mamoru had noticed one day how Kazuo had been talking to Usagi snapping at her now and then over nothing. But Mamoru kept silent but was there for Usagi making sure she saw him smile then taking her with him wherever he was going at that moment.

Kazuo stood on the balcony as he watched the three as they rode off on the horses. "I know you don't understand right now Usagi and I'm sorry. But one day soon you will understand why I'm pushing you away." Kazuo whispered to himself while he closed his eyes for a second. He smiled then grabbed his head fast and sat down to catch his breath.

After a few minutes had past Kazuo slowly walked back into his room and to the bed and dropped the blanket he had been wrapped in onto the bed. He then left the room walking slow going first to his father's room but found it empty. Kazuo then made his way down to his father's private office knowing the man would more then likely be in there since he did most of his business from home now.

Hirohito hung up his phone and looked up when he spotted Kazuo standing in the doorway. "Son come in." Hirohito said as he stood up smiling. Kazuo smiled back and slowly walked over to the desk and watched his father sit back down. "Where is Usagi at?" Hirohito asked being a little surprised that she wasn't beside him. "She is with Mamoru. He and Motoki took her riding on the horses." Kazuo said in a soft voice. He watched while his father smiled again. "I hope they remember to not race with her." Hirohito said more to himself thinking about Usagi's safety. "I'm sure Mamoru won't let Usagi get hurt." Kazuo said and watched Hirohito smile at him and nod his head in agreement.

"Father." "Yes Kazuo." "Would you do me a big favor?" "Of course son anything you want I will do." Kazuo looked down then back into his fathers eyes as he continued to stand in front of the mans desk.

"Father…. If Mamoru doesn't do it…will you look out for Usagi for me…If Mamoru doesn't do it will you?" Kazuo asked while he looked into his father's eyes seeing the man raise an eyebrow. "Please Father promise me that Usagi will always be safe and if Mamoru doesn't do it….." Kazuo started to say but got silent while Hirohito stood up and walked over to him and took his upper arms and looked down at his youngest son not liking the sad sound in his voice.

"Son Usagi will always have a home here with you and with us always. Please do not worry." Hirohito said thinking Kazuo worried since Usagi didn't have any family that they knew of at the moment. "Promise me." Kazuo said as he moved and hugged his father. "I promise you son to take care of Usagi always and make sure she has a home with us." Hirohito said while his arms wrapped around Kazuo's back and his head. His eyes widened while he felt and heard Kazuo's body relax then sigh.

The two stood there just holding each other for the longest time until Hirohito had to answer his phone and started talking to Mamoru and Motoki's dean at the college letting the man know that he had some people setting up another college to make it seem that the two would be going there in hopes to keep the reporters away.

Kazuo left his father after he smiled at the man who smiled back and went back to his room and got back into the bed holding BunBun in his arms while he went to sleep this time happy knowing that Usagi was going to be okay once he was gone.

Again that night Usagi went to Mamoru who only smiled and lifted the covers. While he read Usagi fell asleep beside him and hugging his arm making Mamoru smile again and for a few minutes made him think that he didn't want to go back to school. Mamoru knew that ever since he got home Kazuo had once again wanted to sleep besides his father leaving Usagi alone. Mamoru knew that Kazuo didn't do it while he was gone for Mamoru had asked his father who told how Kazuo and Usagi slept alone in their room when Mamoru wasn't there.

Some mornings later with Mamoru and Motoki keeping Usagi entertained when she wasn't with Setsuna, Mamoru, who had just said good bye to Motoki since he was going home to visit with his parents, went up and made his bed after breakfast. Mamoru looked up when he saw Kazuo standing by his door.

"Hi Kazuo how are you feeling today?" Mamoru asked while he placed a pillow down. "Don't worry about me." Kazuo said making Mamoru look back at him as he noticed the tone in Kazuo's voice sounding like he was mad. "Are….Are you upset with me?" Mamoru asked as he looked at his brother. Kazuo looked down then back up with a glare in his eyes. "Why would I be upset with you brother? When you have it all. You always had it all while I had nothing." Kazuo said as he watched Mamoru's eyes widen.

"You know what I never liked you at all… always being mean to me and taking my toys…. I bet you were glad that I was gone and I bet you didn't want me found." Kazuo then said as he continued to glare but was now smiling with what looked like an evil smile on his face. "It's too bad I'm here now isn't it because now you have to share father with me." Kazuo then said. Before Mamoru could answer him, Kazuo turned and left the room fast going back to his room closing the door and even locking it.

Kazuo leaned on the closed door knowing that he didn't want to say what he had to Mamoru but also knowing that it was true. For deep down Kazuo did hate Mamoru. He was jealous of Mamoru for being so healthy and knowing that he would have Usagi's love later made Kazuo hate Mamoru some days.

But Kazuo wanted Mamoru with Usagi knowing he wanted Usagi to be okay later after he was gone. He didn't want Usagi to be alone and Kazuo knew that only Mamoru would be able to help her in the end. Kazuo knew that only Mamoru would be the one to pull Usagi from her own mind that was sure to close up. Sure Hirohito looked more like Kazuo but the man was way older then Usagi and Kazuo knew that Usagi looked at Hirohito like he was her own father.

No Mamoru was the only other one who could protect Usagi from herself later Kazuo knew. He slowly walked over to the bed and grabbed a blanket then walked over to the balcony doors and walked out to the balcony and looked around at the landscape smiling now and then when he saw some birds flying south for the winter.

Mamoru stood there beside his bed in shock and at a lost for words wondering where that came from with Kazuo. Mamoru shook his head then left his room wanting to get outside fast. He closed his coat then walked over to the flower garden and slowly walked as he thought about Kazuo and what he had said. Mamoru now suddenly couldn't wait to leave for school thinking it would be the best thing at the moment. He thought about Motoki wishing his friend hadn't have left and went home because Mamoru really felt the need to talk to him at the moment.

Mamoru stopped walking when he thought he heard someone crying over by the water fountain that had been turned off for winter. Mamoru walked to the fountain and found Usagi sitting on the ground crying into her knees since her legs were drawn up. Mamoru bent down then sat down and pulled Usagi into his arms and held her letting her cry knowing that Kazuo must have been the one to make her that way.

Mamoru wondered what was wrong with Kazuo and why he was being so mean to Usagi of all people. He could understand the boy being mad and mean to him but not to Usagi. Mamoru who was at a lost for words at the moment just held Usagi in his arms and let her cry on his neck.

They both never saw Kazuo who was still on the balcony looking down at them while he smiled as tears slipped from his eyes. "Yes Usa you fall for Mamo so he can be there for you and take my place in your heart for you are going to need him and Mamoru will need you also." Kazuo said to himself as he watched the two giving comfort to each other.

After that day Mamoru, who hated to see Usagi cry kept her near him. He and Usagi were seen every day with each other if not in his room then outside. Mamoru even let Usagi stay the night with him every night since Kazuo went and told them that he was going to sleep with their father most nights or Kazuo would fall asleep way before Usagi did. Mamoru thought that Kazuo was being mean to Usagi but also in a way protecting her and it confused him even more. Mamoru kept silent about Kazuo and barely talked to him since Kazuo wouldn't talk to him at all.

Mamoru and Usagi both noticed that Kazuo seemed to act normal around Hirohito and the others but with them he was different and strange. They both didn't talk about Kazuo each of them thinking it was their own fault for how he was at the moment. Mamoru because of what Kazuo had said to him that one-day and Usagi not understanding Kazuo now at all since she had never seen him this way. They knew that Kazuo was being different to them each. And with Kazuo doing what he did, Usagi was starting to fall for Mamoru more then ever. She loved being near him and in his company while the love that Mamoru had for her grew even more as each day that they were alone went past.

Mamoru when he wasn't doing his own school work helped Setsuna out in teaching Usagi how to read and write leaving the math to Setsuna since Mamoru hated math. He even got some help from her now and then in his own math problems. Everyone wondered about Kazuo since he stopped going with Usagi to Setsuna but they left him alone since Hirohito told them again telling them that Kazuo had the right to rest and do what he wanted.

Kazuo one day knowing that Mamoru was leaving to go back to school started being nice to Usagi again but not like before. He continued to want Usagi to think about Mamoru. Kazuo went to Mamoru the night before he was going to leave catching Mamoru off guard while he packed his suitcase. Mamoru sat down and looked at a book debating on taking it with him or leaving it.

"Mamoru if anything happened to me will you take care of Usagi for me?" Kazuo asked suddenly making Mamoru look up at him standing in the doorway of his room. Mamoru being very surprised that his brother was there and asked what he did kept silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah I guess so." Mamoru finally said as he looked back down at his book not wanting to look at his brother wondering what was on his mind. He looked back up after Kazuo walked into the room and went and stood in front of him.

"Mamoru promise me." Kazuo said. Mamoru looked back up smiling but the smile went away by the look in Kazuo's eyes. Kazuo suddenly seemed so old by the look in his eyes. "Brother you aren't going anywhere." Mamoru said. "Promise….. Me." Kazuo whispered. "All right I promise to take care of Usagi for you if anything happens to you. I promise to always be there for her." Mamoru said wondering what Kazuo was thinking.

"You don't break your promises right?" Kazuo asked. Mamoru smiled and nodded his head in agreement as he remembered telling his brother that one time. "Right I never break my promises ever." Mamoru said as he stood up.

Kazuo smiled at him and suddenly went forward and shocked Mamoru when he hugged him. Mamoru stood there for a few not moving then smiled and hugged his brother back looking up and seeing their father standing in the hallway smiling at the two. Kazuo let Mamoru go then went back to his room and got into the bed beside Usagi and pulled her into his arms and held her tight all night.

Hirohito walked into Mamoru's room after Kazuo left. "That boy is weird at times. One day he hates me and then the next he's being all loving." Mamoru told the man as Hirohito sat down smiling. "He's fine just has a lot on his mind and I think he's trying to figure out everything." Hirohito said as he reached and handed Mamoru something. Mamoru took it and went wide eyed and blushed as he looked at the box of condoms. He glanced at Hirohito who smiled. "I don't expect you to put girls off any longer. All I ask is you use protection. I'm not ready to be a grandfather just yet." Hirohito said as he stood up. He patted Mamoru on his shoulder then left the room.

Mamoru looked at the box again and only tossed it into his carryon bag as his thoughts went to Beryl then suddenly switched to Usagi knowing he was going to miss her. Mamoru sighed and picked up his wallet and looked at the picture he had just put in there of Usagi placing the one of her alone before all the others. "Don't worry father, I'm not ready for kids….. and……. she isn't old enough yet." Mamoru said to himself as he closed his wallet as he thought of Usagi.

Mamoru lay down and tossed around a few times realizing that he missed having Usagi beside him. He finally went to sleep dreaming of Usagi and waking up the next morning seeing her looking down at him while she sat on his bed with her knees up. Mamoru sat up and smiled at her then frowned since she was. "Do you really have to leave Mamochan?" Usagi asked while she looked down at her hands. "Yes Usako I have to go back to school." Mamoru said as he stretched his arms. "Why can't you stay home and study with Setsuna?" Usagi asked looking back at him. Mamoru only smiled and stood up. "Go on I need to dress meet me for breakfast okay." Mamoru said as he put his hand on her back to make her stand up. Usagi looked up at him then wrapped her arms around his body. "Don't worry we will talk in our letters." Mamoru whispered to her trying to make sure she understood that he would be there to listen to her. Usagi nodded her head while Mamoru smiled even more and hugged her back then let her go and walked over to his bathroom fast.

Usagi watched him close the door then left his room and went back to Kazuo seeing him sitting up smiling at her while he put on some clothes on BunBun. "Should we take him with us?" Kazuo asked looking at Usagi as she sat down on the bed beside him. Usagi looked at him wondering again why he was suddenly being nice to her. She looked at BunBun then back at Kazuo who was still smiling. She was about to say no but saw the happy look in Kazuo's eyes.

"Yes if you want to but put a sweater on so he doesn't get cold." Usagi said as she stood up going to BunBun's little dresser and picking out a sweater for the stuff bunny to wear. She handed it to Kazuo suddenly feeling a little silly and watched him put it on. Kazuo then took one of Usagi's hands and walked out of their room seeing Mamoru leaving his at the same time. He smiled at them then watched while Kazuo took his hand and started walking toward the stairs then down to the dinning room so they could eat. Both Usagi and Mamoru were silent each wondering about how Kazuo was acting toward them. They both wondered if Kazuo was happy that Mamoru was leaving.

Mamoru knew that Usagi hated to see him go and deep down Mamoru didn't want to go but he knew he had too. He felt the need to let Kazuo has space alone there in the house with their father. He also wanted to let Usagi have time without him near to let her miss him and think about him for maybe when he showed back up Mamoru would know for sure what her true feelings were.

Soon after eating Mamoru, Hirohito and the two got into the limo with another one following to take Mamoru to the airport and to the private jet waiting to take Mamoru back to college. Hirohito thought that this time the two were more ready to say good bye to Mamoru unlike before. They stop along the way to pick up Motoki who had a hard time with his mother as she yelled at him to do better with his grades then hugged him and cried telling him to be safe and how she would miss him. While his father shook his hand telling him to be good and to make him proud.

Motoki finally got his mom to stop and got his hand from his father and got into the limo which drove to the airport. Mamoru noticed that Kazuo who was sitting beside their father across from him and Motoki just sat there looking at Mamoru. They soon arrived at the airport and Mamoru and Motoki went to the back of the limo to help get their bags out with Kazuo following them leaving Usagi to stand beside his father.

Kazuo waited for Motoki to walk away then grabbed Mamoru's arm to make him stand and look at him. "Mamoru remember that promise to take care of Usagi for me. She will need you and you are going to need her." Kazuo said to Mamoru making him look at Kazuo. Mamoru only smiled and placed his hand on Kazuo's head and said, "I will take care of her when I get back when school is over. I told you this before." Kazuo smiled then walked away going back to Usagi who was standing beside Hirohito who was talking to the pilot.

Mamoru watched him again wondering what the boy was thinking. He walked over and hugged his father good bye then Kazuo. He looked at Usagi who handed him an envelope and smiled at him. Mamoru pulled Usagi to him and hugged her then let her go and walked with Motoki to the jet getting on and waiting for Minako, Makoto, Nephrite and Kunzite to join them along with the pilot and his crew.

Mamoru looked out the window and saw Kazuo standing there just looking at him with a look in his eyes that Mamoru didn't understand. Motoki reached over him and started waving to Usagi who was waving at them both. Mamoru raised his hand and waved to her also then at Kazuo who only waved once. Mamoru went and slapped Motoki's hand down after his friend started blowing kissing to Usagi making Motoki only smile.

A few weeks went by and Mamoru spent most of the time studying and writing simple letters back to Usagi ones that she could read without any help. Mamoru would read hers and smile since she tried to write everything that was going on back at home. She made a few mistakes but not really bad that Mamoru didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. He was glad to hear that Kazuo was being nice to her but Usagi admitted that it wasn't like before. Mamoru only told her to continue to study and to keep busy and to give Kazuo his space. Mamoru also told her that she could sleep in his bed whenever she wanted.

Mamoru had made sure Usagi knew how to use the computer to check for his emails and even sat her email account up for her. Mamoru did that since he knew that he didn't want to wait for the mailman, to read what she had to tell him. He got an email once a day and sent her his answers as soon as he finished reading. Mamoru called home once a week and talked to Usagi and Kazuo but to Usagi the longest since Kazuo didn't talk much. Mamoru was going to set up an email account for Kazuo but the boy told him no and how he would just use Usagi's if he wanted to write. But Kazuo never wrote to his brother, which really didn't surprise Mamoru. He just hoped that in time his brother would get over his feelings toward him and they could be close.

Mamoru kept to himself and told Beryl that he was just busy with school work which pissed her off but she at first didn't try to push the subject. Beryl to that day really hoped that Mamoru wouldn't learn the truth about how she let the reporters on the private grounds that one time.

Beryl was quiet and nice even being nice to Motoki who would look at her like she had five heads and pink skin. Motoki was nice also since he could tell that Mamoru wasn't as interested in Beryl anymore and if there was one thing that Motoki wanted it was for his best friend to get with the little blonde cutie back home. And if he had to be nice to Beryl for awhile then he would do it. But Motoki was also busy with his own love life sending Setsuna loved filled letters almost every day then squealing like a little girl when she answered some letters back to him making Mamoru smile and roll his eyes at his best friend.

Mamoru one evening a month after being back at school, called Beryl to come to his room telling her that Motoki was off studying with some others. Beryl hearing the tone in his voice just about ran to Mamoru's room walking in after Mamoru opened the door as he kept silent. Mamoru looked at Beryl knowing deep down that he didn't love her and was about to use her. But at that moment he didn't care. All Mamoru cared about at that moment was losing the hard on he kept getting after dreaming about Usagi every day and knowing that Beryl would let him Mamoru decided to sleep with her.

To be continued.

_Yes Kazuo IS dieing. He was always going to die. SORRY. EvaC._


	14. Chapter 14

_Posting this one now since it is shorter and I don't want to keep everyone hanging to long. Still got more to come. This chapter to me is more like a filler leading up to the next one. I hope you enjoy. I enjoyed all the reviews on the last chapter. EvaC._

Chapter 14

Mamoru walked over to Beryl and pulled her into his arms and started kissing her on the face closing his eyes trying to think about someone else. "Oh Mamoru it seems like ages since we have been able to be alone…. totally all alone." Beryl said as she watched Mamoru as he unbuttoned her shirt removing it then working on her bra while his mind shut down not wanting to think. Beryl removed his hands and started kissing him while they walked to the bed and sat down.

Mamoru looked at the wall in front of him as he felt Beryl taking off his clothes making Beryl surprised that he was letting her do it since before he always stopped her. She slowly kissed her way down his body again surprised that Mamoru wasn't stopping her and even moving her head slowly to be lower with his hands. Mamoru closed his eyes and his head went back as he pictured another doing what Beryl was doing to him while he held her head to his body listening to her mouth making noise. After a few minutes Mamoru felt Beryl move up and start to kiss him again while she pushed him back to be lying on the bed. Mamoru opened his eyes when he felt Beryl move from him and get off the bed.

Mamoru sat up and moved to be under the covers and laid on his back and watched while Beryl slowly took off her clothes the whole time smiling at Mamoru who was already naked. Mamoru knew deep down that he was only going to be using Beryl to release the need he had been having. He reached under his pillow for the condom then put the condom on while Beryl walked to the bed. Mamoru closed his eyes after Beryl got into the bed and under the cover beside him and they started kissing again. Beryl's mind thinking that she was finally going to trap Mamoru into being hers for good and Mamoru's mind thinking about a young blonde back home who he couldn't get off his mind.

Mamoru pictured Usagi being the one in his arms while he felt Beryl move to be on top of him since she wanted to take control. Mamoru gasped out loud when he felt Beryl start to kiss up and down on his chest. Mamoru with his eyes closed tight grabbed her head then her body and moved Beryl up and started to move her to be on top of his body totally. He moved his hands up and felt her breast while his eyes flew open and realized that it wasn't Usagi on top of him like he had been trying to picture.

Mamoru stopped his hands from moving on Beryl's back and lay there not moving while Beryl continued to kiss his face. "Oh Mamo…finally!" Beryl gasped out as she started to move her body down on to him. "Mamochan…." Mamoru remembered Usagi saying his name the last time he had talked to her a few days before. He remembered the huge smile on her face while she looked at him the last time he had seen her.

"Beryl stop." Mamoru said as he moved his hands back to her hips to stop her from going down on him all the way. "Beryl stop now. I'm sorry but I can't do this….I can't use you." Mamoru said as he rolled them so she was under him. Moving so fast that before Beryl could stop him Mamoru was off of her and standing up. "Why did you stop? We just got started." Beryl asked as she sat up. Mamoru grabbed his pants and put them on fast. "I'm very sorry but I can't use you like this…..You are not who I really want." Mamoru said in a soft voice he then walked to his bathroom and went in and closed and locked the door. Beryl sat there shocked that he had just left her alone. She wondered what he had said before he walked away since she hadn't heard him.

Beryl got up and got mad as she put her clothes on fast. She just about ran out of the room not seeing Motoki who had shown up. He looked in to the room and saw Mamoru's bed messed up and by the look in Beryl's eyes and her hair messed up Motoki could tell that they had been doing something and knowing Mamoru like he did Motoki knew Mamoru had stopped it. Motoki sighed, closed the door then turned around and followed Beryl.

He grabbed Beryl by the arm then took her back to her room knowing that Beryl would try to trap Mamoru. He suddenly thought about Kazuo and the day the boy went to him before he had left to go home to his parents, asking just about begging Motoki to protect Mamoru from everything.

So Motoki did what he had to do to protect his best friend. He slept with Beryl making sure to finish and making sure not to wear a condom so when she went and tried to say that Mamoru had gotten her pregnant Motoki would be able to say that it was his. But Motoki knew for a fact that Beryl was protected from getting pregnant. He knew that she was on the pill and had even heard her tell some friends that she wasn't going to get pregnant anytime soon since she couldn't stand kids. Afterwards Motoki whispered to her not to tell Mamoru since he didn't want his best friend mad and Beryl agreed since at that moment she still thought she was Mamoru's girl.

Mamoru stood in the bathroom and looked down and removed the empty condom he had on. He started the water in the shower and got in being thankful that it was cool water. He stood there letting the shower water come down on him while his mind kept picturing Usagi. Mamoru got upset knowing that he had to stop thinking about her. He knew that he was thinking about her more since they had spent almost every day that he was home together.

Mamoru sighed out loud and turned the water off being thankful that his hard on had gone away. Mamoru dried off then got dressed for bed and got into it and lay there trying to clear his mind. He reached for his wallet and looked at the pictures that he had put in there looking at the one of Usagi last. He pulled out the very first letter she had ever written to him and smiled while he read the part where she wrote that she loved him and missed him. Mamoru wondered what she really thought about him wondering if she even understood what real love was.

For Mamoru knew that he had fallen in love with the young girl. Mamoru hated that he had forgotten to ask her before he left. And he didn't want to ask over the phone or in a letter. He wanted to ask her face to face so he could tell by her eyes what she really felt. Mamoru admitted to himself at that moment that he was head over heels in love with Usagi and would do what he could to win her love from everyone else family or not.

Mamoru put everything away and looked at Motoki as he came into their room fast and locked the door then ran to the bathroom. He didn't even look at Mamoru making Mamoru wonder what was wrong. Mamoru lay there and heard the shower on and started to fall asleep after Motoki didn't come out right away.

Mamoru went to sleep knowing that he would have to tell Beryl sorry and he knew that he was going to break up with her since she wasn't want he really wanted. Mamoru would not use her as a replacement and not be happy. Mamoru also knew that the next time he went home that he was going to ask Usagi what she felt for him and tell her that he loved her and take it from there.

Mamoru was suddenly woken up to Motoki standing over his bed in only his towel. The two of them looked at each other. "You better be glad that you are my best friend and that I love you as a brother!" Motoki said after he was sure Mamoru was fully awake. Mamoru looked at him and sat up after Motoki walked away and went to his side of the room and got some nightclothes on. Motoki looked at Mamoru again after he was sitting on his own twin bed. "You can thank me later." Motoki then said. He then got into his bed and covered up his whole body with his covers. "Motoki….." Mamoru started to say but then got silent. He lay back wondering what Motoki had done and had meant. Mamoru found out a week and a half later.

The next day Mamoru went to Beryl and told her he was sorry not only for the night before but also that he couldn't be with her any more. Beryl watched him as he blushed really bad and wouldn't look at her fully. Beryl surprised him when she only smiled her famous fake smile and told him okay and then she walked away fast. Mamoru wondered if Beryl was okay but didn't think long about her since Motoki showed up beside him and they walked to their next class together. Mamoru never knew that Beryl had spotted Motoki as he had walked over to them.

Mamoru soon forgot Beryl since she avoided him at all times. Motoki made sure he was with Mamoru all the time and if Beryl saw them together she would turn red then walk away. Motoki smiled wondering if she thought that he told Mamoru that they had slept together.

After that week went by and Beryl realized that Motoki didn't tell Mamoru anything, Beryl went and called Mamoru's father one morning believing Motoki was gone for awhile and told the man that she was going to have Mamoru's baby. She then went and told Mamoru who stood there shocked and believing her which Beryl knew he would since Mamoru was just so innocent and she knew that he had never been with anyone before. Mamoru stood there while Beryl hugged him while she told how happy she was. Beryl knew she really wasn't and once she had a ring and Mamoru she would lie and tell everyone that she miscarried.

Mamoru watched Beryl walk away from him then went into his first classroom still in shock. He never saw Beryl get up and leave the classroom after her name was called out. Mamoru's body jumped when the teacher in his second period class went and touched his arm to get his attention some time later. Mamoru looked at the man and nodded his head after he was told that he was wanted in the dean's office.

Mamoru walked in a daze to the office and walked in to find his father in there along with a few of his people and Beryl who was sitting there smiling big. Mamoru sat down and thought that his life was over. He wouldn't look at his father at all as the man sat at the dean's desk.

Before anyone could talk everyone in the room looked when the door was suddenly opened fast and Motoki who had been running stood there trying to catch his breath as he leaned on the door for support. Anyone looking at Beryl would have seen the happy smile on her face disappear. She could have sworn that he had left for the week. What she didn't know was that Motoki had the feeling she would try something so he let it out that he was going to be gone knowing that Beryl heard him. Motoki smiled as he watched the smile disappear and Beryl's eyes closed.

After the whole ordeal was cleared and Beryl finally admitted that she wasn't with child and she left the room fast with her face red Motoki looked at Mamoru and told him that he could thank him now. Mamoru smiled and hugged his best friend who smiled at Hirohito as the older man smiled. Hirohito gave them a few minutes then told the two he had to leave. He looked at Mamoru and told his oldest son that he had better never get another call like that again and he had better never have to show up at the school for another false alarm. Mamoru bowed his head, got on his knees and promised his father he wouldn't. Mamoru told how he wasn't seeing anyone at the school and he wouldn't again. He also promised his father that he would just do his school work and nothing else.

Hirohito smiled again then looked at Motoki and told him to have Mamoru take him to buy him a brand new car any that he wanted and that Mamoru would have to pay with his own money. Motoki smiled big and nodded his head a few times agreeing. Hirohito then hugged Mamoru and whispered to the young man that he was one lucky SOB and how he owed Motoki big. Hirohito let Mamoru go and watched his son nodding his head up and down while he looked at Motoki. Hirohito left out going back home with his people.

After the man was gone Mamoru walked over to Motoki who was still smiling. "Why did you sleep with her? I thought you were in love with Setsuna." Mamoru asked looking at Motoki. Motoki looked down then back up and said, "I do love Setsuna but you are my boy and I wasn't going to let that bitch trap you. You were not happy with her and you aren't going to be happy until someone gets a little older or you realize that she is old enough." Mamoru suddenly blushed and looked away. Motoki went to him and grabbed his arm then put his arm around Mamoru's shoulders and they walked out of the private office together.

They never noticed everyone looking and whispering about them since they were so close together and each was smiling. The two would hear the rumors flying about them a few days later. The rumor that they were lovers spread like wild fire thanks to Beryl who told her friends that Mamoru didn't finishing making love to her. Mamoru let the rumors fly since it made the other girls leave him alone.

Motoki seeing that Mamoru didn't care let them fly also since he was more worried what Setsuna was thinking since he had slept with Beryl. And Motoki knew that the others with Hirohito would talk and since she lived there also Setsuna would hear them. Motoki who had never liked a woman as much as he liked Setsuna worried that she would hate him and not give him a chance later.

Motoki found out on the next week when he received a letter from Setsuna, a nice long five page letter with writing on front and back of the papers. Setsuna wrote that she understood what he did to help protect Mamoru. Setsuna wrote that Mamoru was a man now and could protect himself and that he needed to learn how to alone. She went off on Motoki telling him that he had better never do anything like that again or she would hunt him down and cut him deep. When she wrote the part that she wouldn't let her man be with anyone else Motoki got starry eyed and a silly grin appeared on his face. He looked over at Mamoru and said, "Hee hee….I'm her man." Motoki then giggled a few times while Mamoru only shook his head then started working again on his homework. He left the room when Motoki picked up his phone and called Setsuna. Mamoru wasn't in the mood to hear his best friend act the fool and he also wanted to give him some privacy.

Mamoru walked around the campus yards alone liking that not many people were out at the moment. He spotted Rei and Minako not far from him but also not too close and he smiled. Mamoru was glad they were there but very happy that there hadn't been any reporters around since they didn't know he had been back at that school.

If Mamoru had known that at that very moment his ex girlfriend was on the phone with a reporter who was wanting revenge against Mamoru for dragging her along while Beryl thought he had been gay the whole time they were dating, Mamoru would have gone to her and gentleman or not he would have strangled her.

But Mamoru was gone the next day before the reporters showed up. Mamoru had been sent for to get home fast after getting some horrible news that was about to change his life again forever. A change that was about to make Mamoru mature fast.

While Mamoru walked around the campus yards that beautiful cool night, Hirohito slowly placed the phone down and sat back in his chair better. He couldn't believe what he just found out. After all those years of looking, his missing wife had finally been found. Her body had been one of those three that had been found buried. Hirohito just heard from the doctor who had been doing the autopsies. Hirohito had the feeling that she was among the bodies when he had first learned about them but now sat there shocked learning that he wife had been killed soon after leaving him with Kazuo. Something he didn't know until now.

Hirohito stood up fast debating on going to find Kazuo and asking if the boy remembered anything. He debated on calling Mamoru to tell him. He reached and picked up the phone but seeing the time he hung up thinking Mamoru would be asleep at the moment. Knowing it was getting late Hirohito waited to talk to Kazuo. He started to walk out of his office and stood still when he saw Selene standing in the hallway smiling at him.

Hirohito looked down then walked over to her fast. He suddenly dropped down to his knees and hugged her body around her stomach and hips. Selene placed her hands on his head wondering to herself what was wrong with him.

"Marry me now." Hirohito suddenly said catching Selene off guard. He looked up at her while she looked down at him. "We can now….they found……they found her body….I'm free." Hirohito said fast then stopped and looked away. He looked back at her when Selene moved his head back to face her. "Please Selene….They need a mother… one that understands….I need you here always not just now and then…. Please….." Hirohito whispered as he looked up at her with his eyes pleading.

Selene looked away then back at him smiling. She moved her hands to both sides of his face then asked, "Where's my ring?" Hirohito suddenly gasped out loud and stood up fast then hugged her even faster. Selene was the first to pull back and went forward and kissed him soon finding herself being picked up and carried up to Hirohito's room staying the night only leaving in the morning since she had to be a work. Never knowing that after that day she would never go to work again.

While Hirohito begged Selene to marry him, Usagi got up from the chair and put her book down. She walked out of Mamoru's room and went over to her and Kazuo's room and slowly and quietly walked in going over to get her nightgown on thinking Kazuo was asleep. She looked over at the bed and saw it empty. She walked over to the bathroom but found it empty. Usagi got her nightgown and robe then looked around the room after she felt the cool breeze noticing that the door to the balcony was open just a little. She put her things down then walked over and saw Kazuo walking down the last steps that went to the yards. Wondering where he was going Usagi followed him finally finding him sitting alone under a tree far from the house. She noticed he wasn't wearing a coat and went to him fast.

"Kaz what are you doing out here and with no coat on?" Usagi asked as she looked down at him. Kazuo didn't look at her for the longest time. He only looked up at the clear night sky. Usagi went to her knees and touched his arm and watched Kazuo slowly turn his head toward her.

"Are you okay Kazuo?" Usagi asked in almost a whispered voice. "Yes. I just wanted some fresh air." Kazuo answered as he looked away from her. Usagi just looked at him not liking how he was acting. She had never seen him act this way before. For the last few weeks after Mamoru had left Usagi thought that Kazuo was returning to his old normal self.

"I wanted to be outside for my birthday but I won't be….I wanted to see what it was like to be outside whenever I wanted to be." Kazuo said as he continued to look away from her. "Is that crazy?" Kazuo asked as he suddenly looked at her. Usagi smiled at him and shook her head back and forth. She moved forward and hugged him.

"I was going to be seventeen on my birthday and I wanted to be outside on all my birthdays but we were never allowed to be. I will never be…." Kazuo said softly as he just sat there not moving as his voice trailed away. "You will be outside for your birth….." Usagi started to say but stopped when Kazuo pushed her off of him then he stood up and looked down at her.

"I wish we were still locked up just you, me and BunBun no one else in our lives." Kazuo suddenly said looking down at her. Usagi started to shake her head no as they continued to look at each other. Kazuo turned away from her and looked off into the distance again.

"All those years I wanted out and now we are……but I want to be back there……." He said but stopped when Usagi yelled out no. Kazuo watched Usagi stand up. "No Kazuo we were not safe there we were not eating there. We didn't have the freedom we have now." Usagi said looking at him as she walked to him.

Kazuo looked away from her again. "Kaz lets go inside its getting cold and you hate the cold and so do I." Usagi said taking his arm. Kazuo suddenly turned to her and pushed her back making her fall to the ground.

"You go back inside and leave me alone! Do you really think I like you? I have never liked you. You were always there besides me never giving me any space! The only good thing about being out and free is that I don't have to deal with you every second of the day!" Kazuo said as he glared at Usagi who was sitting there with her eyes going wider.

Usagi slowly stood up and took a step back from him while his hands made fist. "Go on and get away from me! Go on and find someone else to be your friend because at this moment we are not friends! Go away! Get away from me now! I hate you!" Kazuo said loudly while he took a step toward Usagi only to stop and watch her turn around and run away from him thinking he was going crazy.

After she was out of sight Kazuo suddenly scream out as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees as the tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry Usa….I'm so so sorry…Please forgive me later…. Please….I don't mean it…..Oh Usa……" Kazuo gasped out as he cried hard and went and laid on the cold ground wrapping his arms around his body.

Kazuo laid there for a long time only getting up after he noticed it was now darker out. He slowly made his way to the house being glad that everyone seemed to be in their own rooms. Kazuo walked back into his room closed the balcony door then noticed that Usagi wasn't in there. He slowly made his way to Mamoru's room and looked in and spotted Usagi asleep on Mamoru's bed laying there still in her dress from earlier.

Kazuo slowly walked into the room and slowly and carefully picked Usagi up and carried her to their room laying her down on the bed. He walked over and got her nightgown then slowly put it on her. Seeing her tear streaked face Kazuo went and got a washcloth and slowly and gently wiped Usagi's face knowing she had cried herself to sleep. Kazuo then got into the bed and held Usagi in his arms tight. Staying up all night wanting to remember how it felt to have her in his arms knowing his time there was just about over.

Usagi woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She had been dreaming again of Mamoru and for a second believed it was Mamoru's arm holding onto her. She moved and looked seeing Kazuo sleeping. Usagi's eyes went wide as she looked around the room knowing she had fallen asleep in Mamoru's room wishing he was there with her. Usagi looked back at Kazuo wondering why they were together in their bed when the night before he had yelled at her and pushed her away from him something he had never done before.

Usagi sighed then moved out of Kazuo's arms not realizing he was awake and watching her wanting to look at her for as long as he could before he lost his eyesight totally. Kazuo watched while Usagi sat more on her side of the bed and smiled to herself as her mind once again drifted to Mamoru. If Usagi would have known that morning would be the last time she would have Kazuo fully awake she would have been thinking of only him.

But Usagi didn't know, none of them knew that the pain Kazuo felt all his life was about to get worse and change all of their life's forever.

To be continued.

_I will try to get the next chapter out before the weekend since it's Memorial Day weekend but if I don't then except it next Tuesday or Wednesday. EvaC._


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm posting this now before the long weekend since I will be busy. I hope to finish this story up next week. I should since we only have two more chapters to go. OK…Here we go…..Please have the tissue ready. You have been pre-warned. EvaC._

Chapter 15

Usagi continued sit in the bed looking down not even noticing that she was in her nightgown while her mind drifted to Mamoru again. She had been dreaming about him and woke up that morning early wishing she could see him sooner then the months it would take for him to come home on break. She wanted to be in his strong arms again letting him hold her while he helped her with her studies. Usagi liked how his body made hers feel never wanting that feeling to go away and she wondered if Mamoru thought about her the same way. It reminded her of when she and Kazuo was locked up and he would hold her in his arms.

Usagi smiled as she thought about how Mamoru talked to her like she was an adult never once laughing at her when she had trouble with simple words or when she asked silly questions. Without realizing it Usagi was growing up.

Usagi glanced over to her left again and saw Kazuo laying there looking up at her. Usagi looked away not realizing that she was blushing. She wondered if he was still mad at her. Kazuo was really confusing her even more now. She thought about telling Mamoru what had happened but then decided not too since she didn't want him to worry. It had only been the one time that Kazuo had pushed her and Usagi was sure he wouldn't do it again.

Kazuo slowly sat up beside Usagi then turned her head to be toward him. Usagi and Kazuo sat beside each other facing just looking into each others eyes. Usagi thought about Mamoru's eyes liking how dark they were. She looked away from Kazuo suddenly feeling bad that she was thinking about Mamoru and not him. Yes she did love Kazuo she always would but she was thinking about Mamoru more then ever wanting to be closer to him. He didn't have mood swings and confuse her like Kazuo did now.

"Usa I'm very sorry for how mean I have been at times. And I'm very sorry for what happened last night." Kazuo suddenly said in a soft voice. Usagi looked at him and smiled but stayed silent as she turned her head away to look at a window. She really didn't know what to say at the moment wondering if his attitude was going to change again. She thought it was best to stay silent.

Kazuo reached and turned Usagi's head back toward him. "Usa I have a favor to ask you." Kazuo said in the same soft voice after she looked at him. "Yes Kaz?" Usagi asked with her voice just as soft. "Usa… sweet Usagi, I want you to do something big for me." Kazuo said slowly as he looked down then back up at Usagi.

Usagi stayed silent as her head gave a slight nod as she looked at him. "Usagi I want you to replace me in your heart with…. replace me with Mamoru." Kazuo said in a mature voice as he then looked away from her. "Kazuo….." Usagi said looking at him like he was crazy. She had never heard his voice sounding so mature.

Kazuo looked back at her smiling with a sad smile. "You are already falling for him and in time you will love only him. Do it please?" Kazuo said with his voice sounding even softer. He suddenly reached and put both his hands on her face one on each side making Usagi think that he was going to kiss her. She felt his arms slowly shake as he held onto her.

Kazuo slowly pulled her close and placed his forehead on hers and whispered, "Please promise me now." Usagi blinked her eyes and seeing the tears in his eyes whispered, "I promise." "Promise what?" Kazuo whispered. "I promise to replace…. you in my heart…. with… with Mamochan." Usagi said slowly. She then looked away only to look back fast as Kazuo let her head go and fell back on the bed passing out with a happy smile on his face.

"Kazuo?" Usagi said as she moved over to him and touched his arm then his head. "Kazuo!" Usagi said as she shook his body at first slow and gently. "KAZUO!" Usagi then screamed out when he wouldn't respond or wake up. Usagi jumped off the bed then ran to the door running over first to Hirohito's room finding it empty she then ran down the hall then down the stairs screaming out Hirohito's name over and over while tears started falling.

Hirohito ran to Usagi fast with a few others following him since they had heard her. He grabbed Usagi by her upper arms to stop her from falling on the steps. "Usagi….." Hirohito started to say but Usagi interrupted him and said, "Kazuo wouldn't wake up again! He was talking to me then passed out and now he won't wake up!" Usagi said fast while she looked Hirohito in his eyes.

Hirohito looked at Usagi noticing the scared look in her eyes. He then let her arms go and ran up to Kazuo's room with Usagi and the others following. "Lord Hirohito….." Rei was heard saying as she watched Hirohito try to wake Kazuo while Usagi stood beside him.

"Call Selene and tell her to meet us at the hospital and get my helicopter ready NOW!" Hirohito said just about yelling as he picked up Kazuo into his arms. Rei and the others ran out doing what he told them. Usagi with tears in her eyes followed Hirohito out of the room with Setsuna beside her. Usagi climbed into the helicopter behind Hirohito then Setsuna followed with, Jadeite and Ami following. With the others following in the cars.

They arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes and Selene ran to them with her staff taking Kazuo away while Hirohito held Usagi in his arms so she couldn't move while she cried and tried to follow. Hirohito took Usagi to the waiting room while the others joined them. Hirohito seeing that Usagi was still in her night gown took off his sports jacket and placed it over her shoulders while she sat beside him. Everyone sat and waited with Selene showing up thirty minutes later. Selene showed up and everyone stood up with Hirohito running to her fast since she stopped at the doorway just looking at him.

"Hiro….I'm sorry…..but Kazuo…..he's dieing…..Kazuo has a form of cancer… in his brain that has spread to his spine and its spreading fast to the rest of his body." Selene said with tears in her eyes as she watched Hirohito look at her with his eyes going wide. "No…..I just got him back not even….No." Hirohito said slowly as he felt Selene wrap her arms around him and hug him. "It seemed to settle behind his left eye. It might have even started there…..We never….." Selene started to say but couldn't as her eyes closed tight.

Hirohito stood there with his eyes open wide then he looked over at Usagi who was standing beside him with her hands on his arm looking up at him. Hirohito removed Selene's arms then said, "Take me to him." Selene nodded her head and turned and started walking away with Hirohito who now was holding Usagi's right hand following.

"My lord do you want us to call Mamoru?" Ami was heard asking. Hirohito stopped walking and looked at her and the others. "Go pick him up now." He told her in a serious voice then started walking again following Selene. Ami and the others looked at each other then Zoisite went and gave Ami a kiss then turned and walked away with Rei and Jadeite following him heading to the copter while Ami took out her phone to call the pilot to get the jet ready.

After arriving in the room Usagi let Hirohito's hand go and ran over to the bed that Kazuo was in. Usagi climbed up into the bed beside Kazuo on the right side and took his left hand and held it while she looked at him trying to figure out what was going on while the three looked at Kazuo who looked like he was just taking a nap.

Hirohito walked over and stood on the left side and looked down at Kazuo wondering why they didn't catch it sooner. His eyes suddenly widen as it hit him that Kazuo knew he was dieing. He remembered when Kazuo had gotten his eyes checked that one time and wouldn't let the eye doctor look at his left eye saying he was okay. Hirohito stood there remembering the night before and the last conversation he had with Kazuo before the boy left his office smiling while Hirohito answered his ringing phone.

"Father you remember your promise about Usagi right?" Kazuo asked looking at the man. "Yes son I remember and I will keep it. But don't worry about anything okay. No one will ever take you again. You aren't going anywhere." Hirohito said as he put his book down. Kazuo looked at him smiling then whispered, "Yes I am." Kazuo smiled again then left the room with Hirohito watching him. He looked over to his phone when it started ringing forgetting until now what Kazuo had last said.

"He knew." Hirohito said looking at Selene who had joined him at the bed. "Hiro…" Selene said looking at him with a questioning look. "Kazuo kept asking me to make sure Usagi was safe. He was always sleeping and I thought he just needed to rest after the ordeal he had been through….I just thought to give him his space…..Kazuo never really grew…He wouldn't let us check that eye." Hirohito said more to himself.

"I should have done more tests but…. But the type of cancer he has…. He was born with it and being locked up, not eating right and over time it…." Selene started to say but stopped and looked at Hirohito who looked at her and asked, "He was going to die no matter what?" "Yes we could have done treatment if we would have gotten him sooner…but it wouldn't have been the cure." Selene said softly as tears started to fall again. Hirohito turned and hugged her holding her close while the tears fell slowly from both their eyes.

Usagi continued to sit there on her knees listening to the two while looking at Kazuo still wondering what had happened as she remembered how he always had the head hurting even when they were little. She wished she would have told Hirohito sooner about them but Kazuo had told her they were going away and to not worry about it and Usagi had believed him. He had never lied to her before so why wouldn't she believe him.

The three watched as Kazuo half opened his eyes and asked for his father. Hirohito walked over fast and took Kazuo's hands and held them tight. "Dad…" "Yes Kazuo? I'm here son." "I'm glad I got to see…." "Please stop talking and rest I'll be here." Hirohito said as he looked down at his son. Kazuo only smiled as he shook his head a little he looked toward Usagi then back at Hirohito. "I'm glad I got to see you before….all I wanted was to see you again and to get help for Usa…." Kazuo said in a soft voice as his eyes closed again.

Mamoru sat in his first period class half listening to his teacher while he looked at the note that Motoki had just handed him. Mamoru smiled then started to answer the question Motoki asked. Mamoru suddenly wished he hadn't have come back to school so soon. He really didn't think he would do well that year since his mind was always thinking about Usagi.

Mamoru felt Beryl's eyes on him but he wouldn't look at her. He knew that he would never date her again not when he had what he had always wanted waiting at home for him. He glanced at Motoki who blew him a kiss and winked making Mamoru smile and look down trying to not laugh since he knew that Motoki did it since Beryl had been looking at them. Mamoru glanced up and saw Beryl turn her head away fast while she glared even more. She suddenly smiled as she thought about how Mamoru was going to be paying soon once the reporters showed up.

Beryl couldn't wait to tell the story about how the great Mamoru Chiba oldest son to Hirohito Chiba one of the richest men around was really gay and had tried to hide it. Beryl smiled more when she thought about how Motoki's parents would be hurt from the news also since she knew how old fashion the older couple was and how their only wish was for him to find a nice girl to settle down with when he finished school. Beryl looked at Motoki again who looked at her then stuck his tongue out at her. Beryl glared again and looked away then rolled her eyes.

Motoki looked at Mamoru when he handed him the note back. Mamoru and everyone else looked up when they heard the door open. Mamoru sat up more when he noticed Kunzite step into the room followed by Jadeite. Kunzite waved Mamoru over to him while Jadeite talked softly to the teacher. Beryl smiled again thinking the reporters had shown up. 'Go on and try to hide Mamoru you stupid fairy virgin! But I know all the places you go to and I will make sure they find you.' Beryl whispered to herself.

Mamoru stood up while he and everyone else heard the teacher say, "Mamoru you and Motoki are excused from class." Mamoru with Motoki following walked over to Kunzite fast while Kunzite took Mamoru's arm taking him out into the hallway. Mamoru looked at him then the others while Rei and Jadeite walked out closed the door and walked to Mamoru and Rei took his hands. He was very surprised that Rei and Jadeite were there.

"Mamoru something has happened. Kazuo is in the hospital he's….." Rei started to say but had to stop and looked away but not before Mamoru saw the tears in her eyes. "Rei…Jadeite..." Mamoru said looking at her then over at Jadeite who looked back. Mamoru looked at the others all of them looking shocked and sad all of them with tears in their eyes. He then looked back at Jadeite. "Kazuo is dieing, he has a cancer in the brain there is nothing they can do." Jadeite said.

Mamoru blinked his eyes as he heard Motoki gasp out loud. Mamoru started running down the hallway then out leaving the building fast with the others all following. Motoki stood by the limo and told Mamoru that he would lock up their room and let the teachers know and then he would show up soon after. Mamoru nodded his head to Motoki then got in to the limo with the others.

Mamoru walked around the plane as it flew him home only sitting down when the plane was getting ready to land. Mamoru ran over to the waiting helicopter with the others and they rode in silence to the hospital.

Mamoru followed Ami and Michiru who were waiting for him and the others to the room where Kazuo was in. He walked into the room fast seeing his father and Selene sitting beside each other and Usagi still in her nightgown and Hirohito's jacket sitting beside Kazuo on her knees on his bed holding both his hands. She never noticed when Mamoru and the others walked in.

Hirohito stood up and walked to Mamoru and they hugged then the man pulled him to the side and told him softly everything that they knew. Afterwards Mamoru went and sat down beside his father and they waited and watched Usagi who only sat there and looked at Kazuo. Usagi never even noticed when Setsuna put a pair of socks on her bare feet.

Selene was seen coming in and out of the room now and then with different hospital staff. She went and got a specialist in cancer who only told them what they already knew. Kazuo was going to die. The specialist did say that she was surprised that Kazuo was still hanging in there. She surprised them when she told how Kazuo was now totally blind in both eyes.

The only comfort she could give to them was telling them that Kazuo would probably go into a coma then pass away while he slept. She walked out with Selene and whispered to her and told Selene to slowly increase the pain medicine for Kazuo so he wasn't in any more pain and how it would help in the long run. Selene closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth but before she walked away she told the specialist to have a nurse do it. The specialist nodded in understanding and walked away going to give the orders as she took over for Selene.

Selene walked back into the room and over to Hirohito who was now making Usagi get up and sit down in a chair. Selene walked over and placed a blanket over Usagi's lap then turned and watched a nurse walk in. She and the nurse glanced at each other then wouldn't look at each other while the nurse gave some strong pain medicine into Kazuo's IV. Selene closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath but kept silent.

After the nurse left the room, Mamoru got up and walked over to Kazuo's bed and just stood there looking down at his brother who looked so peaceful while he slept. Mamoru felt bad wishing that he had spent more time with the boy.

"If I would have known I wouldn't have left for school." Mamoru whispered. "None of us knew. Not even Usagi. Only Kazuo knew and he didn't tell anyone." Hirohito answered him. They looked at each other then they both glanced over at Usagi who was still looking at Kazuo's head. Mamoru turned away and walked back over to the chair he had been in and sat down and waited. They all sat and waited for time to pass.

Mamoru left the room a few hours later after Motoki showed up. He told his best friend everything that they knew about Kazuo surprising Motoki also. The two best friends who acted more like brothers went back into the room and sat down. Motoki went over to Setsuna and they hugged then sat beside each other and held hands. No one talked since none of them knew what to say at the moment.

Mamoru sat down beside his father and glanced at Usagi then looked away from her fast suddenly feeling really bad that he hadn't given his brother the attention that he had given to Usagi. Mamoru felt bad since Kazuo was his brother and Usagi…..They still didn't know if she was really family or who she belonged too and it was starting to make Mamoru feel like shit wishing he had been there more for his brother. He forgot about how Kazuo didn't want anyone near him and how he pushed Mamoru away.

A few hours went by and Hirohito, Mamoru and Usagi were the only ones to stay in the room with Kazuo full time. The others were seen coming and going. Bring them each something to eat and drink and not surprised when the three didn't take the items.

Later that night Kazuo was seen opening and closing his eyes now and then. Selene was shocked knowing that the drug that they had been giving him was strong and he shouldn't have been waking up. Everyone looked when Kazuo opened his eyes fully and moved his head back and forth a few times then asked to see Mamoru. Mamoru stood up fast and went to his brother's bed.

Kazuo reached and felt around then pulled Mamoru by his shirt to be closer to him then whispered in his ear, "I never hated you dear older brother…I just needed you and her…Together… Remember your promise Mamo…Usa will need you…..only you…..can…. help…..her…." Mamoru only nodded his head making Kazuo smile and his eyes close again slipping back into the coma.

Mamoru stood up straight and looked over at Usagi who was just sitting in a chair seeming to be looking at him. But she was really not seeing anything. Mamoru glared at Usagi suddenly hating that she was sitting there healthy and alive while his little brother who was taken from him then found and now about to be taken from him again was there in a hospital bed dieing. How could he care for her when he hated her at the moment for being healthy and well?

Mamoru looked away from Usagi and closed his eyes tight feeling his father wrap his arms around him and lead him over to one of the chairs. Mamoru sat down keeping his eyes closed feeling the tears build up.

A few hours later while the room was silent as everyone rested Kazuo opened his eyes part way and started saying Usagi's name a few times. Usagi ran over to the bed before any of the others noticed that Kazuo was awake again. She looked down at him while the ones who were sleeping woke up and sat up better looking at the two while Usagi got on the bed while Kazuo put his left hand on her head and pulled her down to whisper in her ear. He felt around with his right hand then took one of her hands and held it.

"Usa… Mamo will need…. you…. make sure…. you help him." Kazuo said making Usagi glance at Mamoru then down and nod her head once and whisper, "Okay." Kazuo took a deep breath a few times then pulled her even closer so his lips were touching her ear.

"Usa….all I ever wanted…..was for you….to be safe….safe from any….harm….and now….you are…..I loved….. You….." Kazuo whispered in her ear as his eyes closed slowly and the smile returned to his face. Usagi lay across his body as everyone in the room heard the heart monitor go off with a single loud long beep showing that Kazuo had passed away.

Usagi sat in a daze as she heard the girls all crying and she heard Mamoru crying while Motoki held him. Usagi slowly sat up seeing Hirohito hugging Selene while she cried into his chest. Usagi slowly got off the bed with no one watching her. She slowly walked over to the bathroom door and sat down behind it hiding from everyone while her mind shut down. Usagi drew her legs up and rested her head on her knees as she just watched everyone around her. She closed her eyes believing that she would open them and she and Kazuo would be back in the basement room alone just them together with their little BunBun.

Hirohito let Selene go and walked over to the bed and looked down at his youngest son while Selene walked over and shut the machine off so the only sound in the room was the sobs coming from the others. "Guys take the girls out." Hirohito said in a soft voice as he looked at them he then looked over at Motoki who was holding Mamoru. "Motoki take Mamoru out now." Hirohito then said. Motoki and the other guys all nodded their heads then walked out. Michiru with Haruka in her arms and Setsuna following followed them all out.

Hirohito listened to the door close then sighed long and deep and looked at Selene as she went back to his arms. Hirohito pulled her to him and suddenly started to cry into her hair hard both never noticing Usagi sitting in the corner behind the door looking off toward the wall above Kazuo's bed.

Hirohito finally walked out of the room and stood in front of the others and found Mamoru in his arms hugging him and crying. Motoki was now holding Setsuna as they both cried. Hirohito wrapped his arms around his oldest son and held him while he closed his own eyes. He reopened his eyes after he felt Selene touch his arm. "They have taken Kazuo away." Selene whispered to him. Hirohito only nodded his head in understanding. He looked at the others then said, "Everyone get ready to go home." The others all nodded their heads and went and started to get their jackets and other personal items. Mamoru walked back over to Motoki and they stood to the side waiting for Hirohito and Selene to talk with some of the other doctors and hospital staff.

Hirohito then walked over to the guys knowing that Selene was going to follow in a few minutes after she signed a few papers. Hirohito put his arm around Mamoru and started to walk away with Motoki following, they went to the elevator and rode down to the first floor were the others were waiting in the parking garage. As they got off the elevator Setsuna was there waiting. "Excuse me but has any of you seen Usagi." She asked looking into the elevator then at the three guys. Hirohito let Mamoru go and looked around at the others noticing that Usagi wasn't with them.

"She must still be upstairs you all go on and I will retrieve her." Hirohito said getting back on the elevator. Mamoru walked over with Motoki and Setsuna to the others and let them lead him to the waiting cars. Mamoru looked up and to the street and noticed that some reporters had shown up as he got into the limo fast and went across to the other seat and curled up into a ball to wait for his father.

Hirohito got off the elevator and walked into Kazuo's room finding it empty. He walked out and over to Selene who looked up at him. "Have you seen Usagi?" He asked her. "No not since we were all in the room." Selene said as she stood up. Selene looked to some nurses and asked if they had seen Usagi at any time. Each of them shook their heads no. Selene and Hirohito looked to an orderly as the man walked over to them fast.

"Excuse me but you are looking for that girl who was in her nightgown?" the man asked looking at Hirohito. "Yes we are have you seen her?" Hirohito asked. "Yes sir. She is down in the morgue just sitting. I tried to get her to come back up here but she won't move." the man said. Hirohito and Selene both just about ran to the elevator.

Mamoru sat up after a while wondering what was taking his father so long. He moved over and pushed the button for the window to roll down so he could ask one of the guys since they were all standing around waiting.

"Zoisite said he heard that they can't find her." Jadeite said and Mamoru heard him. "Damn I hope they do a few reporters got past security and are in the hospital." Kunzite said. Mamoru sat back then started to open the door while the guys moved from the door. Mamoru looked at them then over to his father and Selene as they walked toward them fast. In Hirohito's arms was Usagi looking like she was asleep.

Mamoru got back into the limo followed by Selene who let Hirohito place Usagi's head on her lap. Hirohito then turned to the guys. "Kazuo's body is being moved to the property. We will bury him sometime tomorrow or the next day. I don't want any reporters to get wind of what we are doing. In the morning I will hold a news conference." Hirohito told them. The four all nodded their heads then walked over to the other limo while Hirohito got into his.

The limo drove off while Hirohito looked down at Usagi then across at Mamoru. Mamoru looked up at Selene as she went to him then gave him a shot in his arm. "To help you sleep tonight." She said in a soft voice. Mamoru didn't answer her as he just sat there.

He looked at his father when he heard the man say, "Her eyes are open again." "Yes but she should go right back to sleep." Selene said as she and Hirohito looked down at Usagi who was looking up at the ceiling. Hirohito moved some of Usagi's hair off her face.

"I can't believe none of us saw her leaving with them when they took Kazuo out." Selene said in a soft voice after Usagi closed her eyes thinking she was asleep. Hirohito didn't answer. "Where was she?" Mamoru suddenly asked making the two look at him. "She was down in the morgue sitting on the floor beside the stretcher… that Kazuo was on." Hirohito said in a soft voice. Mamoru eyes widen just a little as he glanced down at Usagi. Mamoru closed his eyes feeling the shot that Selene had given to him start to kick in.

Mamoru woke up the next morning late missing his father's news conference. He sat up and looked out the door across into Kazuo's and Usagi's room seeing Usagi just sitting on the edge of the bed while Minako sat behind her brushing her hair. Mamoru looked away then back when Nephrite and Motoki walked in both in suits. "You are awake finally. Eat what you can then get dressed. We go are leaving in four hours." Nephrite told Mamoru. He then walked out leaving Mamoru and Motoki alone.

"They are going to bury you brother fast I guess so no reporters can try to get any pictures of his….body." Motoki said as he walked over and sat down on Mamoru's bed. "Those reporters are sick." Mamoru whispered and Motoki nodded his head in agreement. Mamoru got up and went to the bathroom then walked out going to his closet to look for a suit. Mamoru yawned long and loud as he stopped walking out of the closet.

"You are still tired from that shot." Motoki said. Mamoru nodded his head up and down a few times. "I will go take a shower that should wake me up." Mamoru said as he walked toward the bathroom. He stopped walking when he heard Motoki, "Usagi has been up the whole night." Mamoru didn't answer and finished walking into the bathroom and closed the door not wanting to think about Usagi at the moment.

After his shower Mamoru got dressed then ate the food that was brought to him not eating much. He walked over to his door and opened it looking up and back into Usagi's room seeing her in the same spot but now with his father sitting beside her.

Usagi glanced up at Hirohito who gave her a kiss on the forehead then he smiled and stood up and walked out of the room seeing Mamoru he walked over and gave him a hug. "We will be leaving soon." Hirohito said with his voice soft. Mamoru only nodded his head in understanding. Hirohito let him go then walked away. Mamoru watched him then glanced back at Usagi who now had BunBun lying on the bed and Usagi was putting a dress on the stuff rabbit then some little socks and shoes. Mamoru turned and walked away passing Makoto and Rei as they walked over to Usagi's room.

During the ceremony Mamoru just looked straight ahead not looking at anyone at all. He, Usagi and his father stayed behind afterwards with Kazuo's body that lay in the coffin. Everyone else left the three of them alone. Mamoru glanced over at Usagi as she continued to sit in her chair still looking down at the floor.

Mamoru walked over to the coffin with his father and they both looked down at Kazuo both of them at a lost for words. Hirohito was the first to turn away and walked over to the doors to talk to the funeral home director who would be transporting Kazuo's body to the grave site on Hirohito's property. They talked softly about the police transport that they would have with them.

Mamoru stood there looking at his brother thinking about how well he looked still in shock that his little brother was gone and this time nothing would bring him back. He stood remembering hearing his father and a few others talking about how Kazuo had always known that he was dieing but never said anything. And Mamoru wondered how the boy handled it so well thinking that he never would have been able to do that.

"Excuse me but if you are done I will be closing the coffin now so we can go to the gravesite." Mamoru looked at the man who his father had been talking to and watched while Hirohito nodded his head once. Mamoru started to turn away but stopped when he saw Usagi standing beside him.

Mamoru wondered when she had moved to be near him. He and Hirohito turned and watched Usagi go up to the coffin and look down at Kazuo for a few minutes. Usagi looked down at the stuff bunny that Kazuo had made for her, she then reached in and placed BunBun who she dressed in the dress that Kazuo loved the most in Kazuo's arms. Mamoru looked at his father after the man put his hands on Usagi's shoulders and pulled her back just a little and the three of them watched the man close the coffin locking it after Hirohito nodded his head telling the man to do it.

With the final lock Mamoru closed his eyes tight never seeing Usagi doing the same thing as each of them never realizing how right Kazuo had been when he had said how they would need each other. Usagi so she wouldn't get lost in her own mind. And Mamoru….for Mamoru the chance to know that not all women would leave him behind…. or try to use him for their own gain.

For Mamoru would learn the truth of what his trusted ex-girlfriend had done and what she really wanted from him and it wasn't his love. Mamoru would learn what real love, what special true love was really supposed to be.

To be continued.

_Oh damn it! I ran out of tissue ….I am sooooo sorry that Kazuo is gone….But he was always going to die. This story was always based on him dieing. EvaC._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been six days since Kazuo died and they had buried him in the grave yard there on the property. Hirohito and Selene, who had up and quit her job that next day after Kazuo died, were talking to each other and a few of the others about Usagi each starting to get very worried about her. She wasn't sleeping at all and was hardly eating and just sat looking off into space. Usagi would move and walk only when one of the others went and pulled her up and held her hand for her to follow them but on her own she did nothing. The only one to really get her to even blink her eyes and look at them was Hirohito.

"Well first off Usagi needs to stay out of that room it has…..Kazuo there….. It's not good for Usagi's mind to be alone and remember. She will slip into her mind, she already is I think…. Yes she is and we might not get her back and the way she is going she will die." Selene told Hirohito as he sat behind his desk. He, Selene, Ami, Makoto, Jadeite, Zoisite and Michiru were in Hirohito's private office there at the house talking about Usagi.

Nephrite, Kunzite, Rei, Minako and Haruka were all with Usagi in the living room making sure she wasn't alone. Mamoru walked into the office and went and sat down in a chair not far from his father's desk missing what Selene had just said.

Hirohito turned his chair and looked out the window thinking about his youngest son who they had just buried not too long ago. He looked at Mamoru while his mind thought about Usagi and a promise he made to his youngest son.

"Father if Mamoru doesn't take care of Usagi will you please promise me to do all that you can to protect her? Protect her from everything?" Kazuo asked in a whispered voice. "Yes son I will make sure Usagi is protected always." Hirohito told Kazuo as he moved some of his hair back from Kazuo's eyes as they had lain in his bed. "You promise?" "Yes son I promise you."

Hirohito looked down as he remembered Kazuo asking him that not even a two weeks ago. He looked back at Mamoru as the young man sat down in a chair near the desk. Hirohito wondered what Kazuo had asked Mamoru to do knowing the young boy had asked his older brother. And Hirohito knew that Mamoru hadn't done anything at all with Usagi. He wouldn't even look at Usagi since they had buried Kazuo.

"What should we do to help her?" Makoto asked as she and the others all looked at Selene. Hirohito looked away from Mamoru and looked at Selene also. "Well first we need to move her out of that room. But moving her into a different room won't really help for Usagi shouldn't be alone at all right now." Selene told her and the others as she looked at them looking at Hirohito last. "We can all take turns being with her." Ami said while the other girls all nodded their heads in agreement, even the two guys did. Mamoru looked down at his lap. Selene smiled at them but started shaking her head no.

"That is nice and we could for a little while but it really won't work. We all really can't…. Only Hirohito and Mamoru can…They both look like Kazuo and they are both really the only two who can get through to her right now." Selene said looking at Hirohito then at Mamoru. Hirohito nodded his head in understanding while Mamoru looked at her like she was crazy. "Yes just older versions of him." Hirohito said in a soft voice looking down at his hands. "We aren't him." Mamoru said more to himself. Hirohito heard him and looked at him along with the others.

"So you wouldn't do it?" Hirohito asked Mamoru looking straight at him. Mamoru looked away wondering if his father was getting upset. "Usagi needs our help son we need bring her back." Hirohito then said. Mamoru stood up and walked away toward the windows and looked outside.

"No…..she's…No…..She's not….She's still too young….." Mamoru could be heard saying. Mamoru got silent knowing full well that he didn't want Usagi with him since he really wanted her in his bed naked. He also didn't know how to tell that he was just upset that his brother was really gone and it wasn't fair and he wanted to blame someone but didn't know who to blame.

Hirohito looked at him. He knew that Mamoru was in love with Usagi. He then looked at the others who were shaking their heads slowly at Mamoru. "I'm not telling you to make love to her as a matter of fact I forbid you to touch her that way. All I'm asking you to do is to take Kazuo's…" Hirohito started to say but didn't finish since Mamoru turned around fast with a glare in his eyes.

"NO FATHER I won't be my brother for Usagi! I'm not Kazuo…..I'm my own person I have my own life! I'm going back to school!" Mamoru started to yell but then got silent as he turned his back to his father again. Mamoru didn't want the others to see his confused face or have to look in his father's eyes.

Hirohito watched Mamoru wondering to himself if he should have Dr. Kessler come over to talk to him. He remembered when Mamoru's mother had left with Kazuo and how Mamoru had acted the same confused scared way.

Hirohito sighed deeply and looked around at the others looking at Selene last and the longest. Everyone stayed silent and not moving. Hirohito looked down then stood up from his desk. He started to walk to the door but stopped and looked at Minako, Ami and Makoto since they were standing there.

"Fine I understand….. Son, you go back to school…. I will handle everything here." Hirohito said not looking at Mamoru. Mamoru half turned his head toward his father and just looked at the man wondering what he was thinking as Mamoru thought about how old his father suddenly sounded.

Mamoru knew that he shouldn't have yelled at his father since he knew the man was hurting but Mamoru was hurting also and at the moment he was so confused about wanting Usagi close and keeping her far from him since he was still upset that Kazuo was gone. Mamoru still felt guilty for not being there more for Kazuo.

"I want Usagi out of that room while I'm gone. Have her things moved to my room. I also want someone with Usagi every minute until I get back. If I didn't have to leave I wouldn't but this trip needs to be done. Then when I get back I will start to help her." Hirohito told the three women who were standing near him. "Yes my lord Hirohito-san." The three of them said at the same time as they bowed low in front of him.

"Everything sir?" Zoisite asked walking over toward his boss and leader. "No Zoisite just her personal things. Usagi will… share my bed with me." Hirohito said looking down then at Zoisite and Jadeite since he walked over toward them also. "Yes sir." Jadeite and Zoisite said at the same time as they both bowed.

Hirohito turned and looked at the others. Mamoru who stood there with his eyes getting wide, watching while the others all bowed. Hirohito looked at Selene last then walked over to her since she was now standing. Hirohito picked up her hand with the ring on her finger and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry my dear..…. but I can't let her…" Hirohito started to say but Selene put her finger to his mouth. "I understand my love and I agree." Selene said while Hirohito hugged her. He then turned around and walked to the door. "I'll be back in a few days. Usagi better be out of that room and let me know when Mamoru gets back to school and who will be staying with him this time." He said then walked out the door. Not once looking at Mamoru.

Everyone bowed their heads again except Mamoru and Selene. She stood there looking down at the floor. "What did my father mean he can't let her what?" Mamoru asked out loud already knowing what it meant. He looked at everyone then at Selene who looked at him. "We won't lose Usagi to her own mind. She is just too sweet to lose…..He's going to take your brothers place…. Take Kazuo's place in her heart for right now. You both do look like him." Selene said then walked out of the room fast only Mamoru saw the tears in her eyes.

Mamoru looked down with his mind racing a mile a minute while the others started to walk out of the room leaving him all alone.

"Mamoru if anything ever happens to me will you take care of Usagi for me?" Kazuo asked. Mamoru looked up at him standing in the doorway of his room. "Yeah I guess so." Mamoru said as he looked back down at his book. He looked back up after Kazuo walked into the room and went and stood in front of him. "Mamoru promise me." Kazuo said. Mamoru looked back up smiling but the smile went away by the look in Kazuo's eyes. "Brother you aren't going anywhere." Mamoru said. "Promise….. Me." Kazuo whispered. "All right I promise to take care of Usagi for you if anything happens to you. I promise to always be there for her." Mamoru said.

Mamoru's eyes got wide as that memory popped into his head.

He took a few steps forward but then stopped when another memory popped into this head.

"Mamoru remember to please take care of Usagi for me. She will need you and you are going to need her." Mamoru remembered his brother asking him right before he got on the jet to go back to school that last time.

Mamoru could remember sitting in his seat on the plane and looking out the window seeing Kazuo standing there just looking at him with a look in his eyes that Mamoru didn't understand. Not until Zoisite, Jadeite and Rei showed up at his college telling him that Kazuo was in the hospital dieing.

"Remember your promise Mamo…Usa will need you…..only you…..can…. help…..her…." Mamoru shook his head remembering his brother's last words to him before he went back into that coma and then died a few hours later.

Mamoru felt a tear start to slip knowing he hadn't kept his promise to his brother. He wouldn't even really look at Usagi after Kazuo died since at that time Mamoru had hated that she was still alive and his brother wasn't. Mamoru didn't think it was fair that this strange girl got to be there and his brother didn't. A brother he really never knew anything about.

'But Usagi knew him… Kazuo was her life before we got them…. And…and he died just about in her arms….I wonder how that must have felt for her.' Mamoru thought to himself as he remembered when Kazuo died.

"You promised me Mamo remember that? Don't break that any longer or you will lose her for sure and then you will be alone again." Mamoru's eyes widened and he looked around the empty room thinking he had just heard Kazuo's voice. Mamoru shook his head a few times.

Mamoru's mind drifted to what his father had just said and what the man was going to do. He suddenly thought about Usagi falling in love with his father and his eyes widen even more.

"No she can't. He's…old….. He has Selene…. they are going to marry finally….." Mamoru said out loud, he then ran out of the room fast.

"Hey girls….." Mamoru called out stopping the girls as they were walking. They looked at him along with the guys. "Move Usagi's things into my room not my father's room." Mamoru called out as he ran past them hoping to stop his father's helicopter from taking off as he ran outside. But he had missed it. Mamoru didn't really worry since he would just call his father later and the man would find out when he arrived back home.

Mamoru looked around noticing that it was starting to get dark. "I wonder if he will get to leave." Mamoru said to himself as he walked back inside after looking at the clouds knowing it was going to rain later.

"She hates the rain." Mamoru thought he heard his brother's voice say as he walked inside as the rain started to fall.

Mamoru walked up the stairs fast going to Usagi's room knowing he should talk to her. Mamoru walked in and saw Minako and Rei gathering Usagi's things with Jadeite and Kunzite helping. Mamoru looked around for Usagi thinking she would be sitting on the bed but the bed was empty.

"Where is Usagi at?" Mamoru asked the others. "She's over there?" Rei said as she pointed toward the table that was near the doors to the balcony but the chair was empty. "We told Usagi that she was going to your room now maybe she went there." Minako said as she then walked out of the room with her arms full of clothes.

Mamoru followed going to his room but Usagi wasn't there. Mamoru checked his bathroom but found it empty. He stood still wondering where Usagi might have gone too. He walked over to his closet knowing that Usagi and Kazuo use to hide in there when it rained. The closet was empty so Mamoru walked back to Usagi's room looking in the closet and then the bathroom both being empty.

"Where is she?" Mamoru said to himself as he stood still. He then turned to Kunzite and told him to bring everyone around to him. Kunzite bowed his head then went and gathered everyone around and they all went to Mamoru who was still standing in Usagi and Kazuo's old bedroom. Only Rei, Makoto, Nephrite, Kunzite, Minako and Ami were there since the others went with Hirohito.

"Mamoru-sama you wanted to see us?" Ami asked while she and the others all looked at Mamoru. "Usagi isn't in my room or in here. Has anyone seen her?" Mamoru asked while his eyes roamed the room. Everyone looked at each other then at him each shaking their heads no. "No Mamoru-sama we haven't seen her since we started to move her things out." Nephrite answered. Mamoru looked at him. "Maybe she is with Setsuna down in the library." Makoto said as she and the others all glanced around. They all looked at the doors when Setsuna walked in with Motoki who had his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Mamoru there you are! What's up?" Motoki asked looking at his best friend. Mamoru didn't answer him or look at him as he walked over to Setsuna. "Setsuna was Usagi with you or did you leave her in the library?" Mamoru asked her. Setsuna looked at him surprised and Mamoru knew right then and there that she hadn't seen Usagi. "No Mamoru-san I was with Motoki we were visiting his parents. We just got back here." She told him. "Yeah we almost didn't make it with the rain pouring so hard. That storm coming is going to be a bad one this time." Motoki said while Setsuna nodded her head in agreement.

Mamoru turned away from them and heard Setsuna ask Minako what was going on. "Usagi seems to be missing." Minako said. "Oh no!" Setsuna said. "Everyone go look through every room now. Check this house out everywhere! Get the household staff to help." Mamoru said turning to the others they all suddenly ran out of the room. Mamoru followed again checking out his room even under his bed then he went over to his father's room checking everywhere twice ending back up in Usagi's room.

Mamoru walked over to the bed and sat down. "Usa where are you?" He said to himself while his eyes roamed the room again falling on the empty table. Mamoru looked away but then back at the table sensing something missing. He stood up and walked to it while he racked his brain trying to remember something.

"Mamoru-sama the guys are going out to look the grounds over and the barn." Mamoru heard Makoto tell him from the doorway. "Makoto there was a plant here…. That fern! That fern you had tossed and Usagi brought back to life. Where is it? That fern grew big it isn't hard to miss." Mamoru asked her as he placed his hand on the table. "It might be in your room since we were moving the things over." she answered. "No it wasn't I just left there again and that plant isn't there." Mamoru said more to himself. His eyes suddenly fell on the curtain by the doors that moved just a little and noticed one of the doors cracked open just a tiny bit.

"That is our fern mine and Usa's now.…..Usa said that after it gets over being sick that the fern will be all mine…..I like plants." Mamoru remembered hearing his brother say the day that Kazuo and Usagi showed up at the table with the dead plant in the doll stroller next to their stuff rabbit.

"She's not in the house!" Mamoru said as he ran to the door then out on the balcony. Makoto followed him and yelled as he jumped to the ground then ran off, "Mamoru get a coat it's raining to hard!" "I don't have time! She's at the gravesite! She's with Kazuo!" Mamoru yelled out running around to the front of the house going to the garage after he spotted his motorcycle parked inside since they hadn't closed the garage door yet.

Mamoru being thankful he had his keys in his pocket got on and started the bike then took off missing some of the others yelling for him to stop. Those outside ran into the house fast since the rain was coming down harder.

They all looked when they heard Makoto yelling out Mamoru's name as she ran down the stairs. "Makoto where is he going?" Nephrite asked Makoto as he caught her before she fell since she was running so fast and almost tripped. "I don't know I only heard him say he didn't have time then I heard she's at then that was it." Makoto said letting Nephrite hold her.

"Call Lord Hirohito let him know what is going on." Rei said walking to them. "We can't yet the phone lines went down and we can't get a signal at the moment for our cells." Kunzite said as he and Motoki walked back into the house. Each of them shaking their heads and their jackets to get the rain off they then took the towels from the girls. "Mamoru knows what he is doing all we can do is wait." Motoki told them all as they looked at him then out the doors at the rain coming down harder. They didn't wait in those spots for long since the storm knocked out the electricity.

Mamoru slowed his bike down since it was too hard to see when he was going fast. He prayed that he was right and that Usagi was at his brother's gravesite. It was the only place she could be at Mamoru thought as he rode down the road going the half-mile to the gravesite.

His mind started having flash backs of when he first saw Usagi there in the limo after his father had gotten her and Kazuo out of that basement room. The look in her eyes when she first spotted Hirohito and then Mamoru. And then she just looked at Mamoru the most as they rode in the limo.

Then at the hospital and he took her bunny that Kazuo had made for her and Mamoru told her that it looked like a lamb and Usagi argued with him. Only stopping after he put the little t-shirt and then the diaper on it and Usagi smiled at him with the smile showing in her eyes. The first time he had seen her really smile. Mamoru was still surprised that Usagi placed that stuff bunny which was in the dress that Kazuo loved the most in Kazuos' arms right before they closed the coffin.

Mamoru could remember the long hours that Usagi would just sit very still in front of him and let him play with her long hair not once complaining and how Usagi wouldn't let anyone cut it to short after she heard Mamoru tell how it was too pretty to cut. Then the time he put her hair up in pigtails then wrapped some around to make some balls then with the rest flowing loose and Usagi just looked in the mirror for the longest time making Mamoru think she was upset. But then she hugged him and hung onto his body for the longest time making Mamoru smile and pat her back and head at first then the pats slowly turned to rubs.

Mamoru then remembered the day he took Usagi into the barn alone since Kazuo wasn't feeling well and Mamoru showed Usagi the baby kittens and she had spelled cat. She then got happy when she got it right hugging Mamoru who hugged her back while he smiled and told her how proud he was of her then Usagi surprised him when she gave him a kiss on the lips fast. Mamoru knew that after that day that he was falling in love with Usagi.

He thought about the first letter that Usagi had ever written to him, with the writing looking like a kindergartner had written it with all the little hearts she had drawn on it and in big letters the words I love you were written in the center. Mamoru knew that the letter was in his wallet at that moment. Mamoru remembered how when he was making out with Beryl that one night and how he stopped because he kept thinking about Usagi wanting her and only her.

"Mamoru I beg you please take care of Usagi for me. She needs you. You are the only one." Mamoru remembered his brother saying and thought he heard him say it again as he drove his motorcycle into the gated graveyard.

"He wanted us together." Mamoru said out loud to himself as he drove slowly over to where they had just buried his brother and sure enough he saw Usagi sitting in front of the headstone with the planted fern in her lap and her head hanging low while the rain kept pounding down. Her hair just hanging around her getting dirty from the ground that was muddy when the wind didn't blow it around.

Mamoru stopped his bike and got off fast then ran over to Usagi. "Usagi! Usa!" Mamoru called as he ran to her. Usagi slowly lifted her head and looked toward him. "Kazuo?" Usagi whispered as she watched Mamoru run to her. "Usako!" Mamoru said as he bent down to his knees and pulled Usagi who was soaked to the bone into his arms.

"Oh Usagi why did you leave you know you hate the rain." Mamoru said holding her tight. "Kazuo hates the rain and the cold…He needs me." Usagi said softly looking off into the distance. Mamoru jumped when he heard the thunder while Usagi just sat there not moving her body or her eyes.

"No Usako I need you. Kazuo has BunBun remember." Mamoru said as he put his hands on her face and turned Usagi head and made her look at him. Usagi looked at him and blinked her eyes once. "BunBun….Kazuo…." Usagi said sounding confused as she looked down then around like she was looking for something. "Yes Usako you gave BunBun to Kazuo." Mamoru said softly looking down at her wondering how lost she was in her mind while he watched her look away then back at him.

"Mamochan…." Usagi then said a little confused she knew that only Mamoru called her Usako. "Yes Usako it's me." Mamoru said then smiled at her wondering if the rain going down her face was mixed with tears. "Mamochan." Usagi said again softly while Mamoru moved his hands to be behind her head. "Yes it's me Usako you're Mamochan." Mamoru said as he held her close. He remembered how she calls him Mamochan since she had problems saying his name at first then after that the name stuck. Just like the name Usako was sticking for Mamoru.

Mamoru's smile grew after Usagi moved her hands off of the plant and wrapped them around his body as she said Mamochan again. Mamoru closed his eyes suddenly very happy that Usagi didn't think he was Kazuo for Mamoru knew that he was worried that she would always think he was his brother and Mamoru knew he could never be his brother. Mamoru felt his eyes start to tear up.

"Kazuo needs the fern. It's his plant." Usagi suddenly said pulling back just a little and looking down at the plant in her lap. Mamoru let her go and looked at the plant also. "Leave it for now after the rain stops I will bring you back and help you plant it for him here." Mamoru told her as he lifted the potted plant and sat it beside them right by Kazuo's headstone. He then stood up and held his hand out for Usagi who was looking at the plant.

"Usako we need to get you in dry clean clothes its getting cold out here." Mamoru said. Usagi looked at him then back at the headstone. Mamoru bent down then turned Usagi's head to him and said after she was looking at him, "Please Usako, Kazuo wouldn't want you to get sick. He would be mad at me if I let you get sick." Usagi blinked her eyes again then took his hand and they stood up together and walked together still holding hands to his motorcycle.

Mamoru got on first then helped Usagi to sit down in front of him. He pulled her closer to his body then started his bike while Usagi sat sideways and leaned on his body. While Mamoru drove them home Usagi closed her eyes feeling his heart beat where her ear rested on his neck.

They finally arrived back at the house and Mamoru stopped his bike and let it fall where it did after he picked up Usagi and carried her into the house. He learned later that Motoki went out and moved his bike back to the garage.

Everyone gathered around Mamoru and Usagi as he continued to hold her in his arms. He walked up to his room and told the others that he would take care of Usagi then walked over to his bathroom closing the door behind him. The others left them alone a few going to make some hot chocolate and some warm soup for the two later while a couple of them started a fire in the fireplace.

Mamoru sat Usagi down on the window bench then walked over and started the water flowing in his tub. He walked back to Usagi after taking off his wet shirt and stood her up then started undressing her. Usagi stood there looking down letting Mamoru take her wet clothes off. After he had her naked Mamoru took the rest of his clothes off fast then picked Usagi up and got into the tub sitting down with Usagi in front of his body with her back to him.

Mamoru slowly washed her hair and then her body then held her in his arms after he started to bubbles from the jets. Mamoru held her until he felt that she was ready to get out. Mamoru got out first then helped her out. He dried her body off first then wrapped a towel around his hips and ran out to get her something to wear finding a nightgown and some panties on his bed placed there by Rei. Mamoru ran back to Usagi and helped her to get dressed then wrapped one of his own robes around her body and picked her up. He carried her to the fireplace and sat her down in front of it and handed her a cup from the tray that was near.

While Usagi slowly sipped the hot chocolate Mamoru dried his own body fast and put on some dry clothes. He then went back to Usagi and sat down behind her and started to dry her hair again then brushed it taking his time knowing that he loved the color of it and the length. Then not wanting her hair to tangle up Mamoru put it in two braids. The whole time the only noise came from the fireplace as the wood popped now and then.

After they ate and drank their chocolate, Mamoru picked Usagi up again letting the robe fall to the floor. He then carried her over to his bed and laid her down then got in beside her. He covered them both up and let Usagi lie in his arm and half of his chest. Mamoru smiled when he felt Usagi's body relax showing she was finally asleep. Mamoru looked down at her and wondered why he had been mad at her when his brother died since it wasn't Usagi's fault. He soon drifted off to sleep also both of them never knowing when Hirohito showed up and covered them both better then kissing them both on the head.

He sighed deeply and got tears as he thought about his youngest son but then he smiled knowing that Usagi would be okay having the feelings that Kazuo had just told him everything would be okay. Hirohito turned away and walked to the door and smiled at Selene who was standing there smiling at him. He went to her fast and held her close in a tight hug. Selene left with him that next morning early since the weather had cleared up enough for Hirohito to make his meeting. Mamoru and Usagi never knew that the two had stayed the night then had left in the early morning.

Mamoru woke up finding Usagi still sleeping soundly. Mamoru got up and went to the bathroom then walked out seeing Ami and Minako over by the bed with Setsuna as they looked at Usagi. Makoto and Rei were setting a tray of food down for Mamoru.

"Mamoru here is some food for you. We didn't bring any for Usagi since Mistress Selene said to let Usagi sleep until she woke up on her own." Rei told him while Mamoru walked over to the table. Mamoru nodded his head up and down a few times then looked over at Usagi.

"This is the first time that she has fallen asleep on her own since before…..Before Kazuo was in the hospital." Ami said. "That is true before Mistress Selene had to give her something to help her sleep." Minako said. "Even then that stuff didn't work. I can remember seeing Usagi just sitting there with her eyes open." Rei said as she walked over to the others while they all nodded their heads in agreement. Mamoru didn't say anything being very surprised to hear all that. "Let us know if you need anything." Minako said looking at Mamoru as she and the others walked out after Mamoru nodded his head again at them but kept his eyes on Usagi.

After his door was closed Mamoru sat down and started eating. He looked at Usagi now and then while his mind thought about her. He stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. Mamoru reached and moved some of her hair from her eyes and studied her face noticing how tired her face looked even in her sleep. Mamoru also thought that she looked older now like she had aged over the last few weeks.

Mamoru watched while her head moved toward his hand and she sighed. Mamoru moved forward then kissed her head and then covered her up a little better. He stood up then went and finished eating then got dressed.

As he walked out of the bathroom Mamoru saw Usagi sitting up in the bed looking around. Mamoru walked to her and watched her eyes widen a little. Noticing how tired she still looked Mamoru asked if she was hungry but Usagi shook her head no. Mamoru sat down on the bed and watched while Usagi suddenly moved and got onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mamoru smiled and hugged her and leaned back onto his pillows. A few minutes later he found Usagi had fallen back to sleep so Mamoru rolled over a little so she was beside him.

Mamoru looked to the door after it was opened and he watched a few of the others as they finished moving Usagi's things into the room. The whole time Mamoru lay there with Usagi in his arms as she slept. Mamoru had one of the guys give him one of his books so he could read the book while holding Usagi in his arms all afternoon while she finally slept not moving from her spot.

Usagi slept for three whole days while Mamoru read or lay beside her. She finally woke up fully the morning of the fourth day. She sat up noticing she was in Mamoru's bed and he was asleep beside her. Usagi closed her eyes then opened them and slowly looked over to the door then out the door to see the door to her and Kazuo's room closed. Usagi sighed deeply as her eyes closed again knowing that Kazuo wasn't over there and he never would be again.

Usagi's eyes closed tighter then suddenly flew open when she felt Mamoru sit up beside her fast. "Usako you are finally awake I'm glad! Would you like to eat in here or should we go down to the dinning room?" Mamoru asked making sure his voice did sound as happy as he felt as he pulled her into his arms and held her. Mamoru had seen the sad look on her face after he had woken up and lay there looking at her. He wanted to make her happy and not slip away again but at the moment didn't know how to really help. He started to rack his brain trying to think about what he could do to help her.

Mamoru smiled when he felt Usagi hug him tight and smile just a little into his neck while she sat almost on his lap. Mamoru pulled back first and smiled at her.

"We should eat down with the others so we can see Dad. Did you know that he and Selene are going to marry very soon?" Mamoru asked as he let Usagi go and started to get off the bed. "Yes I knew." Usagi said in a soft voice as she continued to sit on the bed. She watched while Mamoru turned around and looked at her while he smiled.

Mamoru held his hand out to her and stood still and watched while Usagi looked at his hand and didn't move for the longest time. He watched while Usagi looked at his hand then up into his eyes then back at his hand for the longest time while they both stayed silent. She glanced at the door and Mamoru's eyes widen just a little wondering what she was thinking and what he should do if she didn't take his hand.

When Usagi suddenly smiled and nodded her head up and down twice then stood up and took Mamoru's hand, Mamoru finally let the breath he was holding in slowly out. He got a strong odd but wonderful feeling that Kazuo had told her something to make her move finally.

Mamoru and Usagi walked together to the closet to get their clothes on. Usagi sat and let Mamoru do her hair. They then walked out of the room together and down to eat with the others who were more then happy to see Usagi was awake and up.

Mamoru and Hirohito made eye contact and they smiled at each other both knowing that Mamoru was the one to bring Usagi back to her normal self. She still had a ways to go but they both knew she would be okay in the long run. Just like Kazuo wanted. Hirohito gave Mamoru a slight nod of his head while Mamoru only smiled knowing that the man was happy with him.

Hirohito noticed how Usagi stood still and looked at the chair Kazuo sat in before after she and Mamoru walked in to the room. "Maybe we should have someone come in and change the house around some but not too much we don't want to erase his memories." Selene whispered into his ear as they both watched Mamoru lead Usagi over to sit beside them. Hirohito nodded his head then smiled at Usagi after she looked at him. His smile grew along with Selene's when Usagi smiled back. But both noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes not like before. It would be a few more days that any smiles from Usagi went to her eyes and then they were only for Mamoru then finally for Hirohito at first.

Two weeks after Usagi fully woke up Mamoru walked into his father's office alone. Hirohito smiled at him then they both hugged. "Are you and Motoki ready to leave in the morning?" Hirohito asked while he and Mamoru looked at each other. "Yes we won't be there long. Only long enough to pack our personal things. The four guys are going with us to help. We will be back tomorrow night." Mamoru answered. Hirohito let Mamoru go and they went and sat down beside each other on the sofa.

"Are you sure you want to totally quit school? I can remember a time when all you wanted was to go to college." Hirohito asked looking at Mamoru who looked away then back with a smile on his face. "Yes sir. I am needed here and any studying I can do later on my own. I wouldn't be learning anything that I don't already know. I also know that I wouldn't be thinking about my lesson well. I wasn't before." Mamoru said as he thought about Usagi.

He looked down then back up and said in a soft voice, "Usako needs me near. She still hasn't really grieved for Kazuo yet. She has some moments…" Mamoru said then got silent. He looked and smiled at his father then said, "You need me near also…. You are both more important to me then any school."

Hirohito looked at his son then closed his eyes knowing that Mamoru knew that he was worried about him being so far away. Mamoru knew that his father worried sometimes that Mamoru would be taken then he wouldn't have any sons around.

Hirohito smiled then stood up and walked over to get a drink. "I'm really not surprised that Motoki is also stopping school. He never could do anything without his buddy near him." Hirohito said wanting to change the subject. Mamoru smiled then laughed softly. "Yes he just can't leave me alone." Mamoru said jokingly while watching his father smile toward him.

"Oh I heard that his father will be okay not fully one hundred percent but he will be okay in time. The doctors say that he will recover from that stroke." Hirohito said sitting back down by Mamoru. Mamoru nodded his head. "Oh that's good news. I guess Motoki and his mother are going to make the man retire and Motoki is going to take over the business fully. With his help and Setsuna's they will be okay." Mamoru answered.

Mamoru and Hirohito both took a moment and thought about Motoki's father who had a stroke a few days before. The man did get upset when Motoki told how he was going to quit school since he was needed there. Motoki stood his ground then got a surprise when his father started crying since he realized that Motoki had grown up.

Hirohito smiled to himself knowing that he had just purchased the land that Motoki's parents had been trying to buy over the years for their business and he was about to give it to Motoki as a wedding gift. He and Mamoru both looked over to the door when they saw Haruka walking in fast.

"Hirohito-sama I'm sorry to interrupt but there is something I need you to see, you also Mamoru-san. I'm glad you are in here also." Haruka said as she walked into Hirohito's office. He and Mamoru watched while she walked over to the DVD player and put a disc in then turned on the TV. The two walked over to her and stood near her and watched the TV.

"I should have looked sooner but I thought we had that area fixed. We didn't need anyone there before after we closed that guard gate. Thank goodness we put the camera's in…..This is from that day….that day those reporters got on the property. We always wondered how they were able to get on….Now we know…. Anyways watch." Haruka said as she looked back at the TV.

The three stood there and watched and listened. Hirohito stood there getting a shock then getting mad but not as mad as his son who was seen with his eyes wide and both his hands slowly making fists.

"Is that guard the one who had been missing and we thought he up and quit? I thought he left before I could give him his retirement party." Hirohito said looking at Haruka who nodded her head yes.

"We found his body buried under some leaves and debris not to far from that guard shack. I forgot that he loved to guard that shack even after I told him we don't use it anymore. That old man loved that shack…. damn….. Anyways the cops are on their way to arrest those two reporters and her." Haruka said looking at her boss then at Mamoru who finally looked away from the TV.

"No don't get her yet." Mamoru said looking at Haruka then at Hirohito. "Please father…." Mamoru started to say but stopped when Hirohito interrupted him. "Son Beryl let those reporters on and from that video…she helped kill that man…She didn't kill him but she helped. Standing there smiling and not stopping them….Then to sit there acting like the guard and let the others on our property like nothing was wrong…." Hirohito said.

"I know that father and I want her to pay also!…..But please let me confront her at school….Motoki and I are going back tomorrow and she doesn't know that…..Please father I need to confront her alone…..Have the cops waiting to get her after that…..Please." Mamoru said looking at the man then at Haruka.

"We could have it recorded if he can get her to confess. We would have more evidence against her and the reporters. Keep them locked up for a long time." Haruka said looking at her boss while agreeing with Mamoru.

Hirohito looked at Haruka and nodded his head to her then she left the room smiling. "All right son for you I will allow this." He said after Haruka was out of the room. "Thank you Dad. I really need to close that part of my life." Mamoru said. He then hugged his father and left out of the room.

On their trip back to the college to gather their things for the final time Mamoru told Motoki what they had found out. They both talked softly to each other making a plan on getting Beryl to admit everything to Mamoru while Motoki would play along and Haruka would record it and the police would be waiting.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

_I was going to split this chapter into two but didn't want to since I am ready to end this story so this chapter is the longest one. Enjoy. _

CHAPTER 17

Mamoru and Motoki arrived at their college and went to their room fast with the four guys to pack their things. All of them glad that they were not seen by Beryl. When the dean showed up with their papers Mamoru and Motoki both told the man thanks and took the papers while telling the man they would miss him. The man told them the same thing then made them laugh when he told how he never believed the rumors about them.

Being told about Beryl and being glad to help in any way the dean was the one who went to Beryl's class and got her out of class and to his office where Mamoru waited with the equipment that was hidden that would record his and Beryl's conversation.

Mamoru did worry that his plan wouldn't work but when Motoki told him to relax and just let it happened Mamoru did relax. Even more after Motoki told him that he knew for a fact that Beryl wasn't as smart as she liked to think she was. Motoki also knew that Beryl would do anything she could to get with Mamoru since he had heard her say it enough times.

While Mamoru and the others waited, Beryl watched the dean of the school walk away from her after telling her to wait in his office and he would be right back. Beryl turned to the door wondering what the man wanted and started to open the door but stood very silent and still outside the door that was opened a little and heard Motoki seeming to be almost yelling at Mamoru. From what Beryl could hear it seemed that Motoki was upset that Mamoru was leaving him for Beryl. She didn't know that both guys knew that Beryl was near.

Beryl with her eyes wide and sparkly stood back when Motoki suddenly left the room fast closing the door all the way. Motoki spotted her and stood still. He and Beryl looked at each other then Motoki glared at her and walked away fast while Beryl smiled again and looked at the door.

Mamoru slowly walked over to the door after he heard the doorknob start to turn knowing that it was Beryl who was on the other side. He stopped and took a few deep breaths then slowly turned the door knob and opened the door then stepped back and let Beryl into the room acting like he was surprised to see her.

Beryl looked at him then walked in fast after Mamoru smiled. "Oh Beryl I'm so happy to see you. I need to talk to you and…and I missed you so much. Motoki…He wanted to be my lover but I…I just can't….not when you are there for me. You are there for me right?" Mamoru said then stopped hoping she would fall for his lie. He looked down acting shy while he moved his eyes to her then back to the floor a few times.

"Yes Mamoru you know I'm there for you. I'm so glad you are back and I'm glad to learn that you and Motoki aren't lovers. You know I never believed it but you know how Motoki is always lying to cover himself. I always knew he was jealous of us." Beryl said as she walked in and went over toward the desk.

Mamoru took a deep breath and closed the door just a little making sure it wasn't closed all the way. He saw Haruka who nodded her head and a couple of cops move closer to the door. Mamoru nodded back and stood by the door and only looked at Beryl who smiled at him.

"You don't need that loser I always told you that. You and I can go so far together. And with your father's money we can travel together and see the world." Beryl said looking at Mamoru. "I have my own money. It isn't much but it will do. It will have to do." Mamoru said softly as he walked away from the door and over toward Beryl.

"Oh no Mamoru we need more. I have some that I got for something during the summer…." Beryl stopped talking and looked away fast missing Mamoru smile. "We will be okay but first we need to finish school. Damn what will I do about Motoki? I don't think I can share a room with him." He said softly as he looked at her. Mamoru knew he had to take his time in getting to what she did during the summer.

Beryl looked back at him and smiled. "All that matters right now is that you are here with me. We will worry about that other shit later. I think you should kick Motoki out of your room then I can move in with you." Beryl said. "Yes I can move in and we can be together always. Just don't take off again. Your father now has your brother at home and doesn't need you so much." Beryl said looking at Mamoru who just stood there looking at her as he realized how easy it would be to get her to confess.

"My father will always need me." Mamoru said suddenly getting upset as he thought about Kazuo. "Not as much any more. And you need to stop worrying about him. You need to now stay here with me and let me care for you." Beryl said as she walked over to him. Mamoru walked away from her before she could touch him.

"What did you do during the summer to get the money? You never had a job before. What did you do?" Mamoru suddenly asked as he turned to look at her. He was tired of being in the room with her and wanted it all to end. Beryl looked away from him. "Nothing really. I just helped someone out. It was nothing important." She said softly looking down.

Mamoru walked to her and turned her to him keeping his hands on her arms. "You let reporters on my father's land. You helped them get on to try to get to Kazuo." Mamoru said looking down at her. Beryl kept silent wondering how he had found out.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mamoru said letting her arms go. "Why not your brother is famous and if someone is wanting to pay big bucks to get a picture of him and to hear his story then they should!" Beryl said looking at his back.

"You let them on." Mamoru mumbled to himself as it hit him that everyone had been right about Beryl all along.

"Yes I let them on! So what! And I'll do it again once I find out your brother is home! Your father can't hide him forever! Your brother's story should be told and if they will pay me to help I will!" Beryl just about yelled while looking at Mamoru.

Mamoru slowly shook his head while looking at her. "You didn't see my father's last news conference?" He asked in a sad voice seeing Beryl roll her eyes showing she didn't.

"You know what? You changed after that brother of yours showed up and for the worse. I liked you better before your brother was found. You were all mine then. Now you act like a….you act like a little baby. You know it was cute when we first met and I was sure you would grow up but you are acting like a baby again. I don't know why I try with you. You are lucky you are so cute. If it weren't for the fact that you will get your father's money later I wouldn't be your girl. The only bad thing now is that you have to share the money with your brother now that he was found oh and that pesky little girl that hangs with him. It's too bad he had been found then we would have had more money for us. And that girl I bet you she is just working on your father to get the money also." Beryl said sounding disgusted. She started reaching for Mamoru's hands but Mamoru pulled them back and walked a few feet from her.

"I can't believe you. … Beryl you are not my girl now and you never will be again. I'm glad my eyes are finally open with the truth about you." Mamoru said. Beryl started laughing at him. "Oh so what you are gay again? I heard Motoki yelling at you before I came in and from what I heard he hates you. And after what I told everyone around here no other girl wants you. Just me!" Beryl said. She and Mamoru looked at each other. Mamoru just shook his head no then looked at the door when Motoki walked back in.

"Mamoru is my boy and I don't hate him and I never will Beryl. You are so wrong in that sense." Motoki said. Before Beryl could say anything Mamoru took her arm and turned her to him. Beryl looked at him and stayed silent.

"When you let those reporters on my land you didn't stop them from hurting that guard and he died." Mamoru suddenly said wanting to end everything now. "He didn't die he only passed out. Old man couldn't take it." Beryl said as she looked at Mamoru. He let her arm go and watched Haruka and two cops walk in.

"No Beryl he died and we have it on video. You didn't stop the two from hurting him and you acted like nothing happened while he lay there dieing near your feet." Mamoru said.

"So What! He was old and was going to die one day! I wasn't going to touch him! Gross! All I did was let those others on the property!" Beryl said looking at Mamoru who was now standing beside Motoki and they both looked at her. Seeing Mamoru looking behind her Beryl turned around fast coming face to face with a cop who started telling her she was under arrest.

Mamoru and Motoki stood beside each other as they watched Beryl being put in the back of the cop car. "Mamoru please don't let them take me away. I'm sorry! Please all I wanted to do was help get your brothers story out." Beryl told him as she looked at him.

"My brother's story will never be told. My brother died. And if you had seen my father's last news conference you would have known. But you were never one to pay attention to the news." Mamoru said above a whisper. He looked away missing Beryl look at him fast with her eyes getting wide.

"Oh Mamoru I'm so sor….." She started to say but stopped after Mamoru turned back and glared at her. "Don't act like you care." Mamoru said. "Yes I do I'm your girlfriend." Beryl said. Mamoru walked over to the cop car fast and opened the door even faster. Beryl smiled thinking he was going to help her get out. Beryl yelped when Mamoru pushed her back so she was on her back in the backseat of the car. She lay there looking at him with his eyes blazing.

"You are not my girlfriend! I dumped you awhile back and you will never be in my life again. You scared my brother by letting those reporters on my fathers land. You let your true colors show after you said you only wanted me for my father's money. Don't you ever contact me again and if you ever see me again since I know you won't get life in prison…If you ever see me you turn around and walk the other way. You act like you don't know me because you don't…From this moment on you are dead to me. I will erase everything in my mind about you for I have another waiting for me and I will do what my brother did for her…..I will think of only Usako and protect her from everyone and everything. I will make her the center of my life." Mamoru said. He moved back and walked away from the cop car missing Motoki take his spot and lean into the car while he looked at Beryl.

"Hello Bitch…..I'm so glad Mamoru has Usagi in his life now because it will be so much easier for Mamoru to forget you. And he will. I will make sure of it. Like I told you before he is my boy and I will do all that I can to make sure you are never seen or heard from again. So do like he said forget him because if you don't you will deal with me. But I'm not really to worried about seeing you again. Not with the way you were acting and by the things you were saying. I would place all my money on them locking you up in the looney bin for you are crazy and thank goodness we recorded it. Bitch you are one crazy chick!" Motoki said. He then moved back and closed the door fast so they couldn't hear Beryl screaming and cussing at Motoki while she started to kick her legs on the seat in front of her.

Motoki smiled as the car drove away then he turned toward where Mamoru was standing and looking down. Motoki walked over to him fast thinking something was wrong and placed his arm on Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru looked at him with no emotions on his face.

"I really love her." Mamoru said and watched Motoki's eyes go wide thinking Mamoru was talking about Beryl. "I really am in love with Usagi." Mamoru then said. Motoki sighed out loud then started laughing after he noticed Mamoru smiling big. Motoki went and pushed Mamoru forward while telling him to get into the limo while Mamoru started laughing. That afternoon Mamoru and the four guys dropped Motoki off at his parents place then they went home.

Mamoru walked over to Usagi who ran toward him after he walked into the house. Mamoru held her in his arms while he watched the others carry his things up to his room. Hirohito and Mamoru made eye contact and the older man smiled at his oldest son while he nodded his head. Mamoru smiled back knowing his father was proud of him. Hirohito walked away going to find Selene so they could finish their talk about their up coming wedding leaving Mamoru and Usagi alone by the front door.

"Usako how about we go for a ride?" Mamoru asked looking down at her knowing he wasn't in the mood at the moment to be in the house. Usagi nodded her head while looking at him. "Go and get a sweater on. Spring is coming but its a little cold out still." Mamoru told her as he walked with her to the stairs. Usagi let Mamoru go then ran up to their room and got a sweater like he asked her to.

Usagi walked out of the room fast then stood still and looked across at the other room that had the door closed. Usagi took a step toward it and started to put her hand on the doorknob then stopped as she remembered that Kazuo wouldn't be in there.

"Usako let's go before it gets dark." Usagi heard Mamoru yell out from the first floor by the staircase. Usagi turned around then ran to the stairs then down to Mamoru who took her hand and took her outside. Usagi noticed he still had his jacket on. Mamoru lead Usagi over to the garage and over to his motorcycle.

He got on then had Usagi get on behind him. Mamoru turned around and helped her put the helmet on then he put his on and started his bike. He felt Usagi holding onto his body tightly while they rode down the road not really going too fast. Mamoru took a left turn then continued down a hidden rode finally showing up at the river at a different area from where they normally went.

Mamoru stopped his bike then got off and helped Usagi off. They took off their helmets then took hands and walked over to the water. "I want to show you something." Mamoru said as they walked along the riverbank. Usagi looked at him then forward after they stopped walking and he pointed.

In front of them on some tree branches that were seen looking ready to bloom with leaves Usagi and Mamoru saw hundreds of thousands of little gray cocoons. Usagi looked at Mamoru who smiled at her.

"Those are butterflies in those cocoons. One day soon after it warms up and after the leaves are fully bloomed the butterflies will come out and then fly around." Mamoru said looking at Usagi then back at the branches. "There's so many." Usagi whispered looking at them again. Mamoru nodded his head in agreement. "Will we get to see it?" Usagi asked looking up at him. Mamoru smiled again and nodded his head yes while he looked down at her. "We will come back and see them." He told her. He then started to walk with her toward the water. They sat down beside each other and just watched the water slowly flow along down the river while the sun started to set.

Two months later on Kazuo's birthday, Mamoru took Usagi back to the same spot and they sat beside each other on a blanket and waited and watched the butterflies as they emerged from their cocoon. Mamoru had to smile when so many of the butterflies went toward Usagi and hung around her for the longest time before flying over to the flowers along the bank of the river. Mamoru and Usagi finally went home in the late afternoon since Usagi had wanted to stay outside all day. They showed up finding out that Hirohito and Selene were going to be home that night from their honeymoon.

Two months after the butterflies Mamoru took Usagi as his date to Motoki and Setsuna's wedding. The best gift that they received that day was from Hirohito who only smiled at Motoki who got a silly look in his eyes and on his face after he read the papers.

Mamoru sat beside Motoki and watched Usagi as she stood near the other women as they talked to Setsuna after the wedding ceremony. Selene was seen keeping Usagi right beside her when she wasn't near Hirohito and Usagi wasn't near Mamoru.

"I still can't believe that Setsuna said yes to you….You of all people!" Mamoru said joking with Motoki. Motoki only smiled being in such a good mood he didn't answer his friend. Mamoru looked at Motoki waiting for him to answer then when Motoki didn't

Mamoru started to open his mouth but shut it when Motoki turned to him and said, "She knows a good thing when she sees it." Mamoru only shook his head then said in a soft voice, "She just doesn't know you like I do." Motoki and Mamoru looked at each other and only smiled. Motoki looked away first looking at Setsuna first then at Usagi. Mamoru looked back at Usagi again.

"Are you going to pop the question? You caught the garter and she caught the flowers." Motoki suddenly asked. Mamoru looked at him fast and shook his head back and forth. "No! Usagi isn't ready and I will not push her to do something she isn't ready for. Anyways we have all the time in the world." Mamoru answered. Motoki smiled at his friend who smiled back. Both of them knew that Mamoru wasn't going to rush anything when it came to Usagi.

"Is Usagi still having the nightmares?" Motoki asked in a soft voice. "Not really. But she still wakes up at night. I have woken up a few times seeing her looking out the bedroom door across to the other room. But when she sees me after I say her name or touch her Usagi smiles then lies back down in my arms. I've thought about closing the door." Mamoru answered.

Motoki and Mamoru made eye contact each just looking at each other. "You might want to…. It will take her time." Motoki said in a soft gentle voice. "I know that and I don't mind. I have what I always wanted and I will not mess it up and loss her. Right now I will just be there letting her know that I'm there for her." Mamoru answered with his voice just as gentle as they both looked at Usagi who was looking at the flowers in her hands.

"You know having Setsuna in your life you sure have matured now." Mamoru suddenly said. "I have always been mature young man, you just never noticed." Motoki said trying to sound all mature and adult like. "Yeah right whatever." Mamoru said looking at Motoki like he was crazy.

"You both were never mature and it will be a few more years until it shows in you both." The two heard Hirohito say from behind them and in between their heads. Both Mamoru and Motoki screamed and stood up fast and looked at him. They had never noticed when the man walked over and stood behind them listening to them. They missed the females and the wedding guest there looking at them like they were crazy. Usagi was seen only smiling.

Mamoru and Motoki both stood there looking at Hirohito as they caught their breath as the older man smiled at them. "Now both of you go and ask the ladies to dance." Hirohito said looking at them. Motoki turned and looked at Setsuna as he blushed and walked over to her and took her hand. Mamoru watched them then looked at Usagi as she walked over to him and his father since Hirohito had waved her to come to him.

"Mamoru ask Usagi to dance." Hirohito said in a soft voice before Usagi joined them. Mamoru looked at him then down. "I don't know how to." Mamoru whispered while his face went red. Hirohito looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Well then take her outside to the gardens and go for a walk." Hirohito said as he then walked away. He smiled at Usagi as he passed her.

"Usako would you like to go outside with me to get some fresh air." Mamoru asked in a hurried voice. Usagi looked down smiling and took his hand and started to walk to the balcony then they walked down some steps to the gardens there at the hotel.

After a few minutes had pasted Usagi stopped walking and looked at Mamoru as he looked at her. "You can't dance can you?" Usagi asked looking at him with a serious look in her eyes. Mamoru turned red and looked away from her as he slowly nodded his head. "Mamochan would you like me to show you?" Usagi whispered. Mamoru looked at her fast seeing her looking down.

"You can slow dance?" Mamoru asked. Usagi looked up at him and smiled while she nodded her head yes. "Here I will show you how. Kazuo showed me one time long time ago." Usagi said as she took Mamoru's hands and placed them on her body. "Watch my feet." Usagi whispered as she looked down along with Mamoru. Usagi started to remember the time when she and Kazuo had been bored so started dancing like the people they saw on TV once.

They slowly danced for a few with Mamoru quickly catching on. He looked at Usagi while he smiled only to lose the smile fast as he noticed she was crying. Mamoru stopped moving then Usagi did while she continued to look down with the tears coming even faster.

Mamoru pulled Usagi into his arms and held her as Usagi finally cried for Kazuo. Mamoru held her for so long letting her cry that they both forgot about the others and the wedding party. They were found by Hirohito and Selene who both stood still and watched while Mamoru gave comfort to Usagi promising her that he would be there for her always while Usagi kept repeating Kazuo's name softly.

Mamoru spotted the two after awhile and he picked Usagi up after she got silent and held her in his arms and started to walk to Hirohito and Selene passing them and telling them that he was taking Usagi home. Hirohito and Selene nodded in understanding then turned and went back inside to tell the others good bye.

That night Usagi had her last and final nightmare making Mamoru glad that she had finally grieved for his brother. Mamoru knew that he and his father had been worried when Usagi was never seen crying at all for Kazuo. She never even showed any emotion at all when someone else mentioned his name.

During the early morning before the sun even came up Mamoru who was already half awake watched while Usagi got out of the bed and walked over to her old bedroom and went in. Mamoru just about fell out of his bed while he got up and ran out of the room going to follow Usagi finding her standing in the middle of the room with a smile on her face. Usagi looked at Mamoru after he walked over to her.

"He is happy now. Very happy." Usagi whispered while she turned and hugged Mamoru. Mamoru pulled her to his body and closed his eyes being thankful while he thought how his father was having someone come in soon to change the whole place around.

Mamoru let Usagi go and walked over to the other bed stand and picked up a picture frame there. He walked back to Usagi and handed it to her. Usagi looked at the picture and smiled then touched her finger first on the side with BunBun then over to Kazuo who was smiling big in the picture. Usagi looked at Mamoru then walked away going to their room and placed the picture frame down beside the lamp on the bed side table.

Mamoru who had followed her smiled then placed a picture frame down beside the one of Kazuo and BunBun. Usagi looked at it and smiled then looked at Mamoru who smiled back. That picture was one of them both with Kazuo standing between them with his arms around them. Mamoru reached and took Usagi's hands. Usagi looked at their joined hands then up into his eyes.

"Please know this Usako….I love you and I will love you for a long time. And even if you don't love me the same even if you never love me like I love you….know that I will always be there for you. I will always protect you just as Kazuo did." Mamoru said as the tears went down his face. Usagi continued to look at him with her own tears starting to form in her eyes.

She moved forward then hugged Mamoru to her and whispered, "Mamochan I love Kazuo and I always will…..But you have your own place in my heart and I know that in time it will grow. But please know that I will always have a special place in my heart for Kazuo and it will never go away."

Mamoru sighed and pulled Usagi to be closer to his body. "I don't want you to replace me with him. I want you to always remember Kazuo and love him the way you are." Mamoru whispered in her ear. Usagi pulled back a little and looked into Mamoru's eyes as he smiled at her. Before Mamoru could say another word Usagi went to her tiptoes then leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Mamoru put his hand on the back of her head and pull her closer to him while he took over the kiss deepening it pouring his soul into it but also keeping it very light and gentle. He could wait to take her to the next step.

Mamoru was the first one to pull back a little and he rested his head on Usagi's and smiled. Usagi with a blush to her cheeks let him go and turned her body half away from him. Mamoru watched her wondering what she was thinking.

"Mamochan you make me feel confused and funny sometimes when I think about you. You make me want….I can't explain it." Usagi said as she threw her arms up in the air and looked away from him. Mamoru smiled and moved to be beside her then said, "I do know what is going on with your body and your mind. And in time I will explain it and show you but not for awhile…..We have plenty of time."

Usagi looked at him then whispered, "You promise?" Mamoru smiled even more then whispered, "Yes and I never break my promises." Usagi smiled at him then her eyes went wide then closed as Mamoru leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips again.

Usagi woke up the next day seeing Mamoru smiling down at her. Usagi sat up and hugged him. "Since Setsuna is on her honeymoon with my crazy friend she asked if I could help you with your studies until she gets back." Mamoru said as he hugged Usagi. "Okay." Usagi said letting him go so they could both get up. They got dressed together then left the room holding hands.

After eating breakfast Mamoru told Usagi to go on to the library telling that he would be there right after he saw his father for something. Usagi nodded her head and walked away from him. Mamoru smiled as he watched her walking. He then smiled big and ran to his father's office so they could talk about what they were going to do for Usagi's birthday which was in a few weeks.

Usagi walked into the library never seeing the man hiding in a corner. The man smiled as he looked at Usagi who walked over to a shelf and started looking for a book to read.

"Usagi?" Usagi heard her name being said coming from her left side. She turned her head fast to see who had said it only to have her eyes start to widen by who she saw. Not in a million years did Usagi ever think she would ever see her father again.

"Usagi? It is you!…My little girl. I thought that was you when I saw you last night at that hotel…Damn girl look at how fine you are getting! You look like your mother some….. But I liked it better when you were younger." Neikan said the whole time smiling with that evil grin that showed up even in his eyes. Usagi stood there rooted to her spot while her mind shut down and her eyes went wider.

"If I had known you were here sooner I would have come and retrieved you and took you home. Don't you want to come home with your pops?" Neikan asked as he started to take tiny little steps toward his only child while his mind raced a mile a minute about what he wanted to do to her now. "Yes I will take you home with me and you will take her place." Neikan said more to himself as he walked toward Usagi.

"I still think that it would be best if we took her…." Mamoru had been saying but suddenly stopped talking to his father and looked down at the floor. They had been in the study with a few of the others talking about Usagi's birthday and a vacation that they wanted to go on. "Mamoru?" Hirohito said looking up since Mamoru had stopped talking. Mamoru looked up then at the open doorway and took a step toward it.

"Usagi!" Mamoru suddenly said then ran out of the room fast before anyone could even make a move. They all stood up suddenly and ran out also when they heard Usagi start screaming from the library.

Mamoru arrived at the library and saw Neikan with his hand on Usagi's right arm and his left arm up about to slap her. Mamoru didn't even wait a second before he attacked Neikan catching the older man off guard. "Kazuo?" Neikan said thinking that Kazuo was the one attacking him. Neikan got mad and was finally able to get Mamoru down and under him. But before he could stab Mamoru with the pocket knife he had Neikan was shot in the arm by Hirohito.

Hirohito and the four guys along with Selene had followed Mamoru when they heard Usagi screaming. Mamoru got up with help from Zoisite while the others kept their eyes on Neikan whom was sitting and holding his left arm. Mamoru looked over while Usagi suddenly passed out into Selene's arm and she and the women all left the room. Michiru and Haruka walked in soon after then left out after Hirohito told them to call the police.

"Are you okay son?" Hirohito asked Mamoru who had walked to his father. "Yes sir." Mamoru said as he looked back at Neikan. "You aren't that little shit Kazuo because he wouldn't have stopped in his attacks. Where is he at?" Neikan asked looking between Hirohito and Mamoru then around at the others. Mamoru took a step forward but was stopped by his father holding his arm.

"Don't you say anything about my brother!" Mamoru said as he glared at Neikan. "Nephrite take Mamoru out of here now." Hirohito said knowing he needed Mamoru out of the way so his full attention could be on the man on the floor. Nephrite walked to them fast and took Mamoru's left arm and led him out of the room. Nephrite followed Mamoru as he walked up the stairs going to find out about Usagi.

"Yeah he isn't Kazuo for that boy had spunk and this one doesn't….It is too bad your wife didn't take that one and leave him with me. I wouldn't have had any trouble with that one." Neikan said as he looked at Hirohito with those evil eyes. "You knew my wife?" Hirohito asked looking at the other man a little confused.

Neikan started to laugh but then stopped and grabbed his arm again. "Yeah I knew that bitch and her sister. They were cousins to me and my little sister. Those two tried to take my sister from me. Stupid whores….Glad they are out of my way now…..And now that I know where Usagi is I will be back for her and take her with me. She is mine." Neikan then said.

"Usagi isn't going any where with you." Zoisite suddenly said while Jadeite and Kunzite nodded their heads in agreement. "That's right she will never be with you stranger so get it out of your head." Nephrite said as he walked back into the room.

Neikan looked at each of them then started laughing again then looked at Hirohito and said, "You can't stop me. Usagi is my daughter and what court wouldn't let a father have his own daughter. I'm her only family now that her mom is long gone." Neikan said.

"Neikan…." Hirohito suddenly said looking at his wife's second cousin. "OH! So the mighty "Lord" Hirohito finally remembers me." Neikan said looking back at Hirohito who just looked at him while his mind remembered Manami and Natsumi's only male cousin. "Natsumi is Usagi's mother?" Hirohito asked as he thought about Manami's little sister. Neikan started laughing again.

"HELL NO! That whore wasn't Usagi's mom so don't think you will get Usagi thinking you would be her uncle. HELL NO!...My little sister was Usagi's mom but she died right after Usagi was born." Neikan said at first being loud and angry but after he mentioned his sister his voice got softer.

Hirohito suddenly sat down and held his hand up to the guys letting them know he was okay. "I'm fine. You all get out now." He suddenly said looking at the guys. They all left the room not once questioning their boss since they trusted him always. Hirohito looked at Neikan who was surprised that the others left the room so fast.

"Natsumi isn't Usagi's mother?" Hirohito asked looking at Neikan. "I told you no she isn't. She tried to play it off like Usagi was her's but I learned the truth and I made that lying bitch pay later." Neikan said looking at his arm. Hirohito looked out the window seeing the police cars pulling up.

The smile on his face grew as he realized that Mamoru and Usagi weren't related as close as he had first thought. Their mothers were second cousins to each other. Hirohito tried to remember Neikan's little sister but really didn't have any memories of her. He remembered Manami had mentioned her one time before she left the first time saying how her sister needed her help then the second time she left with Kazuo again only saying how her sister needed more help.

"You have taken my daughter, you burned my house down and you made her love and want you!" Neikan suddenly said as he glared at Hirohito. "Who loves me my dead wife or Usagi?" Hirohito asked wondering to himself if Neikan was as crazy as he thought.

"NO my little sister! She saw you once and fell in love with you. All she talked about was you…..but I made her forget you…..I made her want only me!" Neikan said. He looked down then said, "Until I lost her…..she died bleeding to death after having her little girl…..my little Usagi…." Neikan said looking off into space.

Hirohito sat there just watching him as Neikan started laughing. "The great Hirohito Chiba whose wife left him for me. Trying to help her sister yeah right! You are so stupid not knowing the truth…. Ha what a loser you are!" Neikan said as he laughed. Hirohito just watched him. He saw Haruka with some cops out in the foyer all of them listening.

"They found three female bodies in that yard….did you kill all three of them?" Hirohito asked Neikan who looked at him fast. "NO! Only those two nosy bitches. I told you….she….my sweetness died…" Neikan started to say but stopped while his mind remembered the past. "Why did you kill them?" Hirohito asked knowing that Haruka was recording everything.

Neikan kept silent for a few then smiled. "They told her to not tell me about my own baby…They let her die…..Asked me to take her to the hospital but I know they were trying to leave with her and take her…..They let her die….." Neikan said looking off into space. Hirohito stayed silent and just watched the other man.

"You know your nosy bitch wife left you because she thought you cheated on her." Neikan said. Hirohito only looked at him. Neikan smiled again. "You know what I liked the most about your wife "Lord" Hirohito?" Neikan suddenly asked looking at Hirohito who looked right back at him.

Neikan suddenly laughed then said, "I liked the screams that came from her mouth as I fucked her…..And do you know what I liked best about that little shit son of yours…I like the look in his eyes when I locked him up knowing he would never see you again."

Hirohito stayed silent but did look away looking down at the gun in his lap. Neikan started to laugh hard then got silent when Hirohito stood up and walked over to him and put the gun to his head.

He smiled by the surprised look in Neikan's eyes. The two men stared at each other no noise in the room. Hirohito suddenly sighed then put the gun down. "I can't do it. I'm not as evil as you." Hirohito said softly as he started to walk away. He stopped and looked back at Neikan who just sat there on the floor looking up at him.

"No I won't kill you that is the easy way out for you. No…. I will let them take you and lock you back up. Lock you up for the rest of your life knowing that I have your daughter who loves me more then you. Your daughter who will marry my son when they are both ready. I will tell her that you are died and how she never has to worry about you again …. And to top it off I will make sure they put lots of pictures up of Usagi and of Kazuo to where you can't remove them so you will see their faces every day. I will make sure that you aren't even aloud outside at all. It will be like you are on death roll but you will never die until the devil is ready for you to go home! AND I WILL MAKE SURE THAT THEY KEEP YOU ALIVE FOR AS LONG AS THEY CAN!" Hirohito said glaring at Neikan who looked back with his eyes so wide Hirohito had to smile.

"Yes I have the money the power and the resources to do it." Hirohito said smiling even more as he turned his back to Neikan. He watched Neikan from a mirror that was on the wall. Hirohito turned around fast when he saw Neikan pick up the gun and point it at him.

"NO NO NO! I will not go back! I will not be locked up again! NO I CAN'T BE LOCKED UP AGAIN!" Neikan yelled out. Before the others could run back in and before Hirohito could take a step Neikan fired the gun into his own head.

Hirohito ran over and checked Neikan out as the man lay there bleeding. "GET ME SOMETHING! I WANT HIM ALIVE!" Hirohito screamed out at the others who did what he asked.

Fifteen minutes later Hirohito stood back and watched while the paramedics took care of Neikan. "He will live my lord." Michiru said walking over to him. Hirohito smiled even more. "Is he alert?" Hirohito asked walking over to the ambulance. "Just a little." Haruka told him. She and Michiru both watched him walking over to the ambulance. They watched while the paramedics walked a few feet away and everyone around watched while Hirohito leaned over and whispered into Neikan's ear and the man started to jerk his body a little.

Hirohito leaned up and smiled even more as he walked away from the ambulance. The paramedics walked back over and got in then the ambulance took off. "Don't worry Mr. Chiba. We have that room all ready and waiting. That man will never escape again. And he can't anyways no matter how he wished he could he can't." One of the police detectives said as he walked over to Hirohito who only smiled. He thanked the man and the others then started walking back into his house the whole time smiling.

He smiled knowing that the man that had hurt Kazuo and Usagi would now live a long painful life having to lie in his bed since he was now paralyzed from the neck down. And Hirohito knew that his orders were going to be followed and how Neikan would be put on a breathing machine and have a feeding tube in him. Hirohito couldn't wait to pick out the pictures that he wanted copied then hung up all around Neikan.

"Thank you Neikan for making what I want to do easier. Now I will make sure you are locked up forever and there is nothing you can do about it. Just as you locked up my son who is now free from everything. But unlike him you will never be free again. You will be locked up and waste away in a place you hate. I will make sure that you aren't given any pain medicine as you feel your head hurt and wish for something but no relief will ever come. I will make sure you are given enough food to make sure you live. I will also make sure that your little girl never remembers you again! Usagi will always think about me and love me…..The one your little sister loved and wanted as her man. For I do remember your little sister and if she would have been a little older….I would have made her my wife. But that's okay for I have your little girl….. who is mine now."

Hirohito smiled as he remembered what he had just told Neikan. He got very happy when he saw Neikan moving his body around and the scared look in the mans eyes. Hirohito started walking up the stairs going to find Usagi and Mamoru still with the smile on his face.

While Hirohito and Neikan had been in the library with each other, Mamoru walked into his room and saw that they had placed Usagi down on his bed and she was still out. "Everyone get out please." Mamoru told the others as he stood by his door. Everyone looked at him then moved from their spots and left the room. After they were out Mamoru closed his door but left it unlocked knowing that his father would show up later.

Mamoru walked over to his bed and got on it beside Usagi and looked down at her. Mamoru sighed deeply and moved over so he was closer to her. While she slept Mamoru moved her hair from her face and even traced his finger on her face now and then slowly moving a finger over her lips which he was dieing to kiss.

He smiled when he noticed her eyes start to open slowly at first then Usagi suddenly opened her eyes fast. Mamoru could tell that she was scared so he didn't move at all. He sat very still and smiled down at her. Usagi blinked her eyes a few times as she focused on his eyes and his smile.

Mamoru remembering what Kazuo had done to make Usagi forget anything bad suddenly bent forward and gave Usagi a kiss on her lips. Usagi's first thoughts were of Kazuo but that faded fast after she felt Mamoru move his tongue into her mouth something that had never happened before to her. Mamoru slowly moved back and they looked at each other with her blushing and him smiling big after he put his tongue back into his mouth.

"Guess what! We are going to the beach to see the ocean." Mamoru said as he watched Usagi's eyes move and look at his lips. Mamoru hoped that she wouldn't remember what had happened in the library.

Mamoru remembered when he had asked Kazuo what he had done to make Usagi forget and so Mamoru did the same not knowing that Kazuo didn't include his tongue. Usagi looked into Mamoru's eyes then back to his mouth.

"You put your tongue in my mouth!" She said in a soft shocked voice. "Yes I did. I gave you a French kiss." Mamoru told her while his left hand slowly moved on her face tracing it. His eyes widen after Usagi pulled him down on her and kissed him fast then she pushed him back. Mamoru smiled at her and noticed her face start to pout up. "Here let me show you." Mamoru said figuring out that she was getting upset that she didn't kiss him right.

Mamoru bent forward and very slowly placed his lips on hers noticing that she had her eyes open also. Mamoru pulled back just a little after awhile and looked down at Usagi after his own eyes opened. He wondered when he had moved to be between her open thighs. Usagi opened her eyes while her mouth closed and then she smiled up at Mamoru. Mamoru smiled back and liking where his body was went back down to her lips but stopped mid air when they heard the knock on the door.

Mamoru jumped up and sat upon the bed just as the door opened and Hirohito walked in followed by Selene. Mamoru looked down hoping that they wouldn't notice the blush on his face or noticed that both he and Usagi's lips were swollen. If they did notice neither of them said anything about it.

Many months after the incident with Neikan Hirohito and the others were in his office talking and going over their plans for the up coming fall season. They had all just arrived home the day before from the long vacation they had taken not only to get away for awhile but also so the house could be redesigned and to give Usagi some new scenery.

"You know what I think? I think Mamoru was the little lost lamb only being found after Usagi showed up." Minako said looking at Rei, Makoto and Ami. Everyone in the room with the four and their boss looked at Minako then out the big windows seeing Mamoru and Usagi out in the yards.

Mamoru was seen running back and forth trying to get the kite he had up in the air while Usagi stood and clapped her hands watching with a huge smile on her face. Mamoru was failing misery but to the others Usagi didn't care. Rei told the others about the conversation that she and the three had all those months back about thinking of Usagi like she was a lost lamb after one of the guys asked Minkao what she meant.

"Did you ever tell Mamoru about Usagi?" Selene asked looking at Hirohito after Rei finished talking. Hirohito looked at his wife and smiled and shook his head no. "Excuse me but tell Mamoru what about Usagi?" Setsuna asked knowing that she and the others all thought something was wrong with Usagi. Hirohito looked at her and then the others then looked back outside and watched Mamoru who had stopped running and was now swinging Usagi around in his arms.

Hirohito smiled then said, "I had found out that Usagi's mother wasn't Natsumi's child after all. It seems that Natsumi and Manami had a good friend who got pregnant with Usagi but Natsumi played it off as hers since she wanted Usagi's father to be with her. Usagi's mother died soon after she was born."

"That other body in that yard?" Ami asked seeing Hirohito nodded his head in agreement while he looked at her. "They really aren't first cousins?" Motoki asked as the smile on his face grew. "No." Hirohito said as he and Selene looked at each other both thinking it was best not to go into too much details about Usagi's parents. Hirohito turned toward his son's best friend seeing him and the others all smile.

Hirohito thought about how he now had all the papers that had been Neikan's since the police had given him all of Neikan's personal belongings after he had shot himself after they foung them. And in those papers were some for Usagi and even some on her real mother. The thing that really got to Hirohito was the letter that Neikan had written sometime back when he was first in prison. To Hirohito the letter was really a last will that Neikan had written one night confessing everything he had done and giving details of where Usagi and Kazuo had been at.

Hirohito's mind drifted to Neikan knowing that the man was doing just fine in his little private room at the mental institute. With lots of pictures of Usagi and Kazuo on the walls and ceiling but mostly pictures of Kazuo that had been taken after he and Usagi had been freed and before he died since that's what Hirohito wanted. Hirohito blinked his eyes and looked at Selene after he heard her voice.

"Also in time I will be able to operate on Usagi and fix at least one of her ovaries. I don't work as a doctor any more but I will do that one last operation for her." Selene said while she walked over to Hirohito and wrapped her arm around him with Hirohito doing the same to her both of them smiling along with the others.

"We will tell the two later at dinner." Hirohito said as he smiled with Selene. Everyone smiled also then they all looked back out side at the two who were now behind a tree. Their bodies could only be seen part way but not their heads. And Mamoru was at that moment giving Usagi a kiss with many more to come.

"Usagi gave BunBun up and to me that is a sign that she is growing up." Hirohito suddenly told the others. "It's also good for Mamoru to have Usagi's innocent around him. He was never ready for Beryl and how fast she was." Motoki suddenly said making Hirohito agree with him. Everyone smiled thinking about how many years Beryl had received for her help in killing one of their favorite guards. And Motoki had been right, they did put Beryl in a mental institutions.

"Will Mamoru ever go back to school my lord?" Makoto asked Hirohito. He looked at her then back outside at the two running around chasing each other. "No Makoto I really don't think so. Minako is right. Mamoru was a little lost lamb…..Usagi is here now with him and deep down Mamoru was always alone while growing up. He lost his brother and his mother and that hurt him for a long time. Mamoru isn't going to want to lose Usagi. She is his world now." Hirohito said knowing also that Mamoru wasn't going to leave him.

Hirohito stood there remembering the night before when Mamoru went to him and told him that he wasn't going back to school ever saying how he was needed at home. Hirohito had closed his eyes then opened them after Mamoru touched his arm and told him how he didn't want his father to worry about losing his other son.

Hirohito sighed as he watched everyone in the room with him walk over to him and also looked outside at the two seeing them running around the yard chasing each other.

They all lost their smile and their eyes went wide while they watched Usagi stop running after Mamoru and look at the young bald eagle that had suddenly landed right beside her on her right side. Mamoru turned around and stopped running after he noticed that Usagi wasn't behind him. He stood there and watched along with the others.

Usagi smiled as her hands joined. She then suddenly ran to the eagle and to everyone's surprise the eagle didn't fly off like they thought it would. Usagi went down to her knees in front of the eagle and with a large smile gracing her face she reached out and touched the eagle on its shiny white head.

Mamoru, Hirohito and the others all watched with their eyes wide then their mouths dropped open while the eagle moved its head around letting Usagi pet it. They all watched while Usagi looked at Mamoru and held her hand out to him. Mamoru walked over slowly then bent down to his knees and let Usagi put his hand on the eagle's head also.

When Mamoru did that the eagle suddenly spread its wings out then made a noise making Usagi smile and Mamoru smile along with her. They both went to their knees and looked and watched the eagle as it started to walk and hop around them a few times.

Mamoru and Usagi both watched as the eagle stopped and seemed to look behind them making them both look also seeing Hirohito walking out of the house and toward them. They stood up together. The eagle spread its wings again then seemed to watch Hirohito go and stand beside Usagi while Mamoru stood on her other side. The three all watched as the eagle walked and hopped around them in a circle then stopped in front of Hirohito.

Usagi grabbed Hirohito's hand then bent down pulling him with her then made him touch the eagle's head and the eagle did the same thing as it did for her and Mamoru by moving its head around. After a few seconds the eagle stepped back then spread its wings again then suddenly took off into the air. The three under it and the others who had come out of the house all watched while the eagle flew around in a couple of circles.

Usagi suddenly laughed then yelled out, "KAZUO!" She clapped her hands a few times then suddenly took off running down the lawn as she watched the eagle fly right above her head matching her speed and movements. Mamoru looked at his father who had tears then looked back at Usagi as she ran around the yard looking up at the eagle and laughing as the eagle still matched her movements.

"Kazuo told me one time while he sat beside me, that after he died that he was going to come back as an eagle so he could always be free and fly above the ground looking down at the earth." Hirohito said in a whispered voice making Mamoru look at him again.

"An eagle would always be free Kazuo said to me one night as we lay in my bed." Hirohito suddenly said as the tears fell from his eyes. Mamoru blinked his eyes then ran toward Usagi and caught her as she ran to him.

They both stopped and hugged each other as they looked up and watched the eagle as it flew toward Hirohito as it made a loud yelling noise that echoed over the land. It made the noise again then started to fly off toward the south.

Hirohito looked at Usagi after she took his hands. "Don't worry he was telling us that he will be back in the summer when it is warmer. He doesn't like the cold." Usagi said as she smiled at him. Hirohito just blinked his eyes at her.

"He is happy. He is free….Free from everything and doing what he always wanted." Usagi whispered then smiled as her eyes filled with tears of joy. Hirohito pulled Usagi into his arms and held her while he cried. Mamoru walked over to them and put his arms around his father and Usagi and held them both while he smiled with tears of happiness.

Usagi and Mamoru both watched while Selene and the others walked over to them. Everyone looked up at the sky when they heard some birds over head calling out while they flew south for the winter. Thousands of birds were seen following the bald eagle that led the way. Everyone suddenly looked forward to when spring would come around.

And when the first warm spring day arrived Hirohito looked up from his papers on his desk and looked toward the windows. He smiled when he saw Mamoru and Usagi outside under a tree that was starting to bloom. Mamoru sat with his back to the tree while Usagi sat in front of him between his open legs. Hirohito watched while Usagi's lips moved now and then and then Mamoru's lips moved showing the man that Mamoru was helping Usagi out with a word.

Lying near Usagi and Mamoru was General who lay on his side with his head on Mamoru's leg while he napped. Every now and then General would roll to his back and Mamoru would reach over and rub the dogs belly while General's tail would wag.

Hirohito suddenly stood up fast and backed away from his desk when one of the two cats that Usagi adopted after their mother had died jumped up on the desk and started to purr. Hirohito smiled and reached over and started to rub the black cat's fur knowing later he would regret it later.

"Pretty kitty." Hirohito said more to himself while the cat walked back and forth while purring loudly. He smiled when the cat suddenly jumped off the desk then ran out of the room. Hirohito turned and reached for his chair only stopping when he looked outside.

His eyes started to widen and he ran to the window and looked and watched the bald eagle that had landed near General. Hirohito noticed that Mamoru and Usagi hadn't seen the eagle yet. Hirohito ran out of his office then out of his house going to where Mamoru and Usagi who now had seen the eagle were both smiling and watching the young bird while it walked and hopped around. Hirohito stopped running and stood near the two and all three watched while the eagle spotted him and suddenly screamed out loud.

Hirohito looked at Usagi after she took his hand and gently pulled him down to sit. Hirohito sat beside her and Mamoru and watched while the eagle again walked around then went over to General who was still asleep on his back. The eagle stopped by General then suddenly jumped up then down on the dog's stomach and settled down and rested.

To the three watching the eagle seemed to be sleeping. Usagi settled back against Mamoru and started reading again with Mamoru settling down getting comfortable again. Hirohito sat down and just watched the bird sleep while he thought about having some of his people make a nest for the eagle later.

That eagle stayed with them until the first cold day of fall flying off then showing up every year after that each time on the first warm day of spring. The same eagle was there six years later and sat near the wedding party and even flew around in a circle while Mamoru and Usagi said their vows then after Mamoru kissed Usagi the eagle landed in front of the two and screamed a few times.

THE END

_To everyone who is reading I thank you for reading the whole story and I hope you enjoyed this story. And if you didn't…. oh well I didn't make you read it. I will also thank everyone who has reviewed or will. You are all the best! EvaC._


End file.
